Party Hard
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Dean catches an attractive young man looking at him at a party. Upon a series of events, he comes into contact with this odd partygoer. Brotherly mischief interferes and these two keep meeting up.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dean catches an attractive young man looking at him at a party. Upon a series of events, he comes into contact with this odd partygoer.

AU: High-school

Pairing: Destiel

A/N: I literally have no clue what happened here. I just kind of crapped this out last night and finished it today. I seriously don't even know what went on in this story.

* * *

Dean laughed as he took a sip of his beer. He was at one of the biggest parties of the school year. Everyone was invited through a system of 'pass it on' invitations. Almost the entire school attended each year. The only thing different about this year is that some of the invites got leaked to a few other district schools, bringing in teenagers from all over. Dean liked it better that way, personally. There were less chicks to slap him the next day if they didn't know him.

Dean mingled through the crowd checking out the girls and flirting amongst them. He wasn't going to lie. He was known for being a player at his school, but most girls overlooked that since with his good looks, everyone wanted to hit that. He was actually quite proud of that. Dean laughed as Jo, a young, pretty blonde walked by and ground up against him. She turned around and winked at him. See, normally, he would've proceeded to talk the girl up and make out a little, but not Jo. Jo was like his little sister who enjoyed flirting with him for the kicks of it.

Jo slapped his butt as she proceeded on through the crowd. He walked through on his own route, determined to find at least one hot babe to chat up and maybe even get a good lay if he was lucky. Dean scanned through the faces, quickly watching as girls danced to the sound of the music. He found it slightly difficult to find someone attractive underneath the seizure-inducing strobe lights. Dean still smiled at every girl that walked past, pretending like he was interested in all of them.

Cas stood in a relatively less denser area of the party. On his typical Friday night, he would be lying on the sofa with his nose buried deep in a large book. Cas sighed as he watched a pair of drunk teenagers grope each other on the dance floor. He preferred to stay away from all the attention and action, standing on the second floor, looking down on most of the party. The second floor was still crowded with people, just less of them.

Cas's big brother Gabriel swung by him, two pretty blondes on his waist. "C'mon, Cassie. Have some fun. This _is _the one party you attend a year, and that's only because I force you to drag your ass out here."

Cas snorted as his brother's comment and shook his head. "Sorry, Gabriel, but you know I don't like to participate in activities such as these. Teenagers these days are so immoral."

"You say that as if you aren't a teenager." Gabriel laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I wasn't crafted in God's typical idea of a teenager. I'm different and I'm proud." Cas replied.

"Well, okay, weirdo. Have fun doing absolutely nothing." Gabriel retorted.

"I wonder if they have a library here..." Cas mused to himself, looking at his surroundings.

As he scanned the large house, he finally saw something he liked. Well, not something. Rather, some_one_. Cas tends to get to know someone before he even considers them for friends, let alone a relationship. His last relationship didn't end well. He didn't end it though, but neither did she. Her ex-boss did. He stabbed her to death in an abandoned warehouse. Cas was quite upset by the event, but with the help of his older brothers, had put it behind him. His eldest brother, Lucifer, had told him he should find another girl and he did. The only thing different was that, he went too fast with her. He slept with her on the first date and the next morning she stabbed him. Boy, he sure knew how to pick them, didn't he?

Cas kept his gaze trained on the attractive young man making his way through the crowd, obviously without any set destination. This man was broad-shouldered and athletic, obviously a football player. He had green eyes, brought about by his forest green shirt. He wore jeans, tight in all the right places and a brown leather jacket. By observing his movements, Cas discovered that this man had a friendly disposition, or at least faked one well.

Cas's eyes followed every movement of this man as he shuffled through the mass. Suddenly, this man was looking at Cas. Cas's eyes widened and he shifted awkwardly in his corner. He was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. And then this green-eyed beauty smiled at him. It wasn't a friendly smile, but it wasn't a smile meant to woo and seduce. It was inviting and greeting and it made Cas's legs turn to jelly. Cas's sense of reality snapped back into place and he dashed behind the crowd, doing anything to escape the view of this man.

Dean paused for a moment, chuckling at how obviously nervous this mysterious kid was. Who wears a formal suit and a trenchcoat to a party anyways? There was something off about this young man though. He was different. He wasn't different in the geeky or disturbing freak of nature sense. He was different in the good way. Dean just found it funny, perplexing, and dare he say it, kind of cute the way that this boy ran off when he saw Dean smiling at him. Dean scanned the nearby crowd, searching for the glance of that same puzzling kid again.

Dean stopped after a moment and returned to searching for attractive girls. He saw one he finally liked. She had jet black hair and blue eyes. She saw him looking at her and she approached him. She put her arm around his waist and greeted him with a seductive expression. He smiled back at her, instantly charming her. The girl circled around to his front, placing her arm on his other side. He placed his hand in her back pocket and she pressed her chest up against his. She slowly moved her hand down to his pocket and pulled out the pen that was sticking out. She gently scrawled her number onto his arm and walked away, placing the pen back in his pocket.

Once Cas was in a different location, he stopped and scanned the crowd again. Instantly, his eyes locked back on that same man from earlier. He was mingling through the crowd, but this time was obviously in search of someone. Cas pondered who this man was searching for. Only but five minutes had passed since he saw Cas. Is that enough time to be in search of someone? Cas once again observed this man's mannerisms. He may not seem it, but if you look closely, he's not like the others. He pretends he is, but Cas knows he's different. If there is one thing Cas can spot in an instant, it's different. And this man was it.

Dean scrambled his way through people, constantly checking for black hair, blue eyes, and a tan trenchcoat. He figured if he goes upstairs, that he can probably find this man easier. Dean started overlooking all the women, and just searching the men. Dean made his way up the stairs quickly, his want to find this strange person growing exponentially. The more Dean thought about him, the more he wanted to meet him. Finally, Dean spotted him, cowering behind a crowd behind the railing on the other side of the floor. Dean waved at him, beaming largely. The young man immediately froze, and then hurried off to hide himself yet again. If Dean's fast enough, he can probably follow the man before he disappears again.

"I need to hide better next time." Cas muttered to himself. "If I go downstairs, then he'll probably search for me up here and not return downstairs."

Cas started making his way towards the stairs on the other side of the floor, but stopped himself with a thought. "You ignorant fool. You don't even know he was looking for you. He probably wasn't. He just thinks you're a creep and is trying to be friendly. Either way, I should get out of his way."

Cas continued rushing towards the stairs, keeping close to the crowd. His mind raced with thoughts of this unnaturally attractive man. He looked at his feet more so than ahead, keeping his head down and his face away from the view of anyone. He quickened his pace, desperate to hide. Cas was perfectly fine until he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Cas mumbled, rushing to get passed, but felt a strong hand grab his arm. He flinched, ready to be hit, punched, or kicked.

After a moment of not being hit, but not being let go of, Cas warily opened his eyes, and they quickly widened as he saw who was grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey there." Dean smirked, pulling this skiddish teenager to face Dean.

Castiel breaths wavered as he looked up, terrified, at this man he'd been watching throughout the evening.

"So." Dean began, releasing his grip on Cas's arm. "I couldn't help but notice that you were checking me out earlier."

"I'm s-sorry." Cas stammered. "I thought you were someone else."

"No you didn't. You suck at lying." Dean smiled, internally dying over the gruff sound of this man's voice.

"Still. I'm sorry, I'll just leave you alone." Cas said quickly, looking bashfully at his feet as he turned to run off.

"Don't you dare go hide on me again. I'm in no mood for games." Dean teased.

Cas turned back to this charismatic man and smiled awkwardly. "Okay...What do you want?"

"I want to know what a guy like you is doing at a party like this." Dean replied.

"It's the only party I attend each year. My brother forces me to come." Cas answered curtly.

"Why not enjoy yourself then?" Dean asked. "I mean, you obviously have some interest in me, so why not pursue it?"

"I...I um...don't like to intervene." Cas answered.

"You were watching me long enough to know that I wasn't talking to anyone. I was just thinking about that strange dude I saw checking me out and wondering who you were." Dean responded.

"Well, now you know. I'm just that. I'm just a strange dude who was checking you out." Cas sighed. "Can I go now?"

"If that's what you really want." Dean muttered. "I mean, I wouldn't mind talking to you or something."

"Oh." Cas mumbled.

"But if you want, you can go hide somewhere and be bored." Dean shrugged. "Or you can make your big brother proud."

"I mean if you put it like that..." Cas trailed off.

"Awesome." Dean smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "You're strange, aren't you?"

"I suppose." Cas replied. "Isn't everyone strange?"

"No." Dean answered.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

Dean pointed to a group of girls laughing huddled on the dance floor. "See them?"

"Yes." Cas said.

"Well tell me what's different about them. They're all wearing the same kind of outfit, acting exactly the same, dancing exactly the same. Besides their physical appearance, how are they different?" Dean asked.

"Well I suppose they aren't." Cas mumbled.

"Exactly. They're not special. I don't give two shits about them." Dean paused. "But you are a whole 'nother case. You're much different. And that intrigues me."

"So you're not completely freaked out because I was checking you out?" Cas asked awkwardly.

"Of course not." Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean, what sense would that make since I was checking you out, too. When you weren't hiding of course."

"Oh." Cas said quietly. "That's not the answer I was expecting."

"Why?" Dean laughed. "Did you think I was going to think you were a complete freak and run away the second I saw you?"

"Actually, yes." Cas answered.

"Oh. Well you're way too hot to be thinking like that. Have some self-esteem." Dean patted Cas on the back.

"That was a compliment, right?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled.

"Then thank you, I suppose." Cas replied.

Dean nodded.

"Do you have any knives on you?" Cas asked.

"Random question much?" Dean laughed.

"Answer. Do you have a knife?"

"No." Dean answered awkwardly.

"Do you plan to stab me?" Cas asked.

"Of course not." Dean burst out laughing.

"Do you plan to st-" Cas started.

"Dude." Dean said covering Cas's face with his hand. "I'm not stabbing anyone. Not now. Not ever. Except maybe my brother."

Cas took in a sharp breath.

"Kidding, dude." Dean laughed. "I'm kidding."

Cas sighed in relief. "I have a bad history of stabbings."

"Care to share?" Dean smiled.

"Well, my last girlfriend died because she was stabbed to death. Her ex-boss stabbed her in the stomach with a serrated knife multiple times." Cas replied.

"I take it theres more?" Dean asked.

"My older brother, Lucifer-"

"Satan's your brother?" Dean scoffed. "Is is safe to be talking to you?"

"Lucifer wouldn't hurt a fly. He's one the nicest in my family, really. Besides me." Cas said.

"Haven't heard that one before. Continue." Dean replied.

"Lucifer said that to help me get past Meg's death, that I should go find another girl. I did. Her name was April. She was very understanding about Meg. Then we slept on the first date. I woke up in the morning and she stabbed me." Cas muttered.

"Son of a bitch." Dean retorted. "Should I fear for my life now?"

"No. I don't see why you would. The only stabbings have occurred when I'm involved with someone." Cas said.

Dean laughed. "You're a little oblivious, aren't you?"

Cas thought for a moment, but then turned towards Dean. He blinked a few times in surprise as he understood what Dean was saying. Before he could respond, Cas felt lips on his. Was he dreaming?

Dean snaked his hands to this strangers waist, untucking his shirt and rubbing his calloused fingers against his smooth skin. He felt this boy press into him, cautiously wrapping his arms around Dean in reply. Dean pulled away from him gently.

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm not catching the 'he must think I'm a freak' vibe there." Dean smiled.

Cas smiled awkwardly back at Dean. "Me neither."

"Awesome." Dean said, "Can I see your scar?"

"Scar?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. You said some bitch stabbed you." Dean replied.

"Oh." Cas chuckled bashfully. "Yeah."

Cas pulled Dean behind him into a bedroom at sat down on the bed, untucking his shirt. He undid the last few buttons and lifted it up, revealing a large, jagged scar along his stomach.

"The hospital did a crap job at stitching you up." Dean said. "Unless this was another serrated knife."

"It was not." Cas answered. "It was very smooth."

"Well then my point stands. Next time someone stabs you, don't go to that hospital." Dean repeated.

"I suppose it would also be convenient to not get stabbed again." Cas added.

Dean smiled and laughed. "Yeah. I suppose that would be good, too."

Dean traced the scar with his finger slowly outlining it. Cas watched the expression on his face rapidly change with each passing second. Suddenly, the young man in front of him retracted quickly and pulled Cas into a nearby closet. Cas was confused at first, but then heard the sounds of someone entering the room. Dean pushed the clothing hangers to one side, the light leaking in from around the doors.

* * *

Dean looked up and smiled at the boy in front of him. The kid smiled back at him, laughing under his breath. The closet quickly began getting hot and Dean pulled at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself off. Eventually, he just shed his leather jacket and over shirt, leaving him in just his T-shirt.

Cas tried to hold himself from pouncing on this work of art called a boy in front of him. He could easily make out his chiseled muscles in the dark. Cas gulped as he felt his face flushing. Finally resorting to similar means as the other in the closet, he shed his trenchcoat and suit down to his white button-up.

Dean looked over and smiled at the boy next to him, not bothering to be subtle. He smiled back at Dean, a certain sparkle in his eye.

"How much longer are we going to be in this fucking closet?" Dean whispered.

The light that shown from the outside moved up and down Cas's face as he chuckled silently. "Getting bored?"

"Duh. I'm standing in a hot closet with a hot stranger. What am I supposed to do?" Dean replied.

Cas shrugged innocently. "I don't know. Maybe the hot stranger."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his new acquaintance. "Okay, that was unexpected."

Cas's smile fell. Is this man disturbed by him now? He probably is. Cas silently scolded himself for ever coming to this party. Now, he'd have to sit here in an awkward silence with a stranger who knows that he is attracted him.

"But also incredibly smooth for a guy like you." The man next to him finished.

"Guy like me?" Cas asked uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah. Obviously you don't pick up many chicks." Dean replied with a smirk. "So considering your God-graced good looks and that line right there, I can't seem to wrap my head around why you're single."

"I do not see what concern it is of yours." Cas said. "Although don't you think that they might be worried about getting stabbed?"

Dean snorted and smiled. "I suppose, but if you want my honest opinion-"

"I don't really care." Cas interrupted.

"Well you're getting my opinion anyways." Dean stated. "So, in my opinion, getting stabbed would be worth it."

"That's a large sentiment considering you know nothing about me." Cas said.

"Well we're pretty much trapped in a closet here. Do we just stare at each other stalker-style the whole time?" Dean retorted.

"If that's what you'd like." Cas replied.

"Sarcasm." Dean smiled. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. So you don't wish to stare at me." Cas mused.

"Don't jump to conclusions. No one said that." Dean smirked.

"Was that a flirtation?" Cas asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Dean winked.

"Well, then that _was_ a flirtation." Cas said.

Dean smiled at the young man before him. "Good choice."

"Well?" Cas prodded.

"Well what?" Dean asked.

"Are you just going to stand there the rest of your life?" Cas answered.

"Maybe." Dean teased. "Unless you want me to do something else of course."

Cas smiled faintly at the remark. "Like what?"

Dean wrapped his fingers around the blue, satin tie around the other man's neck and pulled him forward, holding his face next to his own. Dean could hear the man's shaky, nervous breath in his ear and feel it's warmth against his neck.

"Like this." Dean whispered in a gruff voice, slowly undoing his blue-eyed friend's tie with one hand.

"Is that all?" Cas replied into Dean's ear teasingly.

"You tell me." Dean said.

"Maybe I'll just show you." Cas whispered smugly as his hands went to Dean's sides and began tugging his shirt up.

Cas's tie fell to the floor and Dean pulled out of his shirt. Dean undid the buttons on Cas's shirt, pulling it off his arms. Dean moaned quietly as the younger man bit his bottom lip and ran his hands through his hair. Cas violently ripped his belt out from his waist and threw it to the side as Dean's fingers dug into his back. He pulled at Dean's belt, pulling it out from his jeans and tossing it aside. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest, firm and toned like he expected it to be. Dean's jeans fell to his ankles as he unfastened them.

* * *

Dean slouched against the wall in the closet laughing, still bare-chested, his jeans hanging unzipped.

"I do not see what is so humorous." Cas muttered, quickly buttoning up his shirt while scrambling for his tie.

Dean chuckled, biting on his bottom lip. "Everything. I have a girlfriend that is literally right out there."

Dean pointed outside the closet, smiling towards his chest.

"Well, good for you." Cas retorted, as he pulled on his black jacket.

Dean leaned over and tossed Cas his trenchcoat. "I'm just saying. I'm sitting here half-naked in a dark closet with a guy I haven't seen in my life."

"Congratulations." Cas replied bitterly, sticking an arm in his sleeve.

"I'm Dean by the way." Dean smiled, sticking his hand out for Cas to shake it.

"And I'm never seeing you again." Cas said quickly, opening the closet doors and walking out, quickly disappearing into the crowd outside. Dean sighed and picked up his shirt, putting his clothes back on and waltzing out of the room.

* * *

Cas finally saw his brother chatting up some girls across the floor. Cas quickly ran up to his brother and crossed his arms.

"Gabriel." He said sternly. "Can we go now?"

Gabriel smiled as he gave his little brother a quick once over. "Nice sex hair, Cassie."

"What?" Cas asked a little too quickly and nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your hair is a mess. Your shirt is buttoned wrong, and your belt's going the wrong way." Gabriel smiled.

Cas panicked. "I was outside and it was windy. That's why my hair's messed up. As for my clothes, I must have done them like that before we came."

"I know you, Cassie." Gabriel snickered. "And you always make sure you look perfect before going around people.

Cas shifted his weight awkwardly on his feet and his brother smiled at him.

Gabriel sighed. "Fine, Cassie. Only because you probably need a good washing up."

"Thank you." Cas said, trying to flatten out his hair.

* * *

Cas woke up and checked his phone. He had a new message. He opened it up and got a confused look on his face when he read it.

*_smiles_*

He slowly replied.

Who is this?

*_friendly wave_*

This isn't funny. Who is this?

hey there

Cas slammed his phone shut and threw it on the bed.

"No." He scowled. "No. No. No! This is not possible."

He hesitantly picked up his phone again when he got another message.

dont you dare go hide on me again

You must have the wrong number.

no i dont

Go away.

no

I don't want to speak to you again.

never did learn your name

That's because we're not going to talk to each other again.

thats why i got your name from your brother

castiel right?

Correct. Now goodbye and I hope you're not a heartless ass to all your girlfriends.

at least i don't get mine stabbed

That was rude.

so is not telling me your name

some people are so difficult

Like you. Why won't you leave me alone? I don't wish to talk to you again.

if that were true, you wouldnt be responding to me

I'm not going to see you again, so your efforts are meaningless.

whatever

we'll see about that


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I never really planned to continue this, but after seeing all the requests, I am. I don't plan on making this too long of a story, but I will write some more chapters.

* * *

He would never dare admit it, but some part part of Castiel was hoping that Dean would text him again. Of course, the other 99% of him never wanted to talk to Dean again, much less talk to him. Even as he sat in class, his voice was screaming Dean's name in his thoughts, causing him to lose focus on what the teachers were saying. It had actually been quite a humiliating experience, really.

"_Novak!" Castiel's math teacher yelled, hitting Cas's desk with a ruler. "You want to share with the class what's going on in your head that's causing you to not pay attention in my class?"_

_Castiel could feel his cheeks flush a bright shade of red. He was the best student. He never got called out in class for misbehaving. Damn you, Dean. _

"_I'm very sorry, sir. It will not happen again." He replied._

"_It better not, Novak." The teacher scowled_

Castiel snapped out of reliving the moment by a knock at his door.

"Come in." He called.

"Hey, Cassie." Gabriel bounded in the room.

"I told you not to call me that, Gabriel." Castiel glared at him, sitting up on his bed. "What do you need?"

"A designated driver." Gabriel answered with a smile.

"Ask Michael or Lucifer." He replied. "You know how I feel about parties."

"Michael had to go out of state for a last minute work thing or something and Lucifer is spending the night at Meg's house with Ruby, Crowley, and Alistair." Gabriel explained. "It's not that big of a party, really. Besides, it's at the Winchester's place. Boy, do those boys know how to party?"

"Winchester..." Castiel mused. "I swear I know someone with that name. Either way, why don't you just get Anna or Balthazar to take you?"

Gabriel groaned. "But Cassie-"

"Castiel." He interrupted.

"Cassie, it'd be so much simpler if you'd just take me. You don't even have to do anything. I'm sure they'd let you sit in one of their rooms and read if you'd like." Gabriel continued.

"Fine." Castiel huffed in surrender. "When is it?"

Gabriel looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

"Wow, Gabriel." Castiel said sarcastically. "Thanks for the notice ahead of time."

"No problem, baby brother." Gabriel smiled, scurrying out of the room.

Castiel sighed and went to put on more appropriate clothing than sweatpants and a sweater.

OoO

"Are you ready?" Gabriel yelled up the stairs to Castiel's open door.

"Yes!" His brother called in reply. "I'm just grabbing a book real quick."

"Hurry up, though!" Gabriel replied. "Traffic's hell on Friday nights!"

"I'm ready!" Castiel groaned, pulling on his trenchcoat and shutting his door.

Gabriel grabbed a pair of keys off a large cork board with many pairs hanging on it meticulously organized. He clicked a button and a white Porsche lit up.

"Must you always insist on taking the nice cars to parties?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"We don't own anything but the best." Gabriel answered. "I mean, seriously. The cheapest car we own we paid $90,000 for."

"Doesn't it ever occur to you to spend your money wiser?" Castiel sighed.

"Wiser?" Gabriel scoffed. "Michael practically owns this whole town! We can't do much more with our money. I mean, we bring in millions each week, Cassie. We can't just stuff hundred dollar bills under our mattress. We spend because we can."

Castiel turned on an overhead light and proceeded to open his book to where he last left off, quickly shutting it again. "But must you always take our nicest cars to parties. It's like you're showing off."

Gabriel laughed. "Of course I'm showing off. It's for the ladies. Dicks and wallets. The bigger they are, the more babes you get."

"Well it makes sense why you're really showing off that wallet then." Castiel snorted.

"Someone's a smartass." Gabriel retorted.

"You dragged me here, Gabriel. You can't expect me to be in a pleasant mood." He scowled in reply.

* * *

Dean saw a white Porsche pull up outside their house. "Dude! Sam, come here!"

"What is it?" His younger brother, Sam replied.

"Look at that. Who's wheels are those?" Dean asked fascinated.

"Oh." Sam chuckled. "That's just the Novaks."

"Novak?" Dean scoffed. "What are the Novaks doing here?"

"It's not the adults. It's just the teenagers, Dean." Sam laughed.

"Still? What are they doing here?" Dean repeated.

"You invited them." Sam answered.

"I've never met them. How could I invite them?" Dean retorted.

"You've met them, Dean. Just wait until they come in. You'll recognize them." Sam smiled. "Well, you'll recognize one. He attends practically every party in the city."

"I need to sit down." Dean muttered opening a beer against the counter and situating himself on the table.

A large group of teenagers dashed to the door as the bell rang. After a moment, the crowd dissipated to reveal two very familiar boys. Dean spit out his beer when he saw them. The one was already smiling and flirting with the girls. He was Gabriel. Dean instantly recognized him. That wasn't what shocked him though. Gabriel was a show-off who loved flaunting his money. Dean knew he was rich, but didn't know he owned everything.

The other Novak in attendance was what startled Dean. He was grumbling as he pushed his way through the crowds, a book tucked under his arm. Many girls were checking him out and trying to get him to stop, but he just pushed past them. Dean watched his every move as he kept his head low in the crowd. Dean didn't need to see his face to know that this was Castiel. The same Castiel he met at the party last week. The same Castiel that he caught checking him out. The same Castiel that he had sex with in a closet.

"I-I-I gotta go." Dean set his beer on the table. "You can finish that, Sammy."

"What?" Sam scoffed.

"Nothing." Dean muttered, hurrying as to not lose sight of Castiel.

Castiel looked around before discreetly walking up the stairs in search of a quiet spot. Dean tailed behind him, curious as to what he was doing. He watched as Castiel knocked on the first door he came to. After a moment, he slowly turned the handle and peered in. He walked in, leaving the door open. Dean peeked in and saw that Castiel had his back to the doorframe. Dean leaned against the doorframe, watching as the young man looked around the room, taking it all in.

"They say you can tell a lot about a person by their room." Dean finally said.

Castiel didn't turn around, but replied. "Indeed. Judging by the mess and clutter, I'd assume that this person has a devil-may-care personality and is very daring and wild. I also see a lack of educational material, but a surplus of music disks and posters, specifically rock bands. That gives way to the idea that they're most likely a junior or senior and don't give a damn about anything high school related unless it's a party. The lack of photos in here, whether of themselves or others can bring one to conclude that they are a very emotionally unattached person, who puts sex and material wealth before morals. I'd say if I met them, I wouldn't like them very much."

"That was in depth." Dean retorted.

"Oh here's a photograph." Castiel mused, picking up a small picture off a dresser. "This looks like 's why the name 'Winchester' This room doesn't seem like his personality, though. Does he have a brother, most likely older?"

"Yeah. He does." Dean replied. "His brother's awesome."

"What's he like?" Castiel asked, starting to pry a little more about the room.

"He's funny, witty, extremely sexy, strong, athletic, and thinks you're hot." Dean smirked.

"Does he now?" Castiel hummed, picking up a car magazine off the floor and setting it on a dresser. "How would you know?"

"Dean and I, we're like twins. We tell each other everything." Dean chuckled.

"Dean?" Castiel choked out.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Dean asked.

"No. Never met him. I've just heard his name mentioned here and there." Cas lied, starting to organize Dean's room. "So you're his best friend then?"

"Something like that." Dean replied.

"Boyfriend?" Castiel continued.

"No." Dean laughed. "That wouldn't work out for many reasons."

"He wouldn't mind if I used his room for reading while my brother gets intoxicated would he?" Castiel asked.

"No. Go ahead." Dean smiled.

"Well it's been nice talking to you." Castiel said, turning to face Dean, sticking his hand out. "I'm Cast-"

Castiel quickly pulled back his hand.

"Still can't get a proper introduction from you, can I?" Dean smirked.

Castiel swallowed, and tried to regain his composure.

"And still you remain silent." Dean retorted.

Castiel just glared at him.

"I'm not that bad, okay?" Dean protested, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't see why you won't talk to me. I'm a cool guy."

"One would imagine that you'd know exactly how one night stands work, Dean, you being...you and all, but customarily, the two parties don't keep in contact and have casual conversations afterward. Hence being called a one night stand, and not a one night stand and then casual friendship the rest of your life." Castiel snapped.

"Are you calling me a man slut?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm not calling you innocent. That's for sure." Castiel retorted.

"I wouldn't call you an innocent little thing either, Cas." Dean replied.

"Castiel." He glared at Dean.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Castiel. Not Cas. Typically only friends and such can give nicknames, and you are _not_ my friend. I don't even let my brother nickname me." Cas growled.

"That hurt." Dean said in faux sadness.

"And for the record..." Cas continued. "You say I'm not exactly innocent either, but I'll have you know that I don't normally do those kinds of things. It was a big mistake and I am putting it behind me."

"If that were true, than you'd be perfectly fine talking to me. If it's behind you, then it's like it never even happened." Dean replied.

"I said I was putting it behind me, not that I was going to pretend it never happened. I know it happened and it was a mistake and I am going to learn from my mistakes and never let it happen again." Cas stated.

"I still don't see what this has to do with you talking to me? Is it because you're scared I'll seduce you again?" Dean teased.

"You want the truth?" Cas asked. "No. I would not have sex with you again. I have better self control than that. So in all honesty, every time I think of you or look at you, I feel dirty. Very dirty. I don't like what I did with you. I regret what I did with you. And I don't want to be reminded of what I did with you."

"You're blunt." Dean snorted.

"You asked." Cas replied.

"But let me get this straight. You look at me and you get reminded of _your _mistake?" Dean smiled.

"You _are_ my mistake." Cas glared at him.

"You also say that you have better self control not to sleep with me again. So you're saying you have gained so much self control since a week ago?" Dean smirked.

Cas huffed out an agitated breath. "Last week was very circumstantial. We were stuck in a closet together. Closets have a tendency to initiate romantic or sexual contact due to the closeness and warmth of the space."

"So you're saying that if I shoved you in a closet with me right now, nothing would happen?" Dean asked.

"Nothing at all. That is correct." Cas answered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean chuckled. "So last thing. You just said that you 'don't like what you did with me'. I recall you liking it very much. Very very much. So you're telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

"I am not discussing this any further." Cas stated, grabbing his book off the bed and walking past Dean and down the hallway.

Dean followed closely behind him still talking. "You can't lie to me, Cas. I bet you can't look me in the eye and tell me that you did not enjoy it one bit."

Cas continued walking down the hall, scowling. "I just want someplace I can sit and read my book in peace. And quit calling me Cas!"

"Dammit." Cas muttered when he reached the end of the hall and it led out to a balcony.

"See. Now you're forced to talk to me." Dean smiled.

Cas sighed and put his book under his arm. "I don't know why you insist on wanting to talk to me so much. I'm no one special. Can't you just pick any other girl or guy out there and talk to them instead?"

"No one special? No one special?!" Dean scoffed. "How can you say that about yourself. I've never met anyone like you in my life!"

"Most people say that." Cas said, walking out onto the balcony, Dean still following him. "They normally mean it in the negative way."

"Then they don't know what they're missing." Dean replied.

"I know you're just saying this so you can get in my pants again, but it's not going to work." Cas stated.

Dean laughed. "Honey, I've been there, done that, got the T-shirt. Now, I'm interested in Cas, at least more than Cas's dick."

"As terribly as that was worded, that is literally the nicest thing someone's said to me in a long time." Cas sighed. "Still. I'm sure it's another one of your wiles to seduce me."

"Would I lie to you?" Dean asked.

"How the hell would I know? I've met you what? Twice? And the first time didn't really involve talking." Cas exclaimed.

"I don't see what reason I would have to lie to you then." Dean shrugged.

"Oh I don't know." Cas retorted. "Just to make yourself sound nice and sweet and make me feel good around you and then sleep with you again."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, just because I like sex doesn't mean that it's all I think about, dude."

"Well, let's see what evidence you can provide towards that." Cas smirked. "Oh that's right. None."

"You have a major, and when I say major, I mean massively huge, case of the smartass." Dean said.

"And you say that _I'm_ blunt." Cas scoffed.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts here." Dean smiled. "Like how you do not act like a person who owns 90% of the city."

"My brother makes up for that. Don't worry." Cas snorted.

"I've seen. Good ol' Gabe." Dean chuckled. "You want to hear something funny?"

"Go ahead." Cas muttered.

"Until about ten minutes ago, I had no clue who you were. I saw you and Gabriel pull up in that Porsche and I asked Sammy who owned it, right? And he said the Novaks and then he said that I was the one who invited them and I was so confused that I needed to sit down. Then when I saw that you and Gabriel were the Novaks I literally spit my beer everywhere."

"That's gross." Cas commented, resting on the railing and looking out into the Winchester's yard.

Dean walked up by him and leaned with his back against the railing. "You want to know something else?"

"Not really." Cas answered.

"Well I'm telling you anyways." Dean said.

"Okay." Cas responded.

"I threw this whole party just so I'd get a chance to see you again. I made sure your brother brought you along." Dean confessed.

"That's a bit of an overreaction, wouldn't you say?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. "Well, I like you. You're cool. And obviously you wouldn't respond if I texted you again. I figured that much."

"You don't know that for a fact." Cas replied.

"The way our last conversation ended, both in real life and via text, I was pretty sure you wouldn't." Dean smiled.

"I'm not as great as you think I am, Dean." Cas sighed.

"I highly doubt that." Dean laughed.

"You barely know anything about me. That's not appropriate grounds to make the decision if I'm 'great' or not." Cas responded.

"I know enough." Dean stated. "And trust me when I say that I've seen enough people and seen enough bad to know good when I see it. And you're good, Cas."

"I suppose I could get used to it." Cas mused.

"Used to what?" Dean asked.

"Being called 'Cas'." He answered.

"Well, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon anyways." Dean chuckled.

"Dammit." Cas muttered as he accidentally knocked his book off the balcony.

"I'll get it." Dean said.

"No it's fine, Dean. I can-" Cas started.

"Cas. I insist. It'll only take a moment." Dean assured him.

Dean swung himself over the side of the balcony, hanging onto the railing for a moment before dropping flat on his feet to the ground below.

"Dean, what the hell was that?!" Cas yelled.

"Aw..." Dean cooed. "That's you caring. It's a miracle!"

Cas glared at Dean. "Exactly how do you plan on getting back up here?"

"Think fast." Dean threw Cas's book up, Cas catching it as he threw it. "Good catch."

Cas nodded, but then got worried when Dean got a running start towards a tree. He jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch. He pulled his feet up and placed them on a branch slightly lower. He stood up and stepped across branches until he was slightly higher than the railing on the balcony.

"Dean, I'm not letting you do this." Cas called.

"Try and stop me." Dean smirked as he positioned himself. "Okay. Now put your arms in the air and turn around."

"Oh no. Not going to happen." Cas replied.

"Just do it. You're not going to get hurt." Dean sighed.

"I'm not the one I'm worried about. You're the one standing on a tree branch without even using your hands for support." Cas shot.

"I know what I'm doing. And I'm not lying about this because this has nothing to do with seducing you." Dean pushed.

"Fine. But I am trusting you." Cas gave in, doing as Dean had previously told him.

Dean jumped, but missed, falling into a bush below. Cas heard the thud and ran over to the balcony.

"I'm okay!" Dena called, a thumbs up appearing from the bush. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm in shock. I thought you died." Cas defended.

"Do you know how many times I've fallen here. Why do you think my dad planted the bush, jackass?" Dean yelled. "I'm just a little rusty. Let me try again."

"Can't you just use the stairs like a normal person?" Cas asked.

"Too boring." Dean smiled, climbing out of the bush and repeating the tree climb until he was on the same branch, just a little more forward.

"Dean, that doesn't look safe." Cas commented as the branch bent under Dean's weight.

"I know. So hurry the fuck up would you?" Dean replied.

"You're bossy." Cas mused turning around.

"And about to fall out of a tree if you don't put your hands up." Dean warned.

With a forceful jump, Dean flew out of the tree and over the balcony, grabbing onto Cas's hands to stop. Dean flipped himself over into a standing position and smirked as he let go of Cas and he stared dumbfounded.

"What'd you think?" Dean asked. "Scale of 1-badass?"

"I think that was completely dangerous." Cas scolded him.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged.

"That obviously was rehearsed." Cas stated. "Where'd you learn?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I promise." Cas replied.

"Pinky promise?" Dean held out his hand.

"Yes. Pinky promise." Cas nodded.

"Do the pinky, dude." Dean ordered.

"You're making me doubt my reputation as a loser." Cas retorted, squeezing Dean's pinky with his own.

"Shut up." Dean smiled.

"So? Where'd you learn?"

"When I was 11 or 12 or that age time, I wanted to be an acrobat. So I went to the library and checked out like every book on acrobatics, right? And I read and practiced through all of them like a hundred times and did all the exercises. After that, I was really, really flexible and trained. Once I got the technique down, I started practicing around the back yard and house and stuff." Dean explained.

"Really?" Cas laughed. "You? Acrobat?"

"No hating on the acrobat!" Dean exclaimed.

"What else can you do? If you don't mind my asking." Cas requested with a curious smile.

"Of course not!" Dean exclaimed. "A little space?"

Cas stepped back closer to the hallway. Dean jumped up on the railing of the balcony and started walking along it.

"Dean..." Cas said warily. "Be careful..."

"Did you not hear word I just said? I'm pro at this, dude." Dean assured him.

"And you also said you've gotten rusty." Cas remarked.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged it off. "Prepare for a show."

Dean jumped and did a double backflip, landing perfectly on the railing again as Cas watched in horror. Dean pretended to lose his balance and started waving his arms around frantically.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, running over to him.

Right before Dean would've fallen, he stood straight up, a smug smile on his face. "Just kidding. I'm fine."

"Oh fuck you!" Cas yelled.

"Everyone tells me that for some reason." Dean laughed, jumping down and sitting on the banister.

"Wonder why?" Cas asked sarcastically as he went over by Dean and rested his elbows on the banister. "Maybe it's because you're an assbutt."

"An assbutt?" Dean laughed.

"Yes." Cas replied. "You are a massive assbutt."

"You need to learn some new insults." Dean retorted.

"Not like yours are perfectly good either." Cas smiled.

"Point and Case." Dean smiled, clapping his hands together.

"What?" Cas asked.

"You said that you probably wouldn't like me based off my room, right? Well if I don't say so myself, I think you like me and you were wrong." Dean smirked.

"Well, I don't _dislike_ you." Cas replied warily.

"Well that's good. I don't dislike you either, but I'm not lying about it." Dean sassed.

"I'm not lying." Cas protested. "I don't dislike you and that's a fact."

"It's vague." Dean snorted.

"Deal with it." Cas snapped.

"You do realize that every single thing you say makes me think that that whole 'self control' speech was a bunch of bullshit." Dean mused.

"Maybe you're right." Cas thought out loud.

Cas stepped forward and brought his lips to Dean's slowly moving them in unison.

"To hell with self control right?" Dean smirked.

"I hate you." Cas mumbled. "I honestly hate you right now."

Cas mumbled a few more 'I hate you's before stepping back and slapping Dean.

"What was that for?" Dean whined, rubbing his face.

"For doing it again!" Cas yelled.

"Doing what again?" Dean asked.

"Talking to me!" Cas answered.

"Sorry for being social?" Dean replied.

"That's not what I mean. You were being all smooth and sexy and made me kiss you." Cas complained.

"Notice the part where _you_ kissed _me_." Dean smiled.

"It's your fault. You're just so...kissable." Cas stammered. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'd be lying if I said it was nice meeting you. You're an asshole, but I know you can't help it. I'm leaving now and you'll never see me again."

"Way to love 'em and leave 'em, Cas." Dean retorted.

"Well sor-ry." Cas mumbled. "I didn't come out here and plan to make out with you. So like I said, I am leaving and never seeing you again."

"Because that worked out so well for you before." Dean smiled. "So, see you next time."

"Goodbye." Cas nodded curtly at Dean and took off running back down the hallway.

Dean jumped off the balcony and took the back gate to get to the front of the house. He smirked to himself and easily spotted the white Porsche. He leaned against the side, waiting for Cas to drag his brother out. Sooner than later, Gabriel followed as Cas scurried out of the house. Cas immediately froze in his tracks as he saw Dean. Dean waved his fingers at Cas and smiled smugly.

"Nice ride." Dean complimented Gabriel.

"Tell me about it." Gabriel smiled. "She's my favorite out of all our cars. What's your stallion?"

"67 Chevy Impala." Dean replied.

"Ooh. That's a sturdy one." Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. She's great." Dean beamed. "What other cars do you have?"

"I have a few Mercedes', some Maserati's, a Lexus, a Ferrari, a few Audi's, two Cadillac's, a Rolls Royce, and two Lamborghini's." Gabriel answered.

"Damn." Dean replied. "For the month of December you're my best friend."

"Okay." Gabriel nodded dramatically. "Deal."

* * *

After Dean had gone back inside, Gabriel whistled as Cas started the engine. "You sure do have it bad for that Winchester kid."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cas stated.

"Like hell you don't." Gabriel laughed. "Your breath smells like beer and I know you don't drink. Also, you looked like you'd seen a ghost when you saw him out here. You freaking gasped, dude. You sounded like the chick on the Klondike bar commercial."

"It meant nothing." Cas scowled.

"Cassie. You're my brother. I know everything about you and I can totally tell that you have fallen _hard_ for Dean." Gabriel said.

Cas sighed. "Fine, you're right, but you don't need to worry about it. I'm not going to see him again."

"Of course you are!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"So you're going to trick me into coming to another party as your driver when you're obviously not drunk?" Cas asked.

"No, you're going to see him again on your own. I know these things, Cassie." Gabriel smirked.

"But I don't want to feel this way about him, Gabriel." Cas whined. "I never intended to. I wasn't even supposed to see him again after that night!"

"Whoa. Calm down, little brother." Gabriel chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that party last week?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Something happen?" Gabriel smiled.

"We...we had sex." Cas spurted out.

"Way to score!" Gabriel exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"It was only supposed to be one night – one really fucking awesome night – but I can't get him out of my head and it's not right. It's called a one night stand for a reason, Gabriel! How many people do you know that have had one night stands and then start dating or remain friends or something?" Cas spazzed.

"Calm down, bro." Gabriel laughed. "It's not a big deal."

"This has never happened before!" Cas exclaimed. "I'm never going to see him again and it'll all be fine."

"Castiel..." Gabriel said sternly. "Let's say that you have a dog, but one day, you develop an allergy to the dog. You can ignore the dog and stay as far away from it as possible, but you'd still have an allergic reaction as long as it was still in the house. So for this example, you keep the dog. You can ignore it and never be in the same room as it. Or you can play with it and love it and pet it. So now just imagine that Dean is the dog and your little 'crush' on him is your allergy. What do you do?"

"But Dean isn't a dog." Cas said confused.

"There is no hope for you. No hope at all." Gabriel chuckled, ruffling Cas's hair. "I'm just trying to say that you're going to be crushing on him whether you torture yourself and ignore him or if you hang out with him."

Cas sighed loudly. "Life is hard. Remind me never to have a one night stand again."


	3. Chapter 3

"So when are you seeing that Castiel kid again?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Oh c'mon. Don't think I didn't notice, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "He enters the room and you do a spit take. He starts walking off and all of a sudden you 'have to go'. Don't forget the part where I saw you fall out of the balcony."

"He is pretty hot isn't he?" Dean smiled.

"You sure set your standards high this time." Sam retorted. "And he sure set his low."

"Bitch." Dean laughed.

"Jerk." Sam replied. "Either way, when are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know. See, he says that he doesn't want to see me again, right? I know that he does though." Dean answered. "In the end, I know that I'm going to see him again no matter what he says."

"You sound confident." Sam snorted.

"I am." Dean smirked. "Anyways. You be a good student and do your homework. I'm going to go out for a little while."

"Yeah, whatever. At least I don't have to be reminded to be a good student." Sam muttered. "What time does Dad get home from work tonight?"

"It's Saturday...so he gets home by 8:45." Dean answered. "Adios."

"Bye!" Sam called after him.

As soon as Sam heard the roar of the Impala's engine, he grabbed his phone and went to text Gabriel.

* * *

Is this Gabriel Novak?

who wants to know?

Sam Winchester. I'm Dean's younger brother. You've probably met him.

I know who you are Sammy. And not only have I met your big bro but Cassie won't shut up about him.

That's convenient then.

What is?

Well I thought we should set them up.

Ooooh. I like you, Sam.

So yes?

fuck yes! where do we start?

How about we make them run into each other at lunch today?

I think I can make that work. How about this expensive café not too far away from here? I can cover the tab before.

I can tell him that I'm meeting you there for lunch and you can just invite Castiel to lunch.

How about 1 30?

Great. What's the name of the café?

Alfies

That doesn't sound like an expensive café

Well it is. The kid who owns it is wicked nice too.

Pleasure doing business with you. :)

My brother is going to kill me.

My brother is going to kiss me.

...okkkkk I'm not judging you

Ew. Not like that, you sick bastard. Whatever. Homework to do.

Adios.

* * *

"Cassie!" Gabriel called, running up the stairs.

Cas moaned into his pillow in acknowledgement.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Balthazar's for a while." Gabriel said.

Cas groaned in reply.

"Enjoy your moral dilemma and hours of sulking." Gabriel smirked, ruffling Cas's hair.

Cas finally lifted his head from his pillow. "He has a girlfriend."

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean. He has a girlfriend." Cas repeated, flopping his head back on the pillow

"Don't worry. He likes you more." Gabriel assured him. "I still don't understand why you think it's a bad thing to have the hots for him."

"Half of it's because I don't understand it." Cas flipped over on his back. "We have absolutely nothing in common. He's a dirty, rowdy partygoer who probably doesn't get higher than a C in school and I'm well, me. I'm organized and proper and ace all my tests. He's dangerous and cunning and charismatic and I'm awkward and shy, and according to him, a smartass."

Gabriel laughed. "You are a smart ass. As far as the other stuff goes, who cares?"

"I care!" Cas protested. "Becuase it's about a million reasons why we wouldn't work out. Which brings me to the other half of my dilemma – social class."

"Social class?" Gabriel scoffed. "What happened to not caring how much money we have?"

"I don't care. Michael does. Name one person in this family that was in a relationship or married someone who wasn't a millionaire." Cas replied.

"Who cares what Michael thinks?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Michael does. And I'm not going to have him mad at me." Cas said. "Besides, Dean and I are too different. We're just not meant to be."

"You know this how?" Gabriel asked.

"It's common sense. We're exact opposites. I am – was – the face of morality until damn Dean Winchester came into the picture. Now I feel dirty. And as far as I've known, Dean is the face of immorality with his one night stands and underage drinking." Cas snapped.

"I think that's your problem, Cassie." Gabriel smiled. "You're thinking too hard about this. You're trying to justify it, but that's the thing about romance. You can't explain it. It's just there."

"You're going to be late, Gabriel. You should get going." Cas said.

"Oh. Balthazar's! That's right!" Gabriel remembered. "See you later!"

"Bye." Cas mumbled, turning back over on the pillow.

* * *

Cas heard his phone go off and he quickly grabbed it, knowing that there was a small chance that it was Dean. His face fell when he saw it was from his brother.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Cas answered

"You know that little café you like? Alfie's?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cas replied.

"Well, I know you need some cheering up so I thought you would like to meet me there." Gabriel suggested. "You're going to drive yourself crazy staying cooped up in that room all weekend."

"Fine." Cas sighed.

"Great!" Gabriel smiled. "I'm on my way there right now. You can meet me there in fifteen minutes. I already have two seats reserved, so no worries."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while, Gabriel." Cas said, flipping the phone shut.

Cas cursed silently to himself as he pulled a clean suit out of his closet.

* * *

Dean flipped off his radio and picked up his phone. He briefly looked up at the road and then looked at who his text was from.

Hey Dean, Gabriel's taking me to this café. It's called Alfie's. He wants you to come along, too. He already has a reservation under his name. Do you know where it is?

Dean responded when he reached a red light.

wtf are you doing with gabriel?

He invited me.

why would he invite you and why would you say yes

I don't know. Why don't you ask him. And I only said yes because I figure that I might as well get to know him since I'll be seeing him a lot more often soon.

whats that supposed to mean

;)

Come and see.

youre scaring me sammy. now i have to go make sure he didnt drug you dont I?

Yep!

be right there...

* * *

Dean drove to the café and arrived there a little after 1:30. He walked in and immediately saw how fancy it was. All of the waiters and waitresses were in white dress shirts and black slacks or A-line skirts. They all wore black ties and and formal shoes.

Dean whistled as he took a step in. "This better be paid for in advance."

"Can I help you sir?" A woman asked.

"Uh yeah." Dean replied. "Is there a table for Novak?"

"Oh yes. It must be an important meeting. Mister Novak purchased the private dining area." She commented.

"Hm. Must be." Dean mused.

The lady led him to a pair of double doors towards the back of the café. "Right through here, sir."

"Whoa." Dean muttered as he entered the room. The room was lit by chandelier and had paintings hung on the walls. There were pedestals with Bonsai trees on them in each corner of the room and a surround sound system playing classical songs performed by the orchestra. He grinned as his eyes fell on the person sitting reading the menu at the table.

"It's about time you got here, Gabriel. You're seven minutes late." Cas snapped, but then froze when his gaze met Dean's.

"Cas?" Dean smiled.

"Dean?" Cas scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time, obviously surprised. The only difference was that Dean was happily surprised and Cas was confused and flustered.

"Miss." Cas raised a finger to the waitress.

"Yes, sir?" She responded.

"I believe there's been a misunderstanding here." Cas said.

"How so?" The waitress asked. "You are both here for Gabriel Novak, yes?"

"I came for Gabriel, but I think I like who I found better." Dean smirked. "We're fine here, miss."

Dean jumped in the booth and scooted in next to Cas.

"Let me rephrase myself." Cas stated. "What are you doing here?"

Dean laughed. "You still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Cas asked.

"Who did we both come here for, but isn't here? Our brothers." Dean replied.

"Oh. I hate Gabriel right now." Cas scowled.

"Why? You can't find me _that_ annoying." Dean smiled.

"Sure I can." Cas said obstinately.

"Okay. Then tell me this." Dean scooted in closer to Cas. "What exactly is so terrible about me?"

"Well, many things, but that's not why I don't want to see you." Cas responded.

"Okay then. Why not?" Dean asked.

"Do you have to sit so close to me?" Cas complained. "There's the whole rest of the booth to sit at."

"Is it bothering you?" Dean teased.

"Slightly." Cas answered.

"Good." Dean smiled. "So why don't you want to see me?"

"Well, it's not exactly because of the bad things." Cas turned away from Dean and folded his arms across his chest. "It's more of the good things."

"So you like bad boys then?" Dean smirked.

"No. I like people that are smart and tidy and prioritized and educated and responsible and-"

"And everything the opposite that I am?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes." Cas stammered.

"I thought you said it wasn't about the bad things?" Dean smiled.

"Well, it's not." Cas answered hesitantly.

"Then explain. Because I think you're a headcase right now." Dean laughed.

"Maybe I am." Cas replied. "You don't know that."

"I don't really care, either." Dean stated. "So explain yourself."

"The more I talk to you, the more good things I see in you. And the more good things I see in you, the more I can't forget about you." Cas muttered.

"Who would want to forget about all this?" Dean smirked.

Cas adjusted his position on the edge of the booth silently.

"If this is about the other night, we can, to my dismay, forget it ever happened." Dean said.

"No. I need to own up to my actions." Cas replied.

"Well, why then?" Dean asked. "What is it that is so terrible about me that you'd never want to remember me?"

"So what are you thinking of ordering?" Cas asked, grabbing a menu.

"Answer me." Dean ordered, swiping the menu and putting it back down on the table.

Cas turned his head a little to speak over his shoulder. "No."

"Answer me." Dean repeated, putt his face just behind Cas's ear.

"No." Cas answered, turning his a head a little more.

"Why not?" Dean asked quietly.

"Because." Cas replied.

"Because why?" Dean asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not a bit." Cas smiled, unaware that he was slowly turning his head over his shoulder. Slowly, Cas's lips grazed across Deans. Cas leaned back slightly, kissing Dean roughly. Dean wrapped his hands around Cas's middle pulling him closer in.

Cas suddenly opened his eyes and just stared at Dean for a moment, his mouth still on Dean's. He quickly pulled away and slapped Dean.

"Would you stop doing that?" Dean rubbed the side of his face.

"I'm leaving." Cas proclaime pushing himself to a stand.

"Not this time, Cinderella!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing Cas's hand and pulling him back down onto the booth.

Cas glared at Dean. "I can leave whenever I damn well please."

"Not on my watch. Your brother paid for this and it was expensive. So if you're not going to do it for this fine piece of ass, do it for your brother." Dean replied.

"Gabriel wouldn't care. I assure you that." Cas said flatly. "We are one of the richest families in the world. We get millions just for our allowance."

"Way to rub it in." Dean retorted.

"That was not meant to be a boast." Cas stated. "It was just a fact."

"I get that." Dean laughed. "What I don't get is what gives you the right to kiss me and then run off."

"Becuase I never mean to. That's why." Cas snapped.

"If you ask me, that sure seemed intentional." Dean smirked.

"Well it wasn't. You're just-"

"So smooth and sexy and kissable and that makes it all my fault." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does." Cas protested.

"Whatever." Dean smiled. "So are you going to tell me why you want me out of your life now?"

"I never said _that_. I just said that I wanted to forget about you." Cas corrected him.

"Here's the thing, sweet cheeks." Dean started.

"I am not your sweet cheeks." Cas scowled.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "The point is that I can leave you alone and you can forget I ever happened and I'll leave your life. On the other hand, I stay in your life and constantly pester you and you can never forget about me or put me behind you. There's no forgetting about me if I'm still in your life. And you can't really dwell on me if I'm out of your life. You see what I mean?"

"Yes. You do have a viable point, Dean." Cas mused.

"Your choice, Cas. Which would you rather have?" Dean asked.

"Which would your girlfriend allow?" Cas asked.

"Girlfriend?" Dean repeated.

"The other night you said that you had a girlfriend." Cas stated.

"Oh yeah. I dumped Carrie. Or was is Callie? Wait no. That was the last one. This was Lizzy. Yeah, Lizzy." Dean thought out loud.

"It's comforting to see how serious you are about relationships." Cas said sarcastically.

"Haven't found the right person yet." Dean shrugged. "I think when I do, I'll know immediately."

"I believe you're referring to soul mates, Dean. Most relationships build up over time until you love them. I personally have no opinion on soul mates. I wouldn't deny the existence of them just in case I ever found one, but I'm yet to see someone have one." Cas replied.

"Anyways. I'm hungry." Dean smiled. "Let's see what they have here."

* * *

Cas gawked at Dean's plate. He had ordered a burger with a side of fries, a large soda, and a slice of apple pie on the side. Cas turned to his plate, a lone raspberry scone sitting in the center and a mug of coffee to the side.

"Don't you eat anything?" Dean scoffed.

"Of course I do. I just prefer to eat healthy." Cas replied.

"Not anymore, scone boy." Dean smiled, grabbing the sides of Cas's face and shoving a few fries in his mouth. "Chew."

Cas glared at Dean, but obediently chewed the fries. After a moment, Cas's face expression changed drastically and he grabbed a handful of fries off Dean's plate.

"Once you go fries, you never go back." Dean smirked.

"That's fine with me." Cas mumbled, shoving his scone out of the way and grabbing Dean's plate.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "Get your own!"

"But the waitress is gone." Cas pouted.

"Fine. I'll go order you some fries. Just leave me some." Dean laughed.

Dean came back with two plates of fries and set them on the table in front of Cas. "Give me that!"

Dean grabbed the burger out of Cas's mouth. "That's mine."

"But it's good." Cas whined.

"Too bad." Dean retorted. "You want one, go order your own."

Cas grumbled, but began eating his fries. Dean started slurping his soda as he finished it.

"Stop that." Cas glared at him.

"You mean this?" Dean teased, slurping loudly from the glass.

"Yes. That." Cas answered.

Dean continued to slurp in the glass.

"Give me that." Cas grabbed at Dean's glass and jerked it towards him, accidentally spilling the ice all over himself. "Get them off me!"

Dean burst out laughing as Cas jumped around in the booth, trying to get the ice off him.

"A little help here would be nice, Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Freaking rich people." Dean chuckled.

Cas shrieked as an ice cube rolled off his shoulder and rolled down in his shirt. "Dean!"

Dean helped Cas quickly unbutton his shirt and retrieve the ice cube. Cas's white shirt hung open to the sides still. Dean started smiling and laughing, looking down at him. Cas grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and pulled Dean against him. Dean was surprised at first, but quickly got back in the game. He moved his hands down to Cas's waist, pressing into him. Cas's skin felt hot and tingly under Dean's calloused fingers and Dean's soft moans sent chills down his spine.

After a moment, Cas pushed Dean off him. "Get off me."

"Please don't hit me." Dean laughed.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing now. I am leaving. Never talk to me again." Cas panted.

"You don't mean that." Dean smiled.

"Fuck you very much." Cas wheezed, quickly running out of the room.

Dean laughed as he slumped down in the booth. "He is something else."

* * *

"Gabriel!" Cas shouted storming into his house.

"Hola, Cassie! How was your date with freckleface?" Gabriel smirked.

"Terrible. Thanks for asking." Cas replied.

"Why do I not believe you?" Gabriel retorted.

"I don't care if you believe me." Cas snapped.

"So tell me, what was so terrible today?" Gabriel chuckled.

Cas sighed as he kicked off his shoes and lied upside down on the couch. "The biggest thing was that I couldn't stop kissing him."

"That's a bad thing?" Gabriel asked.

"Horrendous. Horrifying. Atrocious. It was a monstrosity." Cas stressed.

"Well, did he kiss back?" Gabriel continued.

"Well, yes." Cas muttered.

"Then what are you fretting about?" Gabriel laughed.

"The fact that we both kissed each other!" Cas exclaimed.

"And again, that's a bad thing why?" Gabriel smiled.

"Because I'm falling for him and he's falling for me and I don't want that to happen!" Cas ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"Date him?" Gabriel suggested.

"No, no no! Of course not!" Cas replied.

"Why not? You like him, he likes you. Once that's established, you go make out with each other." Gabriel said.

"Done and done." Cas sighed.

"Well, officially make out with each other. As boyfriend and boyfriend." Gabriel amended.

"No." Cas protested.

"Why not?" Gabriel demanded. "You're being stubborn."

"Becuase we're just not right for each other. We're not meant to be together." Cas stammered.

"Not right for each other?" Gabriel scoffed. "You can't keep your hands off each other!"

"That's also known as just lust, Gabriel." Cas sighed.

"Well, do you laugh when you're with him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." Cas answered.

"Do you smile?" Gabriel continued.

"Yeah." Cas muttered.

"Do you hit him and then say it's his fault when you kiss him?" Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah." Cas nodded.

"Does he run away or yell at you?" Gabriel finished.

"No." Cas replied.

"Then obviously he's wants you, Cassie. And thus, I rest my case." Gabriel stood up. "Now call him up and ask him out."

"Still not going to happen." Cas shook his head.

"He's not going to wait around forever, baby bro." Gabriel laughed.

"That's the plan." Cas sighed. "He shouldn't wait up for me."

"He's going to for a while though. When Dean wants something, he does all he can to get it." Gabriel smiled. "You've been warned."

* * *

"Gah!" Dean exclaimed as he entered the house. "You're a fucking genius, Sammy!"

Dean picked up his brother and swung him around in the air, setting him back down on the sofa.

"I take it things went well?" Sam chuckled.

"Things went amazing!" Dean exclaimed. "Still don't think he's ever going to call me back, though."

"From what I've heard, you're all Castiel talks about." Sam smirked. "Don't be so sure, Dean."

* * *

A/N: I'm still not 100% where I want to take this, so be sure to leave a review and tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters and what you think. All appreciate all feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Cas smiled to himself as he marked an X on his calendar in Sharpie. It was Friday again and Gabriel was attending another one of his wild parties. It wasn't until Cas had met Dean that he had come to appreciate his brother's wild behavior. He put his backpack down on the side of his bed and sat down, pulling out one of his textbooks and it's corresponding homework assignment and notes.

"I can't believe you're doing your homework the second you get home." Gabriel laughed. "Don't you want to do something else? Don't you want to hang out with one of your friends, play a video game, watch some extremely kinky gay porn?"

Cas gagged at the notion. "You're disgusting Gabriel. And unlike you, I wish to get into a good college, get a good education, get married, maybe have some kids, watch them grow up, and get old with the person I love, all while basking in bathtubs of hundred dollar bills thanks to my well-paying job."

"That's quite the goal for you, Mr. Antisocial Suit and Tie." Gabriel smirked.

"Well, with all those parties you attend every Friday and Saturday night, I wouldn't expect you have goals for your future." Cas replied, hinting at a certain subject.

"Speaking of parties," Gabriel smiled. "There's one over at the Harvelle's tonight. Jo, the cute blonde, she practically grew up with the Winchester family, so I'm betting that your 'somehow different than all the others' jock is going to be there."

"I'm not interested." Cas said, not wanting to sound desperate.

"Okay." Gabriel shrugged. "Whatever."

"G-" Cas started, but quickly stopped, when his phone buzzed.

He quickly grabbed it and his face lit up when he saw Dean's name flashing on the screen. He flipped open the phone and read the message.

"You sure look happy to get one little text." Gabriel mused. "Is that who I think it is?"

Cas returned to a neutral state and turned his phone off again. "No. It was just a telemarketer."

"Well that must've been one hell of a telemarketer to make you that happy? Was it a Victoria's Secret picture message advertisement?" Gabriel asked.

"Something like that." Cas lied, his phone going off again and then again twice more.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Pretty pesky telemarketer, huh?"

"Yes. You know how they are getting these days." Cas sighed.

"Sure." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm going to leave your telemarketers and you to be."

Cas nodded curtly, and Gabriel walked out of his room. Immediately, Cas flipped over on his stomach and turned his phone back on. He saw that he had four texts.

dammit cas! i know you saw that

your read receipts are on you jackass

caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

fine. be that way. ill just invite someone else then

Cas chuckled and responded to the messages.

You do that. I have studying to attend to and do not have time for such foolish pastimes such as underage drinking and screamo music.

this is different. trust me.

Why should I trust you?

why shouldn't you

Becuase I don't know you.

so youre telling me that you make out with all the guys you dont know

...It wasn't like that.

yeah. keep telling yourself that

I will. So what makes this party so different than the others?

hah! youre showing interest

No. I'm not. I'm displaying curiosity.

liar!

Assbutt!

anyways...its at the harvelles roadhouse. its going to be pretty late since its after the bar closes. her mom is the one who allowed it so there wont be too much beer for a few reasons...unless that pesky yet strangely attractive teenager brings a case of beer

Why would I bring beer if I don't plan on coming?

haha. real funny cas

I thought it was funny.

maybe a little...

well as far as music goes itll be classic and heavy rock. NOT screamo

You're not persuading me to do anything, Dean. I would not let a party, and most certainly not you, get in the way of my studies. Am I clear?

youre coming tonight and thats final

Just to be clear, in which sense of the word?

someone has a one track mind i see. i like it. ;) so how about we go with both

How about neither?

how about no

Dean. I have 8 AP classes I have to study for finals for. No force on this Earth could pull me away from them. Do you understand how important my education is to me? Very. I put my education before my relationships, social life, health, family, and wants.

so youre not going to even think it over

Just for you, I've given it three seconds thought. No. I am not coming. Period.

are you asking for some midol

No. I'm asking for you to stop texting me and give up. I'm not coming to your stupid party.

:(

Don't look at me like that. I'm not coming. Goodbye.

:(((((((((((

Goodbye, Dean.

prick

Goodbye, you assbutt. See you never again.

Cas set his phone back down beside him, but picked it up when his calendar went off. He sighed as he read the screen.

'Dean Winchester has invited you to an event on Saturday at 12:30 AM. Are you attending?'

Cas hit the 'No.' button without a moment's thought and set his phone down for the final time.

* * *

"Hey, Jo!" Dean said happily.

"Something up, Dean? Are you not coming tonight?" Jo asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm coming. I just wanted to make sure you invited Gabriel and Castiel Novak." Dean answered.

"Actually, no. I invited Gabriel, but it didn't cross my mind to invite Castiel. He doesn't really cross me as the party type. I can invite him, too if you'd like? I doubt he'd show, though." Jo replied.

"No. It's fine. You're probably right." Dean sighed.

"He goes to that fancy private school a few miles from the mall. Word is that he's in all AP classes. I would hate to have to study for _those _finals." She retorted.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Dean snorted.

"Well. I have to go. Mom wants me to clean the bathrooms. Gross. But hey, I'll see you later, Dean." Jo groaned.

"See ya, Jo." Dean chuckled, hanging up the phone.

"Dean, what are you going to wear at the party tonight?" Sam asked.

"Actually, Sam, I'm not sure I'm going." Dean sighed.

"Why not? You love Jo's parties." Sam scoffed. "Besides, Castiel might be there."

"I doubt that." Dean muttered.

"He was at the last party." Sam tried.

"Like that'll ever happen again." Dean laughed. "He's got finals to study for."

"Dean." Sam drawled. "You are _not_ going to let Castiel get in the way of your partying. I am making you go."

"I love how any normal night, you'd chain me to a bed to get me to stay in, but now that I'm not sure I'm going, your going to tie me up by a leash and drag me over there." Dean smirked.

Sam huffed and walked out of the room. "I'd follow Castiel's example and study for your finals before it's time to get ready though. It's hard to have much a life when you're paying the bills of minimum wage."

"You're just saying that because you know you're going somewhere on scholarship when you're older!" Dean called after him.

* * *

Cas sighed as he pushed through all the suits and dress shirts until he reached a very small t-shirt collection which hadn't been acknowledged in almost two years.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked himself. "Michael would be furious if he knew I was attending a party."

Cas pulled out a solid black T-shirt, but quickly pushed it back in the closet. He grabbed a white one, but saw that it had 'I love Grandma' printed on the front.

"Time to burn you." He muttered, tossing it across his room. "What if I shouldn't be casual? What if I should stick with being formal?"

He disregarded the notion and finally settled on an oversized gray T-shirt that had the AC/DC logo on it. "Dean said there's casual rock there, right? AC/DC should work. Hopefully."

Cas pulled on one of his only pairs of jeans, a rather tight fitting one and found a pair of cheap flip-flops.

"Hair..." He muttered. "Hair, hair, hair."

Cas went into the bathroom and thoroughly checked his hair. "Too neat."

He wet his hair with water and then grabbed a towel, making his hair terribly messy. Cas groaned as he ran his hands down his face.

"This is a bad idea..." Cas muttered.

"What is?" Gabriel asked, popping his head in the room.

"Being your brother." Cas retorted from the bathroom.

Gabriel peered in, smiling. "What are you getting all dressed up for?"

"Nothing." Cas replied red-faced. "I just figured that you'd need a designated driver tonight and I new it was a bar so I figured I shouldn't be so formal."

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with your boyfriend being there?" Gabriel taunted.

"Dean is not my boyfriend. He never will be. I'm only going for you." Cas stated.

"So either you're lying or you have some fucked up thoughts in your head." Gabriel laughed, gesturing towards the Axe on the counter.

"Shut up." Cas snapped. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Don't use too much of that stuff. You'll end up choking him." Gabriel smirked.

"Out." Cas pointed at the doorway.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going." Gabriel smiled.

Cas glared at him as he finished tweaking his hair.

"Which car are we taking this time?" Cas asked sarcastically, stumbling down the stairs awkwardly in his flip-flops.

"I was thinking the limo?" Gabriel suggested.

"Limo?" Cas asked. "We don't own a limo."

Gabriel pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and clicked them. Cas saw a pair of headlights flash outside the window. He gawked at his brother in disbelief and then looked outside.

"You bought a limo?" Cas scoffed. "You bought a limo?"

"Yeah. A few days ago. Now we can really make an entrance at parties." Gabriel smirked.

"Because that's just what I want. To be noticed by everyone." Cas retorted.

"Anias is waiting on the front lawn for us." Gabriel said. "We should really get going."

Cas sighed in annoyance and disappointment and followed his brother out the door.

* * *

Dean scowled as he saw the crowd merge towards the doorway and the windows.

"Fucking Novaks." He muttered. "Wonder what gawdy ride they have tonight?"

Dean sighed and took a sip of his beer. Slowly, the crowd spread out again, or at least moved to a different area, obviously following Gabriel. Dean laughed to himself as he heard the chatter of a limo surround him.

"They're so pathetic..." Dean chuckled bittersweetly. "With their money and fame and power."

"I take it you're talking about the Novak's?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean snorted. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"I think that, too, Dean." Cas replied.

Dean spun around in his chair, but then broke out in a large smile. "Well, look at you."

"Yeah." Cas sighed. "Look at me..."

"What happened to studying for finals?" Dean smirked.

"Gabriel insisted that I be his designated driver." Cas answered. "I am here completely against my will."

"Even though Gabriel came here in a limo with a chauffeur?" Dean laughed. "Busted."

"I didn't even know we were taking a limo until we were out the door, Dean." Cas defended.

"But you were just casually walking around like that around your house? I find that hard to believe." Dean smiled.

"Well believe it." Cas murmured.

Dean slipped some money on the counter behind him and stood up. "So tell me. What was your first AC/DC track?"

"My what?" Cas asked.

Dean glanced at his shirt. "You wore that just to impress me. Am I right?"

"No." Cas said quickly and nervously. "You are so so far away from right and you are completely to the left."

"Say what you want, Castiel, but I can see the truth in your eyes." Dean growled playfully.

"And what would that be?" Cas responded.

Dean winked at him in reply before telling him to wait there for him. Dean walked over to the laptop controlling the playlist and added 'You Shook Me All Night Long' as the next song on the queue.

"Good ol' AC/DC." Dean smirked, walking back to Cas.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and walked him over to a booth, scooting in next to him.

"Do you _have_ to sit next to me?" Cas scoffed.

"Are you always this touchy?" Dean laughed.

"Are you always this clingy?" Cas retorted.

"Are you always this sexy?" Dean said in a low voice.

"Don't you dare turn this into a flirtation, Dean Winchester!" Cas exclaimed. "We are supposed to be fighting!"

Dean smiled at him. "I can turn anything into a 'flirtation'."

"I could believe it." Cas retorted.

"Everyone can. And everyone does." Dean replied.

"You're making small talk. You obviously have something else on your mind. What is it?" Cas asked.

"Someone's direct." Dean muttered.

"What's bothering you?" Cas inquired. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you care?" Dean countered.

"Does really matter?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"Well if I'm going to tell you the inner workings of my mind, then yes. I need an explanation." Dean answered.

"Fine." Cas folded his arms.

"Fine." Dean replied.

"Fine." Cas repeated.

"Fine." Fine laughed.

"You already said that." Cas stated.

"So did you." Dean smiled.

"Good point." Cas mused.

"So are you going to explain to me your motives?" Dean teased.

"Well obviously our conversation can't get anywhere if you're not completely present." Cas answered.

"Oh." Dean said alarmed. "You mean you _want_ to talk me now. You're not going to tell me to go away more?"

"Don't tempt me to kick you out of this booth, Dean. Don't think I won't, because I will." Cas stated.

"Oh no! I'm so scared." Dean laughed.

"So now tell me, Dean. What exactly is on your mind that is distracting you?" Cas asked.

"You." Dean smiled, leaning in and kissing Cas.

Cas smiled as Dean pressed his lips against his own, Cas's hands slowly finding their way around Dean's neck as Dean's tangled in his messy hair. Dean eventually, moved his mouth away from Cas's and started kissing down the side of Cas's neck. He heard Cas exhale a shaky breath along with a quiet moan.

"You like that?" Dean whispered.

"Yes." Cas sighed. "I mean no."

Cas pushed Dean off him. "Stop it. Stop that right now."

"You're smiling." Dean said.

"No I'm not." Cas quickly went back to a neutral expression.

"You were." Dean smirked.

"No I wasn't." Cas protested. "I never was."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Because I think if you didn't enjoy it, you would've pushed me off sooner."

"I was just in shock." Cas defended.

"Liar." Dean smiled.

"Never kiss me again." Cas stated.

"Oh, but you're still allowed to kiss me?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Well that's no fun." Dean pouted.

"Life's not fun." Cas retorted.

"It's not fair either." Dean added.

"Life's not fair, Dean." Cas replied.

"I should've seen that one coming." Dean laughed. "But you want to know something?"

"What?" Cas sighed blatantly.

"I've never been one to follow the rules." Dean smiled, leaning in and going back to kissing Cas's neck.

"Dean..." Cas drawled. "Dean stop that."

"No." Dean grinned.

"Get off me!" Cas giggled.

"You sure don't sound like you want that." Dean whispered, tracing Cas's collarbone with his finger.

"Stop touching me." Cas breathed.

Dean pulled away, but moved his hand to Cas's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Cas smiled momentarily, but pulled Dean's hand away and tossed it back at him.

"You will follow _my_ rules, Dean." Cas ordered.

"And if I don't?" Dean asked.

"Then I'll take appropriate measures." Cas answered.

"What would that be?" Dean smirked.

"What the situation calls for." Cas stated.

Dean mused to himself before placing a warm hand on Cas's leg and leaning in, beginning to kiss Cas again. Dean's fingers danced along the outside of Cas's jeans, sending shivers up his spine and giving him goosebumps.

"Self control." Cas whispered to himself. "Self control."

Dean chuckled, but didn't let Cas know he'd heard him. He nibbled on Cas's bottom lip before Cas pushing him forward forcefully, still kissing him.

"Okay." Cas sighed. "We're leaving."

"That's the answer I was hoping for." Dean smiled, pulling Cas out of the booth, his hand latched behind Cas's waist. Cas pushed Dean out the back door of the roadhouse and to a nearby motel. He slammed Dean up against a wall and Dean pulled a lock pick out. Cas pushed his hand down and held up a small, silver key hanging from a keychain. He clicked open the door, letting it loudly fall shut behind them.

Cas smiled as he pushed Dean down on the bed. His grey shirt hung loose off of his body as he climbed on top of Dean on the bed. After a moment, he pulled off the shirt and tossed it to the side, proceeding to tug at Dean's shirt. Dean unfastened his jeans and quickly pulled out of them, Cas doing the same.

"Go to hell, Dean." Cas panted.

"Totally going to be worth it." Dean smiled.

"Assbutt." Cas laughed.

* * *

Cas laid on his back staring at the ceiling in disgust.

"If looks could kill." Dean retorted.

Cas flicked his icy gaze over towards Dean.

"Good thing they can't." Dean chuckled.

Cas exhaled sharply.

"Well, if it makes a difference, now it's a two night stand, not just one night." Dean smiled.

"Don't." Cas snapped.

"Fine." Dean shrugged. "I'm jus-"

"I don't want to hear it, Dean." Cas stated.

Dean rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "Did anyone ever tell you you wear too much cologne?"

"Sounds familiar." Cas sighed.

"I don't think I mind too much, though." Dean smiled.

Cas kicked away the blankets and started moving towards the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Home." Cas answered.

"Really? Now?" Dean whined.

"Yes. Now. I don't wish to spend any more time with you in this muggy hotel room than I have to." Cas scowled.

"Are you sure?" Dean smirked, leaning over and kissing Cas again.

"Nevermind." Cas mumbled. "I'm being stupid."

"That's what I thought." Dean chuckled.

* * *

Cas held up his hand to his eyes as the sun filtered into the room through the holes in the curtains. He groaned and climbed out of the bed, being careful as to not make the springs squeak so much. He quietly gathered his belongs and changed into his clothes. When he pulled his shirt off the bed, he saw large, green eyes looking up at him.

"Where's your self control now?" Dean smiled.

"Go fuck yourself." Cas shot.

"Honestly, I'd rather fuck you." Dean teased.

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself again, but I feel that'd be redundant." Cas sighed.

Dean climbed out of the bed and stepped back into his jeans. He walked over to Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas's midsection from behind, kissing Cas's neck. Cas hummed in pleasure before stepping away from Dean's touch.

"Stop it." Cas ordered. "You're not helping."

"Not helping what? You forget me?" Dean smirked.

"I've been doing some thinking about that, and I've come to the conclusion that you are like my teddy bear. I need to get rid of you and I should get rid of you and I want to get rid of you, but at the same time, I want to keep you and hug you and do bad things with you. Everytime I want to get rid of you, you keep coming back and I can't bring myself to do it and it's terrible and I'm in a very big problem!" Cas replied.

"Your poor, traumatized teddy bear." Dean laughed.

Cas sighed and turned away from him again.

"Let me guess. I'm sexy when I'm funny." Dean smiled.

"You're sexy all the time." Cas muttered.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dean teased.

"The quadratic formula." Cas stated.

"Smart ass." Dean retorted.

"You asked." Cas responded.

Dean walked over to the nightstand and began writing on the notepad.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"It's only polite to leave an apology note." Dean replied.

"At least you have _some_ manners." Cas remarked.

"Shut up." Dean smirked.

"What does that say?" Cas walked over to the nightstand and Dean passed him the pad.

_Sorry about that. Um we were kind of in a hurry. It was worth breaking and entering for, though. It was for a good cause._

"Wow, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes, placing the pad back on the nightstand.

Dean grabbed Cas's ass and he yelped.

"Dean, leave me alone." Cas demanded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean smiled.

"Well, I'm leaving anyways." Cas stated, walking out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean yelled after him. stepping into his sneakers and bolting out the door after Cas.

When he caught up to him, Dean grabbed Cas around the middle and lifted him in the air.

"Put me down!" Cas cried.

Dean set Cas on the ground, but still had him held around his stomach. He kissed the side of Cas' neck, softly, causing Cas to giggle quietly, but he quickly stopped.

"Dean. I'm trying to leave." Cas moaned.

"I don't want you to, though." Dean replied.

"Well, I have to, Dean." Cas said. "You know what? I'll text you later."

"No you won't." Dean stated.

"No. I won't." Cas laughed. "But it was worth a try."

"Points for effort." Dean smiled. "I'll take you home. I doubt that the limo sat there overnight."

"Thanks, but I can walk." Cas replied.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "It's seven miles!"

"I can walk." Cas assured him.

"I'm not letting you." Dean protested, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back towards the roadhouse.

Dean and Cas walked back to the Impala, Dean smiling smugly to himself and Cas with that cold stare.

"You know, you can stop faking." Dean finally said.

"What?" Cas scoffed.

"Cas." Dean started. "You are not some emotionless robot. I have seen you laugh and smile fifty million times, okay? I know you're not this cold, professional freakoid."

"It makes it easier for me then." Cas sighed. "The less I open up around you, the less I..."

"You what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Cas shook his head.

As Dean opened the car door, he saw Jo step out grinning. "Wait here."

Dean walked over to the small bland and saw her drying a glass with a towel.

"Was that a Novak?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Dude!" She exclaimed. "You scored this time! You should keep him around for a while!"

"Planning on it." Dean smiled.

"Really?" She scoffed. "He's kind of weird you know? He may be hot, but he is freaking harsh and cold to people."

"I know. I've seen. I've conquered." Dean laughed.

"I wouldn't plan on getting far with him though. Michael's a real pain in the ass about who they date."

"Michael?" Dean asked.

"Their older brother. He has legal custody of them. I'm sure your boyfriend over there will explain it to you. I have to do the dishes." Jo answered.

"Oh. Text me later!" Dean waved at her.

"Will do!" She smiled.

Dean climbed in the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"She seems nice." Cas mused.

"She's awesome. Dean confirmed.

"Gabriel tells me she was raised with you." Cas replied.

"Yeah. Pretty much. She's like a little sister to me." Dean said fondly.

Dean dropped Cas off at his mansion and drove off, smiling at him. Cas only glared at him in response. Dean flipped him off and laughed.

* * *

A/N: Half the time while writing this chapter, I was thinking about how little sleep I'm going to get before I wake up in 3.5 hours to dye my hair before my doctors appointment because logic. And the other half, I was just kind of getting all involved in it and I had to persuade myself not to write like a whole nother chapter wrapped up in this one like a giant breakfast burrito. I'm bringing Michael in next chapter, though. Sneak peek: He's going to be mischievous. I'll leave it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Castiel!" Michael yelled when he heard the front door open. "What time of day do you call this?"

"Good afternoon, Michael." Cas said sheepishly.

"I get home from New York last night to find you two gone. Gabriel I expected this rampant behavior from, but you Castiel? You should be ashamed! At least Gabriel came home last night! Only on his worst days does he come home at noon, Castiel! So do you want to explain yourself?" Michael scolded.

"Um..." Castiel tried to think of a quick excuse. "I was studying with a friend and we were up really late comparing notes for pre-calculus. We lost track of time and I didn't wake up until just now." Cas lied.

"Is that so?" Michael asked.

"Y-yes. It is." Cas stammered.

"May I have this friends number? We can compare our own notes." Michael requested.

"Sure. Let me go grab my contact book." Cas smiled, panicking on the inside.

Cas went into his room and locked his door, immediately pulling out his phone and texting Dean.

_Dean!_

well that was sooner than expected

_Dean, this is serious. Stop joking around._

thats what i do. anyways whats up

_My brother came home last night._

well good for him

_Maybe so, but not good for me._

and what makes you think i'm going to help you

_You know..._

not sure i do

_I don't have time for this, Dean! He's waiting for my contact book. He is going to call you and ask you what we did last night._

and I'm going to tell him every last erotic detail? he has issues dude

_That's not what I meant. As far as last night, your name is Jack. You're in my AP Pre-calc class, and we were comparing notes last night and studying for the final._

and it didn't cross your mind that hes going to notice that you didnt come home with a notebook

_Fuck. You know what? I'd typed my notes online, so I used your laptop to view them. How's that?_

honestly

pretty sketchy

_Wow. What a confidence booster you are._

not my problem

_You think so now, but trust me, you do not want a pissed Michael on your ass. I can not stress that hard enough. If he finds out that I went to a party, he's going to be pissed. If he finds out that I went to a party with a bunch of poor people, he'll be pissed. If he finds out that I went to a party and then spent the night in a muggy hotel room doing bad things with you, then he will murder us both. He still thinks I'm sweet an innocent and pure, okay? And we do not associate with people like you, let only get 'involved' with them._

damn you can talk. well type

but fine ill play along with your little game. and me and my friends arent poor

_Dean. Everyone is poor in our eyes. Michael only accepts the best_

wow cas. thanks for letting me know you care about your brothers standards over me

_I don't care about you. Period._

biggest lie youve ever told. i bet youre pacing around the room right now and your face is red

Cas stopped pacing and walked in the bathroom, checking his reflection in the mirror. Dean was right. His face _was_ red.

_Dammit. How'd you know that?_

in short i know you

_No you don't. You know my family._

no. i know **you**

_What do you know about me, then?_

i know that when you get nervous you get fidgety which normally means that given the space youll pace back and forth. i also know that when you lie you get flustered and your face turns red

_How do you know that?_

dude. you lie to me like every five minutes when we talk

_Not true!_

liar

_Oh really? So what do I say that you think is a lie?_

well you get all flushed and stuff when you say that you dont care about me or that there is no part of you thats interested in me

_...Think what you want, Dean._

and cas

_What now?_

you say what we do is bad but its not cas. its good. hell its great

_Whatever. Just make sure you remember everything I told you, Jack. _

i got it,cas

_Are you sure?_

yes im sure. as long as my ass is on the line ill do great

_It's so nice to know that you'll be there in my time of need._

im pretty sure that was sarcasm

_It was. Now goodbye._

"Castiel!" Michael shouted up the stairs. "What is taking you so long?"

Cas frantically scribbled Dean's number under the name 'Jack' in his notebook. "I couldn't find it! Apologies!"

Cas quickly ran down the stairs and handed Michael his notebook. Michael glanced at the number and then dialed it on his phone.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Is this Jack?" Michael asked, putting the phone on speaker so Cas could hear.

"Yes it is. One moment please. I'm pulling into my mansion in my limousine. I was just out at the old world antique antiques auction." Dean replied.

Cas smiled warily at Michael as he gave the phone a weird look.

"This is who you chose to hang out with?" Michael whispered, putting his hand over the receiver. "I am ashamed at you for choosing such a fool."

After a moment Dean spoke up, slamming his bedroom door. "Okay, sir. I'm in the mansion. May I ask the affair of this call?"

"Was my brother over at your house last night?" Michael asked.

"Indeed he was. We studied all night long. I sure do love a good pre-calculus study session!" Dean laughed. "We had so much fun studying that we lost track of the time. You have my regrets for getting Castiel home at such a late hour?"

"Is he mentally stable for people to be around?" Michael turned to Cas.

"Listen here, you ignorant dickbag. I am perfectly stable and safe to be around people. So how about you go take a nice bar of gold as shove it up your ginormous ass, my good sir?" Dean sneered.

Michael snapped his phone shut, placing it back in his pocket. "That young man has serious social issues and I do not want you studying with him any more. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Michael. I will refrain from associating with him and make wiser choices in who I become acquainted with." Cas answered.

"Good." Michael nodded. "Make sure you're in bed by a reasonable time tonight. Also, I will be going to Las Vegas to look into purchasing a casino there. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Michael?"

"Yes, Castiel?" Michael responded.

"Say I was interested in someone. Would you still have to make sure they fit your standards before I was allowed to be with them?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Of course. No brother of mine will be caught dead with someone of low societal stature. I'm taking that this is not a hypothetical question?" Michael answered.

"No. It's completely hypothetical. It's only for future reference if I ever find the need for romantic partnership more important." Cas replied.

"It's nice to see you have your priorities in order." Michael smiled.

"Yes." Cas agreed, dismissing himself to go back upstairs.

Cas sat down on his bed and reached for his Chemistry textbook. He read a few pages, but realized that he wasn't actually taking in the information he was seeing. He was terribly distracted and he kept glancing over at his phone. Finally, he gave in and grabbed his phone. He tapped on Dean's name in the contacts, but stared at the screen blankly, debating if he should text him or not.

Finally, Cas resorted to sending Dean a text.

_Dean_.

Cas immediately regretted it after he sent it.

ok. maybe that was kind of an overreaction the whole dickbag deal

Cas turned off his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit. What did I just do?"

oh cmon cas. you dont just get my hopes up and then stop texting me! the suspense is killing me!

cas

cas

castieeeeellllll

_What._

finally

_What do you want_

what do **you** want? you texted me first

_Oh. I did didn't I?_

yup. whats up

cas...

dont leave me hanging here cinderella

_Stop calling me that. I'm no Disney princess, Dean._

then tell me what you wanted. you texted me first this time

_And I've changed my mind._

about what

_Nothing. I have no wishes to continue talking to you_.

youre lying again.

_So what if I am? _

well dont tell me you texted me all for nothing. it mustve been hella important if you actually texted **me**. i thought it would be weeks before you even talked to me on your own. are you dying

_No. I'm perfectly healthy. _

either way. since youre not asking for it anymore what did you want to talk to me about

_I said nothing._

thats no reason

_I'm sure you've done many things without reason. _

true as that may be you texted me with a reason and i want to know it even if its not your reason anymore

_I don't have to tell you anything._

no you dont. but you should

_Why's that?_

because you owe me that much thats why

_I don't owe you anything. If anyone owes anyone anything, it'd be you._

dont be butthurt

_I'm not?_

figure of speech cas

_Oh._

_Dean..._

good god cas! what

_Can you?_

_Would you mind?_

spit it out. holy fuck... dont stop now

_I want to see you._

that wasnt so bad now was it

_You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything._

no backsies cas. look at you. being all grow up and making a booty call

_This is not that type of call, you pervert._

? then what kind

_I just want to talk._

thats the most boring kind of meeting

_Fine. Whatever. Like I said, forget I said anything._

no stop it. i'll do it. when and where

_In an hour, a large truck is going to come by delivering some items in large plywood boxes at the house. They're going to be out in the open, not inclosed. There is a large, oak tree on the corner by the sidewalk. Climb the tree and wait on the branch closest to the road WITHOUT FALLING AND BREAKING YOUR NECK. When the truck comes around, jump onto one of the plywood boxes. After that, slide in between two of them, remaining as hidden as you can, especially from the security cameras. There's one on each side of the gate, so be wary of them. Michael will accept the truck onto the premises. The truck will drive around the house to the back. When you're about halfway around the house, you will see a area with a lot of trees. Try to jump off the truck as close to the trees as possible. Walk down the 'corridor' of trees and you will see a maze-like structure made from tall shrubbery. It all leads to the same place. Walk down any of the paths until you reach the center. I'll be waiting there. _

did you literally just tell me how to break into your house anytime i want? and they say you dont trust me

_You understand all that, right Dean? I'd recommend being in position by ten until 2, just in case they're early. And technically, you only know how to break into the garden on delivery day, but I suppose by altering a few details, you could get anywhere on that truck._

do you watch kidnapping movies all the time or something. that plan is ingenious. i would never have been able to think of something that elaborate. theres always **that** plan too

_What plan? You have one of your own._

come as a delivery man of some sort. ring the bell and they'll let me in. ill go to the door and theyll say that they didnt order pizza or flowers or whatever. then ill just sneak around on the property.

_That's risky, Dean. Michael watches until the pizza men leave anyways. _

well see you in a bit. ill settle for your criminal strategy

_See you then._

* * *

Dean parked half a mile away from the mansion and walked to the oak tree like Cas had told him to. He stood with his back to the tree, looking over his shoulder at the security cameras. When the camera had rotated away from the tree, Dean quickly climbed up it and perched there, waiting for the delivery truck. He saw Cas pacing back in forth in his room, the window ajar. Soon, Dean heard the sound of the delivery truck coming. He crawled over to the branch and waited for the truck to start turning the corner. He checked the security camera and saw that it was facing him.

"Turn, turn, turn." He mumbled.

As soon as the security camera was out of his view, Dean jumped as far as he could, landing violently on top of a box. He groaned as he walked in between the boxes, weaseling himself in between two taller ones. He heard the man press the buzzer on the gate and some muffled voices. The golden gates slowly swung open and the truck driver slowly started entering. Dean peeked his head out once they were past the gates and locked his gaze on the rows of trees Cas mentioned. As the truck passed the trees, Dean leapt out and fell to the ground. He rolled a few times to get out of the view of the truck just in case. After a moment, he stood up and followed the trees into the hedges which reminded him eerily of The Shining. He followed the shrubs until he saw a small wooden bench in a grassy clearing. Cas was sitting on the bench reading a book.

"Hey, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, standing up, tucking his book in an inner pocket of his trench coat.

Cas leaned up and messed with Dean's hair.

"Dude. What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"You have leaves in your hair." Cas stated.

"That's kind of expected when you tell me to hide in your tree." Dean retorted. "Why do I have to sneak in to see you? Why can't I just knock on the door?"

"It's complicated." Cas sighed leading Dean to a dirt path lined with large, round stones. "I don't – we don't – have parents. Michael takes care of us most of the time, but if he's going to be gone more than two weeks, he'll send Lucifer to check up on us."

"What happened to your parents?" Dean asked. "If you don't mind."

"My mom just left me on my dad's doorstep one day and said my name was 'Castiel'. Michael was the only one who knew his mother. Lucifer also knew her, but not as well. That's what happened to my dad. He was in love with a woman. Her name was Becky. Becky Rosen. She was always kind of weird, but she was really nice at heart. Anyways, when Michael was 15 and Lucifer was 12, she died. It was tragic, really. She was a bank teller and there was a robbery. She died protecting a pregnant woman. We later found out that she was pregnant again herself. This was all before I came along of course. Gabriel was one and a half when it happened. Our dad was going through a rough time. He drank a lot and would stay out a lot. After Becky died, Dad slept around a lot. I guess that's where I came from. Four years after I was born, he drank himself to death. The maid found him." Cas answered.

"That's...terrible, Cas. I'm sorry." Dean replied as Cas stopped, approaching a small lake.

"We've adjusted." Cas smiled faintly, removing his shoes and socks and rolling up his pant legs, sitting on the edge of the water, swinging his feet around. "That's when Michael got that stick lodged all the way up his ass. He got guardianship over us and we were like his kids. Good thing he never had any of his own. I'd hate for anyone else to go through that."

"Dude. You're sitting in a lake that you have in your backyard of your mansion." Dean laughed. "How can you be complaining here?"

"Dean. If there's one thing I've learned from this life, it's that I would rather have a loving, happy family rather than all the riches in the world. So what if we went from number 19 to number 17 on the worlds richest families? I just want some normalcy for once." Cas proclaimed.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that makes you special. Whoever your mother was, she must've been awesome to give birth to such a freak like you." Dean chuckled.

"Do you have a job?" Cas asked.

"Random much?" Dean smirked.

"Well do you?" Cas repeated.

"Yeah. How do you think the bills get paid around here?" Dean replied.

"You support your brother and father?" Cas scoffed.

"Been doing it since I was 13. My dad supports himself well enough though. And by that, I mean he makes enough to live at a bar and live off crappy hotdogs and nachos." Dean took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans, sitting next to Cas.

"Your mom?" Cas asked.

"Died in an electrical fire on Sammy's 6 month birthday and when I was four." Dean stated.

"You know, if you ever need a better paying job, you can work for us." Cas offered.

"Would I have to wear a black and white miniskirt and corset like in the movies?" Dean smiled. "Carry around a little feather duster?"

"Not at all." Cas laughed. "Unless of course you wanted to. Otherwise, you just have to look nice. Actually, it's more complicated than that. With most employees, they start at cleaning duty or yardwork. The more proficient and hardworking they are, the more we give them to do. Eventually, the employees work their way up to chauffers, butlers, person assistants, chefs, accountants, or other things. I could always put a good word in for you of course. Then, you'd have 24 hour rights of passage via your I.D card."

"Damn. You guys are intense here." Dean remarked.

"It's been much more 'intense' since Michael took control." Cas replied.

"Is he the one that brought your family to fame and fortune?" Dean asked.

"Not really. Our family has been rich and well known for hundreds of years actually. Look in the right history books in school, and you'll see little mentions of 'Novak' here and there. Michael is very smart though. He just increased our profit in the modern day and age through the use of stock shares, investments, online funds, mutual funds, charities, media, real estate, and other means." Cas answered.

"I think I understood part of that." Dean retorted.

"Michael may be a good businessman and all." Cas continued. "But honestly I don't think he's cut out for the whole 'raising kids' thing. He's just too controlling about things. He sets our responsibilities for us, and sets our goals for us, tells us what to do, only lets us be around certain people based on th-"

"Did you call me over here so you could have someone to complain about your brother to?" Dean smiled.

"Maybe..."

"Are you telling me that you had me wait in a tree, jump on to a moving vehicle, squeeze in between boxes, break into a billionaire's mansion, jump off the vehicle, roll in the dirt, and go through a maze just so you could vent about Michael?" Dean scoffed. "If someone did that for me every time Sammy got on my nerves, they'd have to really love me."

"Well, this is different!" Cas protested. "This is Michael. That's just Sam."

"Because your problems are so much more severe and important than everyone else's." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well they are." Cas argued.

"Okay then, your highness. Tell me your problems." Dean smiled.

"Just so you know what you're getting yourself into, you better be prepared to come whenever I call, too. Michael aggravates me often you know." Cas warned.

"Always happy to jump out of a moving vehicle and risk my life so that you have someone to talk to about your problems." Dean smirked. "So what'd the big bad do to you today?"

Cas sighed, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. "So, I had mentioned the topic of dating to Michael-"

"Dating?" Dean asked smiling, turning to look at Cas. "Got anyone in particular in mind?"

"No." Cas answered flatly. "Like I told Michael, my studies are a more pressing need than a romantic relationship."

"And is that why you had to sneak me in? So Michael doesn't know your boyfriend's a poor person?" Dean teased.

"You're not my boyfriend." Cas stated.

"Sure I am." Dean smiled.

"No. You're not." Cas repeated.

"What else do you call the guy that you make out with every time you see him and sometimes have sex with?" Dean laughed.

Cas remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Dean smirked. "Now where were we, boyfriend?"

"I'm _not_ your boyfriend." Cas whined. "We're not dating."

"Not dating?" Dean laughed. "If you ask me, this is our fourth date."

"Well no one's asking you. And if someone asked me, _nothing_ is going on between us." Cas said stubbornly.

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas answered curtly.

"Well. I'm sorry, Cas." Dean sighed. "I hate to have to do this to you."

"Do what, Dean?" Cas asked panicky. "Dean, you're scaring me. You're not going to stab me are you? Please don't stab me."

Dean laughed as he silenced Cas's incessant rambling with a kiss. Cas relaxed beneath his touch and leaned in closer to Dean.

"Castiel!" Michael called.

Dean tried to say something, but Cas kept kissing him. Dean eventually resorted to slapping him.

"What was that for?" Cas rubbed his face.

"One. Payback. Two. Trouble." Dean answered.

"Castiel!" Michael repeated.

"He knows I like to come out here." Cas whispered.

"How deep is this lake?" Dean asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Pretty...Dean what ar-" Cas couldn't finish his question because Dean had already tossed his phone in Cas's lap and dove into the lake.

Dean popped his head up after a second.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Cas scoffed.

"Hiding. Would you rather him find the poor boy making out with his innocent baby brother?" Dean smirked.

"Would you stop referring to yourself as the 'poor boy', Dean?" Cas snapped. "I do not think of you that way."

"Michael does." Dean replied. "And right now I'm on his turf."

"There you are Castiel." Michael said as he heard Cas talking.

"That's my cue." Dean whispered, taking a large breath and quietly sinking under, hovering at the bottom of the pond.

He watched as Michael and Cas conversed. Cas kept shifting his gaze away from Michael and down at the lake. Eventually, Dean gave him a thumbs up and Cas coudln't help but smile a little.

"Castiel, why do you keep looking at the lake?" Michael asked. "Is there something down there?"

"No." Cas answered a little too quickly.

"What were you smiling at then?" Michael continued.

"The fish. They're just so fun and cute and fascinating." Cas smiled back down at the water, but got worried when Dean dragged his hand across his throat in the 'cut it out' fashion. "You know. When you really get to the science of things, it's fascinating. The way their circulatory systems work in coordination with their skeletal systems is just-"

"I'm going to leave you alone with your fish now then." Michael interrupted him. "Make sure you're cleaned up by 6 o'clock for supper."

"Will do." Cas smiled worriedly. "Just me and my fish."

Michael nodded and turned his back, beginning to walk off. Cas fell to the ground and stuck a thumbs up under the water. Dean quickly swam up, gasping for air. Cas started laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. "And could you have taken any longer? I thought I was going to die down there waiting for you two!"

Cas pulled a lily pad off Dean's head. "Let's get you out of there."

Dean hoisted himself out of the lake and shivered. "It's the middle of December and I just dove into a freezing pond to save your ass. You should heat that thing."

"Here. You're going to freeze." Cas said, pulling off Dean's shirts.

"Yeah. Thanks, genius." Dean retorted as Cas pulled off his jacket and trenchcoat.

"Put these on." Cas ordered.

Normally, Dean would've protested, but he was too cold to care. He quickly wrapped the jacket and trenchcoat around him. "So am I just going to sit here all night?"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid." Cas replied.

"And that was totally nothing. No sparks at all. Nope. Not at all." Dean smirked.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Our previous conversation...you said that there was absolutely nothing between us." Dean smiled.

"Fine. You win this round, but I'm still not your boyfriend." Cas said indignantly.

"So how do you plan to sneak me out of here?" Dean asked.

"I don't." Cas smiled.

"What do you mean you don't?" Dean scoffed. "I'm cold and wet and need new clothes."

"Do you know where you are? Do you know how many clothes I have?" Cas laughed.

"How many do you have that aren't suits or formal wear, huh?" Dean smirked.

Cas smiled sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Dean mused.

"Either way. We need to get you inside and into dry clothes." Cas said.

"Well, criminal mastermind, how do you plan on getting that to work?" Dean asked.

"Get an accomplice." Cas answered, pulling out his phone and waving it in front of Dean's face.

Cas dialed Gabriel's number and put the phone on speaker. "Cassie?"

"Hello, Gabriel." Cas sighed.

"Why are you calling me? Can't you just knock on my door?" Gabriel asked. "Or is this a code red?"

"Affirmative." Cas replied.

"Can I get a visual on you?" Gabriel asked.

"Best point of view would be from window 3.2L." Cas answered.

"What the hell are you guys saying?" Dean laughed confused.

"We've done this a lot for each other. We memorized every window and room and gave them names." Cas explained quickly.

"I have visual." Gabriel smirked.

Cas looked towards the window and waved to establish contact.

"Is that Dean Winchester?" Gabriel scoffed. "Is it true what everyone says? Is he honestly that good at-"

Gabriel rattled off a long list of NC-17 terms and then continued. "If so, I want to know every detail."

"At least now I know the areas where I need to improve." Dean said.

"Was he on speaker phone, Cas?" Gabriel asked.

"I sure was." Dean replied.

"Fuck..." Gabriel muttered.

"Yeah. Let's pretend the last two minutes of our lives didn't happen and continue." Dean laughed awkwardly.

"What's your point of destination?" Gabriel asked.

"Room .1" Cas replied.

"That'll be tricky. Who do you think will be trustworthy on this mission?" Gabriel continued. "Can we trust The Serpent?"

"I don't know. The Serpent is fair, but he is also very close with The Eagle." Cas sighed. "The Dolphin and The Elephant will go all the way with this."

"I agree. I'll add them to this op." Gabriel said.

Dean could see Gabriel hitting a series of buttons on his phone.

"Hello?" Charlie and Kevin answered at the same time.

"This is The Hyena here. We have a code red with The Dove. We need to get The Dove to Room .1 with a Class One casualty." Gabriel stated.

"Class Two, Hyena." Cas corrected.

"Class Two." Gabriel repeated. "I can manage Stairwell 6.1. Which of you will take Stairwell 6.2?"

"I'll take it." Charlie answered.

"I'll keep visual on The Eagle." Kevin added. "Does anyone have visual now?"

"I do. He's at window 5.3B." Cas replied.

"Heading to corridor 5AH now." Kevin stated.

"Everyone get into position." Gabriel ordered.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "This is stupid."

"When you live with Michael it isn't. This is how we sneak people into the house. It's a complex process, Dean." Cas said sternly, hastily walking down the rest of the dirt path until it ended where it ran into another, slightly larger lake. Cas lead Dean to an area surrounded with tile. Upon closer inspection, Dean could tell it was an outdoor convertible wave pool.

"We're almost in position." Cas proclaimed.

"I've reached Corridor 5AH." Kevin announced.

"We all good?" Gabriel asked.

"Affirmative." They all answered.

"Then it's a go." Gabriel smirked.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and quickly pulled him inside the backdoor of the house. He ran up the stairs dragging Dean sloshing around behind him.

"We're approaching stairwell 2.1." Cas said quietly.

"Clear." Kevin replied.

The two ran up to the next stairwell. "We've reached Stairwell 3.1."

"Run." Kevin ordered. "He's heading towards stairwell 3.1 hastily."

Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him along down the long hallway.

"He's almost to the stairwell, guys." Kevin stressed. "Run."

Cas heard Michael calling his name. "Castiel! Is that you? Castiel!"

"Elephant, can you meet the casualty at Stairwell 4.2 and escort him to .1?" Cas requested. "The Eagle may be causing a delay for me."

"Initiating casualty transfer." Charlie stated as Cas pushed Dean up the stairs.

Charlie grabbed Dean at the stairs and ran him to the top floor. "This is the floor where Gabriel, Lucifer, and Castiel's rooms are. This is Castiel's."

Charlie pushed Dean into Cas's room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Whoa..." Dean breathed as he saw how large Cas's room was. His bedroom alone was the size of Dean's entire house.

Dean saw a pair of double doors and opened them. They led outside to a view of the front yard and gate entryway. There was smooth vines hanging from a nearby tree that were draped over the balcony. To any normal person, it would look like just some vines and a tree, but Dean immediately recognized it as a way for people to sneak in, specifically at night.

"Dean?" Cas called, walking into his room.

Dean poked his head back in the room. "Innocent my ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked.

"This tree is obviously not just for decoration." Dean snorted. "The way the branches are smoothed out, the vines that travel up the tree and to your balcony, those little things that only a pro manslut would notice. Obviously you got more game that I thought you did."

"Are you assuming that I just go around sneaking strangers into my room and have casual sex with them?" Cas scoffed.

"You do realize that the first scenario we met each other under was having casual sex with a stranger right?" Dean laughed.

"Yes. I am aware." Cas scowled. "But that doesn't count. We're not strangers anymore."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean smiled. "Where's your dresser? I'm cold and soaked."

"Dresser?" Cas chuckled. "We don't' have dressers."

"Do you just wear whatever's on the floor then?" Dean smirked. "I mean, I do that all the time."

"That's unsanitary, Dean." Cas stated, picking up a remote. "We have closets."

Cas pointed the remote and his wall, and it opened up, revealing a large room full of clothes, shoes, accessories, and more. "This is pretty self explanatory. Take what you'd like."

Dean laughed as he saw the pity of a clothing selection Cas had besides from suits. Dean grabbed a pair of sweat pants and blue t-shirt. Cas tossed him a pair of boxers.

"Don't worry." Cas smiled. "They're clean."

"Better be." Dean muttered. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me."

"No. No. No. How sweet of you to offer though." Cas smirked.

"Whatever. As a good friend of mine once said, I'm beginning to doubt my reputation as a loser." Dean mocked.

"Because that makes sense. I must completely be a loser because I won't have shower sex with you." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, one track mind. Who said anything about sex?" Dean smiled.

"You don't have to. I know how your evilly seductive mind works." Cas replied.

"Humor me. How _does_ it work?" Dean asked, peeling the wet shirt off himself.

"For example. You're taking your shirt off right now in an attempt to seduce me by showing your chest." Cas folded his arms.

"Actually, I'm just taking my shirt off because it's freezing cold and I'm getting ready for my shower." Dean responded. "Sorry."

"Even if my point weren't 100% incorrect, because we all know that's one of your motives, that it would still not work. I am completely unfazed by-" Cas started confidently.

"By the tall, athletic, rugged, handsome, dripping wet, not to mention shirtless man right in front of you?" Dean teased.

"Completely..." Cas answered, obviously not all there.

Dean undid his belt and added it to the pile of sopping wet clothes on Cas's bedroom floor.

"I know what you're doing, Dean Winchester." Cas scowled.

"Other than getting ready for my shower?" Dean chuckled.

"I know what you are." Cas glared at him.

"A funny, smart, cunning, well-rounded guy?" Dean smirked.

"No. You are manipulative, controlling, brainwashing, cruel" Cas started, Dean slowly inching closer to Cas. "agile, fast, and hot. Really fucking hot."

Cas grabbed onto him and latched his lips onto Dean's, causing Dean to stumble backwards and crash into the wall. Cas pushed him into the bathroom and grabbed at the shower faucet, turning it on. The shower curtain was closed, so water started getting on the floor. Cas continued pushing Dean back, but Dean slipped on the water and fell into the shower, hitting his head on the back wall.

He groaned as he recovered from the impact. Cas got down on the bathroom tile in front of Dean and started pulling off his jeans.

"Hold the fuck up, Cas." Dean laughed.

Cas stopped fussing with Dean's jeans and looked up at him confused. "What is it?"

"Let's take a moment to evaluate this situation." Dean smiled.

"We are about to have sex." Cas stated.

"No we aren't, Cas." Dean pushed Cas off him, forcing him to sit back on his feet. "This is the wrong time and definitely the wrong place."

"No such thing." Cas smirked.

"You say that now, but what about five minutes later when Michael knocks down the door because he thinks you're having a seizure and finds you losing your non existent virginity in a bathtub with a mechanic?" Dean retorted.

"I'm sure he'd be very surprised, but that's five minutes from now. That's not now." Cas replied.

"You are doing _way_ too much thinking with your downstairs brain right now." Dean chuckled.

"You're doing too much with your upstairs brain." Cas rested his hands on Dean's ankles.

"Either way, I am sitting in a freezing shower in jeans, I'm pretty sure my head's bleeding, and Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked. "Cas? Are you even hearing a word I'm saying?"

"Nope." Cas smiled, pulling his shirt off over his head. "And I probably wouldn't care if I was."

* * *

"How in the hell did that even work?" Dean scoffed, his legs hanging out of the tub. "Do I have a concussion?"

"I doubt." Cas answered, laying back down across Dean's chest. "I still don't care thought."

"And you called me the controlling, manipulative, cruel, brainwashing one." Dean snorted. "I think there's another side to the story here."

"I would apologize, but that's not in my personality." Cas shrugged.

"Can I actually take my shower now? That's kind of all I wanted was my shower." Dean laughed.

"I find that surprising coming from you." Cas retorted.

"Well I found all that surprising coming from you. I want to shower and you want crazy bathtub sex. Sounds about right." Dean nodded.

"Shut up." Cas smiled, rolling over on Dean, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You do realize I'm serious about the shower thing, right? I need to shower. I found a freaking fish in my shoe." Dean smirked.

"Poor fish. It didn't deserve that." Cas pouted.

Dean flicked some water at Cas's face. "And I'm sure you didn't deserve that either."

"I did not." Cas stated.

"I think you did." Dean smiled.

"Maybe a little." Cas kissed the side of Dean's neck.

"At least you're out of denial." Dean chuckled.

"Not all the way. Don't worry." Cas assured him. "After all this, I'm still not your boyfriend."

"Oh, goodie." Dean mumbled sarcastically. "What does that makes us then? Fuck buddies? I have like 30 of those."

Cas narrowed his eyes and his playful expression fell.

"I mean I wouldn't be allowed to have a fuck buddy if I had a boyfriend, but for shame, I don't have one. Oh well, at least I have 29 other people." Dean teased.

Cas scowled at the remark.

"I thinks someone's jealous." Dean sang. "Jealous of the 29 other people I have casual sex with."

"Fine!" Cas exclaimed. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"No backsies." Dean declared.

"Fine whatever." Cas sighed.

"Say it for the record." Dean smiled smugly.

"I, Castiel Novak, agree to be your boyfriend. No backsies." Cas said raising his right hand.

"Kiss to make it official." Dean smirked.

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, pulling back with a close resemblance of Sammy's bitchface on. "There were no fuck buddies to being with, were there?"

"Nope." Dean grinned.

"Then I call ba-" Dean stopped him.

"No backsies, Cas." Dean smiled.

"You little piece of manipulating shit!" Cas yelled.

"What kind of way is that to treat your boyfriend?" Dean asked, a large smile spreading across his face.

It was really the first time Cas had actually noticed his smile. The way Dean smiled brought all his other features to life. It made his eyes light up and his freckles dance across his face. It made his eyes crinkle at the edges and Cas couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his face against Dean's, which Dean took by surprise, but he quickly moved his hands up to Cas's hair.

It wasn't until a few rough kisses later that they realized Kevin was standing there, his jaw practically on the floor.

"This is not what it looks like." "This is totally what it looks like." Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"Uh-huh..." Kevin muttered. "I take it this is a bad time?"

"Nah." Dean shrugged. "What you need?"

"You know what? It can wait. Until you both aren't fucking each other in a bathtub." Kevin said awkwardly backing out of the room.

"Hey! Hey, Kevin!" Dean called. "Guess what?"

"Do I want to know?" Kevin asked.

"Cas is my boyfriend!" Dean chimed.

"I gathered. I'm leaving now." Kevin stammered, running out of the room and entering Gabriel's next door.

"As completely unsuspected and hot you kissing me was, I think we should go track down Kevin." Dean sighed.

Cas pouted as he climbed off Dean and out of the tub, reaching over and turning off the faucet.

"Have fun with the water bill this month." Dean smiled.

"Always do." Cas smirked, helping Dean up from the tub. Dean stepped into the boxers and sweat pants, and Cas just put his old trousers on, not bothering to fasten them back up. After checking and making sure that the coast was clear, Cas and Dean walked into Gabriel's room where Charlie, Kevin, and Gabriel were laughing.

"Kevin _was_ telling the truth!" Charlie wheezed, looking at Cas and Dean. "Nice sex hair, you two. And the shower. Nice touch."

"You breath a word of this to anyone and I will personally cut your feet off. That goes for all of you." Dean threatened.

"First, just burn my eyes out." Kevin mumbled, lying traumatized staring up at the ceiling. "I saw parts of you both that I never wanted to see."

"What'd you want anyways?" Dean asked.

"We just wanted to tell you that we saw Michael's laptop out on the table and he apparently has wired cameras in your room and bathroom, so he just saw all of that." Gabriel said sheepishly.

"He what?!" Dean and Cas scoffed at the same time.

"Just kidding." Gabriel smiled.

"Fuck you." Dean retorted.

"What is it really?" Cas asked.

"Michael has had an important change in plans and is leaving tonight after dinner instead of tomorrow." Kevin answered.

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled. "All right."

Cas smiled back at Dean and then kissed him.

"Okay!" Charlie slammed her hands against her legs. "No one can look me in the eye and tell me that they have seen a cuter couple than those two!"

"You know what we should tonight?" Dean chimed.

They all turned their attention to him.

"We should get all the maid and dude maids and employees and chefs and sit down and watch movies. We can make s'mores and eat popcorn and ice cream and enjoy ourselves for a night!" Dean exclaimed.

"That's actually a great idea." Cas mused. "It gives everyone some nice downtime."

"Oh great." Charlie snorted. "You guys are always going to agree on everything now."

"No." They both said at the same time.

"See. You even both agreed to disagree!" Charlie laughed.

"We disagree over everything, dude." Dean replied. "It's not like we talk that much anyways." Dean smirked.

Gabriel moved his eyebrows up and down at them.

"I'm sure Gabriel's right there." Kevin retorted.

"I'm sure I am, too." Gabriel smirked.

* * *

After dinner, all of the remaining staff and the friends gathered around with Dean.

"If we're going to have an amazing night off, we're going to need to make sure it's amazing!" Dean yelled, standing on a sofa. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel tossed Dean the keys to the limo.

"Dean..." Cas scolded. "Don't do something you're going to regret once the cops find you."

"Ah, yes. Words of wisdom from the fake virgin." Dean smiled.

Cas hit Dean on the arm in the way out. "That's different."

"Everything's different with you." Dean snorted.

"That's because I'm-"

"Important, yes I know." Dean laughed.

"I'll have you know that everyone in my family has their own Wikipedia page. Do you have your own Wikipedia page?" Cas asked.

"I have my good looks. Can you say that about yourself?" Dean taunted.

"Yes I can." Cas stuck his tongue out.

Dean took Cas's hand and escorted him to the limo like a gentleman and opened the door for him. Immediately after, Dean violently jumped into the driver's seat, and flipped all the backseat control switches.

"Dean." Cas fretted. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Nope." Dean laughed.

"We're going to die. It's official. Say goodbye, everyone." Cas smiled.

"I know how to drive, Cas. I've been driving for years!" Dean assured him, kissing him on the forehead.

Cas fixed his hair where Dean had messed it up and scowled as the uproar in the back got louder. "What the hell is so damn noisy?"

Dean and Cas peered back there and saw that there were rainbow lights flashing, the windows were down, and Dean had music blaring throughout the whole vehicle. He had 'Highway to Hell' on specifically as they drove down the literal highway to the superstore.

"Cas and I will take desserts. Gabriel, you and Charlie can take movies. Kevin, you and that guy can get popcorn and popcorn seasoning. You two can get chips and stuff. And you three can get candy." Dean doled out orders. "Meet back here in 15."

"When you say, desserts, what do you mean?" Cas asked.

"What kind of sugar snack do you like? Ice cream? Pie? Cake?" Dean asked.

"I kind of like cake." Cas shrugged.

"You either like it or you don't, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"Fine. I like it." Cas said.

Dean walked up to the bakery in the back. "What kind do you like?"

"I like the red kind with the really tasty frosting." Cas answered.

Dean winked at the blonde behind the cake counter. "We'll take your largest red velvet cake with white buttercream frosting."

"Would you like a birthday message written on it?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, I would." Dean smiled. "This is my friend, Cas. That's short for Castravantov Tarvqo. He's Russian. It's his uncle Fuq's birthday tomorrow. So we're getting him the cake."

"Do you want me to write 'Happy Birthday' for him, or do you want just his name?" The blonde asked.

"I'll just get his name." Dean nodded.

"How is it spelt?" She asked.

"Let's see...if I remember correctly, it's English spelling is F-U-Q D-A P-O-L-I-S-H." Dean spelled.

She wrote it down and sighed, ringing up their total.

"Now to get some pie." Dean chimed, setting the cake in the cart.

"I do not understand." Cas mused. "What did the Polish ever do to you?"

"Polish?" Dean asked.

"The cake. You wrote 'Fuck the Polish' on it." Cas replied.

"I had to pretend it was with a Russian accent or something. I had to spell it weird, okay." Dean defended.

"You just better pray that no one that works for us is Polish." Cas muttered. "What was that supposed to be anyways?"

"Police." Dean answered.

"Wise choice, Dean." Cas said sarcastically. "Because when you don't have a license yet and you're driving around town in a limo completely tricked out and filled with a party in the back, you really want a cake that says 'Fuck the Police' sitting in the back seat."

"I love when you're a smart ass." Dean growled, grabbing Cas's waist and pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"You know what I love?" Cas smirked.

"Other than my fabulous ass?" Dean laughed.

"Other than your fabulous ass?" Cas smiled.

"What?" Dean asked.

Cas opened a nearby freezer and threw two packages of bacon in the cart, holding one up towards Dean. "When we make like bacon and strip."

"I'm not sure if I found that hot or if it's just the hunger talking." Dean teased.

"Probably both." Cas replied. "Name one time when you don't find me hot."

"When you're too cool for school." Dean pulled off his imaginary sunglasses.

"Clever." Cas rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a very half-assed attempt at safe driving back to the mansion, they all filed out of the limo and grabbed the groceries.

"Hey! What's wrong with the Polish?!" Someone called.

"Typo!" Dean replied.

"Better be!" The man yelled back.

"Woo! Go Polish!" Dean chanted.

"Damn straight!" The man laughed.

After they prepared all the food, they went into the home theatre, because what billionaire doesn't have one, and set the food up in there. Gabriel loaded the first movie into the DVD player at got it set up. It was 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'.

Everyone got heaping literal bowls of food and sat down in their seats, Dean and Cas sitting a few rows behind everyone else. Halfway through the movie, Cas grabbed Dean's face softly and turned his head to face him. Still holding onto his chin, Cas leaned across the bowl of sweets they were sharing and began kissing him. It was slow and soft, but meaningful.

"You know, Dean." Cas smiled. "Maybe I don't completely hate you. You're okay."

"You're okay too, Cas." Dean replied, ruffling Cas's hair.

Cas swatted Dean's hand away. "Don't touch me."

* * *

A/N: Yeah. I completely planned to write over 24 pages of chapter today. When I type the docs, I would denote text messages with the little less than and equal than signs, but apparently, those won't show up in FFN properly, even if I type them from the doc editor. Hopefully by making them italicized, it'll make things easier to understand there.


	6. Chapter 6

After two weeks of business dealings, Michael had successfully purchased a large hotel and casino in Las Vegas. He flew back the very next day and immediately noticed something off about the way everyone was acting at home.

Michael watched in curiosity as he walked through the halls of his house. Many of the employees were sending each other smiles or whispering and laughing as they did their chores. Almost everyone he saw had some kind of communication with another.

Michael finally walked up to one of his maids. "Joanna. I'm seeing a lot of chatter going on."

"I'm sorry, sir." Jo said.

"No. No need to apologize. As long as your job is getting done, feel free to converse." Michael nodded.

"Oh. Is there something you wanted?" She asked.

"Did something happen when I was gone?" Michael answered.

"No. Not really." Jo lied.

Michael nodded, obviously not believing her. "Thank you."

"No problem, sir." Jo replied.

Michael walked off promptly to another room. He saw Ruby vacuuming the floors. Ruby was very close with Lucifer and took her job seriously. She'd tell him the truth.

"Ruby." Michael called.

Ruby shut off the vacuum and turned around. "Yes, Michael?"

"What happened while I was gone? I just want to know the details." Michael asked.

"Oh. It was nothing big. We watched a couple movies and had a few snacks. Nothing big, really." She answered. "It was just nice because he invited all the employees to take the night off and join them."

"He?"

"Oh. Gabriel." Ruby stammered, hoping Michael wouldn't see through her lie.

"Gabriel..." Michael mused. "Figures."

Michael knew she was lying. What he couldn't figure out was who she was protecting. Castiel would certainly tell him. Castiel was all about education and could care less about parties.

Michael knocked on Cas's door. "Castiel. It's me."

Cas yawned as he opened his door. "Good morning, Michael."

"Someone threw a party while I was gone. Ruby says it's Gabriel. She's lying. Who actually threw it?" Michael stated.

Cas's face paled. "Um. It wasn't really a party. It was just a night off with friends."

"I don't care what it was. I just want to know who organized it." Michael replied.

"It was more of a group consensus, really. Gabriel was the one who came up with it though. Ruby's telling the truth." Cas shrugged.

"Gabriel didn't host it. Who did, Castiel? Don't lie to me." Michael glared at him.

"It was Gabriel. I swear it was." Cas answered. "I wouldn't lie to you. Especially about a social event. You know I don't care about those."

Michael sighed and left Cas's room. They were all protecting someone and Michael was determined to find out who.

* * *

It was Saturday again and Dean was sitting in a large tree. The things knowing Cas had done to him. He checked his watch. The time was 1:57 and Dean could see a truck coming down the road. Dean watched the security cameras and when the time was right, he jumped onto the bed of the truck. As soon as it was through the gate, Dean jumped off it and ran as fast as he could to Cas's window.

"Of course he just _has_ to have the room on the 6th floor." Dean scowled as he quickly started climbing up the tree. He grabbed onto the vine and swung onto Cas's balcony. He tried the door handle but found it was locked. He knocked quietly on the glass of the door. He didn't see any movement or hear anything so it must've been empty.

"I knew this mother would come in handy." Dean smirked as he lifted up the back of his shirt and pulled a slim jim from the waistband of his jeans. Dean put the thin metal strip into the doors and began weaving it around until he heard something click. He smiled as he slowly opened the doors and walked in. He turned around quietly shut the doors behind him. He turned to look around the room, but fell to the ground.

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw Cas sitting on top of him, dabbing his head with a white washrag.

"Dude. What happened?" Dean asked.

"Apparently nothing screams 'I'm a romantic' like breaking into my house." Cas replied, not bothering to look at Dean.

"Aren't you that kid that I had a one night stand with last night?" Dean asked.

"Dean, that was five weeks ago. And I have a name you know." Cas sighed.

"Where am I anyways? How'd I get here?" Dean mused. "Did you give me roofies or something?"

"You're in my bedroom, Dean..." Cas said confused.

"I'm in your bedroom and you're sitting on me. Tell me again how this isn't roofies?" Dean scoffed.

"Dean, I don't even know what roofies are." Cas retorted.

"Date rape drug. And quit calling me 'Dean'. You keep saying that like you know me." Dean ordered.

"I do know you. Sort of. I mean, we don't talk that much and all. Not nearly as much as you'd like us to, I know that much. We don't really see each other that much, but not all of it's our fault. I mean, Michael won't let me see you and to be honest, that really bothers me because I kind of do like seeing you, even though you kind of annoy the hell out of me sometimes." Cas babbled.

"This tells me nothing, dude." Dean muttered. "I wake up in some random dudes bed. I don't know your name. You say we know each other, but our friendship is forbidden by some Michael dude. I'm confused."

"We're not friends!" Cas protested.

"So are you my stalker or have a secret major crush on me or something that I should know about?" Dean asked.

"No!" Cas exclaimed. "You're my boyfriend, Dean. You tricked me into being your boyfriend and now that I think about it, maybe I don't mind so much. Hell, maybe I like it. Becuase you know what? I l-"

Dean pulled Cas down, meeting him halfway with a kiss. "I was waiting for you say that. Maybe not something so sappy along with it, but it'll do."

"You bastard." Cas laughed. "I thought you had a concussion!"

"I had you worried, didn't I?" Dean smirked. "You actually sounded worried that I might not remember you. And near the end there, you sounded fucking proud to be my boyfriend."

"Wrong." Cas stated. "I am not proud of being your boyfriend. I was just worried that you'd file rape charges and sue us or something."

"Liar." Dean smiled. "I still can't believe you fell for that. If I didn't know you, I would've like flipped you off me and like beaten your ass to a pulp...or had angry, hot sex again. Or both."

"Why were you breaking into my room?" Cas asked.

"I wasn't breaking in. I was bored and remembered that the delivery truck comes at two." Dean said innocently.

"So you bring a slim jim everywhere?" Cas scoffed.

"I brought it just for this reason." Dean answered. "If you weren't there, I wasn't going to stand on your balcony forever."

"Well I was here. And I thought someone was breaking in. And then you starting prying at the window and I knew someone was. So I stood out of you line of sight behind the door and hit you over the head." Cas explained.

"With what?"

"My AP Chemistry textbook." Cas held up the book, showing Dean the small smudge of blood along the pages. "I'm sure the librarian will be worried when I return this."

Dean started laughing. "My nerdy boyfriend knocked me out with a chemistry textbook. I can die easy now."

"No dying on me. I have no way to explain the dead body under my bed to Michael." Cas ordered.

"I love how you're more worried about Michael and my dead body than _my dead body._" Dean smiled.

"What can I say? I'm prioritized." Cas smirked, still blotting Dean's head with the washrag. "Don't you find it strangely ironic how when I told you how to sneak in, you told me you could break into my house whenever you wanted and then you do?"

"I was breaking in for a good cause." Dean protested.

"For me entertain you?"

"Like I said. My boredom is a good cause." Dean replied.

"Did you think of how you're going to get out of here?" Cas sighed.

"No. Didn't really care if I did." Dean smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." Cas mused.

"I'm hungry." Dean moaned.

"You didn't think to eat before you came here? You should know how hard it is to sneak food with Michael around." Cas scolded him.

"Aren't I worth the trouble?" Dean smirked.

"No." Cas said flatly.

"Is there a 'but' in there somewhere?" Dean asked playfully.

"Maybe." Cas shrugged, grabbing Dean's wrist and leading him to his closet. Cas opened the closet and walked in, Dean following him. Cas went to a section of the closet with suits hung up all the way to the other wall. he pushed a few suits apart until a door was visible. He ducked his head as he opened the door and walked through it, Dean following behind him. Cas pulled a chain and a light flickered on.

"I found this years after a first moved into the room. I wasn't really sure what to do with it until now." Cas explained. "Also, I needed someplace to hide the evidence from the other week. There's beer in the refrigerator and tubs of ice cream and some left over ice cream cake in the freezer. There are chips and other things on that shelf over there. I left the hanger racks in just in case...you know."

"Not sure I do...but the rest is awesome!" Dean exclaimed. "How'd you get the beer?"

Cas pulled out his wallet and handed Dean his ID.

"You must've had to pay a pretty penny to bribe the people at the DMV." Dean laughed.

"Only ten thousand dollars or so." Cas said blatantly.

Dean choked. "You must be shit loads of fun at birthday parties."

"Not really." Cas shrugged.

"If that were true, would I have come over here for entertainment?" Dean smiled.

"Your idea of entertainment and other people's idea of entertainment tends to vary, Dean." Cas replied.

"My idea of entertainment is you now. And porn." Dean smirked. "Same thing, right?"

"Do not objectify me, Dean." Cas glared at him.

"I'm sure you objectify me."

"I do not." Cas defended. "Most of the time."

"So you're telling me that if I crawled under your bed, I wouldn't find a sketchbook full of photos of me naked?" Dean laughed.

"No. Of course not." Cas stated.

"Let's test that theory out then." Dean walked out the door.

"No, Dean! No!" Cas tugged at his shirt. "Don't you dare!"

"So you _do_ have something to hide I see." Dean mused.

"I said I don't have naked drawings of you. I still have things to hide!" Cas replied.

"Way to _not_ make me even more interested." Dean retorted as he crawled on the floor.

"See. Nothing there. No little black book." Cas said.

"I may be failing ever class possible, but don't mistake me for stupid." Dean smiled.

"Because failing every class is helping your case." Cas snorted.

Dean pulled out a small, blue notebook from under the bed. He tore away the duct tape that was holding it there.

"Dean. Don't look at that." Cas ordered.

Dean jumped on Cas's bed and laid across the bed on his back. "Let's see what we have here."

"No!" Cas yelled jumping on top of Dean, grabbing the notepad.

"It's not like you draw anime porn for a living." Dean snorted. "What could be so bad?"

Cas didn't answer him.

"Wait! _Do_ you draw sexy anime porn for a living?" Dean asked.

"Of course I don't."

"Because that'd be fucking awesome." Dean smirked.

"Real cute." Cas retorted.

Dean grabbed Cas's notebook from his hand and held it out to the side were Cas couldn't reach it. Dean rolled over on his stomach, still holding the notebook away. He opened it up to the first page where there was a picture of him standing, leaning against a wall.

"Not bad." Dean mused.

"Dean. Stop." Cas demanded.

Dean flipped to the next page. It was a picture of him sitting on a bed with his chin in his hands. The next picture was just a side view of his face. The next few pages were casual standing poses. The sixth page was of Dean running his hand through his hair. Dean burst out laughing as he saw the next picture. It was a box of nachos. The next photo was a burrito. The next two, a taco and an enchilada.

"Oh fuck you, Cas." Dean laughed.

"You weren't supposed to see that! I told you to stay away!" Cas warned.

"What's this all about? Six sketches and you're tired of me and switch to Mexican food as your muse?" Dean scoffed.

"I was hungry. And look at the dates." Cas chuckled.

Dean flipped back to the first picture and saw that it was dated November 15th. "That's the first night we met. You drew this after one night? One. Night."

"I'm kind of a closet artist." Cas smiled, still grabbing for the book.

Dean lowered the book from his face and stared at Cas. "Should I be worried for my safety.? You drew me every night for six nights straight."

He turned to the next picture and it was of him leaning and smiling against the balcony outside his house. The next few pictures were of him in an outdoors scene.

"The fuck is this? And the fuck is this? And what in the holy name of _fuck_ is this?" Dean flipped through a series of three photos.

"And those are what I didn't want you to see..." Cas sighed.

Dean held up the first photo, which was of him in a blue, flowing evening gown, smiling over his shoulder.

"Oh it gets better doesn't it?" Dean retorted as he flipped to the next drawing of him kissing...himself? "And still gets better."

Dean flipped to the last photo of him riding a unicorn, which was flying through outer space past Jupiter...which David Hasselhoff was riding KITT around on the rings?

"Please don't hate me." Cas cried.

Dean tossed the book over his shoulder. "Just because you're an insane, demented, sick, twisted, fucked up, hormonal, awkward, criminal mastermind son of a bitch does not mean that I hate you."

Cas smiled. "You sure know how to give a compliment."

"It means that you slightly terrify me and need to get off the drugs." Dean laughed.

"I'm not doing drugs." Cas protested. "I'm just high off life."

"That's what all the drug dealers say." Dean smirked, pulling out from under Cas and sitting up.

"Will you do something for me? Not dangerous or anything? Just a favor?" Cas asked.

"Sure. What the hell?" Dean shrugged.

Cas climbed off the bed and went into his closet. After a few minutes of rummaging, Cas returned with a blue, open back evening gown, exactly like the one Dean was wearing in Cas's sketchbook. "Here. Put this on."

"Oh no you don't. Not happening." Dean chuckled. "Where'd you get that anyways?"

"Gabriel went through a drag phase. Not a pretty time." Cas muttered. "He gave me this. He said it matches my eyes."

"Why am I wearing it then?" Dean asked.

"It's the only dress I own." Cas answered.

"I don't even own a dress." Dean laughed. "And I'm not going to wear that."

"Ten thousand." Cas stated.

"What?"

"Ten thousand dollars. Put on the dress. I'll pay you ten thousand dollars right now." Cas said.

"Haha. No. I won't be caught dead in that." Dean denied.

"Twenty." Cas tried.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Thirty. Thirty thousand dollars. Right now." Cas sighed.

"Deal." Dean smiled. "It's in cash, right?"

"Of course. Get dressed while I get your payment." Cas nodded.

Cas returned with a briefcase in hand and set it on the bed. He opened it up and showed Dean. The stacks of twenties were organized in stacks of a thousand dollars each. "Thirty thousand dollars."

Dean had tissues stuffed in the bodice of the dress. He walked around the room pretending it was a catwalk. Cas reached for a large Canon® camera on his dresser.

"Nope. No photos." Dean said. "No way."

"Three thousand a shot. Personal collection only. Promise." Cas winked.

"Five." Dean countered.

Cas walked across his room and and squatted down, unlocking a safe. He tossed five stacks of money onto the bed. They were held together by paper wrapped around them labeling them as five thousand each.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Cas smirked holding up his camera snapping a shot of Dean.

* * *

Dean sat on Cas's bed eating ice cream from the tub.

"That's not sanitary." Cas stated.

"You're not sanitary." Dean laughed.

"I assure you, Dean. I am very sanitary." Cas replied. "And you are very bad at combacks."

"I am." Dean shrugged. "I'm not perfect. Close to it. Close enough."

"You're nowhere near perfect." Cas responded.

"And you say _I'm_ bad with compliments."

"I'm just very blunt." Cas defended.

"You're also very rude sometimes." Dean chuckled.

"Because you're always so delightful." Cas mused.

"What's not to like?" Dean asked.

"Your ego, your attitude, your unsymmetrical freckles, your dirtiness, your organization, almost everything." Cas answered.

"Why do I tolerate this?" Dean smiled. "The bigger question is why do you tolerate me?"

"Fuck knows." Cas grinned, leaning in and kissing Dean. "Can I ask you another favor?"

"Shoot." Dean replied, ice cream dripping down his face.

Cas fidgeted uncomfortably. "Can you...will you..."

"Is something bothering you?" Dean asked.

"Very much." Cas snapped, wiping the ice cream off Dean's lip with his finger. Cas licked the ice cream off his own finger. "Better."

"Weirdo." Dean muttered. "What was your favor?"

"Feel free to deny. Or run away screaming. Or jump out that window. I'll understand..." Cas started.

"Just spit it out, jackass." Dean smirked.

"My family's doing this thing and I want you...to...join in?" Cas asked.

"What kind of thing?" Dean asked. "You're being ominous here, Cas."

"Christmas dinner." Cas smiled nervously. "I mean I'd need to teach you about acting rich and buy you acceptable clothes and-"

"Cas. I'll go." Dean said.

"And teach you what silverware to use and which foods are which and-" Cas babbled.

Dean cut him off with a quick kiss. "I said I'll go."

"Really?" Cas grinned.

"Really." Dean sighed.

"Great. Michael's going to call me down for dinner soon, but a delivery shipment comes in at noon tomorrow." Cas beamed.

"Um...how do I get out of here? We need a better method than jumping on trucks and swinging on vines." Dean laughed.

"Just climb down and walk out the gate. I'll have Charlie hack into the mainframe and unlock it from her laptop. Tomorrow, I'll have her teach me how to unlock it myself." Cas answered.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow." Dean smiled excitedly and kissed Cas's nose.

"Dean, don't do that." Cas glared at him.

"I'll do it as much as I want." Dean laughed as he attacked Cas's nose with more kisses.

"Get them off!" Cas rubbed at his nose.

Dean picked up the briefcase off the bed. "Tomorrow at noon."

"Tomorrow at noon." Cas confirmed.

Dean jumped onto the tree and climbed down. He checked the security cameras and dashed across the lawn and through the gates, not stopping until he was off the lot.

* * *

Sam was lying upside down on the couch when Dean got home.

"You've been gone so much these last few weeks. Where the hell have you been? You disappear in the middle of the day and come home late. It's like seven, dude." Sam asked. "What's in the briefcase? Sex toys or money?"

"Well, sor-ry. I've been sneaking into my boyfriend's house. What else?" Dean laughed.

"What's in the case?" Sam repeated.

"Fifty five thousand dollars." Dean answered.

"Fifty five thousand dollars?" Sam scoffed.

"Fifty five thousand dollars." Dean confirmed.

"I swear, Dean. If you only dating Cas for the money, I will beat you with a shoe!" Sam threatened.

"Don't be a bitch, Sam. I like Cas. I like Cas for Cas and only Cas. And if you do beat me anyways, stay away from head. It finally stopped bleeding." Dean snapped.

"Bleeding? What the hell happened to you?" Sam snorted.

"Cas happened." Dean answered.

"Hardcore sex?" Cas teased.

"No. AP Chemistry textbook." Dean smiled.

"How? Why?" Dean burst out laughing.

"He caught be breaking into his room and thought I was a burglar and hit me in the head with the closest thing. He didn't know who it was until I was unconscious." Dean explained.

"Because nothing screams romance like breaking and entering." Sam retorted.

"Believe it or not, he said that, too." Dean chuckled.

"Can't you just use the front door, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"No. Michael, his brother, doesn't know about us and doesn't like poor people." Dean answered.

"We're not _that_ poor." Sam shrugged.

"Compared to them, we're dustbunnies." Dean rolled his eyes. "Want to hear some good news?"

"Sure. Define good news."

"Cas's family went up on the world's richest people list." Dean smiled.

"What are they? They must be in the low five hundreds or late four hundreds." Sam assumed.

"Try fifteen." Dean smirked.

"No fucking way. That explains the fifty five thousand dollars..." Sam mused. "Whatever. Spend it wisely."

"Don't ask how I got it." Dean laughed, walking towards his room.

"I probably don't want to know." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I'm having Christmas dinner at Cas's." Dean added. "I probably won't be around too much the next few days. I'm probably going to spend the week studying snotty, rich people."

"Have fun with that." Sam said blatantly.

* * *

A/N: This chapter kind of got away from me a little (Which is completely obvious), but it ended where I wanted it to...for the most part. But woo, I think I'm getting dragged off to church tomorrow, so who doesn't love having three hours dedicated solely to writing fanfic, am I right? It's so weird though. Sometimes I'll be writing one chapter, but thinking out the details of the one I plan on writing a week from then. *cough* happened today *cough*


	7. Chapter 7

When noon rolled around, Dean was halfway up the large tree by Cas's doors. He reached the top and looked in through the window. Cas was still sleeping on his bed. Dean banged on the window. Cas stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled. "Get your ass out of bed!"

Cas rolled over but still didn't wake up.

"If I get hit in the head again, I will murder you." Dean muttered as he pulled the slim jim from his waistband and began stabbing at the doors. After a moment, they clicked and he swung them open. Dean proceeded to walk in, quietly shutting the doors behind him.

Dean ran and jumped on top of Cas on the bed, straddling his waist. Dean gently patted Cas's cheeks.

"Get up you lazy ass." Dean ordered. "We have things to do."

Cas groaned, but wouldn't wake up. Dean chuckled leaned down to kiss Cas. He kept kissing him until Cas quickly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Cas mumbled.

"Waking you up." Dean answered.

"What are you doing here?" Cas replied.

"You're teaching me how to be rich." Dean smiled.

"Get off me." Cas glared at him, pushing Dean out of the kiss.

Dean sat up straight, still on Cas's waist. Cas propped himself up on his elbows.

"Why are you here so early?" Cas moaned.

"Dude. It's noon." Dean laughed.

"That's early." Cas whined.

"You are _so_ spoiled." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Am not!" Cas protested.

"Yes you are." Dean smirked.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"So what are we doing today?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Well before I can even let you out of this room, you need to look rich. That's the only way you're allowed to even talk to me." Cas said.

"Awesome. What do you have?" Dean climbed off Cas and opened his closet.

"Nothing for you. First, if you wore one of my suits, Michael would notice. Second, they need to be tailored specifically for you." Cas stated.

"I don't own a suit, though. That could be a problem." Dean sighed.

"Well, you need at least five." Cas replied.

"You're not helping here." Dean leaned against the wall.

"If you let me get dressed, then I will be able to." Cas responded.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Are you seriously that dense?!" Cas scoffed.

"I'm sure you charm all the ladies with that attitude." Dean retorted. "And yes, I must be that dense."

Cas huffed in annoyance as he grabbed his wallet off his dresser and held it up. "I'm going to _buy _you some suits."

"Oh..." Dean realized. "Cool. Are we going to Sears or Savers?"

"Neither. We're going on a road trip." Cas smiled.

"Can we take the Impala?" Dean asked.

"No need." Cas answered. "Let me just get some clothes on and call Bela around."

"Bela?"

"She's one of our chauffeurs for the limo." Cas explained.

"I thought you said there was no need for driving?" Dean asked.

"I said there was no need for the Impala. I know you love that car, Dean, but you have to drive in style when you're around my family." Cas responded.

"I hate your family." Dean sighed.

"Me too." Cas laughed. "And another thing, I have Charlie working on a gate access card for you."

"It's hard to believe that in three weeks you went from 'don't touch me' to 'here's a key to my house'." Dean chuckled. "Are you possessed?"

"No. I'm perfectly normal." Cas answered, flipping open his phone and sending a text.

"You'll never be normal." Dean teased.

"Normal is boring anyways." Cas smiled.

Dean and Cas snuck out of his room and walked out to the limo.

"Where to?" Bela asked.

Cas leaned forward to the drivers seat and said, "Chicago O'Hare National Airport."

"You two running away together? Gonna get hitched?" She teased.

"We've only known each other for a month, dude." Dean laughed.

"Actually it's one month and a week." Cas corrected. "Exactly."

"Aw, how sweet. You two are MFEO." Bela cooed.

"We're motherfucking what?" Dean asked.

"Made for each other." Cas remarked. "Even _I_ knew that."

"That we were made for each other or what it stood for?" Dean smirked.

"I'll let you decide that one." Cas winked.

The limo pulled into the airport, but no planes were visible from the position they'd parked in.

"Get out." Cas ordered.

"Wow. What a gentleman." Dean retorted.

"Just get out of the car. Or do I have to open the door for you and take your hand and give you a tampon?" Cas sneered.

"Again." Dean sighed. "What a gentleman. I'm starting to see why you're single."

"Was." Cas coughed. "Or did you already forget that you tricked me into being your boyfriend?"

Dean still hadn't noticed where they were as he talked to Cas.

"We should leave now." Cas said.

"But we just arrived." Dean protested.

Cas gestured towards the private jet behind him.

"Oh God..." Dean mumbled as he fainted.

"Oh boy." Cas groaned as he caught Dean before he fell. "Bela, can you help me out here?"

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Castiel." She muttered.

"At least he's hot." Cas stated.

"I'm starting to wonder why he tolerates you...let alone likes you." Bela snorted.

"Shut up and help me get him onto this plane." Cas chuckled.

After they had Dean slouched into a seat, Cas walked Bela back out to the limo.

"Reserve a limo for pickup at the LaGuardia airport in New York. Also, make sure no one sees you when you get back to the mansion. If someone does and asks where you were, make up something that has nothing to do with me, and especially not with Dean." Cas instructed.

"You're the boss." Bela chimed.

"That I am." Cas stated. "I'll call ahead of time when I need you to pick us up."

Bela nodded and climbed into the limo.

"Can I get a cold washrag for my friend here?" Cas asked the stewardess in the jet.

Quickly she brought Cas a damp towel. Cas wiped down Dean's face and then rested the towel on his forehead.

"Of all the idiots in the world, of course _you _are the one who's interested in me." Cas sighed.

* * *

Dean finally came to after 75 minutes of flying. "Cas? Where are we?"

Cas leaned back so Dean could see out the window.

"We're on a plane?!" Dean exclaimed. "Get me off this thing! Get me off right now!"

"Dean." Cas slapped him. "Calm down. It's a plane. Nothing's going to happen to you, okay? Just hold on for 15 more minutes."

"It's a plane!" Dean yelled. "It's a flying suicide trap!"

"Dean. I've flown in jets my whole life and not once has anything gone wrong." Cas assured him. "You trust me don't you?"

"I don't know. Not quite sure." Dean answered.

"Well, trust me now at least. You haven't died yet have you?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. I might have died. Is this hell?" Dean panicked.

"Dean." Cas grabbed him by the shoulders. "You are alive. You are not in hell."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tightly. "I'm scared, Cas."

"I am your dissenting boyfriend, not your teddy bear, Dean." Cas scowled.

"You are now." Dean replied.

"Are you going to hug me the whole rest of the flight?" Cas asked.

"Yes." Dean answered.

Cas sighed. "Can't you just pass out again?"

"Trust me when I say that I would if I could." Dean muttered.

* * *

Dean practically kissed the ground when they got of the plane.

"See, Dean? We survived." Cas said. "And now I'll have to find an excuse for when everyone asks me why I smell like old spice and motor oil."

"So what was so important that we needed to fly to New York for?" Dean asked.

"Getting you a suit." Cas answered. "The other chauffeur will be waiting in the airport."

"So do you do this on a daily basis then?" Dean scoffed. "Decide you want to buy another suit and just fly to NYC?"

"No. Normally I just go to Sears for my suits. I only go to New York on special occasion." Cas replied.

"So I'm special occasion?" Dean smiled. "I'm no longer just okay?"

"No. Don't think this means I like you. You're still just okay." Cas glared at him.

"Whatever you say..." Dean sang as they entered the baggage claim area.

After a moment of shuffling through crowds, they saw a small circle of people gathered around a man in a suit holding a sign that said, "Dean and Castiel Novak".

"The way that's written makes it sound like were married." Dean snorted. "You think Bela had him write it like that?"

"Positive. She can be a bitch sometimes." Cas stated.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and ran towards the man holding the sign. "This is so awesome! I've always wanted to go to an airport and have someone holding my name on a sign!"

"It's only exciting the first few times." Cas retorted.

"Way to burst my bubble." Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around Cas's waist.

"Dean." Cas growled. "Let go of me. We're in public."

"No." Dean smirked, stepping in front of Cas.

"Dean. Stop it." Cas ordered.

"No." Dean said, giving Cas a quick kiss.

"Dean." Cas drawled. "Can we just go? We have things to do and places to be."

"Fine." Dean pouted, as he stepped to Cas's side, lacing his fingers with his.

"Will you cut it out?" Cas sighed, attempting to pull his hand away from Dean's.

"What do you think my answer to that is?" Dean asked.

"No..." Cas muttered.

Dean smiled smugly and gave Cas's hand a quick squeeze, causing him to receive a death stare. The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the crowd standing around them whispering in awe about a Novak being in town. They also didn't notice the man off to the side with his video camera recording on his phone.

* * *

"We're here." The man driving announced.

"Thank you." Cas replied. "You are free to meander about the city. Stay close, though. We'll contact you when we're done here."

"Yes, sir." The man agreed.

Cas stepped out of the limo and began walking towards the store. "Do you know what size you are Dean? …. Dean? Why aren't you answering me? ….. Dean!"

Cas tuned around to see that Dean wasn't there. Dean was still in the limo sitting smugly. Cas growled as he stormed back to the limo and opened the door.

"What the hell, Dean?" Cas exclaimed.

Dean smiled innocently as he held his hand out to Cas. Cas returned the smile and took Dean's hand gently. He pressed a light kiss to the back of his hand. Cas lifted Dean's hand and waited for Dean to step out of the vehicle. Once Dean had one leg out of the limo, Cas jerked Dean's hand forward causing him to fall out of and trip over the sidewalk, making a rough landing onto the cement.

"Oh, fuck you!" Dean yelled playfully.

Cas smiled. This time a genuine smile. "Payback."

Cas helped Dean up off the ground. Dean brushed off his jeans and turned back to Cas.

"What store is this?" Dean asked.

"Brunello Cucinelli. It has formal clothes for both men and women. So if you were wanting another evening gown..." Cas teased.

"Shut up." Dean laughed, punching Cas in the shoulder. "We are never going to talk about that again. Ever."

Little did they know, across the street, the same man from the airport sat with a large Nikon® Camera snapping photos of them.

As they entered the store, a few employees looked at Cas and immediately recognized him. When they looked at Dean, they grew wary and exchanged disgusted glances.

"I'm looking for some suits for my friend here." Cas said, walking up to a woman sorting through a rack of clothing.

"Sure." She replied with a fake smile. "My name's Claire by the way."

"Dean." Dean held out his hand.

She shook his, holding on to his grasp a tad too long for comfort. "And you're Castiel Novak."

"Indeed I am." Cas sighed.

"If you could just follow me then." Claire led them to an area with mirrors placed everywhere and a circular platform in the middle. "Dean, if you will?"

Dean stepped up on the platform. Claire took a moment to check him out, which got passed off as part of her evaluation.

"First, I'll get your measurements." She nodded, pulled a measuring tape from her pocket.

Dean flashed Cas a wary glance as Claire took his front chest measurements. She stood behind him, pressing her body tightly against his and breathing on the base of his neck. She had her hands placed on his chest as she measured his torso.

"You're kind of tall. Can you read what that says?" She asked innocently.

"Uh...Seventeen inches." Dean answered flustered.

Claire backed away from him and scribbled the measurements down on her notepad.

When she got to the inner leg measurements, Dean got a little more uneasy and flashed Cas a wary glance.

"Do I really have to do this?" Dean mouthed.

"Yes, Dean." Cas replied silently, folding his arms. "You do."

Dean scowled, but then jumped as felt Claire's hands trespass on the territory a little too inner leg for his liking.

"Oh. Sorry." She laughed sheepishly. "Just getting the front zipper seam."

"I gathered." Dean said tensely.

"Sorry." Cas mouthed.

"I'll show you sorry." Dean glared at him. "Of course, you just _had_ to pick the horny chick."

"It's not my fault!" Cas protested silently.

"Should I give you two a moment?" Claire asked.

Cas smiled at her. "No. We're fine."

"Okay." She chided, continuing to get Dean's measurements.

After she'd collected all the measurements, Claire stood up and put the notepad to the side. "I think you're going to want a long suit. Follow me."

She led the two over to a rack labeled with an 'L'. "Pick out which one you'd like."

"We'll be getting five." Cas stated.

"Oh. Well then. I'll give you two a few minutes then." She sighed.

"Way too fucking handsy for my tastes." Dean muttered.

"I'm about to spend 13,000 dollars on you. You better not be doing any 'tasting' anyways. I'm your 'taste' now." Cas snapped.

"And you say _I'm_ the clingy one." Dean smiled.

"Assbutt." Cas remarked. "This would look nice on you."

Cas held up a suit that was black with gray pinstripes. "I'll go get 'not so tasty' over there."

"You're one cold hearted bitch sometimes, you know that?" Dean laughed.

"I"m proud of that." Cas smirked, walking up to Claire. "We need to get going within the hour, so for now, why don't we start with this one?"

"Oh. Sure." She followed Cas back over to Dean. "I think this is a tad too large. Try this size."

She pulled out a smaller size and handed it to Dean. "There's changing rooms over there."

Both Claire and Cas were left speechless when Dean emerged from the dressing room in the suit. "You like what you see?"

"Very much..." Cas and Claire answered at the same time.

"Okay then." Dean chuckled awkwardly.

"It looks like it fits nicely. How does it feel?" Claire asked.

"Fine." Dean replied.

"Great. You can take that off and we'll get the tailors adjusting it to your measurements." She smiled.

Dean changed out of the suit and handed it to her. She went into the back room to deliver the information.

"This one would look nice, too." Cas smiled holding up another suit to Dean.

Dean sighed and laughed. "Don't I get to pick anything out?"

"The ties." Cas answered.

"And you say _I'm_ the controlling one. Maybe we have more things in common than you think." Dean smiled.

"Hey. If I give you three thousand dollars, can I pick out the ties?" Cas asked.

"What makes you think I want your money anyways?" Dean laughed.

"Well why else would you want to be with me?" Cas scoffed.

"You listen here, you little piece of shit. And you listen close." Dean ordered.

"I'm listening." Cas stated.

"You are literally the most annoying, stubborn, rude, oblivious, argumentative, rebellious, cocky, smartass motherfucker I've _ever_ known. Normally, I would not think twice to gut you with a fork dipped in poison." Dean started.

"Is this going somewhere? Or is it just a nasty break up?" Cas asked.

"Let me finish here." Dean snapped.

"As long as it doesn't end in stabbing." Cas retorted, trying to hide worry.

"I'm not going to stab you, jackass." Dean rolled his eyes. "Now would you shut up for two minutes?"

"Shutting up." Cas folded his arms.

"Okay. I have no clue what is about you, Cas, but I have tried and tried and tried to hate you. I want to hate your guts. I do. But I can't. I have no clue why, okay? I just don't. And ever since the first night I met you, I have not been able to get you out of my head. You are literally my first thought when I wake up and my last thought before I go to bed. You are so different than any other person I have met in my entire life and-"

"Can you hurry this up?" Cas asked.

"See!" Dean exclaimed. "There you go again being all cold, heartless, emotionless, blunt, impatient, needy, and spoiled."

"Thanks." Cas shifted his weight between his feet. "Will you get to the point now?"

"I hate you. With a passion." Dean sneered. "And my point is that I don't care if you are a fucking sewer rat, Cas. You'd still be my fucking sewer rat. So I don't care about your money or your family or your power or your cars or your fancy bathrooms. I care about...you."

"Hm." Cas shrugged.

"You are unbelievable. Do you know that?" Dean scoffed. "I just spilled my guts to you and all I get is a 'hm'?"

Cas smiled up and him and wrapped his arms around his neck, crashing his mouth into Dean's violently. Dean smiled into the kiss and brought his hands around Cas's back. They kissed until they heard Claire clear her throat behind them.

"The tailors will be done with the one suit in ten minutes." Claire sighed, obviously knowing her chances with Dean were a lost cause.

"We'll pick that one up today. The other four can be shipped to my house and I'd like them on overnight delivery." Cas stated.

She nodded and handed him a pen and paper. "Can I get that address?"

Cas scribbled down his information and handed it back to her. "You can call the number there when the one suit is done. We'll be nearby."

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him from the store, walking him to a coffee shop next door. After ordering their drinks, they sat down at a small table outside. Cas observed a bird hopping on the ground with intrigue.

"Dude." Dean finally said. "You've been watching that bird for like an hour."

Cas glanced at his watch. "Dean. I've been watching the bird for three minutes."

"Seems like an hour." Dean muttered.

"Well it's not." Cas replied.

"Might as well have been. Nature's just so boring. I mean, seriously. That bird has done nothing but hop around." Dean moaned.

"Nature is fascinating, Dean. You just have to look at it in a certain way." Cas mused.

Dean slurped his coffee loudly.

"Dean stop that." Cas glared at him.

"No." Dean smirked.

"Stop it." Cas ordered.

Dean just smiled at him and stirred the creamer around some more, before returning the mug to his mouth.

"Stop." Cas whined.

Dean put the mug back on the table. "Why should I?"

"Becuase I told you to." Cas said indignantly.

"And why should I do what you say?" Dean teased.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you do my bidding." Cas folded his arms.

"Yeah..." Dean sighed. "That's not how it works."

"It is with me. Like you said, I am a stubborn, bossy, cocky, smartass son of bitch." Cas pointed out.

"Indeed you are." Dean laughed. "Screw you for that."

"Everyone has their flaws." Cas shrugged matter-of-factly.

"You _are_ a flaw." Dean retorted.

"You're very polite. No wonder you've blown through all those girlfriends." Cas snorted.

"You're hot when you're sarcastic." Dean whispered.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous!" Cas exclaimed a little too loudly, the other people at the tables turning in their direction.

Dean burst out laughing. "Good one, Cas."

"We're leaving." Cas stated, placing a dollar on the table.

"Only a dollar? Cheapskate." Dean snorted, placing a five on the table.

"You want to play that game?" Cas teased placing a ten on the table.

"I think I do." Dean slammed a twenty down.

Cas put a fifty down, followed by Dean placing a hundred.

Cas threw two hundreds down.

Dean put five hundreds down.

"You don't have that much money in your wallet." Cas taunted, putting six hundreds down.

Dean violently tossed ten down.

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean and put down one thousand five hundreds dollars.

Dean slammed a wad of five thousand down.

"I'm not going that high. Her service wasn't that great. You win." Cas sneered. "This time."

As they exited the restaurant they heard a loud scream come from the patio followed by, "All hail the dark lord! My sacrifice worked! See you in Hollywood, bitches!"

"We should get out of here." Dean smiled.

"Yes." Cas agreed. "That was a waste of money."

"I know, but I won. It's worth it." Dean smirked.

Cas flipped Dean off as they walked back towards the suit store.

"Aren't you a doll?" Dean retorted as he leaned in a gave Cas a quick kiss.

"Yes. I am. And a very sexy one at that." Cas whispered.

"I'm not gonna argue with that." Dean laughed.

"Who would?" Cas asked.

"Only a fool. Or a blind person." Dean answered, walking back into the store.

* * *

After they retrieved the suit, the limo escorted Dean and Cas back to the airport.

"Cas I can't do this." Dean shook his head panicked.

"You're going to be fine, Dean." Cas assured him. "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Dean laughed. "Smoke, but no cigar there. You're shoving me on a jet plane!"

"Well there's no other way to get you home, now is there?" Cas asked.

"Not by nightfall." Dean answered.

"Exactly. So use logic, you dipshit." Cas sneered.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him onto the jet, Dean violently trashing in his grasp. Once on board, the stewardess shut the door behind them and locked it shut.

"Let me out of here!" Dean ordered.

"Dean!" Cas yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Cas pushed Dean by the shoulders down into a sitting position on a large padded cushion near the back of the jet. "Sit."

Dean reluctantly sat down.

"Okay. Good. Now just lie down and close your eyes." Cas instructed.

"I can't sleep on a plane!" Dean protested.

"Well try to relax at least." Cas sighed, gently pushing Dean to lie down. "Try."

Dean discontentedly laid down on the pad, which was surprisingly comfortable. Cas sat down by his head.

"Okay, good. Now, just imagine you're lying in the backseat of the Impala." Cas said softly.

"This is so much comfier than the Impala, though." Dean replied mellowly.

"Even better. You're really tired, so anything feels amazing right now. That whirring you hear is the sound of the Impala's engine. Just imagine you can smell the leather on the seat and the musty smell of old alcohol." Cas soothed him.

"Cas, this isn't working." Dean moaned helplessly.

"I think it is." Cas whispered leaning down and kissing Dean's forehead.

Dean reached up and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him on top of him. "We've been over this, Dean. I'm not your teddybear, just your dissenting boyfriend."

"I don't care. You're my teddybear for the rest of this flight." Dean mumbled.

Cas sighed and squished onto the cushion next to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Dean nuzzled his head into Cas's chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Dean." Cas gently shook him awake. "We're on the ground."

"What? We are?" Dean groaned.

"Yes we are." Cas answered, climbing off the cushion. "Get up it's night time and I know you're tired."

"Am not." Dean growled, swinging his legs over the side.

"Liar." Cas smiled.

"That's my line." Dean muttered.

"I stole it." Cas snarled. "I'm pretty sure we can just walk in the front door when we get back to my place."

"You're not dropping me off at home?" Dean asked.

"If you want, I can." Cas replied, slightly disappointed.

"No. I don't want that. I want to stay with you." Dean whispered.

Cas smiled at him as he stumbled out of the jet.

"Oh aren't you two adorable?" Bela smirked as they climbed in the limo.

"Shut your face, bitch." Dean ordered.

Bela frowned as Cas burst out laughing.

"Remind me not to wake you too early in the morning." Cas snorted.

The drive back to the mansion was quiet and uneventful given that both boys were tired after a long day of traveling and shopping. They trudged into the mansion up six flights of stairs until they reached Cas's room. They quickly pulled off their clothes and climbed into Cas's bed. Dean turned over and draped arm around Cas's middle. Cas scooted in closer to Dean in reply.

* * *

A/N: I swear. I spent way too much time on Tumblr trying to find this one blog. I plan to do a major update on my blog and that blog had all kinds of cool bumper sticker lookin things. Anyways, I just felt like doing sleepy!Dean fluff. I can't explain it really. It just happened. Probably because I'm about to die if I don't go to bed like now. I'm going to stir up some trouble soon. Big trouble. Like Michael trouble. Big Michael trouble. :) Again, if you have any things you'd like to see me incorporate into this already slightly fucked up chain of events, drop me a review...and the bass if you'd like.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dean..." Cas grumbled.

"Hm..." Dean replied.

"Dean, wake up." Cas said.

"No..." Dean moaned.

"Dean." Cas repeated sharply. "Get the fuck out of bed."

"Remind me not to let you have kids." Dean retorted.

"Just get up. I've already let you sleep in too late." Cas ordered.

"You let yourself sleep in too late, too. Don't turn this on me." Dean smiled.

Cas glared at him. "You're in _my_ bed don't forget. I can kick you out anytime I want. Literally."

Dean laughed. "Well. As true as that is, I doubt you could."

Cas gave Dean his, 'Really? Really, Dean?' expression. He quickly extended his legs and pushed Dean's lower half off the bed, his top half quickly following it. "Don't underestimate me."

"You are a major pain in the ass." Dean groaned from below the bed.

Cas crawled over to the other side and stuck his head over the edge, smiling smugly.

"Pain in your ass, specifically." Cas replied.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you're a pain in everyone's ass." Dean snapped, rubbing the back of his head."

"Shut up." Cas sneered. "You don't have a clean pair of clothes, do you?"

"No, but I can just wear the old ones. No biggie." Dean shrugged.

"Yes. That is a 'biggie'. It's weird and unsanitary." Cas snapped. "I'll just give you those ones from the other day."

Cas opened his closet and shuffled through clothes until he emerged with the t-shirt and sweats. He tossed them at Dean on the floor. "Get dressed.

"Sheesh. You're so bossy." Dean chuckled.

"You've told." Cas said. "Just get up."

"Such a gentleman." Dean sighed. "Aren't I the luckiest person in the world to have you?"

"Just get dressed." Cas rolled his eyes.

"What about breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Have some chips and ice cream or something." Cas answered.

"What? No bagel or cereal?" Dean scoffed.

Cas sent a death glare his way.

"Chips and ice cream it is." Dean mused.

"I may or may not have put some breakfast burritos in there." Cas stated.

"Oh you are beautiful!" Dean exclaimed walking into the closet.

"So I've been told." Cas smiled.

After a few minutes, Dean emerged with a beer and breakfast burrito. He jumped on Cas' bed and sat criss cross on it.

"If you spill anything, I will murder you. And do not think I'm joking." Cas threatened.

"I don't. You could just hire a ninja or something and it would never get tracked back to you." Dean laughed.

"Don't give me ideas." Cas smirked.

"You wouldn't assassinate me." Dean teased.

"Don't be so sure. I find you extremely annoying." Cas stated. "I wouldn't waste my money on killing you though. You're not worth it."

"That's actually quite comforting." Dean chuckled.

"Whatever, Dean." Cas sighed. "Anyways. You have a choice. We can stay in here or we can go outside."

"Outside. Don't even need to think for that one. I'm _not _staying cooped up in here." Dean retorted.

"As you wish." Cas sighed. "Just meet me in that maze again."

"All you have to do is walk downstairs. I have to climb down a tree and walk around your house all without getting seen." Dean complained.

"Hey. You're the one who wanted to go outside." Cas replied.

"Smartass..." Dean mutteerd. "See you in a year."

"Why in a year?" Cas asked.

"Sarcasm." Dean laughed.

"Oh. See you in a year." Cas repeated.

Dean swung off the balcony and jumped on the tree, beginning his treacherous descent.

* * *

Dean met Cas in the center of the maze, sitting in the maze like he had been earlier.

"It's about time." Cas mused.

"Shut up. You weren't the one who had to climb down six flights of tree." Dean chuckled.

"Either way. I've been waiting." Cas finally turned back to him.

"Impatient jerk." Dean muttered.

"I heard that." Cas stated.

"Good. Take it as your wake up call." Dean laughed.

"I already am awake." Cas furrowed his brow.

"Figure of speech." Dean sighed. "God, you need to learn the English language."

"I have all A's in English though." Cas stated.

"Nevermind." Dean sighed. "You should show me around this place."

Cas stood up and walked over by Dean. "As you wish."

Cas led him down the dirt path, past the small lake to a shaded clearing. Large, willow trees blocked the sun, only small streams of light shining through the leaves.

"Dude..." Dean breathed.

"Yes?" Cas answered. "What do you want, Dean?"

"You must've had one hell of a landscaper." Dean mused.

"Yes we did. And we still do." Cas replied.

"He must've lived here a long time." Dean mused.

"His whole life. His father lived here. He still lives here you know?" Cas said.

"Can I meet him?" Dean asked.

"Not sure why you'd want to meet the landscaper, but you already have anyways." Cas shrugged.

"I have? Who is he?" Dean asked.

"I believe you call him..." Cas sighed shortly. "Oh what's his name?"

"You? Having trouble with a name?" Dean scoffed.

"Oh that's right. I believe you call him Cas." Cas smiled.

"You did all this?" Dean choked.

"Indeed I did." Cas smirked.

"But how?" Dean gestured to the trees. "You're like eighty pounds! You could never lift a tree!"

"I didn't. I had help, Dean. Use your head." Cas rolled his eyes. "And I'm not eighty pounds."

"Did you do the whole backyard?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I did. What I couldn't do, I planned out and workers did it. Such examples are the waterfall, the pools, the lake, and water slide." Cas replied.

"And _how_ old were you exactly?"

"I believe I was 8 going on 9." Cas answered.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered. "You _are_ good for something."

"Actually just son of a billionaire." Cas shrugged. "And yes. I _am _good for something. I'm good for many things."

"Inflated ego." Dean coughed into his arm.

"Good thing you mentioned that." Cas smiled. "That brings me to my next and original point."

"Which is?"

"We need to teach you how to talk like a rich person. If you ask me, there are three main types of rich people. There are people who bathe in money and boast about it, such as Gabriel. There are people who are very passive about it, but you can still easily tell that they're rich. Then the last type are people like me – people who give you no clue that they're rich, but can provide proof is asked or needed." Cas started, sitting on the grass. "We've tried Gabriel's way already with you and obviously that didn't work. I mean really, Dean? Pulling into my mansion in my big expensive car? Shove a gold bar up your ass?"

"Okay." Dean laughed, sitting next to him. "Maybe that was a little intense."

"Little is an understatement." Cas snorted. "So with that out of the way, you can try being very passive about your wealth or you can be silent about it. With your cocky attitude and massive ego, I'd be less formal and just be passive about it. I mean, you could be silent about it if you want, but you'd have to answer a bunch of questions about where your wealth came from."

"You said you're one of the silent ones right?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I suppose so." Cas replied.

"You're cocky with a large ego, too. Why are you so quiet about things? Hm?" Dean retorted.

"Think back to the first time you saw me. I was shy, quiet, nervous, and stuttering." Cas said.

"That was adorable." Dean smiled. "Why can't you be like that all the time?"

"Real funny, Dean." Cas sneered. "Once I get comfortable around someone, or get to know them, then my real self shows through. I mean, have you seen how I treat my brothers?"

"So I'm a brother now, am I?" Dean smirked.

"No. You're just a douche who never leaves me alone." Cas stated. "And back to your original question, there's no need for me to flaunt being rich or tell you I'm rich. You already know."

"Good point." Dean countered. "I'll be the passive aggressive rich guy then. Carry on."

"That's what I thought you'd pick. Minimal work needed for that. The biggest thing is talk about large events and giant sums of money like it not a big deal." Cas started. "Example. My family is looking to buy another mansion. It'll take a few more weeks of work to get the twenty million extra dollars needed. You try something now."

"Okay." Dean sighed. "My brother just bought me a private jet for my birthday."

"Not quite. You're openly stating it. That would work if someone were to ask you what you got for your birthday. What you want to do is make people read in between the lines of what you're saying." Cas explained. "Using your example this time, my brother is going to help me paint my new private jet."

"That sounds the same, though." Dean mused.

"There's a difference though. You state something for me and I'll change it." Cas ordered.

"Okay..." Dean muttered. "We have fifty maids in our mansion."

"Easy. After we fired the last one for not doing her job, we only have fifty maids left." Cas corrected. "Also notice how I put 'only' in there. That makes it sound like it's a little bit of money. Tell me. Which sounds like it'd come from a wealthier person? The family business brought in three million dollars today. The family business brought in only three million dollars today."

"Definitely the second one." Dean answered.

"Right. Try using 'only' in a sentence." Cas ordered.

"After Sammy crashed the Lexus, we only have seven luxury cars left." Dean stated.

"Good!" Cas smiled. "Really good...Try holding up a conversation with Gabriel now."

Cas pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Hola, Cassie." Gabriel answered. "Code red?"

"No. Not at all. You can stop putting your pants on." Cas said.

"Oh, good. I hate putting clothes on." Gabriel sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need you to have a conversation with Dean." Cas stated.

Gabriel groaned. "That douchenozzle?"

"Oh shut up!" Dean yelled.

"Fine. If it's for you... Why?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm going to introduce him to Michael." Cas answered.

"You what?" Gabriel scoffed. "I know you're kind of dense sometimes, but this is pure suicide!"

"Gabriel." Cas drawled. "I'm teaching him how to be a rich person. I'm making him dress like one and talk like one."

"Oh. Hm. All the luck to you. Dean's kind of idiot." Gabriel smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Dean repeated.

"I'm doing this for Cassie. _Not_ you." Gabriel stated.

"Just so you know, I'll be stopping you guys and pointing stuff out, so don't talk too fast. I know how you can get, Gabriel." Cas added.

"That Dean Winchester kid is no good for you, Cassie. No good. His douchebagginess is rubbing off on you." Gabriel muttered.

"That's not the only thing of mine rubbing off on him." Dean mused.

"Dean that's disgusting." Cas smiled.

"Yeah. Gross." Gabriel gagged. "TMI."

"Will you two just talk without bickering like small children?" Cas moaned.

"Fine." Dean sighed. "But this is really weird? I mean, who fakes a conversation with someone who annoys them?"

"I have to say I agree with Dean here. This is really awkward. Well, it would be." Gabriel laughed.

"Okay..." Cas muttered. "Let's try something else then. Gabriel, how about I ask you something, and you give Dean your egotistical answered. Dean will then counter it with a reply of his own. And then we'll go on with that cycle. Is that better?"

"I am _not_ egotistical." Gabriel protested.

"Yeah you are." Cas replied. "Does that work though?"

"Better than awkward conversations." Dean answered.

"Well, until I trust you to not tell Michael to shove a gold bar up his ass, then we're practicing rich people talk." Cas scolded.

"Did Dean actually say that to Michael?" Gabriel scoffed.

"That's in the past." Dean snapped.

"You're just lucky I didn't use your real name." Cas stated. "So Gabriel, gas prices are on the rise and they're escalating quickly. What are your thoughts on this?"

"Well, we're freaking rich? Who the hell cares what gas prices are? We can afford them anyways." Gabriel replied.

"Dean." Cas said.

"I say that the people who care about gas prices, like myself, are impacted because we drive such high end cars that we can only use the most premium gas there is. Given that we own so many cars, this could lead to a problem. Of course, we wouldn't be damaged financially, but as gas prices keep rising, the working class people will take the fall." Dean smiled smugly.

Cas clapped quietly. "Much better than I expected. Gabriel, I'm going to the mall. Do you want to come along?"

"No." Gabriel snorted. "I have better things to do with my time than hang with my baby bro."

"How very kind of you, but I know you're joking. You're so funny, Gabriel." Cas rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Dean, would you like to join the pain in the ass I call my brother and I on our trip to the mall?"

"I'd love to." Dean smiled. "But I can't. My dad is flying with Sam and I to a business meeting in Japan for the weekend."

"That's a good answer, Dean, but you have to be careful when you mention business or investments around Michael. He'll most likely ask you what business, what kind of dealing, and then you'll be in way over your head in questions that you can't answer, let alone know what they mean. Don't bring up business around Michael under any circumstances. Only talk about it when he asks you and be very vague, but not vague enough to raise suspicion." Cas instructed. "Don't act too involved in your father's business either. If you give him the impression that you're very involved in your father's affairs, then have no clue what he even does, you're in for a hell of an interrogation session. If you're acting too weird, Michael might ask to speak to your father about business dealings."

"That wouldn't work well." Dean sighed.

"No. It wouldn't. So always be very mindful of what you say to him. Never act on instinct and always act on logic." Cas warned.

"Are you done, or should I go get a notebook and pencil?" Dean chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter, Dean." Cas scolded. "If you want to come over to spend a whole evening with my family, then you need to have a shred of seriousness."

"Sheesh." Dean laughed. "I'm a good actor. Don't worry. When I was younger, I used to have to pickpocket. I also would have to act all sweet an innocent on street corners and in stores to get free food."

"Nice boytoy you got there, Cas. Real pick of the litter." Gabriel smirked.

"Shut up." Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"Wow. You two are more alike than I thought." Gabriel retorted.

Dean smiled playfully over at Cas. Cas stared at him blankly in response.

"Moving on..." Cas muttered. "This is going to be a long afternoon."

* * *

Cas's phone had long since died, so the conversing with Gabriel hadn't lasted for more than an hour. Dean was lying down in the grass, Cas sitting next to him. Dean was fiddling with the sleeve on Cas's coat.

"It's so inconvenient." Dean whined.

"What is?" Cas asked.

"The fact that you have to date someone rich." Dean sighed. "I just hate all this learning stuff."

"That reminds me. You have homework tonight." Cas stated.

"Homework? What are you? My teacher?" Dean scoffed.

"At the moment, yes." Cas answered as he pulled some papers out of his pocket and tossed them on Dean's chest. "When I came down here, I took a pit stop in the kitchen. I stole the menu that they're preparing for Christmas dinner. You need to look all the items up, know what they look like, and know what they are. Also, I've included the link to a website that has an introduction to the variety of cutlery that will be in use at dinner. Which brings me to my next point. Michael will be out here in less than ten minutes looking for me. You need to be long gone by then."

"What happened to me staying here until Christmas?" Dean asked.

"I have my own family to attend you and you have yours. You have a younger brother, Dean. I don't want to see you tomorrow. I don't want to hear from you tomorrow. And I want nothing to do with you tomorrow. You need to spend some time with your own family, Dean. You can't just live in my bedroom your whole life." Cas said.

Dean pouted. "Well what if I want to talk to you?"

"Then I'll block your number until after tomorrow. And if you dare try to get in my room, so help me God, I will pound you in the face with a frying pan. Got that?" Cas snapped.

"Fine." Dean sighed.

"Now go." Cas ordered.

Dean sat up and leaned over to kiss Cas quickly.

"Now." Cas glared at him. "I'll have Charlie unlock the gate by the time you get there."

Dean stood up and brushed the back of his jeans off.

"Bye until Christmas then." Dean waved.

"Goodbye, Dean." Cas replied. "Remember. Frying pan. Your face."

"Got it." Dean smirked, hastily walking off to the gate.

Sam and John rushed downstairs when they heard the roar of the Impala's engine outside. Dean unlocked the door and walked in casually. Sam ran up and hugged him tightly while he got a viscous slap in the face from his were both obviously worried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" Dean asked surprised.

"How about you tell us, Dean!" John yelled. "You just tell Sam you're not going to be around much and then disappear the next day? You don't come home at all? We were going to call the cops if you didn't show up by tomorrow!"

"I was just at Cas's." Dean replied.

"Cas? Who the fuck is Cas? You've never mentioned her before!" John shouted.

"Can we just calm down for a minute here?" Dean laughed awkwardly. "I'm home. I'm safe. Nothing bad happened."

John lowered his voice, but was obviously still very pissed. "So tell me about this 'Cas' person. Who is she?"

"He." Dean corrected.

"What?"

"Cas. He's a dude." Sam explained.

"I don't see why you're all of a sudden interested in who I hang out with." Dean said.

"You went to his house and just disappear. I want to know what makes him so special that you have a reason to just up and leave home to have a God knows how long sleepover with him. Hell, you probably have a key to his house by now!" John exclaimed.

"Cas is teaching me." Dean answered. "And I don't have a key to his house yet. They're working on it."

"That's great to know, Dean." John retorted. "And teaching you? What in the world could Cas being teaching you?"

"The ways of high class society. He's teaching me how to blend in with the top 1%." Dean replied.

"Why would you care about that in the first place? And what would Cas know about high class society? No offense, Dean, but you don't hang out with anyone but gangsters and party animals." John scoffed.

"I care because I want to fit in with Cas's family. That's why. And Cas knows about high class society because he's part of it." Dean said.

"How do you know he's not just saying that to impress you? Or to get close to you? Or trick you into trusting him?" John asked.

"You can't exactly fake owning a mansion, Dad." Dean chuckled.

"Mansion? How rich is this guy?" John asked. "And how old his he anyways?"

"He's sixteen like me. His brother owns the mansion though. You want to know his full name?"

"Humor me." John retorted.

"Castiel Novak." Dean smirked smugly.

John spit out his beer all over the side of Sam's face. Sam scowled as he wiped his face off with his shirt.

"Like father like son." Sam muttered.

"That was my reaction when I found out who he was, too." Dean sighed. "But he's cool, Dad. He's perfectly great."

"You say you need to fit in with his family. So I take it they don't know you exist yet. So were you sneaking around on the property, living in his closet?" John remarked.

"Actually, yes for the most part." Dean laughed. "So I'll be sure to leave a note the next time I go AWOL and live in his closet."

"You better." John growled. "How long have you known this kid?"

"A little over a month." Dean said.

"And you're besties just like that?" John raised his eyebrows at his son.

"It's...complicated." Dean muttered.

"Oh, Dean." John sighed. "Tell me you're not...you aren't...You aren't, right?"

Dean remained silent and walked past him to the stairs.

"I'm going to go take a shower and wash this beer of my face." Sam gave a bitchface to his father and followed Dean up the stairs.

"Son of a bitch." John whispered, grabbing the counter for support. "Dean is friends with a multi billionaire. Dean!"

"I couldn't help but notice that Dad didn't know about Cas." Dean stated.

"I figured you'd want to tell him about him. Which you haven't really." Sam mused.

"First of all, if Cas and I want to keep quiet about this, I highly doubt that telling Dad will be the way to go. You saw the way he reacted when I told him who Cas was." Dean pointed out.

"You have a point." Sam replied with a shrug. "Second of all?"

"Second of all, if Dad thinks Cas and I are that close, I don't want him thinking I can ask favors from them whenever I want." Dean finished.

"You mean ask them for money? Last I checked, you have fifty grand sitting under your bed." Sam snorted.

"It's going towards a good cause, not getting more expensive beer." Dean defended.

"Like what? Getting ad-free, hi def porn?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, Sam. You have no clue what you're talking about." Dean said seriously.

"Whatever." Sam sang."

"Trust me, Sam. I'm going to surprise you someday. And someday soon." Dean mused.

"Sure you are, Dean." Sam muttered to himself as he walked off to start his shower.

* * *

A/N: I was having bad writers block with this chapter. Then right near the end, I put on my AC/DC + Metallica station on Pandora. I think I listen to classic rock too much though. Literally every song played has been upvoted. But holy shit, when Carry On MY Wayward Son Came On, I flipped out and kicked into full gear. I think that's how I get out of writers block. Just put on classic rock! And if any of you have/had braces, you feel my pain. These retainers that I haven't worn in three months, but started wearing again feels like getting your braces adjusted. If you've ever eaten a foot long subway when you get home from the orthodontist it takes like five hours.

And if you guys ever see OoO anywhere in there, don't mind those. i just put those in there to tell myself where to put the breaks in. Occasionally I'll miss one, but I try to get them all.

And next Chapter is CHRISTMAS! Only a month late... but details details... And unless it gets overly long, which I don't think will happen, it'll be up around this time tomorrow. :D


	9. Chapter 9

As lunchtime rolled around, Dean brought Sam and their dad into the living room.

"Well, I have to start getting ready now. So, I figured we could give gifts early today." Dean said, placing a manila envelope on the table.

"Ready?" John asked. "For what?"

"I'm having dinner at Cas's. That's how I'm going to meet them." Dean answered.

John sighed. "Whatever."

"I'll go first." Dean passed the envelope to John.

Dean opened it and pulled the packet of paper out. He gasped in disbelief as he clipped through the pages.

"How did you afford this?" John scoffed.

"Made a business deal." Dean shrugged. "Don't ask what for."

"Look at this, Sammy." John showed Sam the packet.

"I told you I'd surprise you soon." Dean smirked proudly.

"You paid off the house? You mean it's completely ours now?!" Sam smiled in excitement.

"I also put almost all the rest of the money into your trust fund, Sammy." Dean said.

"That must be almost fifteen thousand dollars!" Sam exclaimed.

"So did I surprise you or what?"

"Hell yes you did!" Sam replied. "Wow. This really puts my present to shame."

Sam passed Dean a cardboard box. Dean opened it and grinned at Sam when he saw what was in it.

"These are awesome!" Dean exclaimed as he picked up a classic Batman comic and flipped through the pages. "Where did you get these?"

"eBay." Sam answered.

"Of course." Dean laughed.

"And this is for you dad." Sam passed his father a letter sized envelope.

He opened it up and laughed awkwardly when he saw what it was.

"I know you like that brewery over on Lawrence street, so I thought I'd get you a gift card for the place. I used my own money." Sam smiled.

"Well, that's a little weird. My gift to you boys is this." John fished a coin out of his pocket and set it on the table. Sam and Dean picked it up and looked out it.

"That's great, Dad!" Dean cheered as he showed Sam the Alcoholics Anonymous chip.

"I'm proud of you." Sam grinned.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Dean nodded, giving Sam and his father a large hug.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." John replied.

"I have to go get ready and study some more." Dean chuckled. "Damn Novaks."

* * *

Dean adjusted his suit one last time as he pulled up in the Impala and ran the buzzer outside the gate. After a moment he heard a voice.

"Who is this?" Michael asked.

"My name is Dean. I'm here for Cas." Dean said.

"You mean Castiel?"

"Yeah. Castiel." Dean replied.

"Very well then." Michael replied, the gold gates slowly starting to open.

Kevin came out and directed Dean behind the house to a parking area. Dean parked and walked with Kevin back into the house.

"You sure you got this?" Kevin asked.

"I hope." Dean muttered tensely. "If I don't, there goes Cas and I."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You probably practiced all night last night. You look tired." Kevin mused.

"You're right. The one test I'm frantic over." Dean snorted.

"Time to meet Michael." Kevin went a separate direction and Dean went straight to where he saw Cas standing in a nice suit.

"It's nice to take the door and not a tree." Dean whispered.

Cas smiled. "Here comes Michael. We're just friends as far as he needs to know."

"Okay." Dean nodded as Michael entered the room. "You must be Michael."

"Indeed I am. Do I know you? You sound familiar." Michael asked.

"No. I don't think you do." Dean answered nervously. "I've heard a lot about you and your family though. All good of course."

"I find that surprising considering your friends with Castiel." Michael stated.

"Ain't he a peach. Am I right?" Dean smiled.

Cas stamped on Dean's foot, causing him to wince.

"Sometimes I don't know how I stand the guy." Dean chuckled.

"Not many people _can_ stand him. You must be mentally ill to enjoy spending time with Castiel." Michael said.

"Must be." Dean replied.

"Well, why don't you go meet the others? I'll call for dinner when it's ready." Michael said.

"It was nice meeting you." Dean smiled.

"I don't think I can reciprocate. Any friend of Castiel's is _not_ a friend of mine." Michael mused blatantly.

Dean smiled bitterly at Michael and followed Cas into another room. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I was unaware that there was a right and wrong side of how to get out of bed." Cas stated.

"Figure of speech." Dean chuckled.

"Ah." Cas nodded. "Can't you be a little more literal around me?"

"You're so needy." Dean laughed.

"I'm worth it aren't I?" Cas laughed.

"You better hope so." Dean retorted.

"I know so." Cas smirked.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

"Lucifer." Cas turned his attention to a scruffy man. "This is my friend, Dean. Dean, meet Lucifer."

"So you're who I sold my soul to when I was in that cult." Dean mused.

Lucifer laughed. "I like this one, Cassie."

"I like him, too." Cas replied.

"Obviously." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Lucifer cooed.

"No. We aren't. We're just friends." Cas answered.

"No you're not." Lucifer whispered, walking past them and ruffling Cas's hair.

"He won't tell Michael will he?" Dean asked.

"I doubt. Unlike Michael, he doesn't care that much about reputation. He tends to stick with Michael most of the time, but I don't think he honestly cares what I do." Cas answered.

"It's a good thing you're on good terms with Satan then." Dean snorted.

"Let's go introduce you to Gabriel now." Cas said.

They walked over to where Gabriel was leaning on a wall, playing on his phone.

"Hey, Deano. You sure clean up nice." Gabriel looked up and briefly checked Dean out.

"I hate suits." Dean grumbled. "I like my jeans and leather jacket."

"Well to be with me you have to look the part." Cas replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, bossy." Dean nudged Cas on the shoulder.

"Well it was completely terrible meeting you." Gabriel dramatically winked.

"Pleasure's not mine." Dean smirked winking back.

Cas and Dean went up to his room, and Dean jumped on the bed.

"What'd you get your brother and father for Christmas?" Cas asked, sitting on the bed by Dean.

"That money you gave me. I used it to pay off the mortgage on the house and then I put almost all of the rest into Sammy's trust fund." Dean answered.

"That's really nice of you, Dean. And also not what I expected you to do with the money." Cas smiled.

"I used some of the money from my savings account and got you this." Dean pulled some folded papers out of his pocket and handed them to Cas.

Cas unfolded the papers in his hand and looked at the top one in confusion, working out what it was. The page was riddled in numbers and charts. At the top it had Cas's name, age, birthdate and other information.

"You're giving me my DNA profile? Not sure I follow." Cas laughed.

"Look at the next page." Dean grinned.

Cas put the top page to the side and read over the next page. "Dean. This is just my chemical balances. By the looks of it, I think I need more vitamin B though. This is very helpful."

"Don't be such a smartass. It must be the next page." Dean retorted.

Cas looked at the final page. It had a bunch of names listed under 'Confirmed Relatives'. It listed his father, stepmother, half brothers, and cousins. There was a smaller section labeled 'Discovered Relatives'. Cas looked at it and then looked up at Dean quickly.

"Is this real?" Cas scoffed.

"Pulled in a few favors at the forensic department at the police station. Had them run a few tests, check a few databases. Nothing much." Dean smiled proudly.

Cas beamed in reply and hugged Dean tightly.

"Cas. Can't breathe." Dean choked.

"Oh. Sorry." Cas laughed. "I just can't believe you found my mom!"

"Am I amazing or what?" Dean smirked.

"You are fucking awesome!" Cas yelled. "Gabriel and Lucifer are _not_ going to believe this!"

Cas dragged Dean out of his room and grabbed the last sheet of paper tightly in his hand.

"I also looked her up while I was at it. She still lives in Chicago. She's a bartender a few miles away from here." Dean said. "I figured you might want to go drop by."

"That'd be great. We should go tonight." Cas replied giddily.

"Whatever you want." Dean shrugged, following Cas who was bounding down the stairs.

"Luci! Look at this!" Cas ran up to his older brother.

"Luci? You only call me that when something good happens." Lucifer snorted.

"Look!" Cas put the paper in Lucifers face and pointed at the line that had his mother's name.

Lucifer pulled Cas's hands down and stared at him. "Is this for real?"

"Dean says it is." Cas answered.

"How'd you get this?" Lucifer asked.

"I have this friend who's always getting in trouble for dealing drugs. He has a mole over at the police station and I had him take some of Cas's DNA to him. From there, the police officer filed it with a case and gave it to forensics. Then, forensics searched for known DNA in the system, and with some luck, Cas's mom's DNA had been categorized." Dean explained.

"Where'd you get my DNA?" Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

"I swabbed your cheek in your sleep." Dean shrugged.

"_This_ is the guy you chose to crush on, Cassie?" Lucifer laughed. "Psychos..."

Cas smiled and ran to go find Gabriel. Dean had to run to keep up with him as he ran down the hall.

"Gabriel! Dean found my mom!" Cas chimed, holding up the paper.

Gabriel glanced at the paper. "Well I'll be damned. Eve Taroni works at that bar over on Main street. She's real nice actually."

"You've met her?" Cas scoffed.

"I mean it's not the nicest bar around, but sure, I've been there before. The tits on that chick..." Gabriel whistled.

"You're talking about my mom. That's disgusting." Cas scowled.

"If you go see her, you'll see I'm right." Gabriel smirked. "Congrats though."

Cas nodded and brought Dean back up to his room. "I know it's nothing compared to what you gave me, but these are for you."

Cas handed dean a card with a small bow on top of it along with a key. "That's a special key to get into the front gate. It doesn't register as anything when you swipe it and one minute after you use it, the computer won't pick up any signals from the gate. You will come in completely undetected. You can thank Charlie for that. And that's a key to a small storage locker on Central Avenue. There's a nice stereo in there and yes, it does play cassette tapes. I also put a special box in there that was made as an organization system for the tapes."

"It's great, Cas." Dean smiled, leaning in and kissing Cas.

"Dean, that's enough." Cas mumbled.

"It's never enough with me." Dean replied.

"Dean. I'm serious. You're messing up my hair." Cas stated.

Dean moved his lips down to Cas's neck and slowly peppered him in kisses. Cas inhaled sharply, tensing up and then relaxing.

"What was that again?" Dean smirked.

"Nevermind." Cas sighed.

Lucifer was standing smugly in the door way clearing his throat. Dean pulled away from Cas and they turned their attention to him. Cas flattened down his hair with his hands as he waited for Lucifer to talk.

"Just be glad Michael sent me to call you down for dinner and didn't come himself." Lucifer chuckled. "Which is my point. Get your asses down here."

Dean stood up, yanking Cas up with him. "If this is what you call nicest in your family, then I'd hate to see the worst." Dean snorted.

"I'm flattered that you'd say that, Cassie." Lucifer laughed. "Or do you just say it for the irony of it?"

"Little bit of both." Cas shrugged.

"Your guys' family. I swear..." Dean muttered as they sat down at the dinner table.

"Bitch please." Lucifer teased. "We're fabulous."

"You sound like a seventeen year old." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm young at heart." Lucifer replied.

"I see you've been acquainted with our brother." Michael stated as he watched the two interact.

"Yeah. What can I say? This family's not half-bad." Dean mused.

"This family is completely excellent. No part of it is bad at all. Except for maybe Castiel, but he's more of a reject than a problem. So far." Michael snapped.

Cas sighed awkwardly. Dean gave Cas's leg a reassuring squeeze underneath the table. Cas placed his hand over Deans, intertwining their fingers.

"So Dean, what's your family's net worth?" Michael asked.

"It probably seems like nothing compared to your family, but we're around 800 million." Dean answered.

"You're correct. That is quite petty in comparison to our family, but on the other hand, not all rich family's are multi-billionaires." Michael remarked. "How'd you go about acquiring your wealth?"

"My dad did some real estate when he was younger. Eventually, he started getting into stock shares and other investments. It adds up over time, really." Dean replied.

Michael turned to Castiel. "Dean has reached my standards. You are allowed to continue being his friend unless I say otherwise."

Cas smiled over at Dean. "I told you you'd do fine."

"Unless his family's net worth reaches over one billion, he will not be permitted to date you." Michael continued.

Dean snorted. "Don't worry. I'm straight as a stick."

"That's convenient then." Michael mused as a dish of caviar was passed their way.

"Fish eggs." Dean grimaced. "So disgusting."

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Cas assured him.

"I'll beat your ass if I get sick from all this fancy food." Dean retorted.

"I doubt that you'll go through with that." Cas smirked.

"Don't challenge me." Dean whispered.

* * *

After a filling dinner full of courses that Dean couldn't even pronounce if his life depended on it, Dean went back upstairs with Cas. "I feel like I'm going to gain forty pounds."

"Don't be surprised it you do." Cas smiled. "Novak feasts tend to do that to people."

"No wonder you don't have many house guests." Dean retorted.

"Yeah." Cas snorted. "No wonder."

"So do you still want to go out tonight?" Dean asked.

"And do something that I've always wanted that I never thought would happen?" Cas smirked. "Of course I do! Don't be an idiot."

"Too late." Dean chuckled.

"You don't need to tell me that, Dean." Cas stated.

Dean glared at him. "Shut up."

"You can't tell me what to do." Cas teased.

"I can try." Dean laughed.

"And fail." Cas remarked. "Let's go ask Michael for permission out. I can maneuver this one."

Cas walked down the stairs with Dean.

"Michael?" Cas called.

"In here, Castiel." Michael replied.

Cas stepped into Micheal's office, where he was typing away on his laptop. "I was hoping I could get permission to go over to Dean's and stay the night."

"For what purposes?" Michael asked, not looking up.

"Well, he met my family. I thought it would only be fair for me to meet his." Cas stated.

"And that would require you spending the night why exactly?" Michael replied.

"It doesn't. I would just enjoy it. We don't talk much and he _is_ my only friend." Cas tried.

"Fine. I'll allow it. Just be home at a reasonable time." Michael sighed.

"Thank you." Cas smiled, excitedly turning back to Dean.

"Okay. I need to get back into my normal clothes. Like. Now." Dean retorted.

"Me, too. These formal suits are too much to handle." Cas agreed, following Dean up the stairs.

"You're used to it." Dean argued. "That's all you wear."

"I wear cheap suits from Sears. This suit cost four thousand dollars. The tie along cost two hundred." Cas defended.

"That looks just like your other tie." Dean mused.

"It is. It's just a different brand made out of different material." Cas replied.

"That's stupid." Dean muttered.

"I agree." Cas sighed, tossing Dean his shirt.

Dean changed into his normal clothes and followed Cas outside.

"It's snowing, Dean." Cas smiled in awe, catching a snowflake on his palm.

"No shit." Dean snorted.

Cas skipped about on the lawn, running around in the snow.

"Okay, you little snow fairy, I'm freezing my ass off out here. Can we just get in the car?" Dean whined.

"Fine. One thing first." Cas pulled out his phone and held it up. "Smile!"

"No. I'm not having you take a photo of me." Dean glared at him.

"But you have snow flurries all in your hair and nose and shoulders." Cas pleaded.

Dean scowled as a flash hit his face. "Fuck you."

Cas smiled smugly and ran out the gate.

"We still have a block to walk to the car." Dean muttered. "How are you not cold?"

"Dean. I spend almost all my time outdoors. I'm used to the cold." Cas answered.

"Weirdo." Dean laughed.

Cas nudged Dean in the shoulder. "Assbutt."

They reached the car and quickly climbed in. Dean turned the windshield wiper on and the heater on high.

"If someone starts tailing us, be sure to mention it. We're going to a shady part of town, Cas." Dean warned.

Cas nodded. "That's not for a ways though."

"You never know. Evil is all around us." Dean said.

"That's very morbidly poetic of you." Cas commented.

"I'm amazing when I want to be." Dean smirked.

Dean veered off onto a smaller road to avoid the traffic, the snow slowly getting heavier. He had Black Sabbath turned up loudly and was drumming onto the steering wheel while singing off key with the music.

As they turned onto a road that had fewer cars on it, Cas turned off the radio.

"Hey w-" Dean started.

"I love you." Cas blurted out.

Dean slammed onto the brakes and violently pulled the Impala off onto the side of the road. He turned to face Cas and amusedly folded his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me?" He laughed.

Cas swallowed nervously. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Cas's neck, bringing him close, their lips inches apart. "It's about damn time." He whispered, before closing the space between them and kissing them.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" Cas asked confused.

"Why the fuck would I dump you?" Dean snorted.

"I don't know." Cas mumbled.

"I mean normally when two people love each other, you don't dump them." Dean smiled.

Cas looked up at Dean, puzzled. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you too, Jackass. Loved you since the first I'm sorry you stammered out." Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled back at him and leaned back in to kiss him. "You do realize that we came here with other intentions than to make out in your car, right?"

"Good point." Dean laughed as he pulled back onto the road and drove to the bar.

Dean turned off the car and leaned on the trunk. "You sure you're ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cas sighed. "Time to meet my mom."

They walked in the bar and sat down in front of the bartender.

"Gabriel was right." Dean whispered.

"Fuck you." Cas said disgustedly.

"Maybe later." Dean winked.

"What can I get you boys?" Eve asked.

"Your name and number maybe?" Dean answered, receiving a sharp jab in the ribs with Cas's elbow.

"Real cute. Like I haven't heard that one fifty million times before. Now how about you tell me what you want to drink." She retorted.

"We'll take two beers." Dean ordered.

"I'm going to need some ID." Eve said.

Cas pulled out his wallet and flashed her his ID. She nodded but then turned to Dean waiting for him. He pulled out his wallet and slid a hundred across the counter. She took it and put it in her shirt.

"Sorry. I'm going to need more than that." She replied.

Dean sighed and turned to Cas. Cas fished four more hundreds out of his wallet and threw them on the counter.

"You two rich or something?" She laughed, squishing the money in between her breasts.

"Or something." Dean replied as she filled up the beers.

"You are undeniably her son. I mean you're both sarcastic, greedy, and incredibly sexy." Dean whispered.

"Well that's nice. It's always comforting to know that your boyfriend thinks your mom is sexy." Cas muttered.

"Well she is." Dean defended.

"Shut up before I hit you. Don't think being in public will stop it. In fact, it'd make it feel ever better." Cas shot.

"I wouldn't doubt you." Dean smiled.

"Here you boys go." Eve slid two beers across the counter.

"You're Eve, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She answered.

"Well who doesn't know the name of the most beautiful bartender in town?" Dean smirked.

"Sorry, hon. I don't do minors." She replied.

"Who said I was a minor? Just because I'm not 21 doesn't mean I'm not an adult." Dean said.

"You sure don't sound like an adult. And judging by the way that your friend over there is staring at you right now, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he doesn't like you flirting with me. And judging that he doesn't seem that he's interested in me, that leads me to conclude that he wants something else with me and wants your hands off. Also, he knows you wouldn't do anything with me anyways." Eve stated, smugly whipping her straight, black hair behind her as she turned to do something else.

Dean whistled at Cas and smiled at him in an 'No way she's not your mom.' fashion.

"You are correct." Cas said. "You are something different to me."

"Okay, you creep. What could I mean to a guy I've never met before? Call me in a few years though. You're a hottie." She smirked.

Dean was the one to gag now.

"Actually we have met before. It's been a while so I doubt you recognize me." Cas shrugged.

"Stop being such a smartass." Dean laughed.

"Fine." Cas sighed, turning back to Eve. "A little over 17 years ago you had sex with a man. And you either didn't use a condom, or the condom broke-"

"Or was rigged." Dean added.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas snapped. "And 9 months later, you had a son. You left him on the doorstep of a mansion. Hi, Mom."

She looked at him in utter disbelief. "You're joking."

"Sorry, mama bear, we're not." Dean smirked. "I mean, there's no denying it. The soft hair, sexy eyes, egotistical and cocky disposition..."

Cas and Eve both glared at him.

"So if that's Castiel, then who the fuck are you?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm just a lowly mechanic who lives in the slums and kind of is in love with your son." Dean shrugged. "Nothing much."

Dean leaned over and rested his head on Cas's shoulder.

"You picked this one?" Eve scoffed. "I'm ashamed in you, Castiel."

"Call me Cas. Castiel is too formal. And no offense, it's kind of a weird name." Cas said.

"He was ashamed in himself about me, too. Don't worry. The first three weeks were full of self loathing that you couldn't imagine." Dean laughed. "His brother hates me, too."

"Big surprise there." She retorted.

"Eve!" Someone called from the back.

"Well. I have some petty tasks to go tend to, but here is my number, for none sexual purposes, boys. Cas, you and I should have lunch some time. And if you insist, you can bring that ass along, too." She smiled, grabbing a napkin and scribbling down her number.

"I'm not an ass!" Dean protested.

"Yes you are." Cas and Eve said at the same time.

Dean smiled and stood up, grabbing Cas's hand and walking out the door.

* * *

Dean dragged Cas in his house, where John was sitting with a Sports Illustrated magazine and a bottle of beer.

"Hey, Dad." Dean called.

John put his magazine down and set his beer on the table. "Who's this?"

"This is Cas." Dean said.

"Nice to meet you." John greeted him.

"And you, Mr. Winchester." Cas nodded.

"Just call me John." He replied.

"Very well." Cas stated. "John it is."

"I'd give you a tour, but you've snooped around already." Dean chuckled, walking out of the room.

"I wasn't snooping." Cas argued.

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just like you weren't psychoanalyzing me based off my room."

Cas remained silent, but glared at him.

"That's what I thought." Dean smirked.

Dean jumped on his bed and flopped back on the pillows.

"Do you always have to jump on beds when you enter a room?" Cas asked. "Is it absolutely necessary?"

"Of course it is." Dean snorted. "Have you met me?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Of course I have."

Dean sighed in disappointment as Cas sat down next to him on the bed. "Did I ever tell you you're an idiot?"

"All the time, Dean." Cas muttered. "All the time."

* * *

A/N: Well it's like 6 AM here and finishing this chapter was worth every three extra hours of sleep I'm not getting. :P I may or may not have meddled with sims around in that time, too... I don't know if I was too happy with this chapter, but gold star for effort!


	10. Chapter 10

Dean rolled over and ran his fingers through Cas's hair.

"Dean. Stop it." Cas ordered.

"No." Dean replied obstinately. "Your bed head is hot."

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Cas mumbled.

"Don't be butthurt." Dean smiled.

"I never understand that reference." Cas mused.

"You will some day." Dean sighed amusedly.

They both turned their heads when they heard a knocking at the door.

"Is that you, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"Oh. Come on in then." Dean said.

"Everyone have clothes on?" Sam sneered.

"It was a sleepover, not an orgy." Dean laughed as Sam walked in.

"I know which one I'd prefer." Cas whispered.

Dean choked and burst out laughing.

"That wasn't even that funny." Cas stated.

"Coming from you, it was hilarious!" Dean exclaimed.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked.

"Don't get involved." Dean smirked.

"Didn't plan on it." Sam muttered. "Just wanted to know what you're planning on having for breakfast."

"I can make pancakes." Dean offered.

"Okay. Cool." Sam replied leaving Dean's room.

"You like pancakes?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be nice to have something that's actually in English for once." Cas answered.

"What do you normally have?"

"Normally an omelet. My siblings tend to go for more exquisite meals, but I like to keep things simple." Cas said.

"No wonder you like me." Dean smiled.

"You're not simple. You're the most complex thing I've ever seen." Cas stated.

"Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Really." Cas replied.

"Well. I'm cooking. So let's go make us some pancakes." Dean pulled the covers off them, Cas immediately pulling them back over himself. "What?"

"I'm cold. Your house doesn't have very good heating." Cas complained.

"Then put some clothes on." Dean said.

"But I wore those clothes yesterday." Cas protested.

"Then put some of mine on and I'll have Sam toss yours in the washer, okay?" Dean chuckled.

"Fine." Cas sighed.

"Besides, what were you planning to do if I wouldn't give you my clothes?" Dean laughed. "Go home in your boxers?"

"That thought hadn't crossed my mind..." Cas muttered.

"Well, whatever. Be glad I'm complex _and_ awesome." Dean smirked, tossing Cas some flannel clothes.

"These are scratchy." Cas whined after he had the clothes on.

"Well, deal with it, sweet cheeks. When you're poor, you don't get the best clothes." Dean smirked.

Cas glared at him and walked awkwardly out of the room, Dean leading him to their kitchen.

* * *

Cas was leaning on the counter with his arms folded, watching as Dean got out the ingredients.

"Dean. You should put butter in the frying pan so the batter doesn't stick." Cas said.

Dean ignored the notion and proceeded to mix the ingredients in a bowl.

"Did you hear me, Dean?" Cas asked. "Also, you should use an electric mixer so the batter is even."

Dean ignored him again and poured some sugar in the batter.

"Should you be using that much sugar? Are you sure it's healthy? Won't it be too sweet?" Cas continued.

Dean turned to his side, pressing a kiss to Cas's lips. "You have two options. You can shut up and let me do my job or you can continue being a pain in the ass in the other room."

Cas narrowed his eyes at him but remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Dean smirked.

Dean finished making the pancakes and put them onto a plate. "How many do you want?"

"I'll start with one." Cas answered. "Like I said before, I've never had any. Also, you didn't take much precision with your measurements, so they might taste like crap."

"I'm just full of surprises." Dean retorted. "So just you wait."

Dean set the plate of pancakes on the table in front of Cas and Sam. He brought over some butter and warm syrup along with them. Dean placed a pancake on Cas's plate and let Sam get his own.

"So?" Dean asked after Cas had taken a few bites.

"These are really good." Cas replied, his mouth full.

Dean smiled smugly. "You should hire me as your chef."

"I'll think about it. Best breakfast I've had in years." Cas laughed.

Dean took a bite of his pancakes finally. "I _did_ do good. I should do this professionally. Bitches love pancakes."

Cas glared at Dean. "Why would you need bitches?"

Dean chuckled. "To annoy you."

"Your hypothetical bitches already annoy me and they're not even real." Cas replied.

"Shut up and eat, would you?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you two just so kind to each other?" Sam snorted.

"Shut up." Cas and Dean said at the same time.

Sam put his hands up in a surrendering position. "Jeez, you two..."

Dean and Cas laughed and smiled at each other.

* * *

Dean and Cas walked into his house talking about some internet video that Gabriel had showed Cas. Michael heard the sound of the front door closing and immediately called for Castiel, unaware that Dean was with him.

"Castiel. Can you come into my office for a moment?" Michael asked from a small room down a hallway.

Dean followed Cas down the hall until they were outside his office.

"Dean, you should wait outside." Cas said.

Dean nodded silently and leaned back outside the wall, unable to hear any of the conversation that was being initiated in Michael's office.

Cas walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Castiel." Michael greeted slyly. He obviously had something on his mind and whatever it was, it was not good news.

"Hello, Michael." Cas replied.

"Do you love him?" Michael asked.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about." Cas stated.

Michael slammed some papers paper-clipped together into Cas's chest. "Don't lie to me, Castiel. You know I don't appreciate it."

Cas picked up the papers and paled when he saw them. They were all online articles that Michael had printed off.

Michael continued talking while Cas flipped through the pages. "You see, last night one of my business associates sent me an article on that site, Yahoo. While I was reading it, I looked up at what was trending. You know what was number three on that list? Castiel Novak. So I clicked on it to see what was the uproar over you and I found those."

"Fuck." Cas muttered under his breath as he looked at the articles. The papers were riddled with pictures of he and Dean together, mainly from their time in New York. There were a few pictures after their visit, but none before. The titles sure would draw attention though. '_Novak Family to Have a New Member Soon?_' and '_Youngest Novak Finally Found Love_' sure weren't subtle.

"So tell me, Castiel. Do you love him?" Michael demanded.

"So what if I do?" Cas asked, setting the papers behind him on a desk.

"You do don't you?" Michael sighed.

"You know what? Fine. Yeah. I do." Cas answered. "Why do you care?"

"He is not up to your permitted social standards, Castiel!" Michael yelled. "His family's net worth is only $800,000,000! He's only with you for the money! _Our_ money! Can't you see that?"

Dean could hear the sounds of muffled yelling inside, but wasn't able to make out what it was through the thick walls. He wondered if he should go inside. He was starting to get worried. Cas had mentioned how intense Michael could get about things.

"Dean doesn't care about the money!" Cas shouted.

"Well why else would he be with you?" Michael scoffed.

"Becuase he loves me!" Cas cried.

Michael laughed. "Oh is _that_ what he told you now? You're so gullible, Castiel!"

"Is it honestly that hard to believe that someone could like me? Love me?" Cas yelled.

"Have you _met_ you? Who would? Hell, your own mother couldn't deal with you _before _you could even talk!" Michael snorted.

"Even if my mom didn't, Dean loves me now!" Cas replied.

"No, Castiel. He loves your money!" Michael argued.

"He doesn't even care about the money!" Cas protested.

"And you know this _how_ exactly?" Michael smirked.

"Becuase I know Dean." Cas growled.

"And just because you know the guy means you trust him with your life?" Michael laughed.

"I do." Cas stated.

"I'm sure that if it did boil down to it, your little friend wouldn't think twice about saving his own life before yours!" Michael scoffed.

"Shut up! You don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Cas yelled.

"Maybe, maybe not! The point is that you can not be with him, Castiel!" Michael ordered. "I don't care _what_ he's after! You do not have my consent to date that boy! So stop loving him!"

"You can't just stop loving someone, Michael!" Cas shouted, on the brink of tears. "Trust me! I've tried! Do you know how much I've wanted to hate him? Do you know how much I've told myself that I don't care about him? Or that I don't care what happens to him? Or that I never want to see him again? I tried that so much, but I couldn't lie to myself!"

"That's sweet, Castiel, but my argument still stands. You're not to see him again." Michael glared at him.

"I'm sixteen, Michael!" Cas protested. "I think I can make my own choices on who to love! I'm responsible enough!"

"I don't care how responsible you are. As long as you're under my roof and I'm the one who's putting you through school, giving you food and water and shelter, you will do as I say." Michael scowled.

"Gabriel never does what you say and I don't see you giving him this kind of shit!" Cas yelled.

"Castiel. You know how I feel about you using such language." Michael growled.

Cas walked to the door and pulled it open. "Well you know what, Michael? You can take your fucking ego and your fucking money and shove it up your fucking ass!" Cas flipped Michael off before slamming the door shut.

"Whoa. Cas? Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"I think you should go, Dean." Cas stated.

"What why? Tell me what happened." Dean said.

"No. Leave. You have until Michael opens that door to excuse yourself." Cas ordered, sending Dean a death stare.

Dean sighed disagreeably, and unwillingly walked away, knowing that Cas was deadly serious.

* * *

"Dean..." Cas whispered into the darkness of his room, clutching his pillow to his chest. He kept glancing over at the window, hoping Dean would jimmy it open and come sit by him. The moon was shining brightly through the tree by his window, causing patterns to scatter across the carpet of his room. As the breeze ruffled the leaves, Cas stared at the moving light speckles trying to pick out shapes to get his mind away from the matter.

Cas couldn't get Dean off his mind. The lights he saw looked like Dean's face and the wind breathed Dean's name quietly and the blankets felt like Dean's comforting touch. Cas couldn't take it any more. He cursed to himself as he climbed out of bed and began putting on a suit. He snuck downstairs and grabbed his trenchcoat before returning to his room. He opened his double doors and silently shut them again. Cas climbed down the tree and went to the golden gates outside the mansion. He took a deep breath before he opened them and then he ran. He ran faster than he'd ever run before. Michael was already awake by the beeping of the gate. Cas ran down the street and kept running. He ran so far and so fast he didn't know where he even was anymore.

Eventually, Cas looked around and realized he was in the slums. It was an area similar to where Dean lived, but it wasn't where he lived. Cas saw an alley and went down it. A few yard in he sunk down against a wall and sat with his head in his chest.

"Hey, kid." A deep voice growled.

"Hey." Cas muttered, not bothering to look up.

"You know, you should look at people when they're talking to you. It's only polite." The man said.

Cas sighed in agitation and looked up at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Damn. Someone's in a bad mood." The man chuckled.

"Would you stop with the smart ass remarks and shoot me, or kidnap me or whatever it is you plan to do to me?" Cas scowled.

"You know not every shady guy in a dark alley wants to hold you for ransom, kid." The man smiled.

"I find that hard to believe, but if that's not your goal, then what is?" Cas asked. "I'm not in the mood for any games here."

The man sat down next to Cas in the dirt and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're that Novak kid who's all over the internet. I have no fucking clue why you having a boyfriend is such a big deal. I mean, you're the least famous out of your whole family. What passes for juicy gossip these days is really disappointing, but I know what you're going through, dude."

"Humor me. What exactly _am_ I going through?" Cas asked.

"That kid you're with...your family didn't know about him and now they know and you're not allowed to see him. They've taken your phone and blocked his number on all the phones in the house. I bet you had to run pretty damn fast and far to get here." The man answered.

"Hm. I'm impressed. That pretty much sums it up. I still don't know why you care." Cas mused.

"Well, maybe you're interested in some coke? pot? heroine?" The man suggested.

"Right? Becuase what shady guy in a dark alley isn't up to something?" Cas snorted.

"Well at least it's not mugging you. At least I'm kindly asking for money." He replied.

Cas fished out a couple hundreds. "Have some. I don't care. It's for a good cause."

"What do you want? I got it all. Prescriptions, drugs, all the illegal stuff, too. It's high quality." The guy smiled.

"Your phone." Cas answered.

"What?"

"Your phone. I want your phone. I'll give it back." Cas stated.

The man tossed Cas a cheap phone. Cas typed in Dean's number and sent a text.

_Dean._

* * *

A/N: This was kind of shorter than usual, but I felt like doing a little cliffhanger. Well, it's not major, I just thought it was a good place to end anyways. If I continued writing what I have planned after this, I'm pretty sure it would've taken way more time than I have tonight. But it's church tomorrow, so three painful hours of speeches going towards writing fanfic instead. I'm pretty sure my mom dreads the day she ever got me this laptop. :P


	11. Chapter 11

When Cas woke up, he was lying in the dirt of the alley. The man he had been talking to before was unsurprisingly gone. What could you expect from a drug dealer? At least he didn't want to kidnap him. Not that Cas would've particularly cared at the time. He pushed himself back up to a sitting position against the wall. When he looked up, two policemen were standing at the base of the alley.

"You lost?" One of them asked.

"Not really." Cas answered.

"You got a home, kid?" The other continued.

"Yeah. I do. Why?" Cas replied.

"Well, this isn't a good part of town you know. Sleeping in an alley is normally not something someone chooses to do. So we're just a little confused as to why some random kid would be sleeping in one." The first policeman mused.

"Yeah. Well, I don't have to explain myself to you." Cas stated.

"You know, if you don't have a home, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We see lots of kids like you in these areas. We can take you to the station and they can find you a fo-"

"I have a home." Cas glared at them, standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"Well then what are you doing here?" The second policeman demanded.

"I was just sitting there last night and fell asleep. I didn't choose to sleep there. So if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." Cas said, walking up the policemen.

"And where's that?" The first man asked.

"Home. Now can I borrow a phone?" Cas answered.

"Make it quick." The man fished his phone out of a pocket and handed it to Cas.

Cas dialed a number quickly and put it up to his ear.

"Who is this?" Gabriel asked.

"It's me." Cas replied.

"Cas? Where are you? Michael heard you leave last night and he is going to be pissed at you when you get home." Gabriel stated.

"He's already pissed at me. I don't think he could get much worse. As for where I am, the ghettos. Speaking of Michael, is he home right now?" Cas asked.

"No. He's going to be out most of the day doing a business deal in New York." Gabriel answered.

"Great. I'll see you when I get home then." Cas said, shutting the phone. "Thank you."

Cas adjusted his coat and began walking back to his house. Eventually, he saw a taxi waiting somewhere. Cas climbed in it.

"Where to, kid?" The driver asked.

"The Novak mansion." Cas replied.

"Okay. It's going to be kind of expensive to get there. This is a ways away." The taxi driver sighed. "Why you need to get there anyways? They don't let people in for tours."

"I live there. I think I can get in. Since when are taxi drivers so concerned in the motives of their clients?" Cas responded.

"I was just curious, kid. No harm meant." The driver stated.

"Yes. I know." Cas said. "Just get there as fast as you can."

The driver nodded and drove to the mansion.

"This is where I get off." The man smirked as they pulled up by the gates of the mansion.

"Actually, I'm the one getting off." Cas replied as he handed some money to the taxi driver.

The man chuckled. "Yeah. Well, good day."

"And you." Cas responded, sliding his access card and unlocking the gate.

Cas entered the house and saw Lucifer sitting at the table.

"Where'd you go last night? You're filthy." Lucifer commented.

"I slept in an alley." Cas grumbled and left it at that, walking up the stairs to his room.

When he opened his door, he saw Dean sloppily leaning against a wall, a half-smile plastered on his face.

"Dean." Cas breathed, running up and hugging him.

Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Cas in reply. Cas started crying into Dean's neck. Dean softly rubbed his back in reply.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean whispered, causing Cas to hug him tighter. "I'm here."

"You look terrible." Cas muttered.

"That's kind of what happens when you're woken up by a text at 1 AM and you run five miles, then climb up six stories of tree." Dean chuckled.

"Oh..." Cas mumbled. "Sorry. You know you didn't have to come all the way out here or you could've slept on my bed."

"Well I wanted to come and I wanted to wait for you." Dean replied.

"I thought you'd never want to see me again." Cas said, looking up at Dean.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." Dean smirked.

"Good." Cas sighed.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Cas let go of Dean and sat on the bed. Dean sat down next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and placed his arms around Dean's waist.

"In short, Michael knows about us." Cas answered.

"Oh." Dean sighed.

"Yeah." Cas muttered.

"Why are you all dusty? You smell like drugs." Dean stated.

"I slept in an alley and met a drug dealer. I probably fell asleep on him." Cas replied.

Dean burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I am not." Cas answered. "I ran away and ran so far I was in the ghettos. I saw a dark alley and I went down it. When I was down there, a shady man was talking to me and consoling me. He sat down next me and we talked a bit. He offered me drugs and then I gave him three hundred dollars. All I asked for was to borrow his phone. That's when I texted you. I woke up in the dirt and police officers were asking if I was homeless. So I ran. I got a taxi and I came back here."

"That is..." Dean chuckled. "I have no words. It's nice to know you're friends with a drug dealer though. It's good to have friends in low places."

"He's not my friend." Cas protested.

"Well I have his phone number if you want to be pen pals with him." Dean smirked.

"You're an idiot." Cas smiled. "I don't want to be friends with a drug dealer, Dean."

"Well he was nice wasn't he?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes." Cas answered.

"Then you should make friends. You need to be more social, Cas." Dean pushed.

"Dean. You're telling me to be friends with a drug dealer. Think about this." Cas stated.

"My point still stands. You need friends, Cas. You're anti-social." Dean said.

"I have you. I don't need anyone else." Cas argued.

"I'm flattered Cas, but you don't _have_ me. I have to climb up a tree to see you. You need someone who you can let in your front door." Dean laughed.

Cas pouted. "I do to have you. You're my little bitch."

"I'm nobody's bitch." Dean protested.

"Except for mine." Cas whispered, leaning in and kissing Dean.

"Okay. Maybe yours." Dean teased.

Cas smiled at him and leaned in kissing his neck, Dean's head resting on his shoulder.

"Dean." Cas said softly.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"I don't want you to leave." Cas replied.

"Then I won't." Dean stated, wrapping his arms around him.

"Promise?" Cas asked.

"I promise, Cas." Dean whispered, moving his hands up to cup Cas's face, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Cas smiled, resting his forehead against Dean's.

Dean returned his head to Cas's shoulder as Gabriel entered the room.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Cas. "If Michael knew he was here, he'd kill you both."

"I'd like to see him try." Cas challenged.

"Don't tempt him." Gabriel smirked.

"What'd you want anyways?" Cas asked.

"Lucifer mentioned you'd came home. And that you'd slept in an alley last night." Gabriel answered. "I just wanted to make sure that you were here in one piece and that Luci wasn't holding out on any crucial information."

"I'm fine, Gabriel. I still got a nice, long sleep. It just wasn't very comfortable." Cas replied.

"I don't think sleeping beauty over there could say the same." Gabriel snorted.

Cas turned and looked at Dean who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he gently lifted Dean off him and laid him down on the bed.

"I have a gut feeling that you have something to do with his lack of sleep?" Gabriel chuckled.

"I'm not admitting to anything." Cas said.

"Whatever." Gabriel smiled. "Just when Michael murders you both, I won't help bury the bodies. Enjoy the little time you have left."

"Go away." Cas chuckled quietly.

Gabriel smiled as he shut the door to Cas's room. Once he was out, Cas stripped Dean down to his boxers and covered him with the blanket. Cas sat next to Dean on the bed and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. After a moment, Cas slunk down so he was laying next to Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

"Lucifer." Michael entered the house. "Have you heard from Castiel?"

"Yes actually. He came home around ten this morning." Lucifer answered.

"I suppose I should have a talk with him then." Michael mused before turning to the stairway. "Castiel!"

Cas groaned as he heard Michael call his name, just barely hearable from upstairs. He slowly unwrapped his arms from Dean and exited his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, Michael." Cas said as he approached the base of the stairs.

"My office. Now." Michael ordered.

"You aren't the boss of me." Cas replied.

"Yes I am." Michael grabbed Cas's wrist and dragged him off to his office, slamming the door behind them. Michael stood in front of the door making it impossible for Cas to leave until he said so. "That Dean was a terrible influence on you, Castiel. Before you met him you respected and obeyed me without question. Look what's happened to you."

"Yes, Michael. Look at what has happened to me. I've begun thinking for myself and stopped being scared to do what _I_ want instead of what others want for a change. I've become independent. I've started taking interest in things I want to do and not things _you_ want me to do. So shoot me for being a human being." Cas stated. "And I've never respected you, Michael. Never."

Michael scowled at him. "No, Castiel. You haven't become independent. You've become rebellious and unruly. Think back to a few months ago. You're life was fine. You were a hardworking student who had his priorities straight. You obeyed me and your elders. You knew your responsibilities. Now look at you. You're a mess."

"Maybe I am." Cas shrugged.

"Yes, Castiel. You are. Someone liked you sneaking out of the house normally means that you're a complete mess." Michael growled.

"I wasn't sneaking out. Sneaking would imply that I was doing it carefully and stealthily, having it premeditated as to not be caught by you. I was running, Michael. I didn't care if you saw me. I knew the gate would wake you up. I didn't care. I just wanted out. I was acting in, as Dean would say, the heat of the moment." Cas replied.

"Straighten up your attitude right now or I'll stop giving you money." Michael ordered.

"I don't care." Cas smiled smugly. "Your money means nothing to me."

"Maybe not, but still. Like I said, your life was so much better before. Don't you want that again, Castiel?" Michael asked.

"You know what? On some levels you're right. Before, I was a perfect student. I had great grades and did anything and everything I was told. Not to mention that you are constantly giving Gabriel and I money. I was a machine before. I'd give all the riches we have up in an instant. Because now I have something that's so much better than any material thing you could give me. I love someone." Cas replied.

"It's not love, Castiel. It's not even lust. And you know why? Becuase Dean do-"

"Yeah, Michael. I know. Dean doesn't love me. Dean doesn't care about me. Dean only wants you. Dean only wants the money." Cas said in a mocking tone.

"You know it's true, Castiel. You're just not thinking straight. You're letting his false charm and pretend care blind your judgement." Michael stated.

"No. I'm not. You're the blind one. You've never loved a person in your life. How would you know what love looks like? Not everyone cares about money and riches. Sometimes the best things are the things that are part of you and if they're lost, you'd be lost, too." Cas protested.

"So is that were you went last night? To be with _Dean_? To be with the thing you'd be lost without?" Michael scowled.

"No. I just ran, but you are correct. I would be lost without Dean. He taught me so much. He taught me things that even hundreds of years of schooling couldn't teach me." Cas answered.

"You ran? Where to?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. It was around 17th street. I know that. I found a dark alley and I went down it. That's where I was all night if you must know. I slept in a dark alley." Cas stated, almost proudly.

Michael's face contorted to one of utter disgust. "Castiel. That's a terrible part of town. And were you asking to get shot? You just thought it'd be fun to have a pity party in an alley in a part of town full of people who wouldn't think twice to take all your credit cards and money?"

"Obviously you wouldn't care if they took my life, but _God forbid_ that they take a couple credit cards." Cas rolled his eyes. "Now I've answered all your questions. I wish to leave."

"Well you can't. Not yet. You have to do two things for me." Michael replied.

"What?" Cas sighed.

"First thing. Stop talking to Dean. He's terrible for you. I don't care if he's the richest man in the world at this point, Castiel. Anyone who causes you to go against your own family is a man born of hell, created for chaos." Michael ordered.

"Not going to happen. And very poetic by the way." Cas smirked. "Second?"

"Second of all. Turn off this damned phone!" Michael threw Cas's phone in his lap. "You were getting text messages all day yesterday and I couldn't work at all."

Cas smiled as he saw all the texts were from Dean asking if he was alright and if everything was okay. The texts went on all day long. Cas chuckled as he turned the volume off on the phone and handed it back to Michael, who locked it in a drawer.

"We're through here." Cas stated.

"I believe I'm calling the shots here." Michael replied.

"And I believe that I don't care." Cas sassed. "And obviously I'm not agreeing to your first term, so you can stop trying. All the threats and punishment in the world couldn't make me agree to that."

Michael huffed in annoyance as he violently opened the door. "Get out. And you should ask for repentance for your sins, Castiel. You are flawed and impure."

"Trust me when I say that you're the most impure out of all of us, Michael." Cas glared at him, then turned around, flipping him off as he walked back up the stairs.

* * *

It was midnight when Dean finally woke up.

"Cas." Dean said quietly. "Cas get up."

"Go away." Cas grumbled.

"If that's what you want..." Dean muttered.

"No." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled it close. "You can't. You promised."

"I'm kidding Cas. Chill." Dean smiled. "Just get up."

"Why? What's wrong?" Cas asked.

"Nothing. Just pack your bags." Dean said.

"What? Why?" Cas mumbled.

"We're going on a road trip." Dean chimed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cas turned to face him.

"Just pack. Trust me." Dean swung his legs off the bed.

"Tell me where you're taking me." Cas demanded.

"It's a surprise. You can sleep in the car." Dean replied.

"I'm trusting that you're not going to kidnap or murder me, okay?" Cas smirked.

"No promises." Dean winked. "Don't pack too cold. It's a bit warmer where we're headed."

"Hell? I'm pretty sure we're both going there." Cas snorted.

"I'm going there and when you're an angel up in heaven, I'll annoy you until you come save my sorry ass." Dean smiled.

"Unless you stab or murder me. That's a deal breaker." Cas remarked.

"Oh, darn." Dean sighed. I was really hoping I could stab you eleven times sometime."

"That's not even funny, Dean." Cas glared at him.

"I thought it was." Dean muttered.

"You're not the one who got stabbed by the first person they had sex with." Cas retorted.

"You're so touchy." Dean mumbled.

"Well when someone wakes me up at midnight telling me he's going to kidnap me to some unknown place, I'm going to be a little grumpy." Cas smirked.

"I'm not kidnapping you. Feel free to be boring and butthurt and say no." Dean teased.

"Oh I'm going. I'll just never admit that I want to." Cas stated.

"That's my boy." Dean slapped Cas on the ass as he walked out onto the balcony. "Oh. And leave a note saying you'll be back in a week."

"A week?" Cas scoffed.

"Yeah. It's normally an 18 hour drive, but since I have a tendency to break a lot of speed limits, we can make it in 13 or 14. You can sleep on the way there. I'll just load up on coffee." Dean smiled.

Cas sighed as he followed Dean out onto his balcony. "Michael's going to kill you for making me miss school, you know?"

"Well, I'll see you in hell then." Dean said.

"I'm not kidding. If Michael knows that you are behind this, he will hire a fucking ninja to painfully slice you with shurikens until you die. He hates you enough already. You're playing with fire." Cas glared at him.

"Well I guess I better get used to playing with fire, since I'll be playing with a lot of it when I die." Dean laughed.

"Don't say that. I won't let you go to hell. I'll handcuff you to me when I die so you'll get dragged up to heaven." Cas protested.

"Or we'll both get sucked into the pits of hell." Dean replied.

"Shut up and climb down the tree already." Cas ordered, shutting his doors, dropping the note on the floor inside. "What about my suitcases?"

"Give them to me." Dean said.

"You can't carry these down a tree!" Cas exclaimed.

"Or you can walk out the front door and get caught by Michael and watch him slice me with shurikens." Dean laughed.

"I hate you." Cas mumbled as he handed Dean the first suitcase. "Be careful with those."

"I see how it is. Don't drop the suitcase, but it's fine if you break your arm in the process." Dean smirked.

Cas shook his head in disappointment as Dean quickly scampered down the tree, returning for Cas's other suitcase.

Cas climbed into the Impala and reclined the seat.

"Get some sleep." Dean smiled, turning on the radio.

"Do you honestly expect me to sleep with that racket on?" Cas scoffed.

"Racket?" Dean asked. "This stuff is awesome!"

Dean turned up the Black Sabbath playing from the stereo. "Listen to some stupid indie shit on your iPod or whatever it is you listen to."

"Just know that if I don't sleep, you're going to have a very cranky Castiel on your hands." Cas glared at him.

Dean quickly turned down the radio to a quiet volume. "Nighty night."

Cas smiled smugly. "That's what I thought."

* * *

A/N: I am literally uploading this from a hospital bed. ugh. But hey, finishing this chapter helped me pass the two hours I've been in here. Which sadly, brings me to my point. I am mega sorry if I don't get that many uploads in for the next few weeks because I've been having really bad shoulder pain and the doctor thinks I have a rotator cuff tear. And I've had this sling on for all of ten minutes and I already want to burn this thing. I mean, you really take your arm for granted when you can't have it. So, I'm all hunched over my laptop looking like a weirdo, which hurts my back. So it becomes a vicious cycle of back and shoulder pain. So, I'm probably going to need to take lots of breaks and slow down my typing, BUT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING BECAUSE _OF COURSE_ WRITING MY STORIES COMES BEFORE HEALTH. So, sorry if I take a while to upload in short. :P


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Dean gently shook Cas awake.

"No." Cas grumbled.

"Don't make me hit you." Dean threatened playfully.

"Fine." Cas moaned, sitting up and stretching. "Where are we?"

"A motel." Dean answered.

"A motel _where_?" Cas asked.

"In America." Dean smirked.

Cas sighed. "There's no getting you to answer, is there?"

"Nope." Dean smiled.

Cas shook his head in disappointment and pulled his bags out of the backseat. He waited outside while Dean got their room. Cas looked around as Dean let him to the room, trying to find any sign of where they were, but Dean picked a very bland hotel with no decorations. As they entered, Dean ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Oh. As least it's not just my bed you do that to." Cas mused.

"It's fun. You should try it sometime." Dean said.

"Maybe I will." Cas replied, jumping on top of Dean.

"Ow...You kneed me in the stomach, you dick." Dean whined.

"Poor baby." Cas pouted.

"Like I said, you dick." Dean laughed.

"I'm not the dick here. You're the one who kidnapped me to unknown locations." Cas smiled.

"Fine. You want to know where we are? Let's go then." Dean sat up and rolled out from under Cas, grabbing his wrist, but immediately letting go. "What happened to your arm?"

"Michael has a tight grip." Cas shrugged.

"I'll show him a tight grip when I'm strangling the little piece of shit." Dean growled.

"He didn't mean it, Dean. I was asking for it." Cas chuckled. "No big deal."

Dean scowled, but let it go. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

Dean turned up the AC/DC coming from the stereo as they climbed in.

"Dean." Cas drawled. "This is terrible music. Turn it off."

"What?" Dean asked, turning up the music volume. "I can't hear you over the sound of good music!"

Cas grabbed the stereo controls and turned it off. "Your eardrums are going to burst."

"At least then I wouldn't have to worry about your constant complaining." Dean smirked. "And, Cas. We have a rule in this car."

"What would that be?" Cas asked.

"Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean stated.

"That's a pointless rule." Cas mused.

"Your face is a pointless rule." Dean retorted.

"That makes absolutely zero sense, Dean. Was that supposed to be an insult? It was very well thought out. I can tell." Cas said.

"Shut up." Dean smiled. "Shut that cakehole."

"I'll never shut it." Cas shrugged. "You're going to have to deal with it."

"I'll shut it for you, then." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cas replied.

"Don't get too excited, Cas." Dean smirked.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"We're here." Dean laughed.

"Oh!" Cas looked up and saw a beach ahead of them.

Dean leaned in the backseat and tossed Cas his suit and a towel.

"Where the hell'd you get my swimsuit?" Cas exclaimed.

"I was alone in your room for ten hours, Cas. I know it like the back of my hand now." Dean chuckled. "Oh. By the way, I'm envious of your barbie underwear."

"Oh shut up!" Cas yelled. "Gabriel gave me those."

"When? Were you eight?" Dean smiled.

"Last year. He loves giving me things I don't want. Hence the evening gown and all the other random things you've most likely seen."

"You mean like the fishnet stockings, bottle of Viagra, 'I love loose women' T-shirt, cheese flavored condoms, and Dora temporary tattoos?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Those." Cas sighed. "Those were very hidden."

"Like I said, ten hours." Dean smirked.

"You will be the death of me, Dean." Cas snapped. "Now which state are we in?"

"We are in Sarasota, Florida. Some of the softest sand you will see in your life. We're sneaking into a private resort." Dean answered.

"If we get caught, I am so going to murder you." Cas stated.

"Wow. Between you and Michael I'm on a lot of people's hit list." Dean mused.

"With an attitude like yours, I'm sure it's more than just us." Cas sneered.

"You better watch out. I'm a green belt." Dean warned.

"Black belt." Cas smiled smugly and climbed out of the car.

"Damn you. I learned from a gang. I get street cred." Dean defended as he followed Cas to the shoreside lockers.

"Dean. We're going to need a key." Cas said.

"No we don't." Dean pulled a screwdriver out of the back pocket in his jeans.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas exclaimed. "Do you always carrying breaking and entering tools with you? Are you a burglar when you're not with me?"

"Used to be." Dean shrugged. "I always carry some tools around, just in case. I've picked up a few tricks."

The locker Dean had the screwdriver in swung open and once they were in their swimsuits, they chucked their clothes into it. Dean jammed the lock shut with the screwdriver and hid it behind the sink for later.

"That better be there when we get back or I will hit you. Hard." Cas glared at Dean.

"It'll be there. Rich people don't steal screwdrivers, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"Rich people don't break into lockers and stay in shady hotels." Cas replied.

"Rich people don't sleep in alleys and wear clothing from Sears." Dean smirked.

"Touché." Cas mused.

"I'm not rich anyways." Dean stated.

"You're considered rich if you're seen with me." Cas retorted. "There's no paparazzi around here, is there?"

"I don't think so. It _is_ a private resort." Dean answered.

"Good." Cas sighed. "That created a mess the last time."

"Amen to that." Dean snorted, kicking the sand as he walked.

"Ow!" Cas yelled.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"I stepped on a shell." Cas whined.

"Grow a pair and keep walking, cupcake." Dean laughed.

"I'm no cupcake, Dean. And if I were, I wouldn't be your cupcake." Cas protested as they walked into the water.

"Yeah you would be. You'd be a warm cinnamon cupcake with apple flavored frosting." Dean smiled.

"Do not objectify me to food! Live out your erotic cupcake fantasies elsewhere." Cas exclaimed.

"I'll do whatever I want to you." Dean splashed Cas with water.

"Just know you started this, Dean." Cas grinned slyly as he splashed Dean back.

"I'll be proud to." Dean smirked, tossing a clump of seaweed at Cas.

Cas threw some seaweed back at him. "This stuff is gross!"

"Ha!" Dean yelled, tossing more and more seaweed. "You look like The Little Mermaid gone Miley Cyrus!"

"You look like you still." Cas pouted.

"You sound disappointed." Dean mused, a large clump of seaweed crashing on top of Cas's head.

Cas blew some seaweed out of his eyes and glared at Dean. "Well of course I am. I look like Miley Cyrus and you still look incredibly sexy."

"It's a blessing and a curse." Dean sighed, licking his lips and running his hands through his hair.

Cas went under the water and then quickly pulled Dean's legs out from under him, causing him to fall beneath the water.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled under the water.

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean before swimming closer and kissing him. Well, attempting to. A wave kind of knocked them around and Cas ended up hitting Dean's cheek with his nose while Dean's elbow stabbed Cas's side.

"It's much more romantic in the movies. I swear." Cas said as they came up for air.

"Sure, it is." Dean rolled his eyes. "You just don't know how to be romantic."

"I know how to be romantic." Cas argued, folding his arms.

"Oh, really now?" Dean asked. "Let's think of all the pet names you've given me. Well there's assbutt, shitstick, dumb fuck, idiot, cocky bastard, son of a bitch, dick face, back of dicks, asswipe, and the infamous meanie head. Am I forgetting any?"

"Actually you are. There's sarcastic motherfucker in there, too." Cas answered.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "See what I mean? You're so romantic. _What_ in the world was I thinking?"

"Fine. You want to see romantic? I'll show you romantic." Cas protested before going under the water and pulling Dean's pants down.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, pulling his swim trunks back up. "That's not romantic, that's just weird. But you know what?"

"What?" Cas teased.

Dean went under and pulled Cas's trunks down. "Payback."

Cas glared at him and pulled his shorts back up, pulling Dean's back down. Quickly it became a contest to see who could keep the other from pantsing them the longest. Eventually, Cas pulled Dean's hair gently, causing him to look in a certain direction, where he saw a confused and frightened little girl. Dean let go of Cas's swim trunks and stood up slowly. He and Cas pulled their shorts up at the same time.

"I think we should go." Cas whispered.

"I think we should, too." Dean smiled.

The little girl quickly swam off somewhere else and Dean and Cas ran off to the locker rooms.

"Good going, Cas." Dean smirked.

"This was _your _fault, too, dickwad." Cas snapped.

"Again with the pet names. You're just so good in relationships. No wonder all the bitches love you." Dean mused. "And _you_ were the one who tried to be romantic and ended up scarring a little girl for life!"

"You tempted me." Cas protested.

"I told you to be romantic, not seven years old." Dean laughed.

"How do you know I don't just have a weird sense of romance?" Cas asked.

"Becuase I know you. And I know you'd rather be a douche bag than admit that you're just a cuddly little teddy bear on the inside." Dean replied.

"I am not a cuddly little teddy bear!" Cas exclaimed.

"Yes. You actually are. And there you go, pretending you're not." Dean smiled.

"Even if I were, who calls themselves a 'cuddly little teddy bear'?" Cas scoffed.

"You can call yourself anything around me." Dean smirked.

"Well, I know one thing. I don't care who in the hell you are. I will never call myself a 'cuddly little teddy bear'." Cas stated.

"I still will." Dean retorted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cas growled.

"Well." Dean shrugged with a sly smiled. "You don't."

"Can you stop being annoying and take me back to that damn hotel room?" Cas glared at him.

Dean sighed. "Again. Such a gentleman."

"You know what?" Cas mused.

"What?"

"Michael is right about one thing. Why in the hell _do_ you tolerate me?" Cas laughed.

"Don't know." Dean answered. "I ask myself the same thing around every five minutes. Never can find an answer though, but in all honesty, I don't care if I never do."

"Sometimes I wonder why I tolerate you." Cas muttered.

"Don't be so butthurt." Dean chuckled as they climbed into the Impala.

"I never understand that reference." Cas said confused.

"That's nothing new, Cas. You never understand my references. That fancy ass school that you're paying way too much for really needs to educate you in pop culture." Dean retorted.

"You really need to _shut up_." Cas moaned.

"You really need to get some manners." Dean laughed.

"You really need to keep your eyes on the road before you get us killed." Cas remarked.

"You really need to know that I'd rather keep my eyes on you." Dean smirked.

"You really need to know that I'd rather not die because you thought I was sexy." Cas snapped.

"I never said you were sexy." Dean stated.

"You were thinking it." Cas replied.

"Not really." Dean shrugged.

"Well I don't care what you think." Cas pouted. "I'm sexy and I know it."

Dean burst out laughing.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I am showing you that music video the second we get back into the hotel." Dean wheezed.

"What music video? What are you talking out? What song? I don't understand." Cas stated.

"Sexy and I know it. It's a song by some really weird people and I know you'll just _love_ the music video." Dean said slyly.

"So in other words, I'm going to hate it and possibly be left traumatized by it?"

"Yes." Dean answered. "We all are."

"Great." Cas muttered.

"Do you want me to pour some sugar on you?" Dean asked.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Cas scoffed.

"It's a song by Def Leppard. Also, because you're so bitter." Dean smirked.

"Oh _I'm_ the bitter one." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You are. I'm the clever, funny, perky one. Even my nipples are perky." Dean replied.

"You're also an idiotic, stubborn, douchewad sometimes." Cas snorted.

"I hate to break it to you, but I think you just described yourself, Cas." Dean smiled.

"Don't make me hit you." Cas threatened. "Don't think I won't."

"I never doubt what you say." Dean laughed. "You're spontaneous, Cas. I'll give you that."

They pulled into the parking space outside their hotel room and Cas pulled his towel and suit from the backseat.

Dean heard Cas groan in disgust from the bathroom.

"You get your period already?" Dean asked.

"Shut up, Dean. You're not funny!" Cas yelled.

"Pfft! I'm hilarious." Dean replied.

"Not to me you, shitstick." Cas retorted. "Now why does this dump not have a pulley stringy thingy in the shower?"

"A. Becuase it's a dump. B. I have no clue what you're talking about." Dean answered.

"Yes you do. All the hotels I stay at have something in the shower that you can pull across and then you can hang suits and towels to dry from it." Cas stated.

Dean sighed. "Well, you know us poor people do?"

Dean jumped up from the bed and went in the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain to the side and tossed Cas's suit on top of the metal bar.

"But the water's going to drip on the floor and that's dangerous." Cas protested.

Dean shook his head as he put a towel by the edge of the edge of the shower. "Better?"

"Not really." Cas replied.

"What's wrong now?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cas scoffed.

"No. Humor me." Dean said flatly.

"The towels going to get wet from the dripping water." Cas scowled.

"Cas." Dean whined.

"What?" Cas replied.

"Deal with it or so help me God I will tie you to a chair and duct tape your mouth shut." Dean snapped. "I'm sorry that your shower thong is gone, but you get what you pay for. And I pay thirty bucks a night for this place. Thirty bucks doesn't get you much."

"Neither does being a douche bag, Dean." Cas sighed leaning up and kissing Dean.

Cas burrowed his hands into Dean's back pockets as he pressed into Dean harder. After a moment, Dean pulled away to see Cas smiling smugly.

"Good God, Cas. What was that for?" Dean laughed.

"I felt like it." Cas shrugged. "And you were being pissy."

"Or you could've just told me to eat a Snickers." Dean stated.

"Why would I do that?" Cas asked. "What does delicious candy have to do with any of this?"

Dean raised an eye brow at him.

"That was a pop culture reference, wasn't it?" Cas mused.

Dean nodded before leaning back into Cas.

"Wow, Cas. Is that a knife in your pants or are you just excited to see me?" Dean whispered.

"I swear to God, Dean...if that was another pop culture reference I would stab you if I had a knife in my pants right now." Cas scowled.

"So you _are_ excited to see me." Dean smiled.

Cas glared at him. "I am not amused, Dean."

"I beg to differ." Dean smirked, leaning in and sucking on Cas's neck.

"Fuck you." Cas moaned, craning his neck to the side.

"That's the plan." Dean replied.

"Well don't keep me waiting." Cas whined.

"You asked for it." Dean warned as he crouched down and slumped Cas over his shoulders as if he was carrying an unconscious person.

"Is this...supposed to be...sexy?" Cas asked.

"Nope." Dean laughed. "It's supposed to confuse you."

"Why would you want to confuse me?"

"Becuase I like when the cuddly little teddy bear is confused." Dean answered.

"Oh do _not_ start that again." Cas mumbled, Dean tossing him onto one of the beds.

"I never really stopped." Dean said.

"You're annoying." Cas groaned.

"So are you." Dean smiled, leaning down and kissing Cas again.

* * *

Cas sat there staring at Dean's leg with fascination and intrigue.

"See something you like?" Dean asked.

"Your legs." Cas answered.

"I figured." Dean snorted.

"They're so...adorable." Cas continued.

"Adorable? Thanks...I think?" Dean laughed.

"No, but seriously. Just look at them." Cas mused.

"I look at them everyday, Cas. It's hard not to." Dean chuckled.

Cas turned and leaned on Dean's stomach, staring up at him. Dean waved at Cas.

"Stop that." Cas ordered.

"Stop what?" Dean smirked.

"Being...you." Cas stammered.

"Who else do you want me to be? Channing Tatum?" Dean scoffed.

"That would be nice. Yes." Cas answered.

"Screw you, Cas." Dean said.

Cas smiled up at him. "So rude..."

"Says you." Dean retorted.

"Are you saying that I'm rude?" Cas asked.

"Very." Dean replied.

Cas frowned, then shrugged. "You're probably right."

"I know I am." Dean smirked.

Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders and pulled himself up to kiss him. Dean smiled up at him.

"What a cuddly little teddy bear you are." Dean mused.

Cas glared at Dean, but then started laughing sarcastically. "No."

* * *

A/N: Quick little update on my arm here. I do have a rotator cuff tear, but on top of that, my arm is also broken and I didn't even know it. Like damn, how does that happen. I have like a hairline fracture that fucking goes in three different directions. How did I not know that? I don't know if I'm going to have to get a cast or anything. Even if I did, the hospitals apparently don't do casting anymore. -_- Thanks Obama. (Did he even do that? I'll blame him anyways. I blame him when I burn my toast. (I actually never eat toast. I don't get up before noon.)) For those who are keeping up to date with Season 9, please tell me I'm not the only one on the verge of crying with Sam's little monologue at the end? And OMG no! Garth! *sobs uncontrollably* His face when Dean told him about Kevin. Oh God. Hopefully next episode will make up for it.

"Nice shorts."

"Nice hair net."


	13. Chapter 13

"Give him hell, Cas." Dean smiled and smacked Cas's ass.

"You know I will. I'm a little hell raiser, aren't I?" Cas smirked.

"Damn straight." Dean smiled, leaning in and giving Cas a quick kiss.

"You do realize that if you were anyone else, I would beat you to death, right? I am about to get in so much trouble." Cas laughed.

"I'm pretty special then?" Dean asked.

"No. You're just not worth my time." Cas replied.

Dean pouted playfully, then smiled. "Go get yelled at."

"Go fuck yourself." Cas retorted.

"When you're through, you know where I'll be." Dean smiled.

"Hiding in my closet." Cas sighed.

"Yep." Dean nodded.

"Nothing new there." Cas muttered, unlocking the gate.

"Shut up." Dean chuckled as he turned to run towards Cas's room.

Cas sighed as he walked into the house and saw Michael waiting angrily for him.

"Yeah, yeah." Cas rolled his eyes. "I know what you're going to say, Michael. Dean's a bad influence on me. I'm not to see him anymore. You're going to cut off my allowance. I'm being irresponsible. You can't believe I'd be so disobedient and disrespectful to everyone in my family. How dare I miss school. Dean is ruining my life. Did I sum it up for you? Can I go now?"

Michael stared daggers into Cas. "Castiel, do not talk to me like that. And although, you did 'sum up' most of what I was going to say to you, I have one more thing to say about this Dean Winchester kid."

Cas's sly expression instantly fell from his face. If Michael knew Dean's real last name, then Michael knew everything about Dean. He knew his family, where he lived, that he's actually not a millionaire, everything.

"That's right, Castiel. I know all about Dean. I know all about his life. I've seen his grades, his medical records, his attendance records, his employment records. Oh, and I've seen his school files and read up on every single detention, suspension, and expulsion he's expereinced. And let me tell you, Castiel, Dean has a lot of skeletons in his closet. Next time you see him, ask him about Lisa Braeden or Cassie Robbinson. There's some things he's not telling you." Michael said. "If I _ever_ hear a word about you being around Dean again, there will be consequences – and not just for you."

Cas scowled at him as he turned and went up the stairs.

"You'd tell me anything, right Dean?" Cas asked.

"I couldn't tell you the quadratic formula if my life depended on it." Dean laughed.

Cas smiled, but quickly turned stoic again. "I'm serious. You wouldn't keep any secrets from me, right?"

"No. Ask away." Dean smirked, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Who's Lisa and Cassie?" Cas got right to the point.

Dean's chipper disposition fell as soon as Cas said the names. "Mistakes."

"Do you not want to talk about it?" Cas's expression softened as he walked over to Dean and sat on the bed.

"You asked. No secrets here." Dean replied with a smile. "They were seniors when I was a sophomore. They attended a more expensive school on the other side of town. They're ex-girlfriends of mine. I was young, naïve, and foolish-"

"Dean. That was literally last year." Cas stated.

Dean chuckled. "Shut up, you. I'm talking."

"Carry on." Cas mused.

Dean nodded. "In short, I'm the father of two kids."

Cas gagged. "You what?"

"They got pregnant." Dean mumbled.

"Dean..." Cas breathed sympathetically.

"I feel like shit about it. I really do." Dean continued. "Now they're single mothers probably living off their parents money and struggling for a job."

Cas placed his hand on Dean's thigh.

"The worst part is that we were never serious together. It was just your usual flirty relationship with lots of sex." Dean chuckled bittersweetly. "Never felt for them the way I feel for you. I mean, if you got pregnant, I'd stay with you no question."

"I do not plan on getting pregnant any time soon, Dean." Cas replied.

"Smart ass." Dean laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said softly, leaning in and kissing him.

Michael barged into Cas's room in time to see Dean lying down, pulling Cas on top of him by his tie.

"Castiel!" Michael yelled.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled as he and Cas sat up.

"What did I tell you, Castiel? Get him out of here right this instant!" Michael ordered.

"Cas..." Dean whispered.

Cas placed his hand over Dean's on the bed. "No. I will not."

"That is an order, Castiel." Michael growled. "You will do as you are told."

Dean cleared his throat. "If I may?"

"Dean, you may not." Cas snapped.

"Cas, shut up." Dean laughed, turning to Michael. "You are his older brother, not his drill sergeant. You are supposed to love him and care for him and mentor him. You're not supposed to rule his life and order him around and tell him to do whatever the hell you want him to. I'm an older brother, okay? My brother is the best thing that's every happened to me. He is one of my most treasured relationships. I'd be dead without my brother. And your brother over here of course, but that's beside the point. So how about you stop being a dick if that's possible and take that stick out of your ass and let Cas being a regular kid with a regular life and regular boyfriend?"

Michael tensed up and turned to Cas. "You could have any young man you want, Castiel. Who do you choose? You choose a poor, disrespectful, foul mouthed, rude, smart-aleck, stupid boy."

"Shut up." Cas scowled. "Dean is..." He smiled softly. "The best person anyone will ever meet. I don't care how rich he isn't or how smart he isn't-"

"Hey!" Dean nudged Cas in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas ordered. "Michael, Dean is great, okay? He's nice and funny and loving and sweet and caring and the most family oriented person. But most of all, he's understanding."

"I'm flattered, Cas. I really am." Dean smiled.

"Will you shut up!?" Cas exclaimed.

Dean burst out laughing, but turned back to Michael, waiting for a response.

"Maybe _you_ don't care how rich he is or how smart he is, but _I_ do." Michael replied.

"Since when exactly do I care what you think?" Cas asked.

"Look at you, Cas." Dean smirked.

Cas slapped Dean.

"Ow!" Dean whined.

"I said shut up." Cas stated.

"I still won't. You know that, right?" Dean teased.

"I figured as much." Cas sighed.

"Look at him, Castiel!" Michael growled. "Always flirting and smiling. The Devil seduces!"

"Lucifer doesn't seduce anyone. He has a serious girlfriend and you know it. And if you're implying that Dean is the Devil, then you're much more stupid than he is." Cas said.

"No, Dean is not the Devil, but he is bad and evil." Michael replied.

"Oh damn. You've got me. I'm the big bad wolf." Dean rolled his eyes, receiving an amused glare from Cas.

"Look at what he's done to you!" Michael exclaimed.

"Maybe I like what he's done to me." Cas shrugged.

"You're so sarcastic now!" Michael yelled.

"He's always been a smart ass." Dean retorted.

Michael and Cas disregarded the notion.

"Everything he says is drenched in flirtation, tease, and lust." Michael scowled. "Lust is one of the deadly sins, Castiel!"

"Oh, right! Because you're not gluttonous or prideful or angry!" Cas shouted.

"At least I have my dignity!" Michael grimaced. "You have none as long as you're with..._him_."

"Michael, I love Dean, okay! I don't care what I look like when I'm with him! Nor do I care if it makes _you_ look bad!" Cas defended.

"Well, tell me Castiel, what makes Dean so special?" Michael demanded.

"He was my first!" Cas answered, the room falling deadly silent immediately.

"What?" Michael and Dean scoffed at the same time.

"W-what happened to April?" Dean stammered.

"Dean, could you excuse us for a moment?" Michael asked.

"How about you excuse yourself? This is no concern of yours, Michael." Cas stated.

"No concern of mine? No concern of mine?!" Michael exclaimed. "You're my brother!"

"And he's my boyfriend. You've never cared about me in my entire life. So get out of my room." Cas scowled.

"We are discussing this later." Michael stated, slamming the door.

"Cas..." Dean sighed, turning to him. "Y-you're not serious?"

"I am." Cas mumbled, looking down at his lap.

"What about April? Didn't you spend the night at her place before she turned you into a Cas kabob?" Dean asked.

"That wasn't a total lie..." Cas muttered. "I did spend the night at her place. Just on the couch."

"And Meg?" Dean continued.

"I loved her, but I knew that she wasn't '_the one_' as many people say. I wanted my first time to be with someone special." Cas said quietly.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean shook his head. "If I knew, I would never have..."

"Well, you didn't know. It was my choice anyways." Cas replied.

"I know, but what if you really never did see me again? What if you had just lost it to a stranger?" Dean asked.

"Well, that means I would've made a bad choice, but I'm positive I made a great choice." Cas answered with a smile.

"That was a dick move, by the way." Dean smirked.

"Literally or figuratively?" Cas smirked.

Dean snorted in laughter and leaned in to kiss Cas.

"I love you, Dean." Cas whispered.

"I know." Dean smiled, going in and kissing Cas again.

"You have one minute left, Castiel. Then, I am making Dean leave." Michael yelled through the door.

"One minute." Dean shrugged. "How to pass the time?"

"I think I have a good idea." Cas looped his arms around Dean's neck and slowly brought their lips together.

"That is a good idea." Dean hummed, anchoring his hands on each side of Cas.

Cas moved his hands up into Dean's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

"Cut it out, you two." Michael ordered, walking into the room. "Dean. Leave. And never come back."

"Wow. You're family's so polite. Now I know where you get it from." Dean mused, smiling over at Cas.

Cas flipped him off as he walked out the door.

"Text me later." Dean chimed.

"If I had my phone I would." Cas replied.

"No you wouldn't." Dean shook his head.

"You're right. I wouldn't." Cas agreed.

"Out." Michael scowled.

"I'm going. God..." Dean mumbled as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as his brother waltzed in the door.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean ruffled his hair as they walked up the stairs, side by side.

"You can't just run off like that. You cant just ditch everyone for a week!" Sam protested.

"I didn't just 'ditch everyone'. I just took a vacation for a week." Dean stated.

"I don't care, Dean. Where the hell did you go anyways?" Sam asked.

"Took Cas to Sarasota." Dean answered with a Devil-may-care attitude.

"Oh, that's just great. You have to drag Castiel along with you too, don't you?" Sam rolled his eyes and pulled a bitchface.

"Well what fun would it be if I didn't have my boyfriend to annoy the whole time?" Dean smirked.

Sam sighed in disappointment and annoyance. "You are a piece of work. Castiel is probably in so much trouble now thanks to you."

"You know he tells me?" Dean smiled.

"What's that?" Sam stared at Dean.

"That he'll do it for me time and time again. He says if he were an angel, he'd fall just for me." Dean replied.

"Well, it's nice to see two bleeding hearts skipping school together." Sam retorted.

"Bitch." Dean laughed.

"Jerk." Sam countered.

"Go be normal and leave me alone now." Dean said.

Sam snorted in laughter. "Since when do you think I'm normal?"

"Since never. Point is, go away." Dean chuckled.

"Fuck you, Dean!" Sam threw behind his back jokingly as he walked out of Dean's room.

Dean pulled a small picture frame out of his back pocket. It was bordered with shells encrusted with glitter. He retrieved his wallet from his other pocket and fished through it until he found a slightly wrinkled picture of he and Cas. He had taken Cas by surprise during the shot and kissed the side of his face while Cas displayed a look of annoyance and shock. Dean chuckled silently as he pulled the back from the framed and slipped the photo of he and Cas in there. He positioned the picture by the picture of Sam on his dresser and smiled over at it.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter's kind of short, but I wrote it more as a transitional filler chapter sort of thing. The next few chapters might also be a little shorter than usual, but that just depends on where they decide to go. Also, I have a little less time on my hands to write since I'm sorting through some personal issues at the time. But holy crap, it's already February. Time sure does fly... ;) (I really want to say that to someone sitting next to me on a plane and see if anyone around me screams and grabs a bible and holy water. That is seriously a thing on my bucketlist)


	14. Chapter 14

Michael paced back and forth in the living room with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Lucifer was sitting upside down on the couch as he listened to Michael ramble about all the issues he had with Dean and Cas.

"It's terrible, Lucifer!" Michael exclaimed. "Don't you agree?"

"Leave me out of this." Lucifer replied.

"You have to admit it's wrong, though." Michael stated, stopping and turning to face Lucifer, well his feet anyway.

"You have a funny sense of wrong, Michael." Lucifer retorted.

"How so? Right and wrong is very a very black and white thing. It is wrong for someone of Castiel's social class to even talk to someone of _Dean Winchester's_, let alone respect, let alone love." Michael protested.

"Now _you're_ the wrong one." Lucifer chuckled.

"Explain." Michael ordered.

"Cassie being in love with Dean isn't wrong. It's just strange and unusual, but it's okay. What _was_ wrong was them running off and ditching school for a week. It's perfectly okay for you to disapprove of them and not like Dean, but it's wrong of you to try and keep them apart and tell Castiel who he can and can't love." Lucifer stated.

"Well." Michael huffed. "If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for it."

Lucifer snorted. "You are so stubborn sometimes. You only have one thing on your mind these days – money."

Michael shrugged off the comment as a sly smile spread across his face.

"Oh, God..." Lucifer muttered. "What kind of fucked up plan do you got now?"

"I know exactly how to make sure Castiel never sees Dean again." Michael grinned.

"Don't be such a douche bag, Mike!" Lucifer called behind him. "They're just kids!"

"I don't care how old they are! That Winchester boy is the spawn of Satan!" Michael replied.

"Actually, I think I'm the spawn of Satan! Hence the name _Lucifer_!" Lucifer finished off the conversation as Michael disappeared down the hallway towards his office.

Lucifer flipped to another page to the magazine he was reading, shaking his head in disapproval. "God help those two... they're gonna need it."

He turned to the next page in the magazine as he heard Michael furiously yelling into a phone about 'rush orders' and 'highest priority customer'. Lucifer plugged his headphones in a pleasantly listened to some Rob Zombie and Disturbed as Michael rattled away on the phone.

* * *

Cas was lying on his stomach on his bed, taking down notes from a textbook when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called.

The door swung open to reveal Michael holding some photographs in his hand.

"Oh." Cas grimaced when he saw his brother. "What is it you want, Michael?"

"I think it's you're the one who'll be wanting, Castiel." Michael replied.

"I highly doubt it." Cas turned back to his notes and continued writing.

"I'm sure you're wrong there, but allow me to humor you anyways." Michael stepped closer to Cas's bed.

"Fine." Cas sighed and shut his textbook and notes, placing them beside him. "You never were the best at humor. Cousin Uriel was."

"That is agreed upon." Michael nodded. "To the matter at hand."

Cas remained silent allowing his brother to continue.

"Dean is great to you, right?" Michael asked.

"Yes..." Cas answered hesitantly. "He's amazing. Why? Have you come to your senses finally?"

"Have you?" Michael countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas raised an eyebrow at Michael.

"It means that Dean may not be as great as you think he is. I'm not talking social class or wealth or education or any of that right now. I'm talking solely him." Michael continued.

"You have my attention, but if you're implying that Dean has done something wrong or is an immoral bastard, then you might as well stop before you start. I know Dean and he is a good person." Cas replied.

"I beg to differ." Michael argued. "You know the history of Dean's past relationships I take it?"

"Yes, I do. He's never been really 'serious' about anyone before me." Cas stated, with air quotes.

"How do you know that he's 'serious' about you?" Michael asked mimicking Cas with his own air quotes.

"I just do. I'm the first person he's loved in a long time, Michael. What the hell is this about?" Cas scoffed, getting slightly agitated.

"How do you know he's not just saying he loves you?" Michael continued.

"I can tell he loves me. He doesn't even have to say it. Besides, why would he lie about something like that?" Cas responded.

Michael shrugged in answer. "You never know. Some people have twisted morals. Like they might just want to use you to get to their family."

"Oh not this bullshit again." Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'm going somewhere with this, Castiel." Michael snapped.

"That what you said before, too. And if you ask me, you're staying pretty stationary." Cas snorted, reaching for his textbooks. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my studies."

"I do mind. We're having a conversation." Michael slammed the cover of the textbook shut and pushed it back over to the side.

"Okay, then. Hurry it up, will you? I have things to do." Cas sighed and rested his chin in his hands.

"Continuing on, Dean would never do anything to hurt you or lie to you or go behind your back?" Michael questioned.

"Of course not. Unless he has something to hide." Cas mused. "Which of course he doesn't."

"How often do you get to actually _see_ him?"

"I don't know." Cas replied. "Sometimes everyday and other times only four days in the week. It just depends."

"And how much time exactly do you spend together on these visits?" Michael inquired.

"It varies. Sometimes a few hours, sometimes we spend the night and one of our houses. Depends on what day it is." Cas answered.

"You're being very blunt about this. You're not even bothering to hide anything." Michael observed. "Why?"

"No reason in hiding anything. I mean, there's no way you can stop us from seeing each other. We'd always find a way." Cas smirked.

"I didn't plan to stop you." Michael stated.

"Oh?"

"You're going to stop yourselves." Michael replied.

"Yeah, sorry, Michael. No we're not." Cas shook his head at him.

"Bear with me, Castiel." Michael said, holding up the photographs, still not showing them. "One of my P.I.'s scraped up some more juicy details on your sweet Winchester."

"You hired a private investigator on Dean?" Cas exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"How do you think I found out all about his life? Google?" Michael snorted.

"Carry on." Cas huffed.

"Turns out your little dream boat isn't all that dreamy." Michael finally tossed the stack of photos at Cas.

He quickly flipped through all the photos, dismay covering his face. "W-wh-what? This can't be right. This can't be."

"Oh it is, Castiel. I'm sorry." Michael patted his back softly.

"Leave." Cas ordered. "I have a phone call to make."

"Then here is your phone back." Michael nodded, pulling Cas's phone from his back pocket and handing it to him.

Cas sniffled as tears began dripping from his face. He let out a shaky breath as he flipped open the phone. Michael smiled smugly as he proudly walked back down to the living room.

"Hey, Cas. Nice to see you got your phone back." Dean said cheerily.

"Yeah." Cas laughed bitterly, holding back his utter disgust and hate.

"So, what's up? You want me to come over? We can have some fun?" Dean teased.

"Yeah, Dean. That'd be nice." Cas mused, trying hard to stop his voice from cracking.

"You okay, Cas? You sound a little tense." Dean chuckled.

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas replied. "I just need to see you. Badly."

"Mmm." Dean purred. "Someone's excited."

"Yeah..." Cas muttered, tears starting to flow again. "Just get here."

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked. "You sound really out of it, Cas. Are you running a fever?"

"I said I'm fine." Cas growled. "Just come here now."

"Sheesh. Fine. Be there in ten." Dean smirked.

* * *

When Dean entered Cas's room, he had his back turned to him and was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hello, Dean." Cas choked as he kept on shuffling through the photos in his hands.

"Something is definitely wrong." Dean mused, slowly walking over to Cas.

"Stop. Don't come near me." Cas scowled.

"Whoa there. You're not pregnant are you?" Dean laughed.

Cas couldn't help but half-smile at the remark, but quickly went stoic again. "No, Dean. I am not with child."

"So what's going on? Did someone die or something?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"You love me, don't you?" Cas whispered.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"Do you love me, Dean?" Cas repeated louder.

"Of course I do, Cas. How could you ask that?" Dean replied. "Of course I love you."

"Don't lie to me, Dean." Cas said.

"I'm not, Cas. You know I love you." Dean stated. "What's this about?"

"Stop lying to me, Dean!" Cas shouted. "I don't like being lied to."

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled, coming out a little harsher than he intended. "What changed to make you think I don't love you? I do Cas! I love you more than anything I've known before! You're practically family to me!"

"I should've known a month and a half was too soon to fall in love." Cas mumbled. "It's never true. It's always foolish. Michael was right. So quit pretending you don't know what I'm talking about, Dean!"

"I don't know, Cas!" Dean pleaded. "I can't help you if I don't know what I did wrong!"

"I don't want your help." Cas growled. "I want to break up."

Cas started sobbing again and his voice cracked as he said the words.

"And then I want an explanation." Cas finished.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the crazy train up a hot moment." Dean breathed. "You want to break up? Why? Am I not good enough for you? Not rich enough? Is Michael putting you up to this?"

"I'm doing this on my own accord, Dean." Cas cried.

"Sure doesn't sound like it." Dean retorted. "Sounds like you're pretty pissed over it."

"I'm pissed over you, Dean! Michael's the one who brought me 'to my senses' as he put it. I thank him for this. I can't live a lie with you, Dean!" Cas screamed.

"Cas..." Dean choked. "What? I don't understand. Just talk me, will you?"

"Oh yeah, Dean. Go ahead and pretend you care. Just play the teary eyed, broken hearted lover card!" Cas wiped his eyes on the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I don't understand, Cas. I thought we were fine. I thought you were happy. I mean, that's all I want is for you to be happy-"

"Bullshit!" Cas cried.

* * *

Michael tapped on Lucifer's side as he was still upside down.

"What?" Lucifer pulled one of his earbuds out.

"Listen." Michael smiled, pointing to the ceiling above them.

Lucifer pulled his other earbud out and turned his gaze upwards. He heard the sounds of muffled screaming and crying coming from fives floors higher. He cast Michael an ashamed and disappointed glance.

"Why couldn't you just leave them alone?" Lucifer asked in disgust. "They're just kids, Michael. They don't deserve this. All they did was love each other. Why shroud them in hate?"

"You can't tell me Satan doesn't enjoy this at least a little bit." Michael smirked.

"I don't. You're a real dick sometimes. He's your flesh and blood and you're torturing him!" Lucifer protested. "This is Castiel we're talking about! He's screwed up a few times, but haven't we all? He's under enough pressure as it is. He doesn't need you fucking up his life anymore, Michael. Go fix it!"

"No!" Michael exclaimed, giddily. "I think they're finally breaking up!"

"Michael, are you hearing yourself?" Lucifer scoffed. "Castiel may only be our half-brother, but I still love him and you should, too. He's family and you do not treat family this way!"

"He's a disgrace." Michael scowled. "And if you stand for his actions, then you are, too."

Michael stood up angrily and stormed off to his office.

"When Castiel finds out, he will kill you!" Lucifer warned.

"Well, he's not going to find out. They wouldn't believe you anyways." Michael taunted.

"You know they're going to find out one way or another. Nothing can keep those two apart for long. I've seen how much they love each other and if you knew what love was, Michael, you might be able to find it in your stone cold heart to let them have some of their own." Lucifer growled.

Michael ignored Lucifer and continued down the hall.

"Douchebag..." Lucifer muttered.

"I heard that!" Michael called.

"Good." Lucifer snapped, putting his headphones back in and turning back to his magazine.

* * *

"Just let me finish, Cas!" Dean begged. "All I want is for you to be happy. It doesn't matter if you think that's BS or not, it's not going to change the fact that I'm sincere when I say that. So if breaking up will make you happy, then I'll leave."

"Yes you will. Not without an explanation, though." Cas replied, finally turning around to face Dean. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were red. "Look at these."

Dean slowly walked forward and took the photos from Cas. "What the fuck are these? Where'd you get them?"

"Michael." Cas answered.

"Of course you did." Dean laughed pathetically. "It's always Michael..."

"But why, Dean? After all we've done for each other, to each other, with each other, why?" Cas asked softly.

"I didn't, Cas. I would never!" Dean screamed.

Cas stood up violently. "Well obviously you did, Dean!"

"I didn't, Cas! You have to believe me! Please!" Dean cried.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Cas demanded.

"I could give you a million, Cas!" Dean defended.

"Well give me your best one, then." Cas ordered.

"Okay. You're trusting your heartless older brother who only cares about money and has been doing everything in his power over the guy you love!" Dean pleaded.

"Loved." Cas corrected.

Dean swallowed and tried to keep from breaking down.

"Michael is family. You're just you." Cas scowled.

"Michael isn't your family, Cas!" Dean protested.

Cas picked up a plastic bottle and threw it at Dean. "Don't tell me who my family is, Dean!"

Dean winced as the bottle hit him in the side. He quickly regained his composure, though. "Cas, your family are the people that truly love you and would die for you and never want to hurt you."

"Yeah." Cas snorted. "So you're obviously not my family!"

"Well if I'm not, Michael surely isn't!" Dean defended.

"Stop saying that!" Cas yelled, throwing a CD case at Dean.

"Cas!" Dean pleaded. "You've told me the things Michael's said to you and how horrible he is and how much he hates you! That is not family, Cas!"

"I said to stop it!" Cas screamed, throwing a large textbook at Dean.

The book his Dean's shin and he howled in pain. "Dammit, Cas!" He clutched his leg as he fell to the ground.

"You deserve to be hurt like you hurt me, you fucking son of a bitch!" Cas burst.

Dean looked up at Cas in desperation. "Cas..." He whimpered.

"Now look who's begging for mercy!" Cas growled.

"I just want you to think this through." Dean said quietly.

"I've heard enough of your lies, Dean! I know what I want! And I want you to leave!" Cas ordered.

"Sorry, Cas." Dean smiled bittersweetly. "I'd love to please you and make a dramatic exit here, but you broke my fucking leg."

"Oh, apologies." Cas's face turned sympathetic, quickly hardening again. "I mean good! You deserve the pain! I'll have Lucifer take you to the hospital. Enjoy your stay."

"I'll be sure to." Dean muttered as Cas stormed out of the room and quickly ran down the hallway. As soon as he was gone, Dean fell against the floor violently. "Fuck!"

Dean broke down and sobbed, not in physical pain though. He could care less about his leg at the moment. He pulled himself together, not very well though, as he heard quick footsteps come up the stairs. They weren't light airy ones. They were heavy, stressed, rushed ones. Lucifer.

"Shit. He wasn't kidding." Lucifer sighed as he rushed over to Dean. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's not Cas's either." Dean replied with a sad shrug.

"It's Michael's." They said at the same time.

"What a douchebag." They continued.

They both chuckled as Lucifer situated Dean on Cas's bed. "Okay, a makeshift splint will have to do until we can get you to the hospital."

"No. I don't need it. Just take me." Dean ordered.

"Dean, you can't even stand." Lucifer protested.

"Don't need to." Dean smirked tensely. "I'll just scoot down the stairs on my ass like little kids do."

"Then I can call the limo out in front and it'll be a short walk to the driveway, which I can stabilize you to." Lucifer nodded. "I'll wait at the foot of the stairs for you."

As Dean reached the first floor, he saw Cas sitting smugly by the wall and Lucifer waiting by the stairs.

"I forgive you." Dean smiled softly.

"I'll never forgive _you_." Cas growled as Lucifer helped pull Dean to a stand and they stumbled off to the limo.

* * *

"I'll help you, Dean." Lucifer said after a few minutes. "You and Castiel don't need this. If we work together, we can make sure Cas finds out it was Michael. You and Cassie belong together."

"Great." Dean snorted. "Making a deal with the devil."

"Real cute, Dean." Lucifer laughed.

"I think I'm funny." Dean retorted as they pulled into the emergency department of the hospital.

"I'll go get someone." Bela said, as she stepped from the limo.

The people in the hospital all craned their necks to admire the sleek, black limo in the front of the double doors. A blonde woman walked up to the front desk and the room fell deathly silent to hear.

"I have a guy with a broken leg out in the back. We're going to need assistance getting him out." Bela stated.

"Right away." The lady responded picking up a phone and making a call.

"Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." He replied, Bela opening the back doors to the limo, someone hoisting Dean onto a hospital bed.

"Everyday, tell Cas I love him and I forgive him." Michael requested.

"Of course." Lucifer nodded.

"Thanks." Dean grinned as the nurses began wheeling him away.

* * *

A/N: Wow. All these angsty chapters. What the hell's up with that? I don't know. Never fear! The authour is here! I'll kiss and make it all better. I swear. Even if it's not very ladylike. (Cas bakes Dean a pie reference. Best shit ever right there. If you don't know what I'm talking about, google it. Now. Seriously. I don't care if you're in the bathroom or in your sex ed class, watch that shit.) Good news though. I finally saw my doctor today and no more sling! ...just 6+ weeks of physical therapy three days out of the week. But I'm back to my normal typing and arm movements! HOLLA! Anyways, if everything goes as planned, I can have the next chapter up by tomorrow night/day/whatever time you read this at. Have a beautiful day/night/(do I need to repeat this?)


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey!" Charlie sang as she entered Dean's room.

"Flowers? Really?" Dean laughed. "A gift card to the pie shop would've done just fine, too, Charlie."

"Well, you get flowers. This isn't your Birthday." Charlie smirked

"How'd you even hear what happened?" Dean asked. "My family doesn't even know."

"Well, in short, I literally _heard_ tons of screaming when I was cleaning on Cas's floor. I heard a thud, which was probably you, and then a few minutes later, Lucifer is walking you down the stairs. So I put three and three together. Screaming plus broken leg plus not taking you to the hospital..." Charlie explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Dean retorted. "We _were_ pretty loud and all and given you work there..."

"Yup." Charlie nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean smiled. "The doctors fixed me all up."

"That's not what I meant, Dean. I didn't ask if you leg was okay. I want to know are _you _okay?" Charlie replied.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dean snorted. "I'm a fucking mess on the inside."

"And on the outside. Have you looked in a mirror?" Charlie remarked.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Anything I can do to help?" Charlie offered.

"Hell yeah." Dean chimed.

"Lay it on me." Charlie rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"I need Michael's phone records and I need you to search his email for anything that could be related to those photos." Dean said.

"It'll take some time. Michael's stuff is really encrypted and protected. _Really_ encrypted. Heavy stuff, but I can get it to you in a week." She replied.

"Awesome." Dean smiled.

"Anything to help. Gabriel's told me that Cas is falling apart and won't even leave his bathroom." Charlie said sympathetically.

"Well, get on it, then." Dean gestured towards his leg. "I'm not going anywhere soon."

* * *

~ One Week Later ~

* * *

Dean stared intensely at the photos pinned to the wall beside his bed. He had been observing them for the past hour. He recognized the girl in the photo from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on where.

"I know her from somewhere." Dean muttered, unpinning a photo and bringing it close to his face. "Sammy!"

"What, Dean?" Sam flashed a bitchface as he entered Dean's room.

"I need you to go the gas station." Dean said.

"What for? I already got you food." Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know. I need a magazine." Dean stated.

"Magazine? You have tons of skin mags under your bed. Why would you need _more_?" Sam scoffed.

"I don't. I need one of those women's health magazines. The one with the blue cover with the pink writing." Dean replied.

"What for? Should I even ask?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea about this chick." Dean held up the photo. "I just need the magazine. ASAP, Sammy. Run."

"Sheesh. Fine." Sam sighed. "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry. I know those long legs of yours move fast!" Dean called.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam returned shortly and handed Dean the women's health magazine. Dean gasped and unpinned a few more pictures.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Look at this, Sammy." Dean gestured for him to come over.

Sam looked at what Dean was looking at. He had torn off the front cover and pinned it in the center of the photos.

"See! See! That girl is a model! She's a fake! Well, I knew that much, but still! You see that, Sammy?!" Dean exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Dean. I see that. Are you going to call Cas now?" Sam smiled.

"Not yet. He won't believe me based off that. I need to call Charlie though." Dean reached for his phone, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Dean. I was just about to call you." Charlie answered.

"Have you cracked Michael's accounts yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That's what I was going to tell you, but you go first." Charlie replied.

"Okay. I figured out who that chick in the photos was." Dean chimed.

"No! You did?" Charlie squealed. "No way! Who is she?"

"She's that bitch from the women's health magazine. The blue one." Dean explained.

"I knew she looked familiar. Why were you looking at women's health magazines?" Charlie smirked.

"No reason." Dean snapped playfully. "So what'd you find?"

"Well, his phone records say that a few hours before Cas called you over, he made a call to a modeling agency. The call lasted 10 minutes. You're going to like this email part, though." She said slyly. "After the phone call, he sent over a whole bunch of photos he had of you. He wrote what you wear and everything he knew about your physical appearance. A short while after that, he received an email with the photos Cas gave you. It was all staged. I knew that from the start, but now we have proof!"

"That son of a bitch." Dean muttered. "Can you compile all this information, plus a copy of the photos and magazine cover, and give it to Cas?"

"Of course. I have to go. Michael's coming, but I'll talk to you later." Charlie replied.

"See you later." Dean smirked.

"Adios, bitch." Charlie finished, flipping her phone shut.

* * *

After her shift was over, Charlie went to the library with her laptop. She distracted the librarian at the counter and snuck back, hooking her laptop up into the printer. She pulled up the files and printed them off quickly. She grabbed a nearby folder and emptied it's contents, replacing them with her files. She put the folder and laptop in her bag and ran out of the room, just in time for the librarian to return.

"I didn't see any trouble in the bathroom. The sink worked find when I went in there." The librarian stated.

"Maybe I was just using it wrong then." Charlie smiled.

The librarian shrugged and turned back to his task of indexing.

Charlie read through the files one last time as she sat outside of the mansion. She checked and made sure they were all in order and self explanatory again.

"Here we go, H." She said to the Hermione bobble head on her dashboard as she climbed out of her car.

Charlie knocked on the door of the mansion, Michael opening the door and giving her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing back here? Your shift finished over an hour ago." Michael asked.

"I know." Charlie chuckled. "I just left my phone upstairs while cleaning one of the rooms."

"Very well then." Michael nodded, gesturing for her to come in.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

When she approached the top, she knocked on Cas's door. All she got was a muffled 'go away'. She tried the handle and it was unlocked. Charlie quietly walked in and shut the door behind her. Cas was still sitting in the bathroom like Gabriel had said. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"What part of go away do you not understand?" Cas grumbled.

"It's me, Charlie." Charlie said softly.

"Oh. What do you want?" Cas replied.

"I was told to give this to you." She answered.

"What is it?" Cas demanded.

"Michael said you'd probably like to see them. They're just some documents and files." Charlie lied.

"Hm. Just put them on my bed. I'll look at them if I ever come out." Cas mumbled.

"He said it's very crucial that you look at them now." Charlie pushed. "They're very important."

"Fine." Cas sighed, unlocking the bathroom door.

Charlie handed him the manila folder from her shoulder bag and smiled. "Later, Cas."

"Later, Charlie." Cas muttered as he shut the door again.

Charlie stood by the door to Cas's room and pulled out her phone.

_D34N._

did you give cas the files yet

_Y3S. 1 D1D. H3'S R34D1NG TH3M N0W._

would you stop typing like that? its fucking hard to read and annoying

_1'M 7YP1NG L1K3 TH1S 1N H0N0R 0F 73R3ZI...but ill stop._

who? I cant even read half your messages. anyways, has he come out of the bathroom yet

_Cas?_

no you idiot. big bird

_no need to be so harsh. :P and no, he hasn't come out yet. I'm sure he will soon. if he can bring himself to read them. he's kind of pissy still._

what more could we expect? it's cas we're talking about here

_XP yeah. cas is so adorable when he's cranky though_

so true...so true.

_I g2g now, before Michael gets suspicious, or before Cas tries to murder me. Text you later if anything happens._

c ya

_adios, bitch._

nerd.

_you're the biggest nerd I know btw._

fuck off

_:D gladly_

Dean set his phone back on his dresser and pulled out a car magazine. Now all he could do was wait and hope.

* * *

Dean didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he heard a knock on the door. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going out for a few hours." Sam said.

"Sam! I can't see anything! Am I blind?" Dean freaked.

"No, Dean. You have a corvette covering your face." Sam flashed yet another bitchface.

"Oh." Dean laughed awkwardly as he pushed the magazine off of his head. "Where you going?"

"Brady, Ruby, and Azazel are going to the movies. They invited me to come along." Sam answered.

"I hate your friends." Dean scowled.

"After last week, I hate yours, too." Sam retorted. "At least my friends won't break _my_ leg."

"Shut up. They'll just steal your soul." Dean snorted.

"Whatever." Sam sighed. "See you later."

Dean turned back to his magazine as Sam left the room. As he opened the front door, Sam froze.

"Hello." Sam said awkwardly.

"Sam." Cas replied quietly. "I'm here to see Dean."

"I gathered as much." Sam stated.

"He's here isn't he?" Cas asked.

"Well, he can't exactly go too many places since you _broke his fucking leg_." Sam scowled.

Cas looked down at his feet in shame.

"He's in the guest room. I take it you can find that yourself, Castiel." Sam pushed past Cas and closed the door behind him on his way out. "Oh. Try not to break anything else while you're with him. A broken heart and broken leg is enough for right now."

Cas quietly walked down the hallway until he saw the guest room's door. It was already open. He stepped in silently and knocked on the wall quietly.

"I thought you were going to the movies. What are you still doing here?" Dean mused, not bothering to turn his head.

After he didn't hear a response, Dean set the magazine in his lap and turned his head.

"Hello, Dean." Cas sighed.

"Hey, Cas." Dean sat up to face him.

"You don't have to call me that still, you know." Cas mumbled.

"Call you what?" Dean asked.

"Cas." He answered.

"That's your name isn't it? Why wouldn't I call you that?" Dean laughed.

"My name is Castiel. Cas is only my nickname. And as I once said, nicknames are only for friends." Cas replied.

"And we're not friends?" Dean questioned.

"Typically, when someone throws an AP Chemistry book at you and breaks your leg, you don't remain friends." Cas stated.

"What is it with you and your Chemistry textbook?" Dean snorted.

"I do not understand." Cas's eyebrows knitted together in a matter of confusion.

"You knocked me out when you clobbered me with that same book five weeks after we met." Dean smiled.

"Oh." Cas breathed. "Yes. I do recall. I thought you were a burglar."

"Just you watch. One of these days, you're going to hear someone open your window and you're going to start making out with them and then you'll realize they're a robber and not me." Dean laughed. "And by the way, we don't exactly have a _typical_ relationship."

"What?"

"You said typically when you break someone's leg, you don't remain friends. Well, we're not very typical now are we?" Dean smirked.

"I suppose not." Cas muttered. "I doubt you'd want to see me again though."

"Don't be so negative." Dean rolled his eyes. "My leg only hurt crawling down six flights of stairs."

"Sorry about that. I feel absolutely terrible. I wish I could take it all back." Cas apologized.

"Eh. You didn't mean it." Dean shrugged.

"I assure you, Dean. I did mean it. I was just being stupid." Cas stated.

Dean snorted in laughter. "That's nothing new."

"You're leg may be broken, but your ego isn't." Cas mused.

"Either way, you were just fooled. It wasn't all your fault. Michael's a douchebag, but I get it, Cas. I do. He's family." Dean nodded.

"No." Cas snapped. "Michael isn't family. I shouldn't have believed him."

"He had proof. I didn't. Simple as that." Dean said.

"No it isn't. You were right, Dean. All Michael wanted to do was separate us. I should've trusted you. I should've believed you." Cas protested.

"He's still you're family. Family always deserves a second chance." Dean smirked.

"He's not my family, Dean. You are." Cas replied quietly.

"I'm flattered." Dean playfully covered his face with his hands.

"Dean, I'm trying to be nice here." Cas glared at him.

"You should try and be nice more often. It might help you make friends." Dean suggested.

Cas smiled faintly. "You're a douchebag."

"So are you." Dean chuckled.

"Anyways." Cas went back to his point. "I know you said you forgave me back there, but I understand if you were just saying that so I wouldn't break your arm. In short, I'm really sorry, Dean. Could you ever forgive me?"

Dean sighed and looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. "It'll be hard, Cas. I mean, it'll take time for me to trust you again and you probably me. I won't even be up and moving for another five weeks."

"You haven't met another awkward man-slut have you?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed. "No, I haven't. I can't exactly go anywhere." He wiggled his toes.

"And, I understand. All wounds take time to heal." Cas smiled bittersweetly. "I'm fine with waiting and I don't blame you for whatever you're feeling right now. I don't even deserve for you to not hate me. I mean, hell, at least you have some positive feelings."

"Yeah." Dean sighed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Cas finished.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"I'll just leave you alone now." Cas stammered as he turned towards the doorway and began walking out.

"Oh. One more thing, Cas." Dean called.

"Yes? What's that?" Cas asked.

"I'm joking." Dean stated.

"What?" Cas scoffed.

"I'm joking, Cas. I don't need time to heal. I just need...you." Dean said.

"What?" Cas repeated.

"How dense are you?" Dean laughed. "I don't care that you shattered my tibia. I forgave you the second it happened. I still forgive you. And most of all, I still love you. Nothing has changed."

"Really?" Cas titled his head.

"Really, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"Can I, can I hug you now?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded as Cas quickly walked over to him. Dean leaned towards Cas, but forgot about his leg, and fell off his bed landing on the floor.

"Ow." He groaned from beside the bed.

Cas smiled as he climbed down on the floor next to him and laced their hands together.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about how it goes with you guys, but for me this chapter came really early in the day. I just couldn't wait until night time. I really wanted to write this. I mean, it's only 5:30 PM right now and I normally work on my chapters at midnight and 3AM. So, here's a chapter early. And thanks for all the follows and favorites. I find it strangely ironic how I said this was going to be a short story and it's like 58,000 words. This is like me second longest story next to that Christmas one i wrote which (fun fact) ended up being 401 pages long, single spaced on an A4 sized paper in AP format. This one is already equal to 140 minus this chapter right here, but still. WOW. At least I really enjoy writing this. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Sam waved goodbye to Ruby as he turned and unlocked the door to his house. He went down the hall to check up on Dean. The door was open as he'd left it. Sam poked his head in, but froze when he saw leaning over Dean, laying a soft trail of kisses up his neck. Sam cleared his throat, Dean and Cas quickly turning their heads to look at him. Cas's face flushed red and he quickly sat up.

"Well, I see you two made up." Sam mused bitterly, flashing Dean a quick '_what the fuck are you thinking?_' glare.

"Yep!" Dean smiled, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Hey, Cas. Can I talk to Dean for a sec? I promise I won't keep him tied up for long." Sam asked.

"That's Cas's job." Dean sneered.

Cas held back laughter as Sam sighed.

"Thanks for images I will never get out of my head." Sam snapped.

"What else are big brothers for?" Dean teased.

Cas shut the door and waited out in the hallway while Sam and Dean talked in the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean replied.

"What am I talking about?" Sam laughed. "What am I talking about?"

"You tell me." Dean retorted.

"How can you possibly not know what I'm talking about?" Sam scoffed. "I'm talking about Cas!"

"What about him?" Dean shrugged, hoisting himself back onto the bed.

"Just like that? You're gonna just take him back, no muss no fuss? Act like nothing happened? Just let him back in?" Sam ranted.

"Yeah. Why not?" Dean chuckled.

"Why not? Why not?!" Sam exclaimed.

"You have a tendency of repeating yourself, Sam." Dean stated.

"Can you be serious for one second, Dean?" Sam scowled.

"Fine. This is me. Being serious." Dean said.

"Good. As to why you shouldn't just jump back in, I don't want you getting hurt again, Dean." Sam answered.

"I'm not gonna get hurt again. I don't think Cas is planning to break my other leg." Dean mused.

"Well, I don't think he planned to break that one either." Sam rolled his eyes. "But he still did that."

"Either way, Sam, I'm going to forgive him. I'd forgive you if you got pissed and broke my leg." Dean responded.

"I know you, Dean. You'd yell at me after it still. I don't see you yelling at Cas." Sam sent a major bitchface at Dean.

"You're my brother. I'm allowed to yell at you." Dean smiled. "My point still stands. If you love someone unconditionally, you forgive them. I'd forgive you and I forgive Cas."

"So you're saying you love Cas unconditionally then?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Dean replied.

"That's kind of quick to love someone unconditionally, Dean. Don't you think?" Sam scoffed. "Two months?"

"Who's idea was it to put time stamps on love? Hm?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his luscious hair. "Dean. Hear me out. I'm not telling you to dump him or stop loving him or any of that shit, okay? I just want to make sure you know what you're doing and what you're getting yourself into here."

"I'm getting myself into Cas. That's the important part." Dean replied.

"Okay..." Sam muttered.

"Now send the little fucker back in here, will you?" Dean laughed.

"Okay." Sam chuckled, opening the door.

Sam sent a distrusting glance towards Cas as they passed each other in the door way.

"I...I don't think your brother likes me." Cas stammered, sitting next to Dean on the bed.

"Don't worry about it." Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead. "He'll soften up. He's just a little pissed because he's going to deal with my whining for the next 5 plus weeks."

"No he won't." Cas stated.

"Yeah, Cas. He will." Dean smirked. "I don't know if you noticed, but I kind of whine when I get bored or lazy or bored or handicapped or bored or-"

"I get the point, Dean." Cas sighed. "You _are_ quite whiney, though. Not just when you're bored."

"Hey!" Dean laughed.

"As I was saying, I'll deal with you until your leg heals. I'll clean after you and feed you and all that caretaker stuff that you do with people that have broken legs." Cas finished.

"How?" Dean asked. "It's not like you live with me or anything."

Cas remained silent and just looked at Dean.

"You're not inviting me to come stay at your place are you?" Dean scoffed. "Did you forget you have six flights of stairs and no elevator?"

Cas's silence continued.

"Oh. You're asking to take care of me over here." Dean mused.

Cas nodded, then looked at Dean for an answer.

"Sorry Cas, but I don't think either of our guardians would be up for that." Dean patted Cas on the back.

"Michael couldn't care less about my whereabouts as long as I'm going to school and your family wouldn't have to care for me at all. I could buy my own food and they wouldn't have to do anything." Cas tried.

"Where would you sleep?" Dean asked.

"I'd sleep with you." Cas answered enthusiastically.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas.

"Not like that. You know what I meant, you pervert." Cas laughed.

"Cas. Look at this bed. _I_ barely fit in it, let alone two of us." Dean retorted.

"We can squeeze, can't we?" Cas replied.

"Cas." Dean smiled. "I appreciate your dedication to my plastery leg, but you are not taking care of me for five or six more weeks."

"Yes I am. You can't make me leave." Cas protested.

"I can call the cops and have them physically remove you." Dean stated.

"You wouldn't dare." Cas glared at him.

"No. I wouldn't." Dean sighed. "But Sammy or my Dad wouldn't hesitate. So unless you clear it with them, then there's no way you're staying. Also, you need to find somewhere to sleep."

"I can do that." Cas nodded, standing up.

"Don't go just yet." Dean snapped. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes? What is it?" Cas replied.

"Come closer." Dean said quietly.

"Okay. What?" Cas asked.

"Closer." Dean whispered.

"Dean. This isn't funny. What do you need to tell me?" Cas demanded.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas, meanwhile getting a firm grip on his tie. He pressed harder into Cas, kissing him deeper.

"I missed that." Dean growled, still clinging onto Cas's tie.

"Me, too, Dean. Me too." Cas grinned, leaning in and kissing Dean again. "Dean, you need to let go of me now, so I can go talk to your brother."

Dean pouted as he let Cas's tie fall back down.

Cas smiled at him as he straightened up and hastily walked out of the room.

"Sam!" Cas called. "Sam!"

"Up here, Cas!" Sam replied.

Cas followed the sound upstairs to where he saw an open door, but recognized it as Dean's room. He popped his head in just for a look, but burst out laughing when he saw Dean's room. Except for a few posters, the walls were littered with photos of Michael, a large pile of darts sitting on the night stand by Dean's unmade bed. There were darts all in the photos. Dean was a precise throw obviously. In some of the larger photos, there were darts in Michael's pupils of his eyes, or on the tip of his nose.

"I see you've found Dean's shrine of hate." Sam snorted.

Cas turned to see him leaning against a wall.

"You wanted something? Does Dean need something?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no. I need his permission, but the only way to get his permission is to get yours and your fathers first." Cas stated.

"Permission for..."

"To move in here." Cas answered.

"What?" Sam scoffed. "Unconditional love is one thing, but moving in here after only two months is unacceptable."

"Is that what Dean said?" Cas tilted his head, his face softening.

"What?" Sam replied.

"That he loves me unconditionally." Cas breathed.

"Yeah." Sam nodded nonchalantly. "His words not mine."

"Oh..." Cas smiled widely.

"Still. No moving in here. Move in when you both have a place that's not our basement." Sam smirked.

"Not permanently. I want to take Dean off your hands. I'll take care of him until his leg heals. I broke it. I should have to take care of it." Cas amended.

"Okay. You have my attention." Sam mused. "Continue."

"Thank you." Cas responded cheerily. "I would still attend school. I would pay for my own food and I can handle my own sleeping arrangements. You and John would not need to do anything for me. It would be like I wasn't even here."

Sam thought for a moment. "Okay. And you would take care of Dean 100%?"

"100%" Cas replied.

"Okay then. You have my permission." Sam stated.

"Thank you so much. I know you hate me and all, but-"

"Who said I hated you?" Sam interrupted.

"I just...figured." Cas mumbled.

"You figured wrong. If anyone should be hating your sorry ass, it should be Dean. Lucky for you, you've got a special place in his heart and he doesn't. I don't hate you either since it's not my place, but I _am_ ashamed and disappointed in you. But hey, if you can stop Dean from his constant needy whining, then go right on ahead. It's a challenge." Sam explained.

"I'm up for a challenge any day." Cas said.

"Well, if Dad says yes, then you'll soon learn that Dean is _not_ that pleasant." Sam laughed.

"Trust me, Sam. I know." Cas smiled.

"Don't we all." Sam nodded. "Anyways. Homework to do. Finals to study for."

"If you ever need help, you can always ask me." Cas stated.

"If I ever do, I'll be sure to ask."

"Good." Cas replied.

Cas walked back into Dean's room and sat down next to him. "Your brother said yes."

"Just need the other half of my family to say yes and you can stay then." Dean sighed.

"Oh. And I saw your room." Cas smirked.

"This matters why?" Dean smiled.

"I love what you've done with the place. I also saw you have a very good hand at darts." Cas mused.

"Wha- Oooooh. Yeah." Dean shrugged. "I kind of hate your brother."

"Join the club." Cas scooted closer to Dean.

Dean lifted Cas's chin with his finger, smiling down at him. "I founded it." Dean continued to press his lips into Cas's, Cas slowly wrapping his hands around Dean's waist.

"I love you." Cas said.

"I love you, too." Dean whispered, resting his head on Cas's shoulder. "Sometimes, I love you so much it scares me."

"I know the feeling." Cas stated, bringing Dean closer. "Your brother said you loved me unconditionally. Do you?"

"Of course I do, Cas." Dean smiled. "How else could I tolerate all your bullshit?"

"Shut up." Cas laughed.

* * *

"Dean, your dad's home." Cas turned his attention to the hallway as he heard the front door open.

"You gonna go ask him?" Dean smirked.

"Hell yeah I am. I think I can get him to say yes and when I do, you're stuck with me." Cas teased.

"Oh fuck." Dean muttered.

"What is it that you frequently say?" Cas asked himself. "Oh that's right. Don't be butthurt, Dean."

"You don't even know what that means!" Dean called after him laughing all the while.

"Mr. Winchester?" Cas emerged to see John sitting in only his boxers watching a football game with beer in his hand. _Fast undresser I see..._

"Yeah?" John turned his head, then scowled when he saw who it was. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I'm visiting Dean." Cas stammered.

"You're not welcome here, whatever your name is. Doesn't matter. Get out of my house." John ordered.

"Just hear me out, Mr. Winchester." Cas pleaded. "Dean and I are back together. We're on good terms. We aren't in a fight anymore. I think I know your answer, but I was hoping in order to compensate for breaking his leg, I could take care of him until he heals?"

"The fact that you broke his leg in the first place is enough to make us get a restraining order, son. Now get out of my house before I call the cops." John scowled.

"Oh, there's no need for cops or restraining orders here. I assure you." Cas panicked.

"Good point. The government's too messy. I can get things done on my own." John grabbed the shotgun leaning on the wall and aimed it at Cas.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Are you causing trouble, Cas?" Dean laughed.

"Dean! Get out here!" Cas shouted.

Dean huffed as he grabbed his crutches and hobbled down the hallway. He saw Cas standing with his hands in the air and grew curious. As his father came into view Dean haphazardly sped up his pace, stopping between the barrel of the gun and Cas's face.

"What the fuck, Dad?!" Dean exclaimed. "You don't just go shooting people!"

"He was trespassing and wouldn't leave." John snapped.

"Well, I want him to stay. He isn't trespassing if he's allowed here. So how about you put the gun down before you shoot me. Hm?" Dean suggested sarcastically.

John tossed the gun on the couch, but still stood defensively.

"And I thought Michael was bad." Cas whispered.

"Why would you want this bastard here, Dean?" John snapped.

"Hey! Only I can call him a bastard. Even if he is one." Dean said, Cas jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. "And he's my bestest friend. That's why."

"It's actually just best friend, Dean." Cas corrected.

"Do you think I care?" Dean smirked.

"Of course not." Cas sighed.

"He's your friend still? Why the hell would you still let him be your friend?" John scoffed.

"Because he's Cas." Dean answered.

"What kind of reason is that? What makes 'Cas' so special? Hm?" John asked.

"Because he's Cas. Does he need to be any more special?" Dean replied.

"That'd be nice." John sneered.

"Dad. Trust me when I say that he does not get any more un-normal." Dean laughed.

"I think a better word choice would be unorthodox." Cas said.

"See? Are you seeing this?" Dean gestured towards Cas. "How many kids do you know that are ape crap over English vocabulary?"

"Mr. Winchester." Cas smiled. "I think we can come to an arrangement."

Dean saw Cas reaching for his back pocket. He swatted his hand. "Don't you dare, Cas. Don't you dare."

"I am doing this and if you try to stop me, so help me God, I will push you over and don't think I won't." Cas snapped.

"I don't doubt it." Dean retorted. "Just know what you're getting yourself into here."

Cas smiled smugly at Dean and pulled out his wallet.

"I'm sure you know who my family is." Cas turned back to John.

"Yes. I am aware of that." John's face turned to some of intrigue.

Cas passed John a hundred dollar bill. "Think you can keep the cops out."

Dean stood in discontentment, boring holes in the side of Cas's head.

Cas passed John a few more bills. "So no restraining order either." Cas fished out five more bills. "And I want to move in here for six weeks."

"What?" John scoffed.

"That's what you get for bribing people, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You want to stay here?" John continued.

"Yeah?" Cas shrugged.

"Why would you want to and why should I? You live in a mansion. We live in a two story house." John stated.

"I want to stay here for Dean. And you should let me..." Cas pulled a few more bills out and handed them to John.

"Deal." John replied, shaking Cas's hand and smiling. "You two must be damn close friends."

"Yep." Dean chuckled. "Damn close."

Cas smiled at John one more time before bounding off down the hall, Dean scowling as he followed behind him.

Dean sat down on the bed and sighed in disappointment. "You're a real piece of shit, you know that."

"That wouldn't be the first time you've told me that." Cas retorted.

"And it sure won't be the last." Dean said. "Knowing you..."

"I'll be sure to uphold my reputation. You won't be disappointed." Cas smirked.

"You _are_ a big disappointment." Dean remarked.

Cas pouted. Dean smiled, burrowing his face into Cas's neck.

"Dean..." Cas drawled.

"What? You want me to stop?" Dean teased.

"Yes." Cas ordered.

Dean pulled back. "I'd rather not."

"I was lying." Cas chuckled, pressing his lips into Dean's.

"I like the way you think." Dean mumbled.

* * *

Nighttime came quickly and Cas sat by the window looking out.

"You've been sitting there for like twenty minutes now. What the hell are you looking for? You're not going to see anything you know." Dean laughed.

"I'm looking at the stars. You have a very good view here. Have you ever noticed?" Cas mused.

"Not particularly." Dean replied.

"Get your ass over here and see then." Cas ordered.

"Fine. My incredibly toned and sexy ass is on it's way." Dean smirked.

"I'm not arguing with that." Cas retorted.

Dean stood by Cas and looked out the window.

"See those three right there?" Cas pointed to some stars.

"Yeah." Dean followed Cas's finger.

"That's Orion's belt. If you look at the stars right there and there, you can make out the rest of his body." Cas explained.

"Huh?" Dean shrugged.

"Those ones right there..." Cas continued.

"Yeah?"

"Those make up the Leo constellation. That right there is the head, and those are the body." Cas showed.

"You know a lot about stars, don't you?" Dean mused.

"I always took an interest in celestial matters. I have always been fascinated by outer space. There's so many unknown things and so much mystery which knows no bounds. It goes on forever and we'll never know everything that goes on out there. There's so much possibility and so much unexplainable phenomena." Cas breathed.

"Okay, astro boy." Dean patted Cas on the back. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

Cas looked at his watch. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

"Psh. I'm always right." Dean smirked.

"No you're not. I can name many occasions where you've been incorrect." Cas stated.

"Way to burst my metaphorical bubble." Dean retorted.

"Sorry." Cas chuckled. "I hope your metaphorical bubble won't hold a grudge."

"It's dead. And so is my pride." Dean snapped.

"Your pride will never be dead. You're terribly prideful. It's just wounded. It'll come back quickly." Cas teased. "Trust me."

"Aren't you polite..." Dean muttered.

"Very." Cas answered. "I'll be right back."

Cas returned with a pillow and blanket from Dean's room. Dean had already turned off the lights in the room except for a lamp on the nightstand.

"I stole your bedsheets." Cas stated.

"Good for you. Just learn to take stuff more valuable and you might be able to go somewhere with that." Dean snorted.

"You have no morals." Cas retorted.

"I have morals. I just don't bother wasting them on you." Dean replied.

"And you say I'm rude." Cas remarked.

"You are." Dean snapped.

"So are you." Cas said, sitting on the floor by the bed and fluffing the pillow.

"You good to go?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Cas answered.

Dean clicked off the light. He saw Cas's silhouette on the ground and watched him toss and turn for a moment.

"Okay." Dean sighed turning the light back on. "We're sharing this bed."

Cas crawled under the covers in the bed. "You were right. There's no way we can both fit in here."

"That's okay." Dean laughed, clicking off the light.

Cas shifted his weight on top of Dean and laid his head on Dean's chest. Dean pressed a kiss into Cas's messy hair before wrapping his arms around Cas.

"See. You are a teddy bear." Dean smiled.

"I swear to God, Dean. If you call me a teddy bear one more time, I will skin you alive." Cas muttered.

"You've got very violent." Dean mused.

"You try living with you. You'd get quite tense, too." Cas snapped.

"So you're tense around me?" Dean purred.

"Just go to bed." Cas mumbled.

"Fine." Dean pouted.

"Thank you." Cas sighed.

After a moment Dean whispered in Cas's ear. "Teddy bear."

"Fuck you, Dean. Fuck you."

* * *

A/N: This would've been up earlier, but my internet crapped out last night. But here it is! For those who watched the Superbowl, hope you enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed watching Buffy on my laptop and eating chips. Honestly, I don't even know what teams played. My dad must be ashamed of me for that. Very ashamed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dean." Cas breathed.

"Hm." Dean mumbled.

"Dean..." Cas sighed.

"Hm?" Dean grumbled.

"Dean." Cas groaned louder.

"What the hell do you want, Cas?" Dean whined.

"Dean!" Cas cried out.

"What the fuck, Cas?!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas drowsily opened his eyes. "What do you need?"

"You tell me." Dean retorted. "You wouldn't stop saying my name. You were all, 'Dean' and 'Dean' and then 'Oh Dean!'."

"Oh. I was?" Cas's face flushed a dark red.

"You were." Dean smirked, wagging his eyebrows at him. "Have a good dream?"

"Shut up." Cas smiled. "It was nothing."

"Sure didn't sound like nothing." Dean teased. "Sounded like someone was having fun."

"No. No fun was being had." Cas glared at him playfully.

"Then tell me Cas, what was so boring in this dream of yours?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Cas snapped.

"Really?" Dean prodded.

"Yes. Really. I wasn't dreaming about anything." Cas stated.

"Are you sure? Because I have something poking me in the leg right now that says otherwise." Dean winked.

"Screw you, Dean." Cas grimaced.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you were thinking." Dean sneered.

"You don't know that for a fact." Cas protested.

"Sure I do." Dean whispered, leaning up so his lips were just barely grazing Cas's.

Cas sat there and looked into Dean's eyes for a moment, then collapsed into him, delivering many rough, hot kisses. Dean brought his finger up through Cas's hair as he ran his hands down Dean's chest.

After a moment, Cas pulled back panting. "Dean, I love you, but go to hell. Your family is home and your leg is broken."

"Who cares about my leg?" Dean shrugged. "And Sammy wouldn't mind. He's used to it."

"I care about your leg you fucking idiot!" Cas exclaimed.

"That's not what you said two weeks ago." Dean muttered.

"Well, I care about you leg now." Cas stated. "I am your care taker, not your slut."

"You're both." Dean smirked. "But on that note, I'm hungry. I'm in the mood for pancakes. Make some."

"My God! Sam was right!" Cas ran his hand through his hair as he climbed off Dean.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"You are a whiney pain in the ass!" Cas scowled. "And I've only been taking care of you for a week!"

"Wow, Cas. Tell me what you really think." Dean said.

"I just did, Dean. You are a whiney pain in the ass." Cas growled. "Am I not clear enough?"

"Crystal. Now go make me pancakes." Dean ordered.

"I am not your nurse! I did not sign up for this!" Cas replied.

"Yeah, Cas. You sort of did." Dean smiled. "And you'd look hot in a nurse costume."

"I swear, Dean." Cas muttered. "You are driving me insane!"

"Sorry." Dean chuckled. "Now pancakes."

Cas sighed as he walked out the door.

"I'll be right behind you." Dean called.

* * *

"Mmm..." Dean hummed as he hopped into the kitchen. "You almost done, Cas?"

"Yes. I'm still not much good at cooking, Dean. I do not take responsibility if I catch your house on fire." Cas replied.

"Dating you is such a health hazard." Dean mused as he continued to the living room where he tossed his crutches to the side and swung his feet up on the coffee table.

"That's not sanitary, Dean. It's disgusting." Cas commented as he put a small plate of pancakes on Dean's lap and set a bottle of syrup on the table.

"Thank you, honey." Dean smiled smugly.

"I'm not your honey." Cas scowled.

"Of course you are." Dean snorted.

Cas glared at Dean as he sat next to him on the couch.

"Not good at cooking my ass." Dean laughed. "This is delicious."

Cas stole Dean's fork and took a bite of the pancakes.

"These are good." Cas nodded as he took another bite.

"Hey! You made those for me." Dean yanked the fork back.

"Exactly. I made them. I should get to eat them, too." Cas stated.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and took a bite of the pancakes.

"You broke my leg. Shouldn't you be nicer to me?" Dean pouted.

"Don't you _dare _play the guilt card on me, Dean Winchester." Cas growled.

"Why not? Someone still feeling guilty about breaking their boyfriends leg?" Dean gave Cas a facefull of puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Cas ordered.

Dean jutted out his lower lip and batted his eyelashes. "Like this you mean?"

"I'm not looking." Cas closed his eyes.

"Not even a bit?" Dean teased.

"No. Not one bit." Cas answered.

Dean smiled as he leaned in and kissed Cas.

"That wasn't what I was expecting..." Cas mused with a smiled as he kissed Dean back.

Just then, John emerged from his room. He blinked and then rubbed his eyes when he saw Dean and Cas.

"Mornin', boys." He chuckled.

Dean and Cas quickly pulled away from each other.

"Bestest friends, huh?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, meet Castiel Novak. Man of my nightmares." Dean smiled tauntingly at Cas and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Cas gave Dean a death stare and John laughed.

"Hm..." John shrugged. "Who would've thought you two?"

"I never would've." Dean and Cas retorted at the same time.

"Scratch that." John laughed. "You can go back to whatever the hell you two were doing. I'm getting some beer."

"Does this change the fact that you hate me?" Cas asked.

"No." John answered bluntly as he continued to the kitchen.

"Don't take it personally." Dean said, unwrapping his arm from Cas and taking a bite of the pancakes.

"I still love your family more than mine..." Cas sighed.

"Cas. I don't think anyone loves your family." Dean smirked.

"Speaking of, Dean. I can't keep washing this suit everyday. I need my clothes." Cas stated.

"Fine. We can go get some more clothes. All your buttons and zippers were stabbing me last night." Dean nodded.

"No, Dean. _I_ will go on my own and get my clothes. I'm dragging you up the stairs." Cas replied. "I'm sneaking in, though. I'll need your card."

"Sneaking into your own house?" Dean scoffed. "What is the world coming to?"

"Shit, Dean. It's going to shit. And we're the ones sending it there." Cas answered.

"Amen." Dean smiled. "Help me finish these pancakes and then you can go."

* * *

Cas dashed up the stairs and crept across the hall to Gabriel's room. He rapped on the door and as soon as it swung open, Cas pushed into the room, covering Gabriel's mouth before he could say anything. Cas put a finger to his lips and Gabriel nodded in understanding. Cas removed his hand.

"Where the hell have you been Cas? It's been a week since we've seen you!" Gabriel demanded quietly.

"It's okay, Gabriel." Cas replied. "I'm moving in with Dean."

"You're sixteen!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You can't just ditch home and move in with your boyfriend of two months!"

"I'm not moving in forever." Cas snapped. "I'm just moving in for a few weeks. I'm still going to school. I just needed to make sure you know so you don't stir up a commotion. Just make sure Michael doesn't realize I'm gone. I'm just picking up some clothes and I'm leaving. I won't return for another five weeks or so."

"Fine." Gabriel sighed in discontent. "But if Michael does find out and you get in trouble, leave me the fuck out of it."

"Thank you." Cas nodded before leaving the room.

Cas gathered his clothes and quickly left the mansion. When he returned to Dean's house, he saw him standing on the porch.

"Do _not_ tell me th-" Cas glared at Dean.

Sam poked his head outside the door. "He's been standing there since you left."

"If you weren't on one leg, I would hit you. I was gone almost an hour!" Cas retorted.

"If this is the special treatment I get, you should beat me up more often." Dean smirked.

"I don't plan on it." Cas mused.

Dean smiled. "Good. Because my armpits hurt. So does my back. My posture's a bitch with these god damn crutches."

"Don't complain to me about it. Tell someone who cares and who can do something about it." Cas bitched.

"Don't be so touchy. I want a massage." Dean stated.

"No!" Cas protested.

"Yes!" Dean argued.

"Give me three good reasons why." Cas said.

"Okay." Dean shrugged. "Easy. One. It's your fault. Two. You're my 'caretaker'. Three. I want it."

"You didn't even try." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't. You're giving me one one way or another." Dean shrugged.

Cas scowled. "Fine."

"That's my boy." Dean grinned.

"I am not your 'boy', Dean." Cas grumbled as they walked down the hallway to the room.

Dean tossed his crutches to the side as he sat on his bed.

"You should be more careful with those. They're most certainly bound to break if you keep treating them like that." Cas scolded.

Dean pulled off his shirt and laid down on the bed. "I don't really care. I can hop on one foot."

"Not for weeks." Cas mumbled.

"I can try." Dean laughed.

"And fail." Cas retorted. "You're lazy, Dean. You'd get tired within an hour."

"Yeah..." Dean nodded. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right." Cas mused as he climbed on top of Dean's hips.

"You better know what you're doing." Dean snapped. "I don't want a broken back on top of my leg."

"You asked for it." Cas replied.

"You should come with a waiver saying that any injury that happens while dating you isn't your fault." Dean snorted.

"You should shut up." Cas sneered.

Dean sighed and turned his face back down into his pillow. Cas placed his hands at Dean's shoulder blades and started softly kneading the skin beneath his knuckles. After a few minutes, he started moving his hands slowly down Dean's spine.

"My god, Cas." Dean moaned, lifting his head off the pillow. "You're perfect at everything."

"I'm very flattered, Dean." Cas stated flatly.

"No, but seriously. You do everything right. Are you an angel or something?" Dean laughed.

"No, Dean. I'm far from it. I assure you." Cas replied.

"Not to me, Cas. You are absolutely perfect in my eyes." Dean said softly.

Cas leaned down, moving his hands up to Dean's shoulders and kissing the space between his blades.

"Look at me." Dean mused. "I did something right."

"You're better when you don't talk." Cas mumbled, lightly dragging his lips up to Dean's neck. He nipped Dean's ear, causing a small moan to escape from him.

"You like that?" Cas teased.

"Very much so." Dean hummed, turning his head to the side to his lips could meet Cas's. Cas slowly moved his lips in sync with Deans, bringing his hands down to Dean's sides and pushing them forward, so they were under his stomach. Dean flipped all the way over onto his back, pushing his hands up to Cas's hair.

Cas loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, Dean moving his hands down and unbuttoning his shirt. He traced his hands softly down Dean's chest and over his stomach until he got to Dean's jeans, were he undid the belt and unzipped his jeans.

"Cas..." Dean exhaled shakily into his ear.

* * *

"That." Dean breathed. "Definitely missed that."

"Oh yeah." Cas nodded. "Definitely."

Dean smiled up at him. "I missed your hair the most."

"My hair?" Cas asked.

"Yes. Your hair." Dean repeated, running his hands through Cas's hair. "It's soft and smooth and smells like strawberries."

"Thanks?" Cas laughed.

"It's the truth." Dean replied.

"You're strange, Dean. Have I told you that before?" Cas asked.

"Many times, but I'm not _that_ strange. You can't tell me you didn't miss _my_ hair." Dean smirked.

"I didn't." Cas stated. "I missed your freckles. All 53 of them."

"You counted my freckles?" Dean scoffed. "How did you even have the patience?"

"You were sleeping. I was bored." Cas answered. "Simple as that."

"Oh, that's not creepy at all." Dean chuckled.

"It was supposed to be an act of affection and fondness, but looking back on it, it may seem 'creepy' at the least." Cas smiled.

"I love you, Cas. Creepy or not." Dean mused.

"Hey, guys. Are you in the middle of- OH GOD!" Sam screamed.

Cas grabbed his trenchcoat and pulled it over them.

"Obviously you are in the middle of something. You could learn to shut a door some time. It wouldn't hurt!" Sam exclaimed.

"The door wasn't shut?" Cas asked quietly to Dean.

Dean shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I forgot to check."

"God dammit, Dean." Cas muttered.

"I'll just come back when I'm done throwing up." Sam gagged.

"You wanted something!" Dean called. "What?"

"I was going to ask if you were up for going out to lunch." Sam stated. "Can I go now?"

Dean turned to Cas. "Lunch?"

"Sure." Cas nodded.

"We're in." Dean smirked.

"And I'm out." Sam ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

"You didn't shut the fucking door?" Cas huffed.

"I didn't exactly plan on you seducing me." Dean replied.

"Seducing you? You're the seductive one." Cas retorted.

"First time we met, _you_ seduced me. Remember?" Dean asked.

"I did not!" Cas protested. "You seduced me. You kissed me first."

"You're the one who told me to have sex with you in the first place." Dean snorted.

"That's not seducing. That's getting to the point." Cas stated.

"That's all it takes to seduce me. You should know that by now." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know it then, though." Cas responded.

"Either way, oh seductive one, you were the one who started stroking me and kissing me and all that mushy crap." Dean remarked.

"It's not mushy crap!" Cas exclaimed. "It's affectionate and loving and caressing and car-"

"So, mushy and seductive?" Dean smirked.

"No! Not mushy and seductive. You said something nice to me, so I wanted to make you feel nice." Cas explained.

"By seducing me?" Dean laughed.

"I did not seduce you." Cas sighed.

"Sure..." Dean smiled.

"I didn't." Cas pouted. "Are you just trying to piss me off?"

"Yes." Dean grinned.

"Fuck you." Cas chuckled.

"Again?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yes. _I'm_ the sex-crazed seductive one." Cas retorted.

"You totally are." Dean rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss Cas some more.

"No." Cas pushed Dean's face away.

Dean pouted.

* * *

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" John chuckled.

"Are we getting knives with ours meals?" Sam asked.

"I think. Why?" John replied.

"So I can cut my eyes out of my skull." Sam retorted.

"Okay. Something did happen." John mused.

"No. Nothing happened. Nope. Nope. Nothing at all." Dean said.

"Liar." Sam snorted.

John raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I walked in on some 'unspeakable acts of nature.'" Sam muttered.

"Oh." John cast a wary glance at Dean and Cas.

They both shrugged innocently. John shook his head dismissing it as a waitress brought over their meals.

Dean laughed as he looked over at Cas's meal. "Why do you even bother getting something for yourself anymore? You take one look at what I ordered and my order for one becomes an order for one plus a stubborn boyfriend."

"That does look good..." Cas mused.

"See what I mean?" Dean retorted as Cas stared at his burger. "Don't you dare."

"I'd like to see you stop me." Cas taunted as he nabbed Dean's cheeseburger and took a bite of it.

Dean took it away from him, his family laughing as they watched them squabble over the burger. Dean held his burger out to the side and Cas leaned over trying to reach it.

"Eat your damn egg muffin thing." Dean ordered.

"Yours tastes so much better though." Cas stated.

"Not my fault." Dean smirked, quickly taking a bite off the burger.

Cas pouted at Dean and put on his puppy eyes.

"Aww." Sam cooed. "He's begging, Dean. How can you resist that?"

"You give him your meal if you think he's so adorable." Dean said.

Sam pulled his salad closer to himself.

"He's like a fucking food vacuum." Dean laughed.

Cas frowned. "Am not."

"Yes you are." Dean smiled.

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean sighed.

Cas grabbed the lapels of Dean's jacket and crashed their lips together. Sam made a gagging noise in the background, but Cas remained latched on top Dean.

Finally, he pulled away. "I want that burger."

"Half of it." Dean growled, making a messy cut down the center of the burger.

Cas smiled smugly as Dean plopped the burger on his plate.

"Castiel just has you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?" Sam laughed.

"Of course not." Dean defended.

"We both know that's a lie." Cas retorted.

"I make my own choices. They have nothing to do with you." Dean stated.

"You can't resist me." Cas whispered. "These lips can make you do anything because I know what makes you squirm."

"Is that so?" Dean replied.

"Yes. It is." Cas growled.

"Okay, you two. Just because Dad's in the bathroom, does not give you permission to do anything you want." Sam chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean. Have you seen you two. You are two seconds away from bending Cas over the table and fucking him right here." Sam snorted.

"For a thirteen year old, you sure have a corrupt mind, Samuel." Cas said.

"I _am_ Dean's brother. Blame him." Sam smiled.

"Sam has a point, Dean. You should never have children." Cas turned to Dean.

"If I have kids, they'll be fucking awesome. Just like their father." Dean smirked.

"I'm sure they will." Cas chuckled.

"Miss anything?" John asked as he scooted back in the booth by Sam.

"Just Dean and Castiel having a way too intense make out session." Sam snorted.

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

* * *

"You shouldn't sit upside down, Dean." Cas stated. "The blood rushes to your head."

"Not like I care." Dean replied as he hung upside down off his bed, messing with Cas's foot.

"Of course you don't. Why do I even bother talking to you?" Cas muttered.

"Becuase you have nothing better to do?" Dean suggested.

"I have many better things to do. Like study for my history test tomorrow." Cas stated, looking down at Dean over his notebook.

"Is that all you do? Study?" Dean scoffed.

"It's important. Good grades is integral to getting into a good college." Cas said.

"College." Dean sighed. "Who needs college?"

"I don't see why you're so against it. You're very smart, Dean. If you wanted to, you could go to practically any college you want." Cas mused.

"Hm." Dean shrugged. "I have better things to do than sit in class four plus years more than I have to."

"Be that way. Be stubborn." Cas snapped.

"One second you say I'm smart and now I'm stubborn? Make up your mind, Cas." Dean laughed.

"My opinion of you is constantly changing. You never cease to amaze me or disappoint me." Cas answered.

"Someone's pissy." Dean smirked.

"Well, it's hard to focus when you have someone fidgeting with your foot the whole time." Cas glared at Dean over his book.

"What can I say?" Dean smiled. "I'm bored."

"You can read a book, or watch TV, or eat some pie, but no. Playing with Castiel's foot is the most fun option." Cas remarked.

"Of course it is. I don't feel like sitting up to watch TV or getting up to eat, and I hate books. Unless it's a skin mag. Then I love them." Dean chided.

"You're being lazy, Dean. That is unacceptable." Cas scowled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dean teased.

"You're grounded. No more foot privledges." Cas pushed himself up and sat criss cross on the chair, Dean whining in front of him.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Dean pouted.

"Something productive." Cas replied.

"I was being productive." Dean protested.

"Really? How is messing with my foot productive?" Cas asked.

"I was studying art." Dean responded.

Cas huffed in exasperation as he peered over at his foot, covered in black dots, stripes, scribbles, and other shapes.

"Dean..." Cas groaned. "I knew that didn't feel like your fingers."

"I was really bored." Dean laughed.

"Obviously..." Cas sighed. "You are driving me insane, Dean."

"That's my job." Dean smiled.

"No, Dean. You're job is to fix cars, not be a major pain in my ass and art school drop out." Cas sassed.

"Yeah. You're definitely pissy." Dean mused.

"My foot is covered in permanent marker, Dean. I look I stepped in a puddle of tar." Cas said.

"I'm not that artistically challenged." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, Dean. You really are." Cas nodded.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm pissy?" Dean asked.

"Other than anime porn?" Cas smirked.

"You tell anyone and I will cut you." Dean threatened.

"You were saying?" Cas smiled smugly.

"You should change out of this suit, put on your pajamas, get comfortable, and just relax for a hot second. You're always so tense and stressed." Dean said.

"Dean. That's practically how you always spend your days. You asked if I wanted to know what makes you feel better when you're 'pissy'. You didn't ask if I wanted your advice." Cas stated.

"Fine. When I'm pissy, I like to make out with the most attractive person in the room. You should try it." Dean replied.

"I do not believe it is possible to make out with myself, Dean."

"You're smart ass attitude is going to kill you some day." Dean retorted.

"Well until that happens, I am going to resume my studies." Cas sighed.

"Oh no you're not. I don't want you to." Dean protested.

"Since when do you control my actions, Dean?" Cas challenged, shutting his notebook and setting it in his lap.

"That's part of you staying here. You do what I tell you to." Dean answered.

Cas laughed. "Sorry, Dean, but that wasn't the agreement. The agreement was that I care for you, not do your bidding. I get you food you need, I make sure you're comfortable, and I take care of you in general."

"In that case, your studying is disrupting my comfort." Dean stated.

"You aren't going to leave me alone about this are you?"

"Nope." Dean grinned. "Now go put your pajamas on."

"What are you? My mom?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"If you'd like." Dean smirked.

"If you won't let me study, then you're going to bed. Got that?" Cas snapped.

"I'm tired anyways." Dean smiled.

"God dammit, Dean." Cas scowled as he undressed and put on some flannel bottoms. "If I get a bad grade on this test tomorrow because of you, I swear..."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Cas. Hell, I know you will. You've been studying for an hour. And that's just tonight." Dean laughed.

"Your words of encouragement mean nothing to me, Dean. You have low standards." Cas stated.

"Boy, you sure know how to make someone feel special." Dean retorted.

"Good thing I'm not trying to make you feel special then." Cas snapped.

Dean sighed. "You're killing me, Cas."

"Sorry." Cas replied, sassily.

"You're such an ass." Dean smiled.

"You tell me that often, Dean."

"With good reason." Dean snorted.

"Maybe so." Cas shrugged. "Or maybe you're just irritable."

"No, trust me, Cas. You're an annoying little shit. I have a high tolerance to irritation." Dean chuckled.

"Can I ask you something Dean?"

"You just did, but shoot." Dean smirked.

"Do you ever just sit there and think to yourself, 'What the hell am I doing with him?' because I do that all the time." Cas said.

"Shut up." Dean grinned, sitting up and crawling under the covers.

Once situated in bed, after a few hard minutes of maneuvering with Dean to avoid stabbing each other with their elbows or knees, Cas yawned and rested his head on Dean's chest like any other night. Dean reached over and pulled the chain on the light, causing darkness to envelop the room.

After a moment, Cas felt Dean shift, and then soft lips press against his.

"God dammit, Dean. What part of 'go to sleep' do you not understand?" Cas mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Isn't life so pleasant for them at the moment? Close enough at least. Some time in the next few chapters, things are going to get shaky. Why? Because Michael's an arrogant dickbag. That's why. ;) winky angry faces are totally a thing now and you can not tell me different.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael knocked on Cas's door, impatiently waiting for an answer. "Castiel!"

After a moment of silence, Michael knocked even harder. "Castiel! Open your door!"

Michael sighed and tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. No Castiel. He grew suspicious and went to the bathroom, where the door was open and unoccupied. Michael stood and looked about the room for any answer to where his brother could be. He saw the closet door ajar. He walked over to it and opened it, only to find most of the clothes gone along with Cas's suitcase.

"Gabriel!" Michael pounded on his door.

"What?" Gabriel groaned as he tiredly swung open the door.

"Where's Castiel?" Michael demanded.

"I don't know. Isn't he in his room?" Gabriel lied.

"No. His clothes and suitcase are gone. He could've been gone for weeks, Gabriel. This is important. You have no clue where Castiel is?" Michael pressed.

"I said I don't know." Gabriel repeated.

"Fine." Michael huffed. "I'll be back within the hour."

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean Winchester's house." Michael answered, slamming the door shut and quickly descending the stairs.

"Hell is about to freeze over..." Gabriel sighed as he crawled back into bed.

* * *

John grumbled as he got up to answer the vicious rapping at the door. He opened it ajar, only for a dark haired man to violently push it all the way open and force into the house. He quickly searched the living area and the kitchen area before turning to the lower hallway. He pushed open the doors one by one, revealing empty rooms.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" John yelled.

Michael ignored him and continued pushing open through doors until he pushed open the guest room door where he saw Cas glaring at Dean who was tugging Cas's face into weird expressions.

"Dean. I said t- Michael." Cas froze.

John ran past Michael and stood in front of Dean and Cas protectively. "Get out of my house."

"Not until I get what I came for." Michael scowled.

Cas subconsciously grabbed onto Dean's arm, Dean reassuringly placing his hand on Cas's leg.

"What would that be?" John demanded.

"My brother. Castiel!" Michael pushed past John and grabbed Cas tightly on his arm. "We're leaving."

"Let go of me!" Cas shouted, yanking his arm from Michael's grasp.

"You will listen to me, Castiel! We are leaving. And that's an order!" Michael proclaimed.

"I don't want to leave, Michael!" Cas scowled.

"Cas..." Dean said softly. "Fighting's just going to piss him off more."

"Let him be pissed off. I'm staying here." Cas protested.

"It's Michael, right?" John turned his attention to the furious man standing in front of his son.

"Yes." Michael nodded.

"Did you not know that Castiel was over here or something?" John continued.

"Of course not." Michael growled. "Castiel isn't even allowed to be with your son and it seems that's all he ever wants to do."

"Dean, what'd you do now?" John sighed.

"Nothing!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm innocent here!"

"Except for that time that you cheated on him." Michael snapped.

"I didn't!" "He didn't!" Dean and Cas protested at the same time.

"I gave you the evidence." Michael replied.

"No. You gave me falsified photographs." Cas retorted. "Fuck you very much for that, by the way."

"What he said. Now get out of my house. Cas is welcome here. You're not." Dean ordered.

"I think I agree with Dean here. Get out of my house. Now." John glared at Michael.

"Not without Castiel." Michael responded.

"Get out of my house before I call the cops and file breaking and entering charges." John scowled.

"I can report kidnapping." Michael argued.

"Really? How about we ask Castiel some questions then." John smirked turning to Cas. "Castiel. Do you feel safe here?"

"Yes, sir." Cas answered.

"Are you free to leave anytime you want?" John asked.

"Yes, sir." Cas replied.

"Did anyone force you to come here?" John continued.

"No, sir."

"Are you being deprived of anything. Food? Water? School? Whatever?"

"No, sir." Cas was smiling smugly over at Michael as he answered John's questions.

"And are you being harmed in anyway by staying here?" John finished.

"No, sir." Cas responded.

"Then, Michael, get the hell out of my house and away from my son." John sneered.

"This isn't over, John Winchester." Michael huffed as he stormed out of the house.

"I don't want to hear you ever complain about _your_ brother again, Dean." John said. "And is he always like that?"

"To much dismay, yes he is." Cas sighed.

"Real asshole he is." John snorted. "You live with him?"

"He's gone most of the time away on business and the such." Cas had relaxed now, but still clung onto Dean's arm. "He is a very powerful man though. I'd recommend not getting on his bad side. You should've stayed out of it and let him and I work it out."

"And me." Dean added.

"_Especially_ notyou." Cas replied sternly.

Dean frowned, but let it rest.

"Can I borrow a phone?" Cas asked.

"Oh, um sure. I'll go get you one." John answered, walking off to get a phone.

"Who you gonna call?" Dean smirked. "_Not_ the Ghostbusters."

"Lucifer. I'll make sure he tears Michael a new one." Cas mused.

"You have a brother name Lucifer?" John scoffed as he tossed Cas a phone.

"That's the typical reaction, but yes. He's the eldest next to Michael. I'm the youngest in the family." Cas explained.

"I'm not even going to ask." John muttered as he left the room. "Happy Valentine's Day by the way, boys."

"Valentine's Day?" Dean and Cas choked at the same time.

"Valentine's Day. That holiday all about love and fat naked babies and chocolate hearts that single women hate cry, then, get another cat over? You've heard of it haven't you?" John smiled.

"That's today?" Dean mused.

"Your father is right, Dean." Cas gestured towards the calendar on the wall. "Today is the 14th. Today is Valentine's Day."

"I hate Valentine's Day..." Dean sighed.

"You aren't planning on crying and getting a cat are you?" Cas asked. "That would be perfectly fine, of course. I love cats."

Dean smiled amusedly at Cas. "No. I'm not getting a cat, Cas."

Cas looked a little disappointed, but dialed Lucifer's number. After a quick, yet detailed explanation on Michael's actions, Cas placed the phone on Dean's dresser.

"Get your shoes on." Cas ordered.

"What? Why?" Dean snorted.

"Because we're going out for lunch." Cas stated.

"We are?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We are." Cas replied. "It's Valentine's Day, whether you hate it or not."

Dean glared at Cas, but sighed in resignation. "Fine. You should go take a shower or clean up or whatever."

"Good idea." Cas nodded.

"Fuckin' Novaks..." Dean laughed to himself as Cas left the room.

* * *

Cas walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, and another he was using to finish drying his hair.

"Look at you." Dean grinned.

"What about me?" Cas asked.

"You look hot." Dean breathed.

"Is that anything new?" Cas smirked.

"Arrogant prick." Dean retorted.

"You should show me some respect." Cas growled.

"Why's that?" Dean taunted.

"I volunteered to come here, and I can leave anytime I want." Cas stated.

"You won't though." Dean said.

"You know this fo- What in the hell happened to your hands?!" Cas exclaimed running over and picking up Dean's hands in his own. He gave them a once over, examining the surplus of shallow scratches all over Dean's hands.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"Bullshit!" Cas protested. "I was in the shower for barely twenty minutes and you manage to hurt yourself! You can't be safe for twenty minutes? Of course you can't. You're you. Now what did you do?"

"Well. It's not entirely my fault..." Dean muttered.

"What. Happened. Tell me. Now." Cas ordered.

"The neighbors-" Dean started.

"Your neighbors did this to you?" Cas scoffed angrily. "I'll make sure they're sent to court-"

"Cas. Let me finish will you?" Dean laughed.

Cas remained silent.

"What I was saying, was that my neighbors don't tend to their garden very well. So when I went to get these..." Dean pulled a bushel of flower from behind his back and handed them to Cas. "The weeds and thorns scratched me up."

Cas looked at the flowers in his hands with extreme scrutiny. "Dean?"

Cas paused and tilted his head. "Why did you give me these?"

"That is still what people do on Valentine's Day, right? Or did I miss the memo?" Dean replied.

"People give each other flowers." Cas said.

"And that's what those are." Dean stated.

"No, Dean. These are weeds." Cas twirled the dandelions around in his hand.

"No they're not! They're obviously flowers. They're daisies or something like that." Dean argued.

"Dean. I know my botany. These are dandelions. These are weeds." Cas repeated.

Dean frowned. "Well they look like flowers. Points for effort, right?"

"I was unaware there is a point system when it comes to holidays, but I suppose you can have points for your effort." Cas mused. "And it _is_ the thought that counts, given that this is a holiday around love and companionship versus holidays such as Halloween or Christmas which are based around material items."

"That was a mouthful." Dean chuckled.

"I'll be right back." Cas replied, hurrying out the door.

Cas returned with some bandages in his hands. He knelt before Dean and gently took one of Dean's hands in his own, beginning to slowly wrap it. Sam walked past their room and gagged.

"Don't you two know how to close a fucking door!?" Sam exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, Sam covering his eyes with both hands.

"Can't you guys just do that in private. I don't need to see gay porn every time I walk past your room!" Sam retorted.

"Hold up, Sammy." Dean ordered.

"What." Sam scowled.

"Open your eyes." Dean smiled.

Sam hesitantly removed his hands from his face.

"Look." Dean held up his hands. "Cas is bandaging my hands. Sadly, he's not doing something sexy right now."

"Dean." Cas snapped.

"Oh..." Sam said quietly. "That's a relief. My point still stands though. I'm still traumatized from the other week and I always will be."

"Sorry." Dean snorted.

Sam sighed, shooting Dean a bitchface before continuing on down the hallway. Cas finished wrapping Dean's right hand and moved to his left.

"Did you even think to wash your hands? You have dirt all under your finger nails. It's unsanitary. You do so many unsanitary things, that the FDA would deem you hazardous to even have in a food environment." Cas scolded.

"You're so adorable when you make a nerdy insult." Dean grinned.

Cas ignored the remark and snugly began wrapping Dean's hand. He wrapped around Dean's palm once...twice...three times and then tore off the excess bandages. Cas smiled softly at his _hand_iwork and then brought Dean's hands together, planting a light kiss to them.

"There. All better." Cas finished, placing Dean's hands back in his lap. "Don't go picking weeds again."

Dean grabbed Cas by his sides and pulled him up on top of his lap. Dean quickly pressed his lips into Cas's, pushing his hands into his hair. Cas looped his arms around Dean's neck, interlocking his hands at the back. Cas moved his face just barely away from Dean's, looking him square in the eyes.

"No." Cas glared at him, climbing off and standing up, his towel falling off as he did so. "God dammit."

Cas fumbled with the towel for a minute before giving up and just grabbing the closest pair of underwear and pulling them on.

"The love the view, Cas." Dean smiled.

"Fuck you, Dean." Cas scowled not all that seriously, flipping him off.

"Nice choice in underwear by the way." Dean smirked.

Cas looked down and realized he'd pulled on a pair of Dean's boxers. They were pink with 'I 3 JB' written on the back in glittery red typing. On the crotch part was a photo of Justin Bieber with his mouth open right over the flap. Dean laughed even harder each time he looked at Cas.

"Dean, where the fuck did you even get these?!" Cas exclaimed.

"Believe or not, your brother." Dean wheezed.

"I could believe it." Cas sighed, looking down at his underwear. "I just think I'm about to barf."

"Hate to break it to you, Cas, but you're going to have to spend another Valentine's Day alone. No way you're getting laid in those." Dean snorted.

"What do you mean 'alone'?" Cas furrowed his brow, suspicious.

Dean smiled. "Well, if you're planning on going to a bar to pick up some vulnerable girl to go home with you, don't bother. She wouldn't go with you anyways."

"Why would I want to have sex?" Cas asked.

"Rephrase that first." Dean chuckled.

"Okay. Why would I want to take advantage of vulnerable women and sleep with them?" Cas repeated.

"Why wouldn't you?" Dean countered, with a smirk

"Becuase I have you." Cas answered blatantly. "And I'd rather be with you than anyone else, especially on Valentine's Day."

"How sweet." Dean cooed.

"Shut up." Cas snapped. "Just sit there and try not to be annoying."

"Another reason you'll have the hardest time getting your girlfriends and boyfriends to stick around." Dean retorted.

"Well, I don't think dating is going to be a problem for a long while." Cas mused, buttoning up his shirt.

"Better not be. You're taken." Dean smirked, grabbing his crutches.

"Dean." Cas observed his crutches. "If you were in your neighbors' yard, where is the dirt and mud on your crutches?"

"I didn't take my crutches. Simple as that." Dean replied.

"How'd you get around then?" Cas asked intrigued.

"A not at all graceful, dignity ruining process of hopping and crawling." Dean answered.

"That must've been a sight to see." Cas retorted.

"Says the one wearing Justin Bieber undies under that suit." Dean laughed. "I'm glad I didn't burn those the second I saw them."

Cas smirked as Dean walked – er crutched – to the doorway. Dean crookedly linked his arm at the elbows with Cas's. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Cas smiled up at Dean, stumbling along Dean's side as they lopsidedly made it out into the living room.

* * *

A lady led Dean and Cas to the same room that they'd eaten at before. It looked exactly the same as it had then down to the bonsai tree. Dean laid his crutches on the booth across from where they were going to sit. Cas placed his leg behind him and held out his hand. Dean smiled as he took Cas's hand and sat down in the booth, Cas scooting in next to him.

"I remember how good the fries were." Cas mused as he looked at the menu.

"There were another good thing than just the fries." Dean stated.

"Oh yes. The burger was also quite enjoyable, too." Cas didn't look up as he flipped to the next page.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but okay." Dean replied.

"What else could you have in mind? You obviously did not approve of my blueberry scone." Cas asked.

"Cas..." Dean put his finger beneath Cas's chin and turned his head to face him. "You."

"Oh." Cas smiled.

Dean leaned in and began kissing Cas slowly, placing his hands around Cas's waist. Cas brought his hands up to Dean's hair and ran his fingers through the messy, blonde strands.

After a moment, Cas pulled away, giving Dean a look of curiosity and confusion. "Why'd you take me back?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"A logical one. You never told me why you took me back. You just said you forgave me." Cas answered. "You don't deserve a piece of crap like me. You deserve someone who'll be good to you."

"Cas..." Dean sighed, placing a hand on the side of Cas's face, Cas immediately leaning into the touch. "I took you back because I love you. It's simple. And don't you dare say that you don't deserve me, Cas. I'm a terrible person. You're so much better than me. And you _are_ good to me, Cas. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Dean, you're not a terrible person. You're the best person I've ever met. You have the largest metaphorical heart I've ever seen. You fight for what you believe in and the people you love. Your intentions are always true. You're so righteous." Cas snapped. "What I really don't understand is why you love me. I've hurt you in so many ways, Dean and I'll never forgive myself for it, yet you always do. And I just don't understand! Tell me Dean. Tell me why you love me. I'll never understand."

Dean brought Cas into a tight hug. "Do you really need an explanation, Cas. Isn't 'I love you' enough?"

"I just don't understand, Dean." Cas whimpered. "I want to – I _need_ to understand what you see in me."

"Okay." Dean huffed, still holding Cas tight to his chest. "You could ask any one of my friends or family if I could ever love a guy like you, and they'd all laugh and say no. They'd be absolutely right."

He could feel Cas shift beneath him. "But it's so much more complicated than that. Any other person, I would hate and could never be in a room with them for more than two minutes, but not with you, Cas. Not with you. I could never hate you and I wouldn't mind being locked in a room with you for the rest of my life."

"Get on to the part where you explain why you love me already." Cas ordered.

Dean chuckled. "Everything, Cas. Everything about you, everything you do, everything you say makes me fall more and more in love with you. Everything you are is perfect. Being with you makes me indescribably happy. You're smart, yet stupid, you're sarcastic, yet overly literal, you're needy, yet giving, you're egotistical, yet modest, but most of all, you're...you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Cas asked.

"Yes. I'm not talking about your clothes, or hair. I'm talking about you. And you are beautiful. Everything about you is just stunning. From the little wrinkles around your eyes when you smile, to the way you tilt your head when you're confused. And who you actually are is addictive, Cas. You're like a drug that will never leave my system. You've been through so much shit and yet you still shine. Contrary to that, you're so flawed and fucked up and I love every single bit of it. Every time you screw up a social situation or trip over your own feet, every time you put your tie on backwards or your shirt on inside out, it's perfect."

Cas pulled away from Dean. "Do you, do you really mean all that?"

"No. Of course not." Dean rolled his eyes. "I made up a whole mushy gushy speech to humor you."

Cas pounced on Dean and nuzzled his face in Dean's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him as they crashed onto the cushioning of the booth. "I didn't think it was mushy gushy."

"Whatever." Dean smiled. "Do you understand now?"

"I don't, Dean, but I know exactly what you were talking about." Cas replied, barely hovering above Dean before leaning in and kissing him. Dean paused when he felt something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Cas was crying.

"Whoa, Cas." Dean pushed Cas off him, bringing a hand up to caress Cas's face. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cas smiled. "Everything's just so right."

Dean smiled back at him and sat up. Cas returned to kissing Dean, slowly moving their lips in perfect synchronization. They didn't notice when a waitress entered to take their order. After a moment of waiting, she tapped her pen against the table. Dean and Cas looked over and Cas's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Do you know what you're ordering, or do you need a minute?" She smiled.

"We know what we want." Dean answered, Cas shaking his head.

"Okay. What can we get for you?" She asked.

"I guess I'll have a blueberry scone and s-" Cas started, Dean cutting him off.

"Don't mind him. He's you know..." Dean twirled a finger by his head, claiming Cas's insanity. "We'll get two burgers and four orders of fries."

Cas glared as Dean as the waitress walked off. "What was that for?"

"I'm not having you steal my burger again." Dean said. "Not happening."

Cas sighed, but intertwined his hand with Dean's. Dean smiled at him as he squeezed his hand.

The waitress delivered their orders, setting a burger in front of each of them and giving them each two plates of fries. Dean immediately pushed his over to Cas and the waitress's eyes widened in disbelief that the small, sexy boy in front of her could be expected to eat all that food.

"Enjoy!" She chided as she walked off.

Cas took a bite of his burger and frowned. "This tastes weird."

"What's wrong with it?" Dean asked.

Cas nabbed Dean's burger and took a bite of it. "It's not yours."

"Give that back you little shit!" Dean exclaimed as Cas held his burger out to the side.

Dean grabbed Cas's burger and took a bite from it.

"Oh no you don't!" Cas grabbed back his burger and turned his back to Dean, alternating between eating each of the burgers.

"You fucker." Dean retorted.

Cas turned back around to Dean and smiled smugly as he finished the burgers.

"Do I have anything on my face?" Cas mumbled.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Some ketchup."

"Where is it?" Cas replied.

"Don't bother. I'll get it." Dean said, reaching for a napkin. As he brought the napkin up to Cas's mouth, he set it down and kissed the side of Cas's lips. "I got it."

Cas smiled as he turned and looped his arms around Dean's neck, Dean placing his hands at Cas's waist and smiling back.

Cas leaned at put his head against Dean's chest. "Those burgers make me so happy."

"Well, _you_ make _me_ so happy." Dean countered. "Not-as-terrible-as-usual Valentine's Day, Cas."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Dean." Cas chuckled, leaning up and catching Dean in a passionate liplock.

* * *

Michael paced back and forth across Lucifer's bedroom. "No matter what I try, those two always get back together!"

"That's what you get." Lucifer retorted. "Karma's a bitch, Michael."

"I have to make sure they don't see each other again!" Michael exclaimed.

"Tell me again why this is a problem." Lucifer sighed. "You say Castiel can't be seen by someone of his social class, but has anyone except you cared about who Cassie is dating? No. The only interest the media took in it was that he was dating period. No one gives a damn who he dates except you. Can't you let it go?"

"No. I can not." Michael protested. "They have been together for three months at the least now. This needs to end. This needs to end right now. I need to do whatever this calls for."

"You're don't mean..." Lucifer's jaw dropped.

"I said whatever separating them calls for. And it calls for that. So yes. I do mean that." Michael answered.

"This is going too far, Michael!" Lucifer scolded. "You can't just do that over a relationship! That's all they have!"

"Well if that doesn't work, we'll just have to take away everything else Dean has: Castiel." Michael stated, leaving the room.

Lucifer ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Don't do it, Michael. Just leave his family alone. If not for Castiel, then for me. I like that Dean kid and I really like his brother, Sam. He's a good kid. Dean and his family don't need this Michael. They're my friends. Now I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"I'll do what I please, Lucifer." Michael glared at him, jerking his arm from his brother's grasp.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Lucifer whispered into the air as he turned back to his room.

* * *

A/N: Ominous ending there. *spooky music ensues* What could be going on? Hm? Hm? Hm? Next chapter should be up tomorrow. ;) In the mean time, I've lost two hours of sleep. I have to get up in less than 5 hours, but finishing this was totally worth it. Every single word. Reviews are awesome, since I'm probably bringing this to a close in around 5 chapters. That's the plan at least, so any ideas or comments are still helpful.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas had his hand lodged deep into Dean's hair and on his lower back as he kissed him, Dean moving his hand up Cas's back. Cas bit on Dean's lower lip, causing a low moan to come from him.

"Gross." Sam gagged from the hallway. "Is that all you two do? Kiss and touch each other?"

"You know, Sam, that's kind of what happens when you're in a relationship with someone." Dean retorted.

"I get that, but you guys are _always_ all over each other, more than anyone I have seen in my life." Sam rolled his eyes. "You guys are always groping and squeezing and licking and rubbing and crap like that."

"Again, Sam, people kind of have a tendency to do that when they're in relationships." Dean chuckled.

"It's so gross, though." Sam argued.

"You won't think so when _you _fall in love." Dean smirked. "Give it a few years and then come see me."

"Even if that's true, I haven't fallen in love just yet, so I still think it's gross. So close the damn door." Sam pulled the door shut.

"Is Sam correct?" Cas asked.

"About..." Dean replied.

"About us being 'all over each other'?" Cas responded.

"Does it really matter?" Dean smiled.

"Well, not particularly, but is that how we come off to other people?" Cas answered.

Dean sighed. "Cas. Since when do you care what other people think?"

"Well, I don't. I'm just curious." Cas stammered.

"Fine. You asked." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas's neck. Cas rolled his head back and shut his eyes as Dean peppered Cas's neck with kisses.

"Have you thought that maybe," Dean untucked Cas's shirt and put his hands under it, running his hands along Cas's sides. "Maybe we enjoy it. Maybe we enjoy the hands on contact of skin on skin, exploring each other's bodies, memorizing and tasting every inch of each other, knowing all the ins and outs, the ups and downs..."

Cas inhaled sharply, moaning softly. "God, Dean..." Cas tore away from Dean and cupped his face with both hands, crashing their lips together. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and undid his tie.

"I want you to explore me, Dean. I want you to memorize me, taste me." Cas breathed.

Dean pulled Cas down on top of him on the bed, the springs squeaking loudly with the force. He put his hands back up Cas's shirt and ran his hands down Cas's chest. He kissed Cas's collarbone, Cas tugging the collar of his shirt to the side, allowing Dean more room to roam. Cas's messy hair fell in front of his eyes and Dean pushed it out of the way, smiling up at him. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean violently, causing them to turn and bump into the wall. Cas put his hands under Dean's butt and dug them into his back pockets, when a banging came from the door.

"Dean! Castiel! Don't go starting anything you can't finish before we need to leave!" Sam shouted

Cas shook his head at Dean. "No, Dean. I want you. I _need_ you. Now."

"Too late, Sammy!" Dean called back.

"My God, you two! Can't you go five minutes?!" Sam exclaimed as he turned from the door and went back down the hall.

"Who cares if we're a little late? What's a few minutes?" Dean smiled.

"For once, I like the way you think." Cas laughed.

Dean dragged his thumb over Cas's lips as he laughed back. "That's a surprise."

Cas pushed Dean's shirt up and kissed his stomach. "How are you so life-ruining great?"

"It comes naturally." Dean shrugged.

"I like you better when you don't talk." Cas sighed.

"I highly doubt that. I very highly doubt that." Dean teased.

* * *

Sam had been knocking on the door for over ten minutes, obviously very annoyed. "Will you two hurry it up in there? We're almost fifteen minutes late!"

The only response Sam got was more creaky bed springs, the occasional thud from a wall, and muffled breathing.

"Can't you two fuck each other's brains out later?" Sam groaned.

Still no response.

"Dammit, you guys! When you two move in together, your neighbors are going to be the most annoyed people on the Earth." Sam retorted. "And I expected better from you, Castiel. What happened to being punctual and professional?"

That time he got a response. "I am still very punctual, Sam. I'm just – oh, God! - prioritized."

"Oh, it all makes sense now. Thanks for clearing that up." Sam said sarcastically. "Obviously having sex with my brother trumps anything else."

"At – ah, fuck! - the moment, yes." Cas replied, panting.

"What's all this yelling about?" John asked emerging from his room.

"Dean and Cas won't stop having sex and we're already fifteen minutes late for Dean's appointment." Sam folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I hope they're enjoying themselves." John muttered as he walked past Sam. Sam hastily followed behind his dad.

"Dean needs to learn some responsibility though." Sam protested. "Can't you go in there and make them stop?"

"Nah. Let them be. They're enjoying themselves." John replied. "And I'd rather not intervene to be honest."

"You don't even care, do you?" Sam flashed John a bitchface.

"No." John chuckled.

Sam scowled as he turned and walked back to the guest room.

He knocked on the door again. "If you two don't knock it off, so help me God, I will come in there!"

"No you won't, Sammy." Dean chided. "It wouldn't change anything anyways."

"You're one sick fuck, Dean. Totally comfortable having sex in front of your thirteen year old brother?" Sam choked.

"It'd be your funeral." Dean retorted.

"Well that makes sense, since you're killing me right now!" Sam remarked.

Sam didn't get a reply and leaned against the wall impatiently. He rolled his eyes and checked the time on his phone. They were now twenty minutes late and counting. Sam sighed and texted Ruby to pass the time.

Cas closed his eyes and rolled his head back before looking down and smiling at Dean. Dean smiled back at him, then propped himself up on his elbows. Cas rolled off Dean and fell on the floor.

"Ugh. You really _do_ need a bigger bed." Cas groaned from the floor.

Dean leaned over the side of the bed and looked at Cas sprawled out on the floor and burst out laughing. Cas glared at Dean before grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him off the bed and onto the floor next to him. It was Cas's turn to laugh now. He smiled teasingly at Dean and started laughing.

"And of course, now it's a giggle fest." Sam muttered to himself as he heard the noise coming from the room.

Finally, Dean and Cas emerged from the room, obviously little care given to getting dressed. Their hair was a mess, and they're clothes uneven, Cas's shirt inside out.

"It's about time." Sam scoffed. "Could you guys have taken any longer?"

"Is that a challenge?" Dean smirked.

"God no. You'll be lucky if they'll still even take you." Sam sighed.

"Who wouldn't take me?" Dean chided.

"Someone who's been waiting half an hour for you to show up." Sam snapped. "Now let's go."

They climbed into the Impala, Cas taking the driver's seat. Dean stared at Cas sternly. "If you so much as get a scratch on my baby, I will hurt you. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Cas smiled. "I won't hurt your baby. I'm just a little hurt that I'm not your baby."

"Baby will always have a place in my heart. Don't worry. You do, too, Cas. It's just Baby has a different place." Dean replied.

"Fuck you." Cas said.

"Again? Already?" Dean teased.

"Is that all you two think about?" Sam whined from the back seat.

"Sometimes I think about pie." Dean shrugged. "Cas, tune in to the rock station."

"What is it that you oh so frequently say? Oh that's right. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Cas replied innocently as he turned to a rap station.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean scoffed. "What are you? A pimp?"

"I don't hear you shutting your cakehole." Cas stated.

"I hate you." Dean pouted.

"I know." Cas stopped at a red light and leaned over to kiss Dean.

"You can't go a car drive without making out?!" Sam exclaimed. "You are such a hopeless romantic sometimes, Dean!"

"Am not!" Dean protested.

"Yes, you are." Cas added.

"Shush you." Dean ordered.

"Make me." Cas taunted.

"And Cas, you're no better. Dean may be a romantic, but you're an awkwardly seductive person." Sam laughed.

"Am not!" Cas replied.

"Yes, you are." Dean smirked.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas retorted.

"Make me." Dean threw Cas's words back at him and winked.

"Fine. I will." Cas grabbed Dean's face and quickly pressed their lips together as Sam made a gagging noise in the backseat.

"Don't be such a bitch, Sammy." Dean said, pulling away from Cas, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Don't be such a jerk then." Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"We're here." Cas stated parking the car in a space near the front of the building. Sam handed Dean his crutches, and they walked to the building. Cas intertwined his fingers with Dean's. Dean looked over at him and smiled.

"Ugh. Stairs?" Dean groaned as they came to a large flight of stairs. "What floor is the office on?"

"Four." Sam answered.

"Well, let's get this show on the stairs then..." Dean mused walking towards the stairs and putting the crutches on the first step. He shakily hoisted himself up the first step, but before he could go any further, Cas, who was still holding Dean's hand, pulled him down.

"You can take the stairs if you like, or you could take the elevator." Cas chuckled as he gestured over his shoulder to the elevator.

"Elevator will be nice." Dean said.

"That's what I thought you would say." Cas smirked, leading Dean towards the elevator.

They stepped in as the doors open and hit the fourth floor.

"Much easier than the stairs, yes?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded. "Smartass."

"And proud of it." Cas replied.

"Of course you are." Dean retorted, as they walked up to the front desk.

"Can I get your name?" The receptionist said.

"Dean Winchester." Dean replied.

"You're fourty minutes late." The receptionist frowned at him.

"Sorry." Dean remarked.

"I'll have them fit you in somewhere." The man sighed and turned to the computer and typed something in.

"See, Dean. Even strangers are disappointed in you." Sam scolded.

"So? I don't care what they think." Dean smiled.

"Dean, you don't even care what I think." Cas snorted.

"That's not true." Dean flicked Cas on the nose, causing him to wince.

"Ow." Cas mumbled, rubbing his nose.

"Don't be such a wimp." Dean retorted.

"I'm not a wimp." Cas protested.

"Sure. Sure you're not. Keep telling yourself that." Dean smirked.

"I think I'm finally starting to see the chemistry between you two." Sam mused.

"There is not 'chemistry', Sam. There is only love. Chemistry is what happens in a science lab." Cas stated.

"That's real cute, Sam." Dean glared at him.

Sam smiled deviously at Dean. "You saw what I meant."

"I believe I'm missing something here." Cas furrowed his brows.

"Chemistry, Cas. That deadly weapon you call a textbook was a chemistry book." Dean explained.

"Oh." Cas nodded in understanding. "Is your family ever going to let me down about that?"

"Hell no!" Sam answered. "Years from now, we're still going to talk about it. I'll enjoy telling my kids about that time Uncle Cas broke Uncle Dean's leg."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heh. Yeah. I'm sure they'll love that story."

"You shouldn't be having kids for another six or seven years at the least, though." Cas added, trying to shrug off Sam's sentiment.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. "What Cas said."

The awkward silence was broken by an assistant calling Dean back. Sam and Cas followed Dean as they were lead into a room. Dean was instructed to sit on a table. He did as told as they waited for someone to come. After a few moments of waiting, a woman came in with a small electronic saw.

"Dean Winchester..." She read over the notes in his file. "You're quite late today."

"Sorry. Something came up." Dean apologized.

Sam, who was behind Dean and Cas shook his head and pointed between the two, then with his left hand, made an O shape and pushed his right index finger in and out of the O. The woman chuckled as he watched Sam. Dean whipped around, Sam quickly moving his hands.

"What were you doing?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam lied.

"I don't believe you." Dean stated.

"The world may never know." Sam sang.

"How'd you hurt your leg?" She asked as he observed his cast, laughing when she saw "I'm so fucking sorry!" scribbled near the top of it. "I take it you didn't do it yourself?"

"My psychotic boyfriend got mad and threw a book at me." Dean responded nonchalantly.

Cas glared at Dean at the remark.

"Well, if I were you, I'd get a restraining order from him. He sounds dangerous. You broke up with him didn't you?" She asked innocently.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He looked up towards Cas. "Cas is a teddy bear. He's not dangerous."

"He's also right here and can hear everything you're all saying." Cas scowled.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry. It's not my place to inquire anyways." She stammered.

"Indeed, it is not." Cas stated.

"Don't be so rude, Cas." Dean ordered.

"I'm not rude. I'm just blunt." Cas protested as the lady began sawing through the cast.

"Cas, I love you, but you are really rude sometimes." Dean laughed.

"Am not!" Cas replied.

"And stubborn." Dean retorted.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas snapped.

"Don't you dare say it, Dean. Don't you dare..." Sam growled.

"Make me." Dean smiled up at Cas.

"Is that the only flirt you guys know?" Sam scoffed, turning to the lady sawing through the cast. "I am not kidding when I say that that is the third time I've heard that in fifteen minutes."

"I think it's kind of cute." The lady mused as she finished with the cast.

"No one asked you." Cas said.

"My God, Cas!" Dean yelled. "It wouldn't hurt to have some manners now and then."

"I have manners." Cas frowned.

"Sorry." Dean smiled awkwardly at the women removing the cast. "He's an asshole."

"I gathered." She muttered.

"I am not an asshole, Dean." Cas folded his arms.

Dean grabbed Cas's tie and pulled their faces close together. "Yeah, Cas. You really are." Dean planted a quick kiss on Cas's lips and let him stand again.

"Maybe I am." Cas shrugged.

"There's no maybe about it." Sam retorted.

"Oh, God." Cas cried. "What the hell is that smell?"

The lady started laughing. "That's Dean's leg."

"You are not coming anywhere near me if you smell like that, Dean." Cas stated.

"He's such a sweetie, hm?" Dean smirked.

"You need to take a shower the second we get home." Cas ordered.

"Care to join?" Dean winked at him and the lady with the saw blushed.

"Hell no. You stink." Cas grimaced.

"How do you stand that kid?" The lady asked quietly.

"I heard that." Cas scowled.

"Calm it, Cas." Dean smiled, before turning back to the lady. "And honestly, I don't know how I stand him."

"Cas? What's that short for?" She asked.

"Castiel." Cas answered.

"That's a beautiful name. Castiel..." She let the name roll around her tongue. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"He's sort of famous." Dean replied.

"I feel like I've seen that name somewhere in the news recently..." The lady mused, her jaw dropping when it clicked. "You're Castiel Novak! And he's that mystery lover!"

"That sounds sexy." Dean laughed. "I'm the mystery lover."

The lady curtsied in front of Cas spilling apologies left and right. Cas stood nobly and watched her.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered as he watched. "Stop worshipping him, woman. He's not your God."

"He's powerful though." She trembled.

"Cas. What'd you do to her?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing, Dean. Most people fear the Novak name." Cas explained.

"I don't." Dean retorted.

"With good reason." Cas said. "The Novaks are extremely powerful, Dean. I was at the conclusion that you understood the magnitude of our power. We can do anything we want, really. We have almost unlimited resources at our disposal."

"We can go now, right?" Dean turned to the lady cleaning up.

"Yeah." She nodded awkwardly.

Dean stood up and bounced out of the room and to the exit. "C'mon! We're taking the stairs."

"Dean, be careful, you might still b-" Cas warned, but was cut off when Dean lost balance and fell down a flight of stairs.

"Dean!" Cas yelled running down the stairs, to see Dean unmoving at the bottom. Cas knelt by him and supported his head, only to see red trailing through his fingers as he picked Dean up.

"No! Fuck!" Cas screamed. "Dean! Dean!"

Dean still didn't move. Cas put his face close to Dean's. He could feel faint, warm breaths.

"Okay, still breathing. Still breathing..." Cas tried to calm down. "He's just unconscious."

Cas looked at Dean's eyes. "He doesn't seem to have a concussion... Sam! Why are you just standing there? Get help!"

Sam disappeared around the corner, but stopped walking once out of sight from Cas. He rested on the wall and waited.

"Oh God, oh God, oh god!" Cas cradled Dean's head and stroked his hair.

"Wow." Dean laughed. "You're so dramatic."

Dean sat up and smirked.

"You're okay? How are you okay? You're bleeding." Cas held up his hand to Dean's face.

Dean licked the red off Cas's hand.

"Ew!" Cas exclaimed.

"Food coloring, Cas." Dean chuckled. "Food coloring."

"You mean you're not hurt?!" Cas scoffed.

"No. Not at all. This was my plan the whole time. I wanted to freak you out." Dean explained.

Cas slapped Dean hard across the face.

"Ow!" Dean rubbed his face.

"That's what you get! Don't fucking scare me like that! I thought you were hurt, you ass!" Cas yelled. "That was not funny, Dean! That was not funny at all!"

"I thought it was." Dean shrugged.

"You could've actually hurt yourself falling down those stairs! Did that even occur to you?" Cas retorted.

"It crossed my mind, but life's to short to be chicken." Dean smirked.

"Life's too short to be dead, Dean!" Cas snapped. "You could've broken another bone like your neck or back or anything! Could you live with yourself if you died and I was an emotional wreck?"

"No, Cas I couldn't. Because I'd be dead." Dean laughed.

"Fuck you, Dean. Fuck. You. For. Eternity." Cas glared at him, before bringing him into a tight hug.

"And they say _I'm_ the sappy one." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again, Dean, or I swear I'll..." Cas threatened.

"You'll what? I can't put myself in danger, but if I do, you'll hurt me?" Dean chuckled. "Becuase that makes sense."

"Since when do you put logic into anything?" Cas asked.

"Good point. Since never." Dean grinned.

"Did it hurt?" Cas said out of the blue.

"What? Falling from heaven?" Dean winked.

"No. Falling down the stairs. You would never be an angel, Dean." Cas replied.

"Only a little. I was running on adrenaline and high off you, but that's nothing new." Dean smiled.

Cas still glared at him and then pulled Dean into a kiss. He looked opened his eyes as he heard a chorus of 'awww' coming from above. He looked up and saw a large crowd gathered at the top of the flight of stairs watching them.

"Why are there people watching us?" Cas asked quietly.

"Maybe because you were having a swearing fit a little too loud, hm?" Dean smirked.

"That would be a plausible cause. Can we just go now? I feel exposed." Cas whispered.

"Sure." Dean replied. "Sammy!"

Sam shuffled out of the crowd and came running down the stairs to meet them.

"Did you know about this, Sam? Did you know of what Dean did? You did, didn't you?" Cas demanded.

"I didn't approve, for the record, but I went along with it." Sam answered.

"You're all terrible." Cas scowled as they walked down the stairs. When they got out to the parking lot, Dean ran to the Impala and climbed in the driver's side. He impatiently waited for Cas and Sam to climb in. They'd barely closed the door when Dean took off. He went to a vacant spot in the parking lot and sped around, doing sharp turns, making Cas extremely dizzy.

"Dean..." Cas groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't driven Baby in over a month! I'm making up for lost time." Dean turned up the radio extremely loud as he slowed down and pulled onto the road. He drove home, Cas by his side unamused, and Sam plugging his ears in the back.

When they arrived at home, Dean ran up the stairs and jumped on the bed. "Oh I missed you."

"Finally, we can go back to regular sized beds." Cas sighed contently, climbing on the bed next to Dean. "Oh. Get in the shower. Now."

Dean pouted, but climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom attached to his room. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

"God no. Six weeks worth of sweaty leg smell is not something you want to share a shower with, Dean." Cas snapped.

"Well, Cas smell is something _I_ want to shower with." Dean replied.

"To hell with what you want." Cas rolled onto his side and rested on his elbow as Dean started undressing.

"Again, Cas. You're so polite." Dean laughed.

"I'm sensing sarcasm." Cas stated.

"Your senses are correct then." Dean said.

Dean walked out of the bathroom in his boxer briefs, his hair still wet. He put some deodorant on his underarms and then tossed it behind him blindly into the bathroom. Cas was now lying on his back on the bed. He sat up on his elbows as he heard Dean emerge. His lips parted slightly as he saw Dean. He'd been with Dean for over three months, and he still took the air from Cas's lungs. Dean jumped on the bed on top of Cas, hovering above him.

"Do I smell better now?" Dean asked.

Cas placed his hands at the base of Dean's spine and then, wriggled his hands into the waistband of Dean's boxers. Cas buried his face into the crook of Dean's next before answering his question with a whisper. "Much."

Sam walked into the room. "Guys, Da- For fucks sake, you two! Do you ever just talk or watch TV or anything other than sex?!"

"Yes." Cas answered. "What did you want.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Cas slowly pulled his hands out of Dean's underwear and smiled awkwardly.

"Dad has some bad news. He needs to talk to us. It's important he says." Sam said somberly.

"What is it?" Dean asked concerned.

"I don't know, but it's not good. He's taking it hard whatever it is." Sam sighed.

Dean sat up straight, still on Cas and looked at Sam. "You have no clue?"

"Not all." Sam said.

Dean crawled off Cas and they both stood up and walked towards the door.

"You're not going to put clothes on?" Sam looked at Dean warily.

Dean rolled his eyes and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering to zip them.

"That'll have to do, Sammy." Dean chuckled as they continued walking down the hall.

"Boys. You might want to sit down." John suggested. "Castiel, you do not have to join in if you don't want to. This is more of a family matter."

Cas wrapped his hand with Dean's. "Dean's the closest thing I've had to family in a long time. I'm going to stay. I always will." He smiled over at Dean, but turned his attention to John as he began talking.

"I hate to tell you boys this, but Dean, you're going to have to work longer hours at the shop. Sam, try doing chores around the neighborhood. I lost my job today, and until I find a new one, I'm not going to be able to sustain this family." John said disappointedly.

"That's fine, Dad. I don't mind working longer hours. I'm almost head mechanic, so once I get there, I'm going to get a pay raise." Dean replied.

"I can sell some of my old video games, too." Sam offered.

"Bullshit." Cas intervened.

"What?" Dean gave Cas a strange look.

"I'll pay until you find a job." Cas stated.

"No way, Cas." Dean laughed. "I'm not letting you do that."

"I don't need your permission to do anything, Dean." Cas glared at him. "I am perfectly capable of making my own choices. And I choose to pay your bills as long as you can't."

"We can't do that, Castiel. That's too much." John said.

"Coming from you?" Dean scoffed.

"I'm not going to take advantage of him, Dean" John replied. "Castiel, no."

"I'm doing this." Cas repeated.

"Wait." Sam paused. "Didn't you get a raise just last month?"

"Yes. Since I stopped drinking, my work performance has noticeably gotten better. My coworkers and superiors noticed, too. I did get a raise, and they were looking to make me head of my department, soon." John answered.

Cas's face went dead. "So you did nothing to get fired, and you were given no reason?"

"Well, no." John replied.

Cas stood up. "I have somewhere to be."

Dean stood and grabbed his arm as he walked. "Where?"

"Michael." Cas said. "He's behind this."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I don't need to explain myself, Dean. He's behind this. I can tell. It has his filth all over it." Cas scowled.

"I'll be back soon, guys." Dean called behind him as he hastily ran out the door to catch up with Cas.

Sam and John exchanged looks as confusion as they heard the Impala start up.

* * *

"Michael!" Cas yelled as he entered the mansion, Dean by his side. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I tried to tell him not to." Lucifer said softly. "I honestly tried."

"Told you." Cas snapped at Dean.

"He has gone too far, Castiel. I'm well aware of this. I've tried to get him to stop. He's going to go further and further with this. He won't let it rest." Lucifer sighed.

"You don't need to tell me that, Lucifer. Where the hell is he?" Cas demanded.

"Right here." Michael stepped out of the hallway, his hands in his pockets. "I take it you wanted to talk?"

Cas ran over and pinned Michael to the wall by his throat with his forearm. "You fucked up son of a bitch. You don't approve of Dean so you pay someone off to fire his father? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Watch your language, Castiel." Michael scowled.

"I don't care about my language, Michael! I care about Dean right now. Only Dean! Now get John's job back." Cas ordered.

"No." Michael replied.

"Don't tell me that!" Cas yelled.

"I'll tell you what I want." Michael smirked. "And I say no. John doesn't get his job back until you and Dean are over. You're just going through a phase, Castiel. You're just rebelling and trying new things because you can. You dump him and you'd be over him in a week. So how about it? John gets his job back, and you get your sense of mind back. Win win for everyone."

Cas was up by Michael's face, Dean had a soothing hand on Cas's shoulder.

"Cas..." Dean said softly.

Cas continued holding Michael to the wall. "No. Dean's not just a phase. Dean's the love of my life, Michael! Hurt him and you're hurting me!"

"And that's such a bad thing?" Michael snarled. "Maybe you need to be punished to know what the rules are."

Cas spat in Michael's face. "You're a disgrace to this family. Lucifer's the nicest in this family, and he's named after Satan!"

Michael's lip twitched at the remark. "Yell at me all you want, Castiel. It won't change a thing."

Cas smiled deviously as he kneed Michael in the groin violently. Michael screamed in pain, but shook his head no.

"Cas..." Dean said again.

Cas used his other hand and punched Michael as hard as he could in the face. A steady stream of blood trickled from Michael's nose and he laughed. "You won't change a thing, Castiel. I won't undo anything. You're the one who should be undoing your mistakes. Starting with Dean."

"Dean is not a mistake!" Cas shouted. "He's not just a phase or an act of rebellion!"

Cas turned his head and smashed his mouth onto Dean's, forcefully kissing him. Dean pressed back with equal force.

"Castiel..." Michael growled.

After a moment, Dean and Cas separated, gasping for breath. Cas turned back towards Michael. "You tell me that that wasn't real. Look me in the eyes and tell me that was just lust and rebellion. Look me in the eyes and say that wasn't love."

"It's not love." Michael snapped.

"Don't fucking say that!" Cas screamed, hitting Michael again.

Dean stepped behind Cas and pressed up against him. He held his hips against Cas's ass and wrapped his hands around to Cas's front, hugging his stomach. Dean rested his chin on Cas's shoulder and planted a slow kiss to the side of his neck. Cas titled his head to the side, slightly.

"Look at that, Castiel!" Michael exclaimed. "Your relationship isn't real! It's based around lust and sex. All he's doing right now, is trying to seduce you. You know why? He thinks you being angry is hot and he wants sex, uncaring if you want it, too."

Dean's eyes flashed with anger, but remained calm. Michael was wrong. All wrong. He didn't want to seduce Cas or have sex with Cas right now. He just wanted to comfort Cas, to make him feel safe, wrap him in his warmth and love. He didn't think Cas was hot. He knew Cas was vulnerable and hurt and in pain, and Dean couldn't stand seeing Cas like this. The thing that really got Dean on edge was the last part. Dean doesn't just want sex. He isn't just with Cas for sex. He does care about Cas. If Cas didn't want to have sex, Dean would respect that, and if he did, Dean would respect that. Dean was with Cas for Cas, not for anything else.

"Shut up, Michael! You say Dean's manipulative and seductive, but have you looked at yourself? You spend all your days controlling people and manipulating them into business deals and giving you money. You know what your problem is? You can't stand someone not listening to you. I won't listen to you, so you're doing everything to can to make sure I do." Cas stated.

Cas hit Michael again and again and again.

"Cas, stop it." Dean ordered. "Just stop it."

"He doesn't deserve peace." Cas growled.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand to stop him from hitting Michael again. He pulled Cas's hand down to his side. "Calm down, Cas."

"Calm down?" Cas cried. "Calm down? You want me to calm down?"

"Yeah, Cas. I do. All this anger isn't good." Dean said softly.

"He's going to ruin your life, Dean!" Cas exclaimed.

"Let him." Dean replied, taunting at Michael.

"Just end this sinful, lust-driven relationship, and I'll fix everything." Michael said, blood running down his chin from his lip.

"Now listen here." Dean spoke up. "This relationship isn't wrong. It isn't sinful. And it certainly isn't centered around sex. I love Cas as much as someone can love another person. I wouldn't care if he never wanted to have sex or if he was terrible at it, I would still be with him. I don't care about the sex, you rotten son of a bitch." Dean softened his tone and turned to Cas. "Now stop, Cas. Please. It's not worth it. He's not worth your time and energy."

Cas was rather taken aback by Dean's remark, but didn't let it show much. He still couldn't help but smile a little bit at the warmth brewing in the pit of his stomach. He knew what that feeling was. _Love_. All those times Dean said 'I love you' now meant so much more. He finally felt completely forgiven and loved. The gears turned and the lights went off in his head and everything clicked into place. It was like a puzzle a puzzle missing a piece. He finally found that piece and everything made sense and everything meant so much more.

Cas instantly realized he meant to Dean what Dean meant to him. They meant the world to each other and Cas could see it now. It was like he was on the outside looking in now. Dean wasn't asking Cas to do something for him. Dean was asking Cas to do something for himself, so Dean wouldn't have to watch him suffer. As if on autopilot, Cas's arms dropped to his sides, freeing Michael from the wall. He was silent and spacey as he turned to Dean and smiled in utter euphoria. Then, everything went pure white, and he collapsed into Dean's arms.

Dean lifted Cas up bridal style and glared at Michael as he turned away. Dean put Cas in the backseat of the Impala, gently setting him down. He crouched down and kissed Cas's forehead before shutting the door. The first hotel he saw, he stopped at. He quickly paid for the room nearest to the car and unlocked the door. Dean carried him in and set him on a bed. He took his shoes and socks off, and then the rest of his clothes, until he got to Cas's boxers. He pulled covers over Cas and turned all the lights off in the room except for one, which he kept on a dim setting.

* * *

Michael walked past Lucifer, lips swollen, and blood stains down his face and around the collar of his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Lucifer snorted.

"You say that like you find it humorous." Michael stated.

"That's because it is!" Lucifer laughed. "So I want the details."

"Castiel hit me, and then passed out, his knight in shining armor, carrying him out into the sunset to go God knows where." Michael retorted.

"So basically, Cassie confronted you about paying John's boss off to fire him and you gave him a smart ass remark. He got mad and started hitting you. He kept hitting you until Dean made him stop and when he did, he passed out. Now, Dean's sitting somewhere taking care of the boy that's supposed to be your God damn responsibility!" Lucifer scolded. "Am I close?"

"Very." Michael nodded. "If they're still together by June, I'm ending it once and for all."

"Okay, I am _not_ letting you kill Dean!" Lucifer shouted.

"I'm not going to kill him. I may get a lot of our money by nefarious means, but I don't murder. I've never hired for murder and I never plan to. This will hurt a hell of a lot more than murder. And it'll devastate them both!" Michael exclaimed.

"You are burning in hell, Michael. Dean was right when I heard him say you're a rotten son of a bitch." Lucifer snarled.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. I only got two hours sleep last night, so if there's screw ups in here, more than usual, forgive me. I chugged two liters of the most caffeinated drink I could find. I wrote this all day, which was a smart move! This ended up being longer than planned, but I really liked the way it came out. It was better than planned if you ask me. As for the next chapter, which I probably will get a start on tonight, I might write a snippet of the next day/morning and then go into a later time. I'm going to Vegas in four days, so if I'm not sleeping on the 7 hour car ride, I'm writing. So hopefully, I can crank out a few chapters up there. Also, the date for this chapter is May 5th. I tried to jam some humour into this chapter also, but like I mentioned, I'm on two hours sleep here, so tomorrow I might read this and think 'What the fuck was I thinking?'. But until my Mountain Dew hangover hits in, the jokes will be funny.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean yawned as he looked in the bathroom mirror. Of course, the hot water wouldn't work. He splashed himself in the face with ice cold water, which is a sure fire way to wake him up. The bags under his eyes were getting more visible. It was high noon now and Cas still hadn't woken up. He wondered if he should take him to a doctor. The only reason he hadn't immediately was because Cas looked pleasant. He was smiling as it happened, his blue eyes filled with more life than Dean had ever seen in them. Even as he was unconscious, he looked so, so complete.

Dean walked back over to Cas and checked for a pulse and for breathing. Everything was fine and Cas still looked the same as ever. Dean planted a kiss on Cas's lips and smiled. He poked Cas a little bit to see if he was waking up, but he didn't react to the touches. Dean sighed and left the room, quickly heading towards the office for his fourth cup of coffee. When he entered the room, he saw the lump of blankets that was Cas, starting to move. Dean took a large swig of coffee and set it on the dresser, hurrying over towards Cas, He sat on the edge of the bed by Cas's chest and slowly stroked his messy hair, causing Cas to stir slightly.

"Hey, Cas." Dean whispered softly.

Cas shifted a little more under the blankets.

"Cas..." Dean gently shook Cas's shoulder.

Cas made a small whimper before slowly opening his eyes, only to be greeted with big green ones looking down at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Dean smiled as Cas let out a small yawn.

Cas smiled back up at him. "Am I in heaven?"

"No, Castiel, all mighty angel of Thursday, heaven hasn't called you back just yet." Dean laughed. "You're just in the closest motel I could find."

"Dean..." Cas breathed.

"Dean." Dean nodded.

Cas grinned widely. "You love me."

"Yep. I do love me a good Cas." Dean chimed.

Cas pulled Dean down on him by his jacket and kissed him lovingly.

"That was pleasant." Dean mused.

"You love me!" Cas exclaimed. "I remember! You love me!"

"Yes, Cas. I love you." Dean chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great Dean!" Cas giggled. "You love me!"

"Okay, Cas." Dean sighed amusedly. "What's going on?"

"I know you love me." Cas smiled. "I can feel it. You love me, Dean! You do!"

"Cas. I tell you I love you a gazillion times a day." Dean smirked. "You should be feeling the love."

"I finally do!" Cas sang.

"Are you stoned? Did someone spike your drink or something?" Dean laughed.

Cas shook his head, and then whispered, all the while smiling. "I can feel you, Dean."

"I can feel me, too, Cas." Dean rubbed his hand. "See? Feeling me."

"That's not what I mean, Dean." Cas rolled slightly onto his side. "I can feel you inside me. You make me all warm."

"In which sense?" Dean asked, intrigued by the site of Castiel, his Castiel, looking like a small child, looking up at him with an innocent, wide-eyed, gaze and smiling like all the shit he'd ever been through had been forgotten...like he was pure again.

"I can feel, Dean. I can feel! And it feels beautiful. I can't feel anything bad, though. I don't feel guilt or anger or pain now. I can only feel you. I can feel you loving me. I can feel it swimming inside me, in the whole of my being, Dean. I finally know love! I can feel you love me!" Cas cried in joy.

"And you couldn't before?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Cas shook his head. "I couldn't. I thought I could, but I couldn't."

"How couldn't you? I told you I loved you all the time?" Dean was the one tilting his head in confusion for once.

"I wouldn't let you in." Cas answered. "I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I don't understand..." Dean said. "Why not?"

"I couldn't hear the truth. The voices in my head screamed too loud to hear you speak. But finally, you spoke loud enough, Dean, and I could hear the truth. And I heard the truth, and it was beautiful and it was bright and it was loud. And the dark around me vanished as it was drowned out by your light, Dean." Tears of joy formed at the edges of Cas's eyes. "The darkness of my world locked me tight inside myself, but your words were so bright that they took that darkness away until all that was left was beauty and admiration and happiness. The darkness was gone and and I was able to break free and in the end, its as simple as this: You unlocked me, Dean. You were the key that fit."

"You're like a walking bible encyclopedia. What verse is that?" Dean laughed.

Cas furrowed his brows in confusion. "That isn't in the bible. That's just me saying that."

"Oh...that was very poetic Cas, beautiful really, but maybe you should go back to sleep. You're obviously a little off balance from the whole being unconscious for almost a whole day thing." Dean said, wiping a falling tear of Cas's face.

"I'm perfectly normal, Dean." Cas grabbed the sleeve of Dean's jacket. "I know what I'm saying."

"Cas..." Dean sighed.

"It feels so good Dean." Cas breathed. "You're intoxicating."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean chuckled. "I stil-"

"I'm not through Dean. Just being with you now feels like the blood rushing under my skin is boiling. Every time you touch me, I feel like I'm being hit by a lightning bolt. Kissing you feels like I'm not even on Earth anymore, like I'm being tossed through the stars with you. What I spent so long thinking was love before is nothing compared to this. Most of all though, Dean, I've never felt so loved in my life than when you were holding me close to you. And I knew the second I felt it, that it was love. It was your love. And when I fell unconscious, it wasn't due to pain, or fatigue, or stress. It was because all these sensations surged through me at once and they were...overpowering." Cas's breathing was heavy as he described it all. "And now I know just how much you love me, and it's more than I ever thought was humanly possible. And now my world all makes sense."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Dean exhaled a shaky breath.

"Of course, Dean." Cas smiled. "You fixed me."

"No, I didn't Cas. You were never broken." Dean said, laughing in disbelief. "Oh God. I love you."

"Trust me, Dean. I know." Cas replied, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Dean. "I love you, too."

"If I kiss you will you pass out again?" Dean asked.

"I'll try not to." Cas answered, leaning in towards Dean. As soon as their lips met, Cas's eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply. His arms flew around Dean and pulled him closer. Even though it was far from it, it felt like Cas's first kiss all over again. Shivers went down his spine as Dean pressed his lips into him.

"You okay there, Cas?" Dean laughed.

"Whatever you did to me, Dean Winchester, you did it right." Cas breathed.

"I don't even know what I did." Dean smirked.

"You stole my heart. That's what you did. You _do_ have a history of thievery you've told me." Cas smiled.

"You are something else, Cas." Dean stroked the side of Cas's face with his thumb. "But I think I can live with that."

Dean leaned back into Cas, they're lips quickly going back into motion. Cas moaned quietly as Dean's fingers inched their way up Cas's outer thigh until they reached his hip, where he slowly rubbed in circles. Cas shuddered and quickly moved his hands up to Dean's hair.

"Make it stop." Cas groaned.

"Make what stop?" Dean asked.

"Ugh. This whole loving thing. Now everything feels strange and different with you." Cas replied.

"I can't exactly stop loving you, Cas." Dean laughed. "And good strange or bad strange?"

"Both." Cas pouted.

"Care to clarify?" Dean smirked.

Cas frowned. "It's complicated. How do I explain it?"

"You tell me." Dean responded.

Cas thought for a few minutes. "Everything feels nice, I guess. It feels nicer than before. I guess I was kind of, I don't know!"

"Emotionally constipated?" Dean suggest.

"Sure. What the hell... in denial I think fit better, but all you had to do was say one fucking sentence and it brought this all on."

"I have three things to say to that, Cas. First thing being, you make it sound like a put a spell on you." Dean laughed. "Second thing being, that you said everything feels nicer. Where's the bad in that? Final thought. What sentence exactly finally convinced you that I love you instead of millions of 'I love you's?"

"Technically, you did put a spell on me. Love is like a spell, Dean. You get wrapped up and entranced in something and you can't help it, you can't change it no matter how much you want to or try. You're practically forced into loving someone and there's no way out of it." Cas mused. "The bad in everything feeling nicer is that it feels too much nicer. I've literally been awake fifteen minutes, and every time you so much as unintentionally touch me, I just want to to touch me again. Not in a sexual way or anything, just an affectionate way. Everything's just too good and it makes you addictive and I don't want to stop once I start."

"No change there." Dean smiled.

"Shut up." Cas snapped. "And when you told off Michael was when I realized you loved me."

"I've yelled at your brother more times than I have fingers on my hands." Dena snorted. "What makes this time so- Oh, I see. It's about because I blew up in his face when he said that I only was with you for the sex wasn't it?"

Cas remained silent.

"It was, wasn't it?" Dean teased.

"It wasn't just that." Cas said. "It was also when you kept begging me to stop hitting him. You didn't want me to stop because it would hurt me or because Michael might be hurt, you wanted me to stop for you. You didn't want to have to sit and watch me in pain and so angry."

"I'm an open book, aren't I?" Dean chuckled.

"Did I answer all your questions?" Cas huffed.

"One more. Why do you think me loving you changes a thing?" Dean asked.

"I'm, I'm not sure..." Cas stammered.

"What's your theory? Think about it." Dean inquired.

"I suppose it could be that my whole life I've been the loser, the youngest, the bullied, the nerd, the freak, the outcast, the weirdo, the teacher's pet, that awkward kid, the kid people take advantage of to get good scores on their tests, the one who always gets picked last, the one who no one's wanted..." Cas started bittersweetly. "And then you waltz into my life like nobody's business, become my boyfriend, and I finally believe you're sincere when you say 'I love you'. You're the first person to say that and actually mean it. I mean, Lucifer and Gabriel say it, but they're family. You're the first person to say you love me and mean it and it just makes me finally feel special I guess, being the one who's loved instead of the freak or loser. And every time I'm around you, I guess you make me feel special, and I just want more of it."

"Bingo." Dean grinned. "That's what I think it is, too. It has nothing to do with me. It's all you, Castiel Novak. Leave the sexy boyfriend out of this."

"It's all about you, though." Cas replied.

"So if you think that feeling special around me is a problem, then don't make it exclusive to me. Find someone else who's in love with you. Then, more than one person will love you and it won't be just me. It'll dissipate." Dean suggested.

"I don't want anyone else's love, Dean. I just want yours. You're the one I care about. You're the one who matters to me. If some stranger were in love with me, too bad. It wouldn't mean anything to me." Cas argued.

"You are impossible to work with. You want me to love you, but you don't want to feel loved. Hm? How does that work?" Dean joked.

"Shut up." Cas sighed. "And Dean, you ask how is everything feeling better such a bad thing? I just woke up from passing out. I figured out you loved me, it created a chain reaction in my thoughts, and I got so ecstatic and felt so many things at once, it could've put me in a coma."

"You passed out from happiness and pleasure, Cas." Dean laughed. "There's worse ways to pass out."

"Like your boyfriend and his textbook." Dean coughed. "So, go into more detail about things that feel 'nicer'."

"Is this out of curiosity or for your erotic pleasure?" Cas asked.

"Little bit of both." Dean shrugged. "So spill."

Cas sighed in agitation and changed positions so his head was in Dean's lap. Dean, out of habit, began fidgeting with Cas's hair, messing it up and running his fingers through it. He watched as Cas slowly closed his eyes and smiled, unaware he was doing it. His smile was one of complete contentment and pleasure. Dean scratched Cas's head softly before flicking his nose.

Cas winced and went back to a neutral expression. "First thing, Ow. Second thing, don't stop. I like that."

"Yeah, I can tell. You looked like a kitten, Cas. You were so adorable." Dean cooed.

Cas glared at Dean, "I can't help it."

"Anyways, so tell me about all these better and worse at the same time kinds of events." Dean returned his hands to Cas's hair.

"Kissing you's the first thing that springs to mind. "It's like nothing I've experienced before. It's like having a really great first kiss over and over again, complete with the thrill and anxiousness leading up to it, the tingling that spreads all over your face and body. It's so exhilarating, but so torturous. It's even worse with you since you're already great and kissing and I know this, so it's like double the excitement." Cas explained.

"You get excited to kiss me?" Dean teased, he leaned down and kissed Cas from above.

"Don't you dare get me started." Cas growled.

"Sheesh. Touchy." Dean laughed.

"You'd be touchy if it was you." Cas scowled.

"So elaborate on the whole 'can't keep your hands off me' thing." Dean said.

"There's not much to that. It's more of a physical affection and love thing, not so much as sexual love. I just want to be touched. I want the soft, gentle, caring feel. I want to be stroked and caressed and that sort of thing." Cas explained.

"That's reasonable, especially for you." Dean mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas asked.

"You like all that mushy gushy touchy feely stuff on a normal day." Dean chuckled.

Cas remained silent, not able to argue with that.

"Anything else?" Dean prodded.

"There's probably more things that I'll realize in time, don't forget. Also, there's just when I'm around you." Cas continued. "You have this air about you when you're around me. You let your guard down and I can tell. And the little things you do are constantly taunting me."

"Like." Dean smiled.

"Like when you do that devil-may-care attitude shit. Or that way you smell right after you get out of the shower." Cas answered.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. "Random, but okay. And you've been awake for half an hour, how do you even know these things are 'taunting' you?"

"Well, I already like them, so I figured it everything's stronger, than my attraction to them will be stronger, too." Cas assumed. "Other things I really like are the way you take way too long getting undressed because you keep getting distracted by other things, or you can't just watch one TV channel and you constantly flip back and forth, or just everything about your eyes. They're so mesmerizing."

"You're such a Disney princess sometimes, Cas." Dean laughed.

"I'm under the influence. You can't pull that card." Cas snapped.

"Influence of what exactly?" Dean asked.

"You I suppose." Cas replied.

"Now that that's all sorted out, can I go to bed. I'm tired. I was on my fifth cup of coffee when you woke up." Dean groaned.

"Go ahead, Dean." Cas smiled, sitting up off Dean's lap. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his sock off. He stripped down to his underwear and climbed under the covers. "If you dare wake me, I will hurt you, Castiel."

"Don't plan on it, Dean." Cas crawled into bed next to Dean.

"Dude. You just slept for a whole day, and you're going back to be?" Dean scoffed.

"No. I just want to be next to you, Dean. Is there a problem with that?" Cas asked.

"Whatever. Just don't wake me up, you asshat, Dean laughed.

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, but had trouble resisting the urge to leave it at just a quick kiss. Dean laughed at Cas's obvious struggle.

"Cas, knock it off. You look like you're constipated." Dean snorted. "Just keep kissing me if you'd like. I'm not complaining here. Also, you can go back to that 'self control' bullshit that worked so well the first four times we saw each other. Even then no force in the world could keep your hands off me."

"I think I'll take you up on your offer." Cas smiled, leaning up and continuing to kiss Dean slowly. "And you're right Dean. When it comes to you, self control is useless."

"I know." Dean smirked.

After a few minutes of kissing him, Cas pulled away and nuzzled into Dean's chest, quickly warming him in the cold room with a defective heater. Dean draped his arm over Cas and softly rubbed his back, leaning down and kissing Cas's hair before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Actually wrote two chapters in one day. Wow. Still on two hours sleep. I'm on a roll here. lol. It's 2 AM. That 2 liters of Mountain Dew is really coming through and keeping me up all night. *brofists Mountain Dew bottle* Yeah, this got a little more lengthy than planned, so I just decided to throw in some fluff and dialogue and that fun stuff so it became a chapter on it's own. I spent waaaay too long on that first paragraph Cas says about Dean being the key that fit and stuff. That was much much deeper than I planned it to be, too. My English teacher would be proud.


	21. Chapter 21

Cas woke up to the smell of pine trees as he inhaled. What was it? When he opened his eyes, he realized he was still entangled in Dean. Dean was still sound asleep, which meant Cas could take advantage of that. He started at Dean's hands. Then, he felt his way up Dean's arms, toned and strong. He moved to Dean's chest, tracing his fingers down and then to Dean's sides, then turning back into his stomach. Cas felt all the way down Dean's legs, as far as his arms could reach without changing positions. Now, Dean felt like an entirely new person.

"What the hell are you doing, Cas?" Dean mumbled.

"Nothing." Cas answered.

"Sure..." Dean chuckled. "You know what we should do today?"

"What?" Cas asked.

"You've taken me all these nice and fancy places, right?" Dean replied.

"Yes." Cas answered. "I suppose so."

"Well, why don't we visit my side of the town?" Dean suggested. "I'll give you the time of your life."

"You mean, go visit the poor places?" Cas mused.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "We'll go to the restaurants with bad health ratings and I'll show you secret places and introduce you to my friends."

"Is that...safe?" Cas asked.

"Who cares?" Dean smirked.

"I do." Cas snapped. "I don't want to end up dead in an alley somewhere."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Cas." Dean laughed. "You should know that much."

"Maybe I'm not the one I'm worried about." Cas stated.

"Cas." Dean sighed. "I know my way around, okay? These people know me. I have access to pretty much every joint down there."

"If you say so..." Cas muttered.

"I say so." Dean assured him, planting a kiss to his forehead.

Cas pulled in closer to Dean and leaned up, kissing him.

"Now, C'mon. First you have to meet Bobby." Dean smiled.

"Bobby?" Cas tilted his head. "Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah. You know him?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I know the name. Crowley, Lucifer's coworker and good friend, visits him at the shop frequently." Cas answered. "I personally think he has a romantic interest in him."

"Someone liking Bobby?" Dean scoffed. "That's not possible. They'd have to be insane."

"You know that's what I thought about myself." Cas said quietly. "And everyone else, too."

"That no one could have a 'romantic interest' in you? That seems off, Cas. Considering you had a girlfriend." Dean chuckled.

"No, but she was mentally ill. She wasn't insane, but she was sick." Cas replied. "As I was saying though, I never thought it possible that anyone take interest in me, find me special, but that was until some wild mechanic says hello and does the impossible."

"Never cease to amaze, do I?" Dean smiled.

"Never." Cas breathed, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"Cas?" Dean ran his hands through Cas's hair.

"Yes, Dean." Cas replied.

"Pack your suitcase back up. You need to go home." Dean ordered.

"Home?" Cas sighed.

"Yeah, Cas. Home. You know, that place you've lived your whole life with your brothers, that hundred million dollar mansion. Home." Dean moved his hand down to Cas's chin, running his thumb over Cas's lips.

"I don't want to, though." Cas whined. "I want to stay here."

"I've just spoiled you, Cas. You were supposed to go back home two weeks ago when my cast was taken off. I've let you stay until now. After today, you need to go home." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do you, do you not want me?" Cas asked.

"Of course not, Cas! I want you to stay here as much as you want to be here, trust me. You need to go home, though. You can come over here anytime you want, okay? I'll still climb up your tree and sneak in. It'll be just like before. Deal?" Dean offered.

"Fine, but I want to come over everyday, all day." Cas said obstinately.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean laughed. "You need to go home. You can't live here."

"I don't see why not. It's like an indefinite sleepover...with kissing, cuddling, and sex, but still a sleepover." Cas mused.

"Listen to me, Castiel. You have things you need to do at home. You have responsibilities probably. You need to do homework and study and those other things you need to do." Dean laughed awkwardly.

"I have nothing I need to do at home. I can do homework here and I can study here. Anything else I need to do, I can do here also. No one misses me there either. I bet they don't even know I'm gone. You'd miss me if I left, wouldn't you? And I'd miss you also. So spare the pining and just let me stay here." Cas prodded.

"I'm sure Lucifer and Gabriel miss you." Dean replied.

"I'm a burden on them, though. Michael hates me and won't let me forget it for a second, Lucifer argues with Michael for my sake _and_ yours, and Gabriel keeps on taking the fall and getting in trouble for me. It'd be easier for all of them if I didn't go back home." Cas persuaded.

"Stop it, Cas. You're nor a burden." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. "You're a blessing. Michael's the burden here. Lucifer's and Gabriel are only fighting Michael because they're defending what they think is good and right. Michael's the one causing them all that trouble. Also, they're standing behind you because they love you."

"And they're only getting hurt because of it. Don't do make me go home. Don't do that to them." Cas pleaded.

"Cas. Loving someone, especially family, means getting hurt even if you don't deserve it. No one and nothing is perfect, including love. Pain's part of the package, Cas. It' s not you." Dean consoled him.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I don't want to leave." Cas stated.

"Sorry, Cas. I'm evicting you." Dean chuckled.

Cas pouted, but quickly brought their lips together. He brushed his hands up into Dean's hair, messy from his sleep. Cas pulled away, wide-eyed and hopeful, looking up at Dean.

Dean had an amused expression on his face. "Kiss me all you'd like, Cas, but I'm still not letting you stay."

Cas sighed then yawned, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle. Dean mirrored Cas and then tilted his head downwards, rubbing their noses together. Cas let out a quiet giggle as he did so.

"Tell anyone I just did that, and I will ban you from this house." Dean threatened.

Cas laughed, then leaned up to kiss Dean again.

"Quit stalling, Cas. Get dressed and get your stuff packed so I can show you how to live." Dean growled jokingly.

"Fine." Cas huffed swinging his legs off the bed. "Today better be worth it, though."

"Trust me. It will." Dean grinned climbing off the bed. "It's going to be awesome, babe."

Cas smiled softly at the endearment as he buttoned his shirt up. He searched the messy floor for his tie, but didn't see it.

"Dean, have you seen my tie?" Cas asked.

Dean was smiling smugly as Cas trailed his eyes up his body to see his tie hanging from Dean's hand. "Oh. Do you mean this?"

"Of course I mean that." Cas started walking towards Dean and grabbed the tie, but Dean had a tight grip on it. "Give me that."

"No." Dean protested.

"It's mine. Now give me my tie." Cas ordered.

Dean tossed the tie behind him. "Fine."

"You're so childish." Cas scolded as he walked behind Dean to pick up the tie. He bent down and all of a sudden, he was in the air and moving. Dean had picked him up and was walking to the doorway.

"Put me down!" Cas yelled.

"No." Dean taunted as he quickly ran down the hallway, Cas in arms.

"Put me down, Dean!" Cas repeated as Dean entered the living room, where they saw Sam and John sitting on the couch. The two of them had froze as they saw the half-dressed Cas and Dean emerge from the hallway. John's coffee cup lingered at his mouth as the two passed through the room.

"Should I...?" Sam stammered.

"I don't think we would understand even if we did ask." John chuckled.

For the next few minutes, they heard laughing and yelling coming from outside.

"Dean! Put me down right this instant! That's an order!" Cas demanded as Dean ran through the trees in the backyard, the occasional leaf flying in Cas's face.

"That's an order, is it?" Dean teased.

"Yes." Cas snapped.

"What am I, a McDonalds employee?" Dean snorted.

"Just put me down!" Cas snapped.

A devious smile crossed Dean's face.

"Oh, God. I don't like the look on your face, Dean." Cas muttered. Dean immediately changed directions. "Dean! No! No! Don't you dare, Dean! Don't you dare!"

Moments later, Sam and John heard a large splash. Sam quickly turned around and looked out the window to the backyard, where they saw Cas spit some water out of his mouth as he stood unhappily in their swimming pool, Dean snickering at him. Then, in a very quick motion, Cas had latched onto Dean's ankle and they were both in the pool now.

"Was that splash what I thought it was?" John asked.

"That was Cas getting mad and pulling Dean into the pool." Sam sighed.

"Then it was what I thought it was." John replied.

"Just be glad you have _one_ decent son." Sam laughed.

"Yeah." John smiled. "Good for Dean."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

John ruffled Sam's hair playfully.

"Thanks a lot, Dean." Cas retorted. "Now, I'm all wet."

"You're welcome, Captain Obvious." Dean smirked.

"Now I'm going to have to dry off and change my clothes and fix m-" Cas whined, getting cut off by Dean's lips.

"You're telling me you don't enjoy this at all?" Dean asked, splashing Cas with water.

Cas splashed Dean back and smiled. "No."

"Well, that's about to change." Dean dove under the water and swam behind Cas, stopping right at his feet. He grabbed Cas's feet and pulled them off the floor and onto his shoulders, Dean laughed as he heard Cas yelp in surprise. Dean pushed himself back to a stand, Cas still on his shoulders.

Sam was still watching the two from the window, laughing. "If anyone ever tells me that those two aren't going to live together when they're older, I'll call them crazy."

Dean paraded around the shallow end of the pool with Cas on his shoulders feigning discontentment. After a moment Dean stopped. He crouched a little and slipped his hands over his shoulders and under Cas's feet. He slowly raised Cas in the air by his feet until Cas was high above the water. Dean looked up and saw Cas smiling in joy and excitement. Dean lowered his arms, just a tad, but pushed them back up, throwing Cas in the air, only for Dean to catch him back in his arms as he fell. Dean propped Cas up so he was sitting on Dean's arm, half-submerged in water. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas playfully.

"Definitely living together. No arguing there." Sam chuckled.

"I think I'll have to agree." John mused.

"Dean this is terribly cold." Cas stated.

"Eh. Who cares?" Dean smiled.

"I care. It is March, almost April, and we live in Chicago. This is freezing and we are bound to catch hypothermia." Cas replied.

"Fine." Dean sighed. "But I call dibs on the shower!"

"No way! I call dibs on it. I need it more." Cas protested.

"You can't get it I get there first!" Dean threw Cas far into the deep end of the pool, away from the door, and quickly climbed out of the pool, running into the house. Cas was still quick behind him, though, and tackled Dean as he ran down the hallway. Cas climbed off him and continued to the stairs. Dean grabbed Cas's ankle as he started running, and Cas tripped just in front of Dean. Dean quickly climbed on top of him and grabbed Cas's hands behind his back. Dean whipped out his belt and pulled it tightly over Cas's wrists.

"That's cheating!" Cas yelled.

"Who said there were rules?" Dean smirked standing up and laughing as Cas struggled to get up without the use of his hands.

"I hate you!" Cas shouted as Dean sassily walked to the stairs.

"Have fun." Dean sang as he took his time going up the stairs.

"Samuel!" Cas called.

Sam cast a wary glance at Cas on the ground. "Sorry, Castiel, but I don't want to be involved in my brother's kinky sex life."

"It's not sex, Sam. Get this off me. I need to catch him before he gets to the shower." Cas explained.

"Not sex, yet." Sam muttered as he undid Dean's belt from Cas's wrist. Cas ran up the stairs in time to see Dean entering his room. Cas quietly, but quickly ran behind him. He tripped Dean and flipped him over, straddling his waist. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Dean."

Cas unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, tossing it to the side. "I get the shower."

"No. I get the shower. It _is_ myshower after all. I think I decide who gets to use it." Dean replied, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm the guest here. You should accommodate my needs." Cas responded.

"You're not a guest. A guest is someone you invite over or are perfectly okay with being there, and wish to make them satisfied." Dean stated. "And I did not invite you over. You bribed my family into letting you stay here. I don't have to do shit for you."

"If you love me, you'll give me the shower first." Cas said indignantly.

"Don't you _dare_ pull that card on me." Dean growled. "Don't you dare."

"It's working, isn't it?" Cas taunted.

"No. Not a bit." Dean answered as he bucked his hips up and tossed Cas off him, Dean climbing on top of him now.

"Uh...Dean?"

"You give up? I get the shower with no hard feelings?" Dean asked.

"From what I'm seeing, I can't say there's _no_ hard feelings between you two. By the looks in your eyes, I'd say there's at least a little bit of hard feelings. If you get my vibe." A third party smirked.

"Anna?" Dean and Cas scoffed at the same time.

"Hello, Dean. Hello, Castiel." Anna nodded.

"You know her?" Dean and Cas turned to each other at the same time.

"She's my cousin." Cas replied, speaking first. "How do you know her?"

Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"No. You didn't." Cas choked. "Tell me you didn't."

Dean smiled sheepishly.

"That's disgusting, Dean! She's my cousin!" Cas exclaimed.

"Not like I knew that then. I didn't even know you then." Dean defended.

"Why her?" Cas asked.

"Um. Have you seen her? She's kind of hot." Dean laughed. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"No, Dean. I haven't noticed that my cousin is hot. I don't normally think about if my family is hot and which ones of them I would gladly have sex with." Cas retorted.

"Guess I'm alone there, then." Dean sighed.

"Ew!" Cas gagged.

"I'm joking, Cas." Dean smiled.

"You better be, because if you're not, you are one sick fuck, Dean." Cas growled.

When they turned back to the doorway, Anna had moved on to other parts in the house.

"Like I was saying Cas, do you give up? Do I get the shower now?" Dean asked.

"No. Way." Cas smiled.

"I'm on top of you right now. There's not much you can do to stop me." Dean smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Cas quickly put his hands behind Dean's neck and pulled him down, their faces inches apart. "I know you better than you know yourself.

They looked at each other for a few moments, Cas's lips parting slightly. Cas leaned up and brushed their lips together. Dean leaned harder into Cas, still gentle though. Next thing Dean knows, Cas is moving. He flips Dean over onto his back and in one, swift motion, stands up and places a foot on Dean's chest as if to claim him.

"And I know your weakness." Cas smiled deviously. "Me."

Even after Cas removed his foot, Dean still was sitting there, his lips forming an 'O' shape. He jumped back into reality quickly and ran into the bathroom to see Cas reaching to turn on the shower water. Dean quickly shimmied out of the rest of his clothes as Cas turned on the hot water. Right before Cas stepped in, Dean pushed him out of the way and climbed in.

"Ha!" Dean yelled.

"Assbutt!" Cas retorted. "Get out! This is my shower, not yours!"

"Literally speaking, this is my shower. You're not welcome in it." Dean sassed, poking his head out of the curtain.

Cas folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Well, who am I to follow the rules?"

"What's tha-" Dean started, but his inquiry was quickly answered by Cas yanking the curtain from Dean's hand and stepping in next to him. "Oh."

Cas smiled smugly at Dean and reached for the soap.

"You have thirty seconds and then it's my turn with the soap." Dean sighed.

"I'll take as long as I please. Who are _you_ to tell me what to do?" Cas smirked.

Dean paused for a moment before stepping closer to Cas, so their noses were almost touching. "I'm Dean Winchester. Aquarius. 16. High school student. And most important of all, your boyfriend."

"Well, boyfriend, you're still not getting this soap. That's a fact." Cas stated.

"Yes. I. Am." Dean grabbed onto the soap in Cas's hand.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cas tugged back the soap.

"Well, you don't have a say in this." Dean smiled teasingly, anchoring his nails in the soap and pulling it back.

"I have a say if I want to." Cas glared at him grabbing the soap back towards him.

"Not if you can't talk." Dean mused.

"Oh?" Cas put one hand on his hip. "And why won't I be able to talk again?"

"Because your mouth will have better things to do." Dean winked, leaning in and pressing his lips against Cas's. He could feel Cas's defensive stance melt away beneath him. As soon as Cas was Jell-O, Dean tore the soap from Cas's grasp and held it out so Cas' couldn't reach it.

"By the way. I know your weakness." Dean growled. "Me."

"Asshole." Cas muttered.

"Hell yeah you are." Dean smirked.

"Dean, did you remember to get more shampoo?" Cas asked.

"No. What's the big deal?" Dean answered.

"Why didn't you get any? Now I can't wash my hair!" Cas exclaimed.

"God, Cas. You're acting like my wife or something." Dean laughed. "Just use conditioner."

"No!" Cas protested. "Shampoo is essential. Are you sure you don't have some out here?"

Cas opened the curtains and looked around. "Might you have some under the sink?"

"I highly doubt it." Dean sighed.

"It's worth a look." Cas mused, stepping over the side of the tub.

"Cas, be careful. That's slipperier than it looks. Trust me." Dean warned.

"Dean, I'm sure I c – Ah!" Cas screamed as he slipped and lost his balance, falling forward towards the floor. Dean jumped to Cas and wrapped his arms around his middle, catching Cas just before he fell. They stumbled backwards and crashed into the wall, tumbling down in a mess of limbs and soap.

"Dammit, Cas..." Dean rubbed the back of his head, where it had just made impact with the wall.

"Are you bleeding?" Cas asked.

"For once, no." Dean laughed. "And I told you not to slip."

"I needed my shampoo." Cas whined.

"No you don't." Dean sighed.

"Really? Then how else am I going to wash my hair?" Cas scoffed.

Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Cas's waist and grabbed the soap. "With this."

"Let go of me, Dean! You are not putting fucking soap in my hair!" Cas exclaimed.

"There might be some going in your mouth in a second." Dean smirked as he rubbed the bar of soap in Cas's hair, Cas squirming and trying to pry out of Dean's grasp.

Eventually, Cas huffed and gave up. "I am so going to murder you once we're clothed."

"It's so nice to know that I have such a kind, loving boyfriend." Dean cooed sarcastically.

"Shut up." Cas growled over his shoulder. "You're not the one getting a soap noogie."

"Cas, you're hair will be fine – and 'apple breeze' scented." Dean sat forward, and placed a quick kiss on Cas's lips.

* * *

Gabriel woke up and saw his phone blinking. He looked at the screen and saw he had a text message from Sam, Dean's brother. Gabriel grew curious as he opened it up, but burst out laughing as he saw it was a message with several photos in it. The first was Dean carrying Cas outside, running through the living room. The next was Cas in the air, on his way to the icy surface of the pool. And the last photo, was Cas standing on Dean's shoulder's still in the pool.

_lmfao. I just got your pics Sammy._

It's Sam for you.

_Fine...Sam. Did you take those today?_

Yes. I did. Why?

_Can I ask you a question?_

Sure.

_Promise youll answer it?_

Yeah. Whatever.

_Whos top and whos bottom?_

What?

_Dean and Cas. In bed, whos top and whos bottom?_

How the fuck would I know?

_Youve walked in on them on more than three occasions. I think you at least have a working theory. And you promised you'd answer._

Ugh. You're disgusting. Why would you even want to know that? I saw parts of our brothers that I could've lived my whole life without seeing. I'm going to be eternally scarred from that.

_Who cares why I want to know?_

I do. I won't answer your question until you answer mine.

_That was **not **the arrangement._

Sorry. Not.

_Fine. I'm pretty sure Cas is all bottom and submissive, but I just need to make sure. That way, I can tease him about it all the time. I have tons of jokes already lined up about him being all meek and needy and shit. :)_

Well, sorry then.

_For what?_

Those jokes are going to waste.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Cas is definitely **not** bottom. Hate to break it to you.

_Cas?! Are you sure?!_

Surprisingly, yes. I'm sure. You only have to walk in on them seven times to know what's up.

_Still, I can work with this. ;) Im never going to let Cas live this one down._

I figured as much.

_Whyd you send me those pics anyways?_

Figured you'd like them. It's no fun to have amazing pictures and no one to share them with.

_Looks like that Dean Winchester is sure changing Cas._

Gabriel's message app closed out and an alert popped up on the screen reading, "Banned Phrase Found: Dean Winchester. Number blocked."

"Dammit." Gabriel cursed to himself. This stupid 'no contact with or about Dean' rule that Michael had programmed into their phones was really starting to annoy him. Dean was who he contacted about parties. Without Dean, Gabriel was missing out on some good action. At least, unlike Cas, he still had his phone.

* * *

"See, Cas. I told you your hair would be fine." Dean smiled.

"How?" Cas breathed. "It's so...so soft."

"Yeah, it is." Dean pressed a kiss into Cas's hair. "Sometimes, Dean knows what he's talking about."

Cas smiled up at Dean, as he rested his head on Dean's chest.

"Up at at 'em, Cas. I'm taking you to meet Bobby." Dean ruffled Cas's hair. "Make sure you dress to impress."

"Should I wear one of my better business suits then?" Cas asked, pulling away from Dean, but still leaving his hands on Dean's hips.

"No. I'd recommend wearing a pair of my old jeans, a tank top, and some cheap flip flops." Dean replied.

"I don't have all of those things, though." Cas stated.

"I do." Dean smirked. "I'm just so handy to have around, aren't I?"

"Very much so." Cas chided, leaning back in and kissing Dean. "But if you're handy, then I must be the handsy one."

John cleared his throat as Cas grabbed Dean's ass with both of his hands, causing Dean to jump.

"Oh. Mr. Winchester." Cas's face flushed red.

John chuckled at the embarrassment of the teen.

"Did you need something?" Cas asked.

"Did Dean say you were heading to Bobby's?" John replied.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean answered.

"Oh. He's holding a car part for me. Can you pick it up for me. This should cover it." John handed Dean fifty dollars and he pocketed it. "You can get back to your handsiness now."

Cas's face turned even redder and he glanced down at his feet as John left the door way.

"Now what were you saying?" Dean smirked, pulling Cas close to him.

Cas smiled at him, placing his hands in Dean's back pockets. He pressed his body against Dean's, leaning up and kissing Dean. After a moment, they pulled away for air.

"I love you, Dean." Cas whispered.

Dean placed a kiss to Cas's forehead. "I love you, too, Cas." Dean playfully patted Cas's back. "I'll go grab you those clothes now."

Once they were dressed, Dean and Cas went to Bobby's and got out of the car. They walked into the entrance hand in hand. Dean approached the front desk and rang the bell a bunch of times.

Cas wandered around the lobby of the shop, waiting for this Bobby man to emerge. He picked up a magazine and looked at it, not understanding a single word. He stared intently at the words on the pages, trying to piece together how different things affected your car differently. If he just simplified everything down to variable's, he cou-

"Cas." Dean placed a hand on Cas's arm, causing him to jump...into the magazine rack. Cas laughed when he realized it was Dean, but quickly yelped as the magazine rack fell to the ground with a large clatter. Bobby came running in holding his gun.

"Oh. It's just you, Dean. What'd this idjit do?" Bobby sighed. "What are you doing here anyways, boy? It's not your day."

"Yeah. I know. I wanted you to meet this idjit." Dean patted Cas on the back.

"Who is he?" Bobby asked, watching as Cas clamored around on the ground, quickly picking up the magazines scattered about the area.

"Well..." Dean laughed awkwardly. "I got myself in some trouble a little while back. I either had to go to juvie or do some public service. He's my public service. He was up for adoption and not many people would take him since he's mentally challenged." Dean could feel Cas about to protest. "So, I have to take care of him and help him learn some manners and such. He's very rude. You'd be surprised. That's why I tell him to shut up a lot."

"Really?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Seems a little 'wild' to be true. I know you and your fantasies."

"Would a normal person accidentally, knock over a rack of magazines because he got scared?" Dean chuckled.

"Guess you have a point, son." Bobby mused.

"He most certainly does not!" Cas exclaimed.

And here we go. Dean prepared for one of Cas's amusing rants, but instead, Cas took care of things rather quickly.

"You want to clear that up for me? I'm a little confused." Bobby said.

Cas nodded, then cupped Dean's face, quickly pressing they're lips together. Normally, Bobby would've cried bullshit, but when Dean didn't pull away and slap Cas, he stood amused.

"That's enough, Cas." Dean mumbled. Cas obediently pulled away from Dean and stood to face Bobby. After a second, he leaned up and gave Dean one more quick, light kiss, leaving him giggling. Dean chuckled at him.

"Was any part of that story you told me true? I wouldn't be surprised if that boy was mentally challenged or anything." Bobby stated.

"I am n-" Cas started to protest, but Dean quickly covered his mouth and smiled at Bobby.

"Rag." Dean said. Bobby fished out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to Dean. Cas's eyes widened as he saw Dean clinching it into a ball. Quickly, Dean removed his hands and shoved the white handkerchief in Cas's mouth. Cas quickly tore it out and threw it at Dean's face.

"Ew! That's disgusting, Dean! What the hell was that for?!" Cas exclaimed.

"You wouldn't shut up." Dean shrugged.

Cas scowled as they turned their attention back to Bobby.

"So, this is your new boyfriend, I take it?" Bobby mused. "You sure blow through relationships fast, boy."

"No. He's not a new boyfriend." Dean answered.

"He's an ex?" Bobby asked. "You must be rebounding bad from that last kid. Breaking your leg and all...that boy needs help. He has serious problems."

"You mean Castiel Novak?" Cas asked, earning a 'don't you fuck anything up' glare from Dean.

"Yeah. You met him?" Bobby replied.

Cas nodded. "I know him pretty well. He was a real pain in the ass though."

"He still is." Dean smirked, Cas jabbing him hard in the ribs. "Ain't that right, Castiel?"

"Balls!" Bobby yelled at himself.

"Where?" Cas tilted his head. "I do not see testicles anywhere."

Dean burst out laughing and clenched his stomach as he doubled over.

"Are...are you okay, Dean?" Cas crouched down next to Dean. "Do you need stomach medication?"

"No, Cas. I'm fine." Dean wheezed, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder as he stood up. "Something wrong, Bobby?"

Bobby's face was pale and his expression was stoic, yet full of fear at the same time. "Oh God, Castiel. I'm so sorry. I didn't me-"

"Bobby. Stow it." Dean ordered. "I don't see why everyone's scared of Cas."

"I'm powerful, Dean. We've discussed this before. My family is powerful. My family is rich. My family is renowned. Although I have done nothing to invoke fear and loyalty into the people in my community, my family has, merely by having the capability to do virtually anything we want." Cas answered.

"Chill, Bobby. Cas wouldn't hurt a fly." Dean assured him.

"I'm sure your leg would beg to differ." Bobby retorted.

"That's different and far more complicated. He would never hurt an innocent person just for insulting him. Besides, he doesn't take things, too personally. Right, Cas?" Dean smiled.

Cas glared at him.

"Right, Cas?" Dean repeated louder.

"Right." Cas sighed.

"See, all better." Dean grinned, pulling out the fifty dollars John gave him. "This is from my dad. He says you have a part in the back for him."

"Oh. Yeah, I know what that is. Feel free to take your psychopath on a tour while I'm finding it." Bobby joked awkwardly.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and led him through a pair of double doors. It was the garage. Cars were all over the place, a few mechanics walking around or working on them.

"It smells like you in here." Cas mused.

"Actually, I smell like it." Dean chuckled.

"Either way, I like it." Cas stated.

"Good. Becuase no one likes a smelly boyfriend." Dean smirked.

"You always smell good." Cas said. "So that's no worry."

"You're so random, Cas." Dean laughed as they walked through the garage. "Over here's my office. Normally, only the manager and department heads get their own offices, but I've worked here so long and Bobby's known me since I was just a kid, so I have my own office."

"Sir!" A customer called out to Dean.

"Wait here, Cas." Dean said.

Cas nodded, and leaned against a tool cart, instantly shrieking.

"Cas! What's wrong?!" Dean exclaimed quickly turning to him.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Cas yelled holding out his hands to Dean. "What is it? Will it hurt? Is it toxic?"

Dean was laughing again by now. "Cas. This is just grease. You're not going to die."

"Still. Get if off." Cas ordered.

"Just wipe them on your shirt." Dean mused.

"You don't have hand sanitizer and rubbing alcohol?" Cas asked.

"No, Cas. Use your shirt and then go wash your hands. The bathroom's over there." Dean replied, pointing in a direction.

"Alright." Cas sighed, wiping most of the grease on his shirt, leaving a black mess all over the white of the shirt. He reached up and scratched his face as he looked up at Dean disappointedly. "Go help that customer now."

"Someone else is helping him now. Besides, I'm not on my shift." Dean shrugged.

"You were going to." Cas said.

"I'm working towards a promotion, Cas. I really want that head mechanic job." Dean replied.

"That doesn't make a difference. I know you. You'd help them no matter what, because that's what you do." Cas smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dean laughed.

Cas brought a hand up to Dean's face, but got curious when his fingers still left black smears down Dean's cheek. "Dean. There's oil on your face."

"So?" Dean replied.

"Oh God!" Cas exclaimed running towards the bathroom.

Dean ran after him, just in time to hear a high pitched shriek come from the small room. Dean sighed in agitation as all the mechanics and customers ran over to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Bobby demanded.

Dean pushed open the bathroom door. "Cas. Why don't you tell Bobby here what's wrong."

"There's grease or oil or something on my face!" Cas cried.

All the employees started laughing along with a few of the customers.

Bobby grabbed Dean's arm. "Keep that idjit under control, will you? I don't need him scaring off the customers."

"I'll try." Dean chuckled.

"How the hell is he your boyfriend? I don't think he has a thing in common with you." Bobby retorted.

Dean shrugged. "Love is a mysterious thing..."

"Dean..." Cas whimpered.

"Go help the poor kid, Dean. I think he's about to cry." Bobby snorted.

Dean laughed and then went into the bathroom. Cas was furiously rubbing at his cheek.

"Dean! It's not coming off! It's just smudging everywhere!" Cas freaked. "Why won't it wash off? Is it there forever? Will I have to wear makeup everyday to cover it up for the rest of my life?"

Dean walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas's chest. He rested his chin on Cas's shoulder.

"Cas...shhh...it's alright." Dean soothed him, began to lightly pepper kisses on Cas's neck and shoulder. After Cas was more relaxed, Dean let go of him and led him over to the toilet. He put the lid down and Cas sat down on it.

Dean opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a blue bottle and some paper towels. He sloppily folded the towel in half a few times and then liberally applied the blue dish detergent on the towel. He set the roll of towels and detergent on the side of the counter closest to the toilet as he walked to Cas. He got down on one knee and, with wet towel in hand, slowly rubbed at Cas's cheek. The black smudged around a little, before starting to fade slightly. Dean scrubbed a little more on Cas's face. Cas winced as Dean pressed too hard.

"Sorry." Dean chuckled. "You can do this yourself if you'd like."

Cas shook his head. "No, I like when you do it."

"Yes, master." Dean smiled as he continued washing Cas's face.

Finally, the oil was off Cas's face and Dean took a dry towel and wiped Cas's face down. "All done."

"I don't think so, Dean. My hands have grease on them. This will create a vicious cycle." Cas stated.

Dean sighed as he poured more detergent onto a fresh towel and then grabbed some sugar out of the cabinet.

"Sugar?" Cas scoffed.

"Trust me. It works." Dean said, pouring some on Cas's hands.

"Why should I trust you?" Cas asked.

Dean choked. "Maybe because I've worked here forever and I'm a mechanic. I deal with grease and oil and stains every day."

"Oh..." Cas breathed.

"Yeah, Cas. Oh." Dean chuckled. "Tell me again how you're in all AP classes."

"Shut up." Cas snapped.

Dean smiled as he started scrubbing at Cas's hands.

After he was done, he pulled Cas to a stand. "Now wash."

Cas held his hands out under the faucet and watched as the black granules washed down the sink.

"Maybe it's about time we leave before you drop a car on someone." Dean laughed.

"I wouldn't do that." Cas said.

"I'm not giving you the benefit of the doubt." Dean wiped his hands on his jeans, then leaned in and kissed Cas. "Let's go."

"I want to see your office first." Cas stated.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"I just do." Cas replied.

"Well, okay." Dean chortled, turning to walk Cas back to his office. "This time, watch where your hands go."

Dean pushed open the door to his office and held it open for Cas to enter. Cas looked around in curiosity and then sighed. He moved his arms so his right hand was up near his face and his left arm was gripping his right elbow.

"That doesn't sound good." Dean mused.

"You go in here every day?" Cas scoffed.

Dean nodded. "Something wrong with it?"

"Everything. Look at this." Cas walked over to Dean's desk. "It's completely cluttered."

Cas quickly pushed the papers into neat stacks and moved the tape, staples, and other items into one area. He cleared an area in front of the office chair and proudly turned back to Dean. "See? It looks much better now. Don't you think?"

"Yes, Cas. Much better." Dean smiled. "You done here?"

"Oh of course not. Cleaning this place up could take hours at the least. This is a major mess." Cas answered.

Dean walked and grabbed Cas's shoulder. "Cas."

"Yes, Dean?" Cas responded.

Dean stepped close and began kissing Cas, Cas quickly moving his hands up into Dean's hair. Dean pulled away and Cas pouted.

"Don't stop." Cas frowned.

"Then we're leaving right now." Dean said.

"Fine, but one more th-" Cas walked over to another part of the office.

"Oh no you don't." Dean laughed as he picked Cas up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down." Cas growled.

"You brought this upon yourself, organization boy." Dean replied as he walked out of his office.

"Fuck you." Cas scowled as he bobbed on Dean's shoulder out to the car.

Dean smiled smugly as he opened the door and set Cas down in the seat. He walked around and climbed into his door. He put the key in and started the engine. Cas cleared his throat loudly.

"Need a napkin?" Dean asked.

"No. We had a deal." Cas responded.

"Deal? Oh." Dean laughed as he quickly brought his lips to Cas's. "There."

"No way!" Cas protested. "That's not going to cut it."

Dean rolled his eyes, then proceeded to wrap his hand around Cas's tie and jerk him forward, crashing their lips together. When they pulled back for air, Dean released Cas's tie and smiled. "Better?"

"Oh c'mon, Dean. You can do better than that." Cas sighed.

"Oh now you're just teasing me." Dean grinned, going back towards Cas, quickly slipping his tongue into Cas's mouth.

"Better?" Dean asked again.

"Better, but not the best I've seen." Cas smirked.

"You're killing me, Cas."

"Well? You going to impress me now? Or are you just going to leave me unhappy?" Cas said. "And I'm not pretty when I'm unhappy."

"My God, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "You're completely insane!"

"I just have expectations." Cas whispered in Dean's ear. "And right now, you're not living up to them."

Dean turned and kissed Cas's neck, slowly sucking. Cas moaned in appreciation. Dean moved his hand up to Cas's hair, and pulled his head back slightly.

Dean moved so his face was just barely away from Cas's. "Ready to be impressed?"

Cas smiled and nodded, his eyes full of lust. Dean placed a quick kiss to Cas's lips and released Cas's hair.

"Well, sorry, Cas. We have places to be." Dean smirked.

"Assbutt..." Cas muttered.

"Sorry." Dean chuckled. "Anyways, we're going to lunch."

"Lunch?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Cas. Lunch. That meal that you eat in the middle of the day?" Dean laughed.

"I know what lunch is, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes. "Just you're taking me out to lunch?"

"You got a problem with that?" Dean replied.

"No. It's just surprising. Normally, I'm the one that takes you out to lunch." Cas mused.

"Well, that's the point of today. Me teaching you how to have a good time." Dean said.

"I can have a good time on my own, Dean. That I assure you." Cas stated.

"Well, you're definition of good time is about to change, Cas." Dean leaned over and kissed Cas again. "It's going to be awesome."

"Where are we going to eat?" Cas asked.

"It's a restaurant on Colt Street." Dean answered.

"You're taking me to Colt Street?" Cas scoffed. "That's a terrible part of town!"

"Well, sorry, honey." Dean smirked. "But you're gonna love it."

Cas sighed. "If I get shot, it's on you."

"I think I'd be the one getting shot. You're the safety hazard. Why don't we count the times I've gotten hurt because of you." Dean replied.

"Let's not." Cas muttered.

"Trust me, Cas. It's fine."

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Cas exclaimed. "You can't honestly expect me to eat here!"

"What's wrong with it?" Dean asked.

"Are you seeing this. It's completely unsanitary, the window's broken, there are people smoking behind it, there's graffiti everywhere, and they have a D+ rating!" Cas scowled.

"It's alright, Cas. I love this place." Dean patted Cas on the back. "C'mon."

"Hey! Big D! What's up?" An Italian man behind the counter called.

"Big D?" Cas laughed.

"Shut up." Dean snapped.

"I'm not saying anything." Cas held up his hands in surrender, then quietly said, "Except now I can blackmail you."

"I hate you." Dean sighed.

"Sorry, honey." Cas mimicked Dean's tone as he smiled smugly.

"Wassup, Antonio?" Dean walked up to the counter. "Gimme knuckles."

He and Antonio fistbumped while Cas was trying his absolute hardest not to burst out laughing.

Dean stepped on Cas's foot and he jabbed Dean in the ribs with his elbow.

"So what I can get you and your friend here?" Antonio asked, not so discreetly checking Cas out.

"Boyfriend." Cas coughed.

"Oh." Antonio muttered. "Sorry."

"I'll get the usual and Cas, do you want a burger?" Dean said.

Cas looked uneasily in the back. "Is the meat thoroughly cooked and there is no trace of disease?"

"He'll take a burger and fries." Dean smiled.

"But-" Cas started.

"Shut up, Cas. Do you want anything else with it?" Dean asked. "Ice cream, soda, anything?"

"What the hell...I'm getting food poisoning anyways. I'll get a cookies and cream milkshake." Cas sighed.

"That's my boy." Dean slapped Cas on the back.

"I'm not your 'boy', Dean." Cas glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dean laughed.

"I'll have José bring over your order." Antonio said.

"Oh. By the way, how's things going for Francesca?" Dean leaned on the counter.

"She's still having problems, but things are going better with Alonso. They're still not doing well with the money and that's causing some stress between them. Little Andrea had her third birthday a few weeks ago, so that helped get their mind off things for a bit." Antonio answered.

"Well, I'm sure they'll work it out. Tell them I said hey." Dean replied.

"Sure will." Jose nodded, Dean leading Cas back to a booth.

"I take it you come here often?" Cas mused.

"Before I met you, I came here almost everyday. Now I'm sort of tied up, not that I mind of course." Dean smiled.

"My concern for your health just increased momentously. If this is what you call fine dining, then I'd hate to see your definition of bad quality." Cas snorted.

"This'll be great, Cas. Trust me." Dean nudged Cas in the shoulder.

When they're orders came, Cas eyed his warily, looking concerned. Dean moaned as he took a bite of his burger.

"Eat up, Cas. Long day ahead of us." Dean smiled.

"I'm not hungry." Cas pushed the tray away from him on the table.

"Liar." Dean retorted. "Your stomach was making the grumblies all the way here, Cas."

"That wasn't hunger. I'm just bloated." Cas said.

Dean pulled up Cas's shirt. "Nope. Looking skinny as ever, if not more." Dean patted Cas's stomach before putting his shirt back down.

"Gastrointestinal problems." Cas tried.

"You're not fooling me, Cas. You're hungry." Dean grabbed Cas's face and propped open his mouth. He tore a piece of the burger off and shoved it in Cas's mouth.

Cas growled as he chewed the burger, lighting up as he came to taste it.

"Is good, yes?" Antonio came around the corner, speaking in his strong, Italian accent.

"Very." Cas answered.

"Then come here." Antonio smiled.

Cas looked to Dean cautiously. Dean nodded, standing up. Cas stood up and walked over to Antonio hesitantly.

"Yes?" Cas said meekly.

"There's an American saying that my family's always lived by." Antonio stated.

"..." Cas remained silent.

"My mama first showed it to us. She always said to kiss the cook." Antonio mused.

Cas's face paled as Antonio placed two quick kisses to Cas's cheek, then a little longer one on his lips. Antonio turned to Dean and did the same.

"I'll be seeing you two back soon I hope." Antonio grinned.

"I don't think you'll me seeing much of me, thank you very much." Cas frowned, Antonio's face falling.

Dean grabbed Cas's ass tightly, causing him to jump. "He's just joking. He's little shit like that. Right, Cas?"

"Yeah. I'm just kidding." Cas faked a smile.

"Oh. Of course you are. Dean wouldn't associate with an asshole." Antonio laughed. "Imagine if someone really weren't joking. I'd go crazy around them."

Dean snorted and pushed Cas back to their booth.

"He's nice one." Antonio whispered.

"He is." Dean smiled affectionately back at Cas.

"Nice lips. Nice ass." Antonio mused.

"Very nice lips and very nice ass indeed." Dean chuckled.

"He a keeper." Antonio placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Trust me when I say that you won't find anyone else like him around." Dean smirked.

"In a good or bad sense?" Antonio asked.

"Little of both." Dean answered. "In all honesty, he's great - most of the time."

"No offense meant of course, but he seems a little 'off'." Antonio said,

"He's a lot off." Dean laughed. "Love him all the same."

"Is that where you've been the last few weeks?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah. The little fucker broke my leg." Dean snorted.

"How? Rough sex?" Antonio joked.

"Sadly, no." Dean smiled. "He threw a textbook at me and it hid me in the leg. I was holed up for almost seven weeks."

"I think you're right about him being a lot off." Antonio mused.

"Oh, I'm dead on." Dean replied.

"Well, I let you finish your meal before that packrat does." Antonio nodded in Cas's direction. Dean turned his head and saw Cas stuffing his face with Dean's fries and burger, his plate already clean.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean exclaimed running over and yanking his burger from Cas's grasp. "Who said you could do that?"

"No one controls what I do." Cas stated. "I do what I want."

"That kind of attitude's going to get you in trouble someday, kid." Dean smirked.

"I am not a kid. I'm just a few months younger than you!" Cas protested.

"Then stop acting like a child and stop eating my food. If I didn't love you, I would beat you right now." Dean threatened.

"It's a tradition though." Cas pouted. "You order food and I take it."

"That's not a tradition, Cas." Dean said.

"How isn't it? A tradition is something that occurs on occasion multiple times in it's most basic explanation." Cas asked.

"Well, this isn't a tradition I'd like to carry on. I like my food. I don't share with anyone." Dean chuckled.

"Anyone?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone." Dean repeated.

"Not even me?" Cas pouted. "The first man you've ever loved?"

"Especially you." Dean snorted, taking a bite of his burger. "I only let you take my food because I didn't want you to run off. Now I know you won't."

Cas eyed Dean's burger and then looked back up at Dean, eyes watering and lip quivering. Dean groaned in exasperation and pushed his tray over to Cas.

"God Dammit, Cas! Take it! Take it all! Don't look at me like that!" Dean snapped.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled sweetly and finished off Dean's burger. "Antonio, Dean would like another burger!"

"Is that so?" Antonio called back.

"It is." Cas answered.

"Yeah. Becuase this son of a bitch puppy eyed me into giving him mine." Dean snorted.

"Ah. True love." Antonio sighed jokingly and prepared another burger for Dean.

"Fuck you." Dean said to Cas.

"Am I really an asshole?" Cas asked.

"Dude. You're eating a burger you swindled me out of." Dean laughed. "Yeah. You're a big fucking asshole."

"Good." Cas smirked, taking another bite of the burger and smiling smugly at Dean.

"I love you, Cas." Dean whispered, putting a hand on the side of Cas's face.

Cas leaned it to the touch and furrowed his brow as he thought it felt weird and cold. He shrugged it off and smiled at Dean. "I love you, too, Dean." Cas leaned into Dean and right before they're lips touched, Dean removed his hand from Cas's cheek and quickly slapped it against the front of his face, a mess of ketchup on Cas's face.

Cas gagged. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean smirked.

"Fuck you." Cas wiped the ketchup off his face and onto Dean's leg. "And they say that _I'm_ an asshole. They're obviously looking at the wrong person."

"Or we're both equally assholey and will be seeing each other in hell." Dean suggested.

Cas smiled and leaned back into kiss Dean.

"Easy on the tongue, Cas. You taste terribly like ketchup." Dean laughed.

"Not my fault and not my problem." Cas sassed.

"Should I get you two a wet towel?" Antonio offered.

"That'd be nice, yes." Cas answered.

"Be right back, then." Antonio chimed.

* * *

"Where to now, Dean?" Cas asked, wiping the last of the ketchup off his face in the mirror of the Impala.

"A dance." Dean replied.

"Shouldn't we get more formal then?" Cas tilted his head.

"No, Cas. This is just fine." Dean smiled.

"If you say so..." Cas muttered.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder as they continued driving.

Finally, Dean stopped in a shaded area, a few run down cars also parked there.

"Dean." Cas whispered. "Where the hell are we? This doesn't look safe."

"It's not, but no one will hurt you as long as you're with me. Just try not to stand out. If they know you're rich, then you need to get the hell out of Dodge." Dean replied in a normal voice.

"We're not in Dodge, though. We're in Chicago." Cas stated.

Dean laughed as they walked to a building. A large piece of metal was leaning against a wall. "Watch your head." Dean said as he ducked under the metal and entered the area. Cas followed, but still bumping his head on the metal.

"Ow!" Cas winced.

"I told you to watch your head, jackass." Dean laughed.

"I'm not a jackass." Cas growled.

"Yeah you are, but don't worry. You're _my_ jackass." Dean grinned as he held open a grimy door. Cas walked through his and contorted his face in disgust.

"I thought you said we were going to a dance." Cas choked.

"This is a dance. This is were the cool kids come to dance." Dean smirked, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Cas demanded. Dean didn't answer. Cas pushed through the crowd until he grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"My, my." Dean cooed. "Aren't you the attractive one? Would you like to join me for a dance, you glorious sex god?" Dean grabbed Cas's hand and kissed it softly.

Cas laughed and skipped through the crowd, still holding onto Dean's hand the whole way to the dance floor.

"Who's front and who's back?" Dean asked.

"If by that you mean lead and follow, then I'm front and you're back." Cas stated.

"Okay. I'm normally front, but I can deal with back." Dean smirked, stepping behind Cas.

"Where are you going now?" Cas sighed.

"Behind...you?" Dean chuckled. "I'm back."

"Don't be stupid, Dean. You have to face each other to dance." It was then that it hit Dean that Cas had never danced before. Cas placed his hand on Dean's waist and the other on his shoulder. He positioned Dean's hands accordingly and softly started swaying.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Dancing. Obviously." Cas replied.

"Yeah. Slow dancing." Dean smiled.

"Yes. Slow dancing. Is there a problem with that?" Cas asked.

"Look around, Cas. We're slow dancing in a dance club that's blasting dubstep." Dean laughed.

"So?" Cas responded.

Dean laughed and started moving along to Cas's rhythm. "Okay. I thought I knew everything about you, but I guess I was wrong. You only know how to slow dance?"

"You know far from everything about me, Dean. You've known me for only four months. It takes years to learn everything about a person." Cas stated. "And yes, I only know how to slow dance. I've been to many balls and dinner parties."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we have plenty of time on our hands then." Dean smirked.

"Yeah. It's a good thing." Cas smiled, stepping closer to kiss Dean.

They didn't turn their attention to their surroundings until the music and lights went off. They looked around them to see that everyone had cleared the dance floor and was watching them. The light above the dance floor was the only one left on and the song changed to slow composition of only strings and woodwinds.

"Dean. They're staring. Should we stop?" Cas whispered.

"Just the opposite." Dean replied, releasing his hold on Cas, and taking his hand lightly, led him over to a small flight of stairs, only five steps up. Dean walked Cas up the steps and led him to the center of the stage. Cas was very confused, but went with it. Dean repositioned his hands on Cas and stepped closer to him than they had before.

"Watch your footing. We don't want a broken neck here." Dean said quietly.

Cas rested his head on Dean's chest. "I think that'd be two broken necks."

"Morbid freak." Dean chuckled, seeing coupled file onto the dance floor again, waltzing along with them.

"I don't understand what's happening." Cas stated.

"We're dancing. That's what. That's what matters at least." Dean answered.

"Okay." Cas sighed. "You never tell me anything."

"Don't be such a whiney bitch." Dean growled playfully into Cas's ear. Behind Cas's back, Dean winked at the DJ and motioned 'up' with his finger. The DJ nodded in acknowledgement, and the tempo of the song started gradually increasing.

"Dean? Is it just me or is the song getting faster?" Cas asked.

Dean didn't answer him, but just continued moving their bodies faster. The song sped up faster now, Cas flashing Dean a confused expression. The song got so fast, that Dean and Cas were almost running around the stage.

"Dean. I can't go any faster." Cas grunted, obviously happy and excited.

Luckily, for him, the song didn't speed up. It stayed constant. Right until the end. It sped up impossibly quick, but Dean helped him move to the beat, the people in the audience had long since stopped, to watch in awe as the two slow danced. Right when Cas thought his feet were going to explode, he was in the air. Dean picked Cas up and spun him around once in the air. After a 360º turn, Dean put Cas back down, back facing the stage. He leaned in and kissed Cas and then dipped Cas back. Cas looked out at the crowd, upside down and silently waved at them, earning a series of 'awww's from the females in the audience.

Dean pulled Cas back up, and then turned him so they were both facing the audience. Dean grabbed Cas's hand with his own and held them up in the air, eliciting a loud reaction of whistles, claps, and whoops of praise. Dean brought his lips to Cas's one more time, both of them displaying a large smile, and then he pulled Cas off the stage. The flashing lights came back on and the gaudy music resumed.

A few still stared at them in awe as they pushed through the crowd, laughing, smiling, and kissing all the way. They left the building and entered back into the area, shielded by the metal sheet. Cas didn't hit his head on they way out this time. Once they were out, Cas looped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed Dean deeply.

"That was great." Cas grinned.

"I told you you'd like it." Dean smirked. "You did, didn't you?"

"Loved it." Cas breathed, leaning back in and kissing Dean again.

"Thought you did." Dean smiled between kisses. "But it's time to say goodbye, Cas."

All the joy in Cas's face instantly dulled, and it killed Dean on the inside. "Time to go home."

"I was hoping you'd change your mind about that." Cas sighed.

"I know." Dean replied, pressing a kiss to Cas's forehead before they climbed into they're separate side of the car.

Dean pulled out in front of the golden gate outside the Novak Mansion. He parked in front of it and slid his access card through. The gates clicked open and he and Cas walked up to the double doors. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean before he turned to the door.

"I had the best day of my life today." Cas said.

"I wouldn't say that." Dean teased.

"Okay. It comes second to the day I met you." Cas smiled.

"Such a romantic." Dean retorted.

"Of course I am. You're my boyfriend. Are we not supposed to be romantic?" Cas replied.

"Not in public." Dean laughed.

"This isn't public. This is my house." Cas stated.

"Let's put this simpler. Private is somewhere we can have sex. Public is somewhere we can't." Dean chuckled.

"Are you asking for sex? I can arrange that. I'd be happy to oblige." Cas perked up.

"Sorry, Cas. That's not what I was saying, but whatever." Dean shrugged. "See you later."

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, proceeding to unwrap his arms from him. Dean smiled at Dean one more time before picking up his suitcase off the concrete and entering the mansion. Dean quickly jogged back to his car and drove home.

* * *

Dean couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Normally, he had Cas keeping him warm at night and purring into his chest. Dean felt lopsided, not having Cas slotted in the subtle dent in the bed next to where Dean laid. He resorted to putting a pillow next to him and wrapped his arm around it. It wasn't the same, but hell, it's better than nothing, right?

Dean groaned as he heard a noise coming from his window. He groggily opened his eyes and saw the window being forced open. Dean pulled the gun from his dresser and aimed it at the window. A pair of hands made themselves visible, followed by arms. Dean was too tired for this bullshit. He didn't own anything valuable. He just put the gun on the dresser if he needed it. He heard the window slide open and light footsteps nearing the bed. He faked asleep and relaxed his eyes. He was utterly confused when he felt the blankets be gently pushed off. He felt the pillow next to him be removed, only to be removed by a small, warm body.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cas?" Dean mumbled.

"Did I wake you?" Cas asked. "Sorry."

"No. Yes. Kind of. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Answer me, though. Why are you here?" Dean answered.

"Isn't it obvious? I missed you and you very apparently missed me, snuggling up to your pillow like a giant idiot." Cas laughed.

"Shut up." Dean smiled as Cas pressed up against him. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him close.

"Don't get too comfy." Cas said.

"Why not? It's night time and I'm going to sleep." Dean replied.

"I want you to take me somewhere." Cas stated.

"Tonight?" Dean groaned.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"What about school?" Dean sighed.

"I don't care about school tomorrow. They all suck anyways." Cas said.

"Maybe I'm failing and _do_ care about my education." Dean yawned.

"Bullshit." Cas snapped.

"Yeah. You caught me." Dean chuckled. "So what were you saying about going someplace?"

"I want you to take me somewhere." Cas repeated.

"Like?"

"Anywhere, Dean. Anywhere." Cas replied.

"Cas." Dean drawled. "Can't you save this for tomorrow?"

"No. I want to go somewhere tonight." Cas responded.

"Anywhere, huh? Gotta be a little more specific than that, Cas." Dean said.

"I want you to take me on an adventure. I want to be pumped and full of adrenaline and feel utterly...alive." Cas breathed.

"God, Cas..." Dean ran his hand down his face. "You are killing me."

"Sorry." Cas whispered.

"Get some of my clothes on we'll...go..." Dean looked up and saw that Cas was already in clothes. "You were planning on me saying yes?" Dean scoffed.

"Of course. When it comes to me, you're putty in my hands." Cas smiled.

"Sometimes I really hate you. You know that, Cas?" Dean laughed.

"I figured as much." Cas mused.

Dean pulled on his favorite shirt and laced up his boots. "Let's go."

Dean groggily drove down town, despite Cas insisting on driving.

"Trust me, Cas. If I can't drive, we can't do this." Dean stated.

"This is worrying me." Cas muttered.

"Sorry, but-" Dean started.

"That's good. I like it. I want the worry. I want the fear." Cas said.

"Okay you freak, we're here." Dean pulled into a construction site for a highrise being built.

"What are we doing here?" Cas asked.

"Climbing." Dean smiled.

"You're not serious?" Cas scoffed.

"Deadly." Dean grinned, kicking a hole in the fence and crawling through it. "We're going to the top."

Dean bounded to the elevator shaft and pulled Cas in. He took it up as high as it was set to go, so they'd have to climb a few floors manually.

"Do you trust me, Cas?" Dean paused.

"Of course." Cas answered.

"Do you trust me, Cas?" Dean repeated.

"I said yes, Dean." Cas stated.

"Do you trust me, Cas?" Dean repeated once more.

"For crying out loud, yes!" Cas exclaimed.

"Do you trust me with your life?' Dean asked.

Cas was hesitant to answer. "Yes."

"You don't sound very sure about that. Do you trust me with your life, Cas?" Dean demanded.

"Yes." Cas replied, stronger and more confident this time. "Yes, Dean! Yes, yes, yes! I trust you!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Dean grinned, climbing through some supporter beams and onto some platforms here and there. He tested for stability and then gestured to Cas. "See those metal beams right there? Walk across them. It'll be like walking across a tightrope. I'll have your arm tightly the whole time, just in case something happens. Which it won't."

"I trust you." Cas whispered, stepping onto the beams and grasping Dean's forearm, Dean doing the same to Cas.

Cas made it across the beams and up twisting sloped until he and Dean were at the top area. Dean hoisted Cas on his shoulders and walked onto the edge. Dean could hear Cas inhale sharply as he looked down on the bright lights of Chicago.

"It's so strange to think that my family owns almost all of it and yet no one's taken the time to admire it's beauty." Cas mused.

"That's probably because it's the ghettos you're looking at." Dean snorted.

"You know what I mean." Cas replied, Dean lowering him from his shoulders. They sat down on the edge of the platform their feet swinging over the edge.

"Yeah. I do. Missing out on true beauty and goodness seems to be a trend in your family." Dean said looking straight at Cas.

"What do you- you mean me?" Cas asked. "I'm a thing of beauty and 'goodness' to you?"

"Of course." Dean smiled, leaning over and kissing Cas. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder as they stared at the lights of the city.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, but holy fuck! How'd this chapter get to be 11,000+ words long!? It was like 33 pages. *faints* I've been working on it almost all day today. It'll probably be the last upload before I go to Vegas for a few nights. While I'm there, if I'm not snoring in my dad's truck, I'll be writing. (did I say this already? Hell, i probably did. I would check my other notes, but I don't feel like it. I'm too tired, *cough* lazy *cough*) But I might have another upload tomorrow if I have time. I'll probably have two more chapters when I get back from Vegas. I'm leaving tomorrow at this time, (3 AM for me) and then staying Wednesday night, and coming home thursday. So much driving for two days. Sheesh. Dad's...

P.S. I don't know if you caught it, but I made 'trust me' the theme throughout this chapter as the buildup to the end.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean looked at the calendar on his wall, adorned with photos of hot, near naked women. Apparently while he was sleeping, Cas had taken the liberty of cutting out pictures of his own face and gluing it over the women's faces. Dean checked the calendar and looked at the large, gold, glitter-covered square on the 19th. Cas insisted on putting the glitter on it. It had made a mess all over the floor. Dean laughed at the memory and put a scribble on the date.

Dean turned back to Cas and watched him for a moment. Cas looked like the embodiment of peace and serenity in his sleep. Dean slowly ran his hand through Cas's hair until he started stirring. After a few minutes, Cas finally woke up.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Dean smiled as Cas looked up at him.

"Must you always insist on calling me princess names? You are aware than I am not a female." Cas asked.

Dean laughed. "No one has eyes that blue without having some Disney magic."

"I assure you, Dean. I have no 'Disney Magic' in me." Cas stated.

"Could've fooled me." Dean replied.

"I can always fool you." Cas retorted.

"Unsurprisingly." Dean smirked. "So what do you want to do first?"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"C'mon, Birthday Boy, what do you want to do?" Dean chimed.

"Oh. Today _is _my birthday, isn't it?" Cas mused.

"Seventeen. Like the magazine." Dean said.

"Magazine?" Cas furrowed his brows.

"Seventeen magazine. It's some magazine for teen girls. I can buy you one." Dean winked.

"That will not be necessary." Cas stated.

"Still. What do you want to do today? You have the world at your fingertips. Literally." Dean replied.

"I don't know." Cas shrugged. "I kind of like it right here."

"Nah. You're here all the time." Dean chuckled. "More than you should be."

Cas glared at Dean. "I like it here."

"If I weren't here, you wouldn't like it." Dean smirked.

"Sure I would. It's...homey." Cas breathed.

"Yeah, sure." Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's go somewhere."

"But I'm tired." Cas whined. "Can't I just stay in bed all day?"

"That's the one thing I _won't_ let you do, Cas." Dean smiled.

Cas pouted. "But it's comfy."

"No, Cas. It's not." Dean laughed.

"It's where you are." Cas said.

"Well, if that's the only way to get you out of bed...I guess I'll just have to get out." Dean sighed, crawling over Cas.

"No!" Cas grabbed onto Dean's arm. "Ten more minutes. Then I'll get out."

"Fine." Dean huffed playfully rolling back to his side of the bed. "Only because you asked nicely."

Cas let out a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around Dean and curled back into his chest, the two falling back into an unplanned sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up when he heard a series of clicks. He opened his eyes and saw Sam standing with a camera. Sam saw he was awake and ran down the hall. Dean climbed over Cas trying not to wake him and ran after Sam.

"Make him delete those photos!" Dean yelled towards his dad.

"Leave me out of this, boys." John sighed as his sons scampered across the room.

"Give me that right now!" Dean ran faster after Sam and chased him out the door. Sam smiled smugly at Dean, knowing he was faster than him, and ran down the street. Dean, in a final bout of energy, caught up to Sam and leaped on him, just in time to see an email flying out to all of Sam's contacts.

"You little shit!" Dean exclaimed. "Give me that right now! Delete that email!"

"It's already sent, Dean. Sorry." Sam pouted in faux apology.

"Fuck you." Dean retorted. "I can't believe your my brother!"

"I can't believe you're mine. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I could've sworn I just saw you snuggling and cuddling in bed with your boyfriend. Aw. How adorable." Sam batted his eyes.

"Dean!" Dean whipped his head around to see Cas hustling down the sidewalk. "What's going on?"

"This fucker took a photo of us sleeping!" Dean huffed.

"Oh." Cas replied, craning to see Sam. "Send me a copy."

"Already did." Sam sang.

"You're supposed to be on my side here, Cas." Dean said.

"I'm on no one's side. I just wanted to know what all the ruckus was about." Cas ran his hand through his hair.

Dean sat up off Sam and turned to Cas. "Fuck you."

Cas smiled innocently as he helped Dean off the ground. "Sorry."

"You better be." Dean snorted.

"Don't I get someone to help me up?" Sam scoffed.

"No." Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"You guys are dicks..." Sam muttered as he stood up and followed behind them. While walking, Dean stuck his foot out and tripped Sam, then pulled Cas's arm and took of running.

"Go to hell, Dean!" Sam shouted as he pushed himself off the sidewalk.

"Planning on it!" Dean called back.

Dean and Cas slowed to a walking pace, and Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's waist and pulled him closer so that their shoulders were pressed together. Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's temple, Cas turning and kissing him back on the lips.

"You are going to have an awesome sweet 17." Dean smiled.

"Suite 17? What's that? Is an apartment?" Cas asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Dean laughed.

"No. Not a clue." Cas answered.

"Since I wasn't around for your most likely uneventful sixteenth birthday, we're throwing you a sweet 17. Normally they happen on a 16th birthday, but I'm here now so you're having a sweet 17." Dean explained. "They're like normal birthday parties, but on acid or something."

"A p-party?" Cas stammered.

"Not a big, wild one, Cas. Don't worry." Dean patted him on the back. "For you at least. I know how you don't like large crowds."

"Yeah." Cas sighed.

"I think you'll like what we have planned for you." Dean mused.

"We?"

Dean smiled smugly as he put a finger to his lips. "My secret."

"You can't just say that." Cas crossed his arms. "It's not fair!"

"Oh, hon." Dean rolled his eyes. "Some time you gotta learn that life's not fair."

"You're an assbutt." Cas glared at him.

"And proud." Dean grinned.

Cas smiled up at him and sighed. "I will never understand you."

"No one can." Dean chuckled.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Michael asked as he saw Gabriel grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

"Uh...out." Gabriel replied.

"Where? Lucifer left five minutes ago, and was more of trying to sneak out. Now you're also being quiet and leaving. Something's up." Michael stated. "Does this have anything to do with it being Castiel's birthday?"

"Today's his birthday?" Gabriel asked.

"Seventeenth." Michael answered.

"Oh..." Gabriel muttered. "I was just going to meet up with Anna and Balthazar."

"Anna and Balthazar? Maybe I should come along." Michael stated.

"Oh, God no!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you want me to come? Hiding something, Gabriel?"

"No. Not at all. Just, this is just a friendly matter. Has nothing to do with business or anything." Gabriel stuttered.

"Fine then." Michael said, obviously not fully believing what he was being told. "And before you leave, you should be ashamed in yourself. I hate Castiel and I still know when his birthday is and get him something. You are a disappointment of an older brother."

"I know." Gabriel smiled as he dashed out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cas asked in a yawn.

"Your sweet 17." Dean smirked.

"Now?" Cas whined. "I'm not even dressed and my hair-"

"Is sexy." Dean growled.

"My hair?" Cas scoffed.

Dean put his hand on Cas's head and messed his hair up even more. "Damn right your hair."

Cas put his hand over Dean's and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Then maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

"Definitely not." Dean smiled, one hand on the steering wheel.

They pulled up beside a park and Dean parked the car.

"A park? You're throwing a party at a park? That's not very Dean Winchester of you." Cas mused.

"Well this isn't just any party. It's _your_ party. So of course I'm doing it at some lame ass park. All open space and peaceful and natural. Yet another reason you're the lesser known Disney princess." Dean replied.

"Oh. Are those people over there for me?" Cas asked.

"You betcha." Dean grinned.

"You know I don't like people, Dean." Cas sighed.

"Oh lighten up." Dean laughed. "It's not _that_ many people. It's not like you don't know them either or anything."

"Now you've gone and captured my interest." Cas stated.

"I should do that more often now, shouldn't I?" Dean laughed.

"Sure. Go ahead." Cas muttered, his hands in his pockets.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Dean smirked, wrapping his arm around Cas's waist and turning him into a kiss. He could feel Cas's lips turn up in a smile.

Cas jumped in shock as he heard the loud sounds of party horns. He turned forward to see all his family in conical party hats and party horns in their mouths. The older ones looked obviously unamused, but followed along with the act. Cas looked over the faces in the small crowd. He saw Lucifer and Gabriel, his cousins Anna and Balthazar, his uncle Uriel, and his second cousin Inias.

"I like the outfits." Cas chuckled.

The group responded with a muss of 'Dean made us do it.' and 'I did _not_ sign up for this.'. Cas noticed the volume increasing on a music. He saw an old, beaten up iPod docked on a table playing classical music. Cas grew confused as he looked around and saw everything was obviously very cheap.

Apparently Gabriel knew what he was thinking. "We wanted to put our two cents in, but Dean-o here insisted he plan the whole thing."

"It probably would've been better, but I spent a bunch on your present." Dean said.

"That's fine. This is great." Cas smiled. "Really. I've never had a birthday party before."

"Never?" Dean scoffed. "Well happy first through seventeenth birthday."

"Thank you." Cas laughed.

"I got burgers to eat. They're from Antonio's place." Dean continued.

"Yum." Cas smiled.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but isn't that that place with the crap health rating?" Gabriel asked.

"So?" Cas replied.

"Where is Castiel and what have you done with him?" Lucifer laughed.

"I'm right here. And no one has done anything to me." Cas stated slowly, tilting his head in confusion.

"Figure of speech, Cassie." Lucifer chuckled. "Gabriel has a point though. Are these safe to eat?"

"I had some the other day and I'm still alive. They should be perfectly fine. Besides, Dean wouldn't take me someplace where I'd get salmonella. I hope." Cas said.

"No, Cas. I wouldn't." Dean nodded.

"Good." Cas responded.

"Shall we?" Dean gestured to the plates of paper-wrapped burgers on the wooden table.

They all sat down and took the burgers, applying condiments and toppings where wanted.

"So, got any fun stories about Cas?" Dean asked.

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Oh God..." Cas muttered.

"Tell him the one about Mom's tampons!" Lucifer chided.

"No! Fuck no!" Cas exclaimed.

"If _Cas_ doesn't want me to hear this, then I need to!" Dean laughed. "Cas doesn't get like this about _anything_."

"So when Castiel was two," Lucifer started.

"Shut up!" Cas snapped, putting a hand over Lucifer's mouth.

"You can't cover all of our mouth's, Cassie." Gabriel smirked. "Now let Luci continue."

"I'm just going to go hide in shame now." Cas retorted with a sigh, removing his hand from Lucifer's mouth.

"Thank you." Lucifer smiled. "So, as I was saying...when Cassie was three, he was full of imagination. He loved to play pretend. One day, he had seen a Discovery channel show about the ocean and he saw the divers. I guess he wanted to play ocean explorer or something because when we went outside, there he was in the pool. Now, I thought that we'd gotten rid of our mom's, or as you would know her, Becky's things, but I guess we didn't. Cas was swimming around in the pool ass naked with two of her tampons shoved up his nose. He had his goggles on and a fake camera and was taking fake pictures of toy fish."

Cas's face was beet red and all the others were laughing their faces off.

"That really happened?" Dean scoffed.

Gabriel nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh yes. It's still hilarious every time. Cas was such a doofus back then."

"I see he hasn't changed that much then." Dean laughed.

Cas glared at Dean.

"Oh, lighten up, Cas. We all have those embarrassing stories." Dean chuckled. "Or don't lighten up. You look so cute right now. All embarrassed and flustered."

Cas continued glowering at Dean, then broke out in a smile and pulled Dean into a kiss.

"Or you can do none of the above." Dean shrugged. "Not that I'm arguing."

"Um. Some of us are trying to eat here." Balthazar choked.

"Oh, can it. You can't play innocent when I saw you leave that bar with twelve girls. Was that orgy nice?" Anna sassed. "Now look who's embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Balthazar scoffed. "I'm proud. Who else here scored with twelve chicks at once?"

"Thirteen." Dean countered.

"We're here to party, boys, not have a testosterone fest." Uriel said.

"Aren't you funny?" Dean retorted.

"Uriel's the funniest in the family." Cas stated.

"I'd think Gabriel would be, but tell me a joke, Uriel." Dean mused.

"Fine. Why did the chicken cross the road?" Uriel asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Dean replied.

"He had no reason. He was a chicken and was aimlessly wandering about. Chickens do not have that level of thinking power." Uriel answered.

"Hate to break it to you, Chuckles, but I think Cas has better jokes than that." Dean laughed.

"You only say that because you're in love with the sod." Balthazar remarked.

"Quit calling me a sod!" Cas exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a sod, nor am I sodding?"

"Now I don't speak British here, but doesn't sod mean obnoxious?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas nodded.

"Then, quit denying it, Cas." Dean laughed. "You are a sodding sod." Dean put on an English accent.

"Can you not insult me for one day, or is that too much to ask?" Cas scoffed.

"I am nice." Dena protested.

"Mhm, yeah. Sure you are." Cas rolled his eyes. "You just called me a sodding sod."

"That's like insulting you in a foreign language. That doesn't count." Dean argued.

"Of course it does!" Cas exclaimed.

"Look at you bloody fools, bickering like an old married couple." Balthazar cooed.

"Shut up, Balthazar." Dean and Cas snapped.

"Look at you two. One would think that one of you shoved a stick up the other's arse." Balthazar chuckled.

"Is that a sexual metaphor?" Cas asked.

"If it is, then we both know you're the one shoving the stick up Dean's ass." Gabriel retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean choked.

"That maybe someone's a little submissive behind closed doors. Or open ones as I've heard." Gabriel smirked.

Dean was starting to flush pink.

"I'm right aren't I?" Gabriel smiled deviously.

"Shut up." Dean glared at Gabriel tensely.

"It's true isn't it?" Gabriel teased. "Isn't it, Dean?"

"Who told you this?" Dean demanded.

"You answer my question, I answer yours." Gabriel countered.

"You answer mine first, you douchebag." Dean snapped.

"Uh uh uh." Gabriel shook his head. "That's not the deal. You ever want to find out who's spreading rumors, then answer me."

"Fine." Dean threw his hands up in the air like he just don't care. "Cas is top. There. I said it, now who told you?!"

"Samuel Winchester." Gabriel stated.

"That cheeky bastard!" Dean groaned.

"So what's it like being all submissive?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Please. Continue." Balthazar rolled his eyes. "I'd love to hear more about my cousin's sex life."

"That's disgusting, Balthazar." Cas said.

"He was being sarcastic, Cas." Dean laughed. "I hope."

"Of course I was. Who except for Gabriel, you bloody pervert, would want to know about your and Cas's sex lives?" Balthazar scoffed.

"Is there someone in your family who _isn't_ an asshole?" Dean asked.

"Inias is nice." Cas shrugged.

"Thank you." Inias replied quietly as the others protested, saying they were nice, too.

"How about we put our assholey ways aside and give Castiel some presents?" Anna suggested.

The general consensus came in a murmur of yes's.

"I'll take you back to your place and give mine to you there." Dean said.

"That's fine. I'm sure yours is extra special." Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Oh it is. Trust me." Dean grinned.

"This is from Balthazar and I." Anna pushed a rectangular box across the table.

Cas removed the wrapping and everyone except Dean looked at it like a twenty dollar gift. Dean on the other hand, was practically drooling over the PS4 in Cas's hands.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"Thank you?" Dean scoffed. "God damn! I need to be friends with your family. A cheap gift is the newest gaming system?"

Cas laughed. "Maybe you'll just have to teach me how to use it."

"Balthazar insisted that you needed to get your cool game up, so he picked it out. There's also some games available for you to pick up at the store. Make sure you have trunk space." Anna said.

Dean choked on his drink.

"You okay there, Dean?" Cas asked, hitting Dean hard on the back.

Dean coughed once more before nodding. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean cringed as he still felt the burn from the soda.

"Try not to choke everytime I get a gift, Dean. A dead boyfriend is not on my ways to have a happy birthday." Cas mused.

"Okay. I'll try." Dean chuckled.

"This is from Luci and I." Gabriel passed an obviously wrapped mug.

Cas removed the sloppy Christmas wrapping and shot his brothers a Sam-like bitchface.

"We made it ourselves." Gabriel smiled.

"I find it surprising Lucifer would agree to this." Cas mused. "Normally he's so professional."

"I can have a little fun occasionally. Sue me." Lucifer retorted.

"That'd be foolish. I'd be suing myself practically." Cas stated as he passed Dean the mug.

Dean looked at the mug. It was white with 'ur a dipshit' written on it in fancy calligraphy. "Your family, dude."

"I agree with your implied point." Cas sighed.

"Hopefully, my present does justice." Inias said sheepishly. "I'm not basking in money like all of you are."

"I'm sure it's just fine." Cas smiled reassuringly at him and took the box. He tore off the wrapping paper and observed it.

"Oh cool!" Dean exclaimed. "A waffle iron!"

"Dean had mentioned you were getting tired of omelettes, so I thought you'd like a do it yourself alternative." Inias muttered.

"Well, I'll have Dean teach-"

"I don't know how to use those things. We're poor, remember?" Dean snorted.

"Well, Dean will learn and then he will teach me." Cas corrected.

"Psh." Dean retorted. "You the boss of me?"

Cas looked Dean dead in the eyes. "Yes."

"Sheesh. You guys are like a middle-aged married couple." Gabriel laughed.

"Shut up." Dean laughed. "At least I'm not on his case about cleaning his room."

"Of course not. I'm on yours. Have you even taken a care to organization. What if y..." Cas started.

"Here we go again..." Dean sighed.

"Ugh." Balthazar groaned. "I can never clean my room. Can someone shut him up?"

"You're welcome." Dean retorted as he grabbed Cas's tie and pulled him into a kiss. "Shut up, Cas.'

Cas nodded and Dean let go of his tie. "Good."

"That was easier than it looked. I should try that sometime." Balthazar mused.

"We're not in the south Balthazar. You should not. Even if we were in the south, I would not hesitate to beat your ass. No kissing of the cousins will occur here. At least not that involve me. You and Gabriel can make out all you'd like, but Dean's lips are the only one getting in mine." Cas stated.

Dean burst out laughing. "How do you guys have family reunions?"

"We don't just for this reason. Do you realize how much bickering has occurred just in the few hours we've been together here? This was a good time for our family." Cas said.

"Throw in Michael and I'm sure it's Hell." Dean retorted.

"It really is. Especially since the last business deal he had with Anna fell through. We lost a few million, but not to Anna. She lost her share to. It was just a failed investment, but he's holding a huge grudge. Foolish, really." Cas explained.

"Daft sod." Dean muttered in an English accent towards Balthazar.

"Real cute, darling." Balthazar remarked. "Just adorable."

Dean flashed an innocent smile at him before turning back to Cas.

* * *

Dean parked outside the mansion and picked all Cas's gifts from the backseat. He stumbled up to the front door, and groaned as Cas opened it.

"Not today, big boy." Dean smiled bitterly at Michael as they entered.

"Don't think you can just march into my home and do whatever you please." Michael scowled.

"I'm helping Cas carry boxes upstairs. Tell me again how I am completely ruining your life." Dean replied.

"Escort him to his room and then leave." Michael ordered.

"Don't think I will." Dean shrugged. "Sorry."

"This is my home and I can kick you out." Michael growled.

"Well, it's also Cas, Gabriel, and occasionally Lucifer's home. And they welcome me with open, slightly chubby arms." Dean smiled smugly. "So if you want Cas to paint your face red again, then go ahead and try to kick me out."

"There's no need for violence, Dean. I can give you any money you want. I can do anything for you. Just leave my brother alone." Michael backed off slightly, licking the healing stitches inside his lip.

"Fine." Dean grinned, Cas jumping in shock. "I want something from you."

"What?" Cas breathed behind him.

"What is you want? I can do anything for you." Michael's lips turned up slightly.

"It's not money or anything. I just need you to do something for me. It'd help me out a lot." Dean said.

"That's fine. What is it?" Michael asked.

Cas was growing worried behind Dean, face strewn with shock and confusion. "Dean, no..."

"Well, it's something many people probably ask for..." Dean chuckled.

"Get on with it." Michael snapped.

"Sheesh fine." Dean retorted. "I want you to shut the fuck up."

Dean turned his back and walked up the stairs, Cas stifling laughter behind him.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let Michael pay me off?" Dean scoffed.

"In my defense you sounded very convincing..." Cas muttered.

"Well yeah, obviously I had to be. Did you see how excited he was, how he was holding back that huge smile? That was priceless!" Dean exclaimed.

"That was." Cas opened his door and took one of the boxes Dean was holding. They set them over by Cas's bed and were having a casual conversation when Cas perked his head up.

"Did you hear something?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Did you?"

"There it is again." Cas said, popped his head off the floor where they were sitting and looked over the edge of his bed at the edge of the room.

"Really? Where's it coming from?" Dean replied.

"Over there." Cas breathed confused as he crawled to the other side of the room, Dean following beside him. Cas stopped and listened again. "It's coming from that cardboard box."

Cas quickly crawled over to it and looked in it, letting out a large, 'awwwwww'.

"How'd that get there?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Cas exclaimed as he pulled the grey Siberian kitten from the box. "I should name it Dean."

"Fuck no, Cas. You are not naming your kitten after me." Dean retorted.

"You got it for me. Why not?" Cas pouted.

"Biggest thing is that it's a girl." Dean laughed.

Cas held up the kitten. "Oh. I'll name it Dena then."

"No, Cas. Not Dena. Nothing Dean-like." Dean watched as Cas played with the kitten's ears.

"Why. Not." Cas frowned.

"Kittens are all cute and scruffy and cuddly and I'm-" Dean started.

"Cute and scruffy and cuddly." Cas smiled.

"I'm flattered, Cas, really, but no." Dean chuckled. "Name it something else."

"It's my cat and I can name it whatever the hell I want." Cas protested.

"Cas, I love you, but just don't name your cat after me." Dean leaned in and kissed him.

"Fine. Only because you kissed nicely." Cas sighed.

"You mean asked?" Dean replied.

"No I meant kissed. I mean, have you kissed yourself? You're a prodigy." Cas stated.

"No, Cas. I don't think I have. Is that possible?" Dean chortled.

"Oh. You're right." Cas lied down and put the cat on his chest, watching as it sat down and licked it's paw. "Aw. Isn't it so cuuuuute?"

"I bet you're going to love that thing more than me now." Dean retorted. "What did I start?"

"Nonsense. I'm _always_ going to love you the most." Cas smiled.

"So you thought of a name for that fluffball yet?" Dean grabbed a pillow and put it at the foot of the bed. He laid on his stomach and rested his face on the pillow. "This pillow smells funny."

"Oh." Cas laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. It has a tendency to do that."

"Well, okay then." Dean chuckled.

"So kitten names..." Cas mused.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like we're having a kid together and we're choosing the name." Dean snorted.

"You'd be the pregnant one." Cas replied

"I cry bullshit!" Dean exclaimed. "You totally would! You have the whole pissy, yet devoted father, well mother, vibe going for you."

"I could so imagine you with morning sickness and nausea and me having to put a wet towel on your forehead and rub your stomach, feel the baby kicking..." Cas breathed.

"Let's pretend this conversation never happened. I think I'm about to barf." Dean choked.

"Would you like a bucket?" Cas asked concerned.

"No. I'd just not like to have to envision me as a pregnant woman. Carrying your baby." Dean laughed.

"No one said you _had_ to, Dean." Cas said.

"Well it kind of goes along with having a conversation." Dean smiled.

"I don't envision things when I have conversations." Cas stated.

Dean leaned over the bed and hovered his face above Cas's, smirked and then began speaking in a rough, low voice. "So you're telling me that if I were to describe in extremely vivid detail the sex we are going to have, that you wouldn't get a single image in your head?"

"We're having sex?" Cas asked.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I only gave you one birthday present?" Dean laughed.

"A very bad one. It's a good thing you know just what a guy wants." Cas grinned, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to Dean's cheek. "But that's for later." Cas smiled. "We have a cat to name."

"See? You're already putting the cat before sex." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's not that." Cas retorted.

"Really? You sure about that?" Dean smirked. "Becuase if it's not, then what is it?"

"I guess you could say that I'm starting to like," Cas held the Siberian in the air by Dean's face. "Pussy than more than you."

Dean burst out laughing. "That hurt, Cas. That hurt deep."

"Good. Now help me name this cute, wittle, kitty." Cas cooed.

"Did I just hear you use something that wasn't in the English dictionary?" Dean scoffed. "I need to buy you cats more often."

"I recommend you don't, Dean. One will be hard enough to hide from Michael." Cas said.

"Whatever." Dean chuckled. "And it's your cat. You name it. Just not Dean."

"Fine. How about..." Cas paused for a moment. "Misty?"

Dean smiled at the cat. "Misty."

"You approve of that name?" Cas asked.

"Absolutely. Anything but Dean." Dean laughed.

"You know, this is just the breed of cat I had my sights set on." Cas said.

"Really? What breed is she?"

"She's a Siberian. How'd you not know what she was if you bought her?" Cas answered.

"I just told the lady I wanted a cat with papers, pure bred, and energetic and playful." Dean shrugged. "I also might have mentioned that I wanted it to be cute and snuggly and large eyes."

"Well, she knew just what you were asking for. And you knew just what I wanted." Cas grinned as he sat up and climbed on the bed next to Dean, cat in arms.

* * *

"Can you believe that boy?" Michael scoffed as Lucifer entered the house.

"Bet a million bucks you're talking about Dean Winchester again, aren't you?" Lucifer sighed.

"Well of course I am! He's problematic! He needs to be stopped!" Michael exclaimed.

"Dean isn't hurting anyone, Michael. Name _one_ thing. _One _thing that he has done to personally hurt you." Lucifer crossed his arms.

"He's hurting this family's reputation." Michael snapped.

"I'm not seeing any damage around here. Hell, I don't think anyone gives a shit about Dean. You should drop it." Lucifer growled.

"I'm doing quite the contrary. Once it hits the six month line, May 15th, action will be taken." Michael stated.

"No, Michael!" Lucifer yelled. "You don't have the right!"

"I have the right. I have the money. I have the power. I will do whatever I please with this family. And if circumstances call for it, we will do anything necessary." Michael replied.

"You can't do that though. To Gabriel, to me, to Castiel, hell even to Dean. We haven't done anything wrong. Can't you work out your little pissing match with a boxing bag in a gym?" Lucifer retorted.

"Again, Lucifer. I can do what I please. And I'm doing this all to hurt Dean. He barges in on our life, says he's welcome in our home, dates Castiel and expects to get away easy?"

"Can't you just let it slide. This one time?" Lucifer pleaded.

"Then the second Dean dumps him, Castiel will find another poor imbecile to fall in 'love' with and we'll have to let him slide, too." Michael sneered.

"It's not like that." Lucifer said.

"Really? Then tell me, Lucifer, what is it like?" Michael glared at his brother.

"Cas isn't going to find another person like Dean, not in the slums, not in the top 1%. Nowhere. They love each other, and you can't find that in just anyone, Michael."

"You're being foolish to think that Dean is actually interested in Castiel." Michael said Cas's name in utter disgust.

"He is. He loves him and I know it." Lucifer hissed.

"Nonsense. No one could ever love Castiel. Look at him." Michael scowled.

"How can you say that, Michael?!" Lucifer scoffed. "He's our brother. I don't understand why you hate him, but Gabriel, myself, and the rest of this God damned family love Castiel and really like Dean...most of the time. So as far as I'm concerned, Dean is welcome into this house, into any house we own, because if he makes Castiel happy, then don't we want him around? You remember what happened last year. Castiel almost died."

"And that was such a bad thing? It's just a shame he didn't." Michael retorted.

"You disgust me! You are a sick, heartless bastard! He is just a kid. He doesn't deserve the kind of shit you give him everyday. Not just about Dean, but about anything. So in the words of Balthazar, sod off." Lucifer barked as he marched up the stairs, flipping Michael off behind him.

"Twenty-six days and this will all be over." Michael muttered as he ground his teeth and went to his office.

* * *

Dean winced awkwardly for a few moments before sneezing. After a few more moments, he sneezed four more times.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked.

Dean sneezed again before answering. "Nothing. It's just-"

"Just what, Dean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Dean shook his head and sneezed a few more times.

"You're allergic to cats aren't you, Dean?" Cas sighed.

"No. Maybe a little." Dean replied.

"Dean..." Cas drawled.

"And there's no refunds on the cat either. So don't think about it." Dean said.

"Why the hell did you buy a cat if you're allergic?!" Cas scoffed.

"Becuase you like cats." Dean stated.

"You're such an idiot, Dean." Cas scowled. "Go put a warm rag over your nose. I'll go check for antihistamines." Cas sighed.

"Antihisterectomywhat?" Dean replied.

"Antihistamines. They help take down inflammation of the nose. Many people use them for allergies." Cas clarified.

Dean walked into the bathroom and laughed. "Castiel Novak! Get in here!"

Cas walked into the bathroom. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I knew that pillow was familiar!" Dean exclaimed, holding a small metal canister in his hand. "At least I know where my cologne went."

"Yeah...um..." Cas muttered.

"Why in the hell did you jack my cologne? And more importantly, why in the hell were you spraying your pillow with it?" Dean leaned back against the counter.

"Um...no reason." Cas stammered. "I love you?"

"Answer the question, Cas." Dean chuckled. "And I love you, too, but that's not getting you out of this one."

"Heh..." Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not difficult, Castiel." Dean smiled.

"What if you break up with me though?" Cas fretted.

"Of course I am, duh." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm totally going to dump the guy I love on his birthday because he jacked my cologne and sprayed his pillow with it. And you say _I'm_ an idiot."

"Well you are." Cas stated.

"Then, you _really_ are, Chuckles." Dean retorted. "Now quit stalling and explain this."

"You swear you're not going to dump me, right?" Cas said sheepishly.

"My _God_, Cas. No. I am not." Dean laughed.

"Well, I miss you." Cas muttered.

"What?" Dean replied.

"I miss you. That's why." Cas stammered.

"How could you miss me, Cas?" Dean asked. "I'm always around."

"Not at nighttime." Cas countered. "I got used to sleeping by you, so when you rudely kick me out of your house, I have to sleep in my room. Your smell comforts me, I guess...so I sleep easier pretending you're my pillow."

"I'm not sure if I should be disturbed or flattered." Dean smiled.

"I'd prefer the latter." Cas mumbled.

"I think I'll be a little bit of both." Dean smirked, pulling Cas into a hug, then kissing his cheek. "Now go get me those antihisterectomy things."

"Antihistamines, Dean." Cas sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dean retorted. "And I'm taking my cologne back by the way."

* * *

A/N: GOOD GOD. IS IT REALLY 3:30. I'm back from Vegas and exhausted...and getting up in 6 hours. *groan* I really wanted to get this chapter up though. I had some writers block in the beginning, and got a little distracted, so that didn't help time-wise. I came home to 15 fucking emails, too. Thanks for reminding me about how forever alone I am on Valentine's Day, advertisers. So only a few chapters until hell freezes over. Which is probably going to be two chapters worth of writing. By that I mean, one more fluffy chapter, and then the last* chapter.

*There might be one last after this, but there's going to be some stuff that depends on things. Stuff and things, Laurie. Stuff and things. But I have the last one pretty well in stone, but once actually have it typed up, I'll see what you guys want. In the end, it's going to be up to you sexy people reading this, but we'll exorcise that demon when we get to it, right? :P Which will be pretty soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean heard a knock at the door, and wasn't surprised at all when he saw it was Cas.

"Dean. I fucked up." Cas pushed open the door and entered.

"Well, come right on in..." Dean muttered. "So what'd you do this time?"

"My school is having a dance for the juniors and seniors." Cas said.

"And how did you 'fuck up' exactly?" Dean asked.

"This girl Hester asked me. I kind of like her, but I still turned her down. I told her I already had a date." Cas explained.

"Hester? I don't know, Cas. I'm not sure your boyfriend would approve of you having a crush on someone else." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Cas exclaimed. "I like her as a friend, Dean. Her feelings towards me are a slightly different matter I believe, but the point is. If I don't show up tonight with a date, she is going to know I lied to her and purposely avoided her. And she's one of the few people I don't want to hurt. We're great science partners."

"So you have absolutely no clue at all who to take to this dance tonight?" Dean chuckled.

"You sound like you do." Cas mused.

"Well I think I might know a guy." Dean hummed. "I think you'd like him."

"What's he like?" Cas asked, honest intrigue spreading across his face.

"He's funny, and witty, and the sexiest guy you will ever meet. He's about yea high and has dirty blonde hair. He has green eyes, and 57 freckles." Dean smiled, Cas had caught on by now. "The only problem is that he has a boyfriend who he loves and wouldn't want to let _him_ go to the dance alone. So unless you can convince my friend to you with you instead of his boyfriend, you'll just have to go alone."

"Well I don't think that'd be a problem." Cas laughed. "Just I don't think your friend is allowed into the school.

"My friend's very stealthy. He's broken into a billionaire's mansion millions of times. He even has the guts to walk in the front door." Dean smirked.

"I think I rather like your friend." Cas smiled.

"I think he rather likes you, too." Dean chided, leaning in and kissing Cas. "Is something wrong?"

"An earthquakes's coming, Dean." Cas stated.

"How do you know?" Cas asked.

"Nature senses it. Everything becomes deadly silent. The birds stop flying and stop chirping, the insects stop buzzing, the frogs stop croaking. Everything. Silent." Cas replied.

"Well, it's pretty damn noisy outside right now." Dean retorted.

"I'm trying to be metaphorical, Dean." Cas said.

"About?"

"About Michael. He hasn't been on our case at all. He hasn't cared that you've been in the house or with me. He hasn't cared that I've been late to school or that I've been staying out later. He hasn't cared at all." Cas sighed. "Something's coming. It's big, and coming soon and fast and we won't know what it is until it kicks out feet out beneath us."

"Son of a bitch ,Cas. You're right. I didn't even know he was home." Dean mused. "You sure he hasn't just given up?"

"Michael doesn't give up until he gets what he wants. Never." Cas stated.

"Well he's not getting what he wants this time." Dean assured Cas with a quick kiss.

"I know, Dean. Not this time." Cas smiled up at him.

"So what kind of a dance is it that I'm unofficially invited to?" Dean smirked as they started walking up the stairs.

"I believe it's just a regular formal dance." Cas said.

"Well..." Dean hummed. "It's a good thing I can pretend to be formal."

"Yes. Very good thing." Cas agreed.

"That's not until later tonight, though. What are we going to do until then?" Dean mused.

Cas shrugged. "Remain here?"

"C'mon, Cas." Dean laughed. "You got the rest of forever to 'remain here'. Why not do something exciting?"

"We have the rest of forever to do something exciting. Why not just relax?" Cas countered.

"Touché." Dean smirked.

"So what's it going to be, Dean? What's the final verdict, Judge Winchester?" Cas asked.

"I say both." Dean replied.

"Both? Something relaxing _and_ fun?" Cas tilted his head. "Like yoga?"

"Hell no!" Dean exclaimed. "That's boring."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Cas asked.

"What can be relaxing and exciting at the same time? Drugs." Dean smiled.

"Are you being serious?" Cas scoffed.

"What do you think?" Dean retorted. "I wouldn't want to be a bad influence on you now would I?"

"You're a terrible influence on me already." Cas stated.

"True." Dean mused.

"So what's your real plan?" Cas rested against the wall.

"My real plan?" Dean pursed his lips. "I don't really know."

"Are you kidding me?" Cas sighed. "You can't just put up an idea and then not have one."

"Why don't we make it up as we go along?" Dean offered.

"We need somewhere to start still." Cas said.

"How about you get off my ass and give me an idea then?" Dean smirked. "Other than yoga thank you very much."

"Baking."

"Baking?" Dean scoffed. "Why baking?"

"You said give you an idea and I did. Now I'm taking control here. We can do yoga or baking. Choose." Cas glared at him.

"Assertive. I like it." Dean purred.

"Do not bother trying to flirt with me, Dean. Flirting is for people who are interested in finding a partner. I'm already your partner, you ass." Cas retorted. "Also, your flirtations are terrible. I'm surprised I was wooed by such nonsense."

"Is there some law saying I can't flirt with my boyfriend?" Dean smirked.

"No. That'd be a stupid law." Cas replied.

"There are tons of stupid laws." Dean snorted. "In Tuscon, it is illegal for women to wear pants."

"That's absurd." Cas stated. "The community would never stand for that."

"It's not really enforced. I mean, who gives a flying fuck if women wear pants or skirts?" Dean responded.

"Apparently Tuscon." Cas mused.

"Smartass..." Dean muttered. "Anyways, let's get back on topic here. Clarify baking. Rich people have a different idea of baking than us poor."

"Baking. The mixing of ingredients to create a sugary treat." Cas answered.

"So do you use a baking mix?" Dean asked.

"Of course not!" Cas exclaimed. "Baking mixes take away from it all. They do it all for you. Real baking is buying all the ingredients and creating your own 'mix', not adding water, vinegar, and three large eggs to some powder."

"Isn't that messy?" Dean sighed.

"It can be." Cas said.

"You are killing me, Cas." Dean laughed running a hand through his hair. "Can't we use a mix this once?"

"Are you implying that we will be baking more?" Cas asked.

"God no." Dean smirked. "Just gathering ingredients is hard and...hard."

"It's more fun that way though. Cake mixes are simple and boring and I don't like them." Cas stated.

"Cas." Dean chuckled. "Did I ever tell you that you annoy the _hell _out of me?"

"Quite often actually." Cas answered.

"Yeah..." Dean chuckled. "Wonder why that is..."

"Because you are slightly intolerant of some of my mannerisms." Cas replied.

"That was rhetorical, but whatever. I'll go grab the keys and then we can go to the store." Dean said.

"Dressed like that?" Cas scoffed. "You're in your pajamas."

"You know what I have to say to that? Fuck it." Dean smiled. "Besides, you're hot enough for the both of us. Not like I have anyone to impress."

"You have me." Cas glared at him.

"I don't need to impress you." Dean laughed.

"And why is that?" Cas countered. "Is it because you think that since I'm your boyfriend, you don't need to look presentable around me?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Dean nodded.

"Well you're wrong. It is still your duty as a boyfriend – as _my_ boyfriend – to look nice." Cas stated.

"I didn't see that when I signed up for this relationship." Dean retorted. "It must've been in the terms and conditions."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Cas said. "There was no contractual agreement to this relationship. Just a lie and passive blackmail."

"And it all turned out perfect in the end." Dean smiled.

"As I was saying, you still need to look presentable." Cas said.

"Nah." Dean shrugged. "I can look more than presentable after we bake whatever the hell you plan on baking."

"Fine." Cas grimaced. "But don't look too hot."

"Why's that?" Dean smirked.

"Because I don't want anyone flirting with you after you sneak into my school." Cas answered. "That's why."

"I'm sure jealous Cas isn't a fun thing to witness." Dean laughed.

"No. It isn't." Cas confirmed him. "Now go get your keys so we can be on our way."

* * *

Dean grabbed a cart and pushed it through the automatic doors, Cas at his side. As they neared the entrance of an aisle labeled 'Spices', Dean started speeding his pace. Cas quickened his own alongside him.

"Why are you going so fast, Dean? We're not in any hurry." Cas asked.

Dean remained silent and continued getting faster, completely ignoring any necessary items down the aisle.

"Dean!" Cas snapped, practically running after Dean at this point.

In a sweeping motion, Dean turned around and grabbed Cas, then quickly put him in the cart, legs draped over the front.

"Yes?" Dean smirked.

Cas sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "You can't go to the store without doing at least something stupid?"

"It's a personality flaw." Dean smiled.

"You have many personality flaws, Dean. Don't lie to yourself." Cas stated as Dean resumed pushing the cart in a normal manner.

"I'm not lying to myself. Hell, I'm proud of it. And you know why?" Dean grinned.

"Why?" Cas replied, obviously not caring what Dean had to say.

"Becuase I can rub it in your face." Dean stated.

"How so?" Cas asked.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to know that you like your things to be perfect, or at least close to it. And I am fucked up beyond belief and you're in love with me. All of me. The prince of perfection in love with a twisted, perverse, lazy ass, reject of society." Dean teased.

"Yes. That does terribly bother me." Cas nodded.

"You're not going to deny anything I just said? Not going to deny that I'm a twisted and perverse son a bitch?" Dean chuckled.

"Why would I deny it?" Cas inquired.

"Becuase you're my boyfriend and you're supposed to be nice to me." Dean answered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cas replied.

"Tell me I'm not a twisted and perverse son of a bitch?" Dean suggested.

"Why would I lie to you? Shouldn't relationships be based off honesty?" Cas smirked.

"You know what? Fuck you, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment." Dean said.

"Of course it was." Cas mused.

"No, Cas. It wasn't." Dean chuckled.

"You see, Dean. I have a head. And in my head, I have a brain. And that brain knows you. And that brain knows that when you say 'fuck you' you really mean 'I love you'." Cas explained. "So point and case."

"I don't remember signing up for 24/7 smart ass." Dean retorted.

"It must've been in the terms and conditions." Cas sighed.

"Sarcastic son of a bitch..." Dean muttered.

"And proud." Cas said.

"I will never fully understand you, Cas." Dean laughed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" A small, blonde girl ran over to Dean and Cas. Dean stopped the cart as she looked at Cas. "Look at him!"

Cas cast Dean a wary glance, very confused at the situation. Dean shrugged in response as the girl's mother turned her head. Quickly she ran over in their direction.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter. She's a little...you know." The mother chuckled.

"He's the kind of guy I want to marry. He's so...hot." The little girl breathed as Dean stifled back laughter, the girl turning to him. "Can I have him?"

"God yes. Take him. I can't stand the saracstic doofus." Dean retorted.

Cas glared angrily at Dean, only getting a smug smile in return. Cas huffed out a breath through his nose and turned to look at the embarrassed mother and excited daughter, jumping and clapping.

"Look at what you've done, Dean." Cas snapped.

"Becca, no. They were just joking." The mother calmed her daughter from jumping.

"Not about the sarcastic doofus part." Dean retorted from the side.

Becca frowned. "But Mom, I want him."

"You can't have me." Cas stated. "I belong to no one."

Dean cleared his throat. "Forgetting someone?"

"I do not belong, to you, Dean. I am just your boyfriend." Cas said.

"Notice the part where you're _my_ boyfriend." Dean smiled.

"That does not mean that I am your bitch, Dean." Cas replied.

"Surprising since you bitch a lot." Dean smirked.

"Mom, what's a bitch?" Becca turned to her exasperated mother who was most likely on the verge of shooting Dean and Cas.

"Becca, let's leave these young men alone. And didn't you hear? They're in a relationship. You can't have either one of them." Her mom sighed. "Maybe he'll be free when you're old enough to date."

"I don't plan it." Cas stated.

"But I want him now." Becca protested.

"Well you can't have me." Cas said.

"Why not?" Becca pouted, turning to Cas.

"Becuase...I said so." Cas replied.

"And honey, Cassie doesn't like girls. Even if he did and even if he were going to be single when you're at dating age, it sure as hell wouldn't be legal." Dean smiled.

"I d-" Cas started, but was muffled by the sound of Dean's hand over his mouth.

"Oh..." Becca hummed, backing away from the cart. "If you're both guys, then how do you have sex?"

"Becca, that's enough." Her mom growled through clenched teeth and violently pulled her by her arm down the aisle and off somewhere in the store.

Dean burst out laughing and removed his hand from Cas's mouth.

"Dean. You _are _aware than we're not gay, correct?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Cas. I know." Dean laughed. "I just wanted her to shut up."

"Oh. Me too." Cas nodded.

"Children..." Dean muttered.

"You don't like them?" Cas tilted his head.

"I'd be a terrible dad." Dean chuckled.

"I don't think so." Cas said. "I think you'd be an amazing dad. Or mom."

"We are _not_ having _that_ conversation again." Dean retorted as he grabbed some flour.

"I still think you're wrong and that you'd be a wonderful parent." Cas stated.

"Yeah?" Dean chuckled.

"Yes." Cas answered. "I think if you wanted children and actually took a moment to think about it, you'd come to the same conclusion."

"What makes you think I don't want kids?' Dean asked.

"Well do you?" Cas countered.

"Well, not particularly." Dean stammered.

"Then I rest my case. You'd still be an outstanding father though. That's my overly honest opinion." Cas said.

"Everything you say is overly honest, Cas." Dean laughed. "Someday, someone's going to kill you for it. Just never let a woman ask you if something makes her look fat."

"I'll try to avoid being around women getting dressed then." Cas replied.

"You better." Dean remarked.

Cas turned and grabbed some vanilla of a shelf and put it in the cart. "Dean. When can I get out of this cart?"

"Not until we're back out to the car." Dean replied.

"Why? What was your reasoning to putting me into this cart in the first place?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Just to bother you."

"Well, to an extent, you've succeeded." Cas responded.

"Is that right?" Dean smiled.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Well. I should throw you in shopping carts more often then, shouldn't I?" Dean smirked.

"I'd prefer you didn't." Cas muttered, comparing two packages of cocoa.

"Cas, what exactly are you even planning on making?" Dean asked.

"A Bundt cake with glaze drizzle and powdered sugar." Cas replied.

"Ugh. Cake?" Dean groaned.

"Yes, cake. Pies are all the same, despite how much you love them." Cas repeated.

"Who cares if they're all the same?" Dean scoffed. "It's pie."

"And I'm in charge. And we're making cake." Cas stated.

"What if I don't want cake?" Dean replied.

"No one said you have to eat it." Cas said.

"Someone's chipper." Dean retorted. "Is that stick up your ass being extra splintery today?"

"Yes. How would you feel if your boyfriend was forcing you to sit in a shopping cart?" Cas countered.

"I'd find it fun." Dean answered.

"Is that so? Then how about you climb in here and _I_ push _you_ around?" Cas suggested.

"Fun, but not as fun as pissing you off and pushing you around in this." Dean mused.

"I do not appreciate your idea of fun." Cas stated.

"Sometimes I don't appreciate me at all." Dean pouted playfully.

"You know that's not true." Cas snapped. "I appreciate many things about you."

"Whatever you say." Dean smiled.

"Now if you really insist on pie-" Cas started.

"I do." Dean interrupted.

"Then I'll let you get one individual piece while we're here from the bakery. Know what flavor you want before we get there. I don't feel like waiting for you." Cas sighed. "You men and your pie..."

"Again..." Dean chuckled. "You're like my wife."

"Except I'm not a woman." Cas said.

"You sure act like one sometimes..." Dean muttered.

"I heard that." Cas glared at him.

"Good." Dean snapped playfully.

After Dean had gotten his slice of pie boxed up, they headed to the checkout line, Cas still situated awkwardly in the cart.

"Someone doing some baking?" The lady at the register smiled as she started swiping the items.

"Yes." Cas answered.

The lady, whose name tag read Diane, turned to Dean, and nodded in Cas's direction. "That's strange. I don't think I remember getting a shipment of hot men. What aisle did you find him on?"

"What the hell?!" Cas exclaimed, causing Dean to smile. "Do women _have_ to hit on me?"

"If I were a woman, I would." Dean smirked.

"Why?" Cas scoffed.

"Um. Maybe because you're hot." Dean laughed.

"Very," Cas turned to Diane. "And also a minor. So in shorter words, no, I am not interested in fucking you later tonight."

Dean burst out laughing as the lady quickly and awkwardly continued swiping items, much faster than before. "I swear I don't know you."

"Of course you know me." Cas said. "We're dating."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed amusedly. "Guess I have to know you then, don't I?"

The lady rung up their total, and Dean pushed Cas out to the car. He opened the door and scooped Cas up in his arms and set him in the front seat. Cas shook his head disapprovingly as he glared at Dean and pulled the door shut.

* * *

"So." Dean brushed his hands together. "Where do we start?"

"With washing your hands." Cas replied.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"Your hands are covered in millions of germs. Wash them." Cas ordered.

"Okay..." Dean laughed, turning the water on.

"Soap." Cas snapped.

"God..." Dean muttered as he reached for the dish soap.

"There. Now we can start. Do you have aprons?" Cas asked.

"I think we have one." Dean shrugged as he crouched down and opened a cabinet. After a moment of searching, he tossed Cas a wad of fabric. Cas unfolded it and put it on. Dean laughed when he looked up. Cas looked down at the apron and saw that it had 'Fuck kissing. Have sex with the cook.' written on it.

"Don't mind if I do." Dean winked.

Cas sighed and turned to the ingredients on the counter. "Dean, preheat the oven to...hm...I'm going to say 375º degrees."

"You're going to say? Are you not following a recipe or something?" Dean reached to the stove and started programming in the settings.

"God no! What fun would that be?" Cas answered.

"Do you even have a clue what you're doing then? Or are you just full on dicking around with my kitchen?" Dean smirked.

"I have many clues in fact. I am a man of many talents, Dean." Cas stated, and glanced down at his apron. "But you know that."

"Indeed I do." Dean smiled as he turned on the oven. "So what's first?"

"Dry ingredients." Cas pushed the ingredients into two piles, the dry ones by the bowl. He slowly poured the cocoa powder in, pausing often to observe the amount. "Do you think that's good or should I put a little more?"

"Don't ask me." Dean retorted. "I can explode a microwave thawing out leftover spaghetti."

"That's almost impossible. Don't be so hyperbolic." Cas replied.

"Hyperwhat?" Dean repeated.

"Good God, Dean. Hyperbolic. It's a derivative of hyperbole. It means to intensely exaggerate something." Cas explained.

"Oh. Hm." Dean mused watching as Cas stared intently at the brown powder. "Either way, you're the Martha Stewart here, not me."

"I am in no sense similar to Martha Stewart. I would never recommend eating that much butter per meal." Cas stated. "It's terribly unhealthy."

Dean laughed. "You are something else."

"Of course I am." Cas remarked. "How fluffy do you want the cake?"

"Nice and airy. Like my boyfriend. He's a real airhead." Dean chuckled.

"And also knows how to give you food poisoning, which he would not hesitate to do if you keep annoying him." Cas glared at Dean.

"Someone's cranky." Dean snorted.

"No I'm not." Cas argued, holding a glass of vinegar at eye level.

"Yes you are." Dean smiled as he watched Cas violently shake the glass upside down over the bowl.

"Damn vinegar..." Cas muttered to himself.

"Are you pouring vinegar or giving my glass a handjob?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up. I want to make sure I get every last drop." Cas said.

"Couldn't you just add a little water and pour that in with it?" Dean asked.

"Oh..." Cas murmured. "You're right."

"If you're what they put in AP, then I could get my doctorate." Dean smirked.

"If you really wanted to, you easily could." Cas said.

"Whatever you say, Cas." Dean sang as Cas put a small amount of water with the vinegar.

"You can do the eggs. Make sure not a single shell falls in. Do three." Cas ordered.

"Okay." Dean opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs. "Hey Cas watch me."

"What?" Cas turned, floury handed to face Dean.

Dean tossed the eggs in the air, Cas's face paling. Dean caught them in sync and was juggling them. After a moment, he caught them back in his hands and set two of them on the counter.

Cas clapped slowly. "I'm _so _impressed that you can juggle eggs and terrify me and the same time."

"It's so nice knowing that my boyfriend is so supportive and kind." Dean smiled.

"I'm supportive and kind when I need to be. Sorry." Cas snapped.

"Which is never. Which makes you an asshole." Dean stated.

Cas grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and propped Dean's mouth open before shoving them in there. "Don't be so sour."

Dean mumbled something incomprehensibly through the cubes. Cas ignored him as he measured out some baking soda.

After they'd mixed all the ingredients together to Cas's approval, Cas poured them in the pan and leveled it out. Cas squatted down and slid the pan in the oven.

"Nice ass." Dean commented.

"Thank you." Cas responded. "But that's nothing either of us didn't know."

"Cocky son of a bitch." Dean laughed, slapping Cas's butt.

* * *

After they'd finished the cake and had a few pieces of it, which Dean found surprisingly awesome, they headed over to the Novak mansion.

"Hey, Misty." Cas cooed, reaching down and picking the cat off the floor and cradling it in it's arms. He scratched it's head softly before placing it back down.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas and he picked a stuffed mouse off the floor. "I see you bought some cat toys."

"Only a few." Cas replied.

"Few?" Dean opened a cardboard box to reveal a large stack of cat toys and supplies.

"I meant to only buy a few, but they all looked so fun. You can't blame me. I'm sure that happens to everyone." Cas said.

"I don't think so." Dean laughed as they walked back into Cas's closet.

"I trust you know how to pick out a sensible outfit." Cas stated. "Don't strain yourself though."

"God, I love you." Dean smiled, leaning in and kissing Cas.

"I know, Dean. Now get dressed." Cas ordered.

"You are impossible." Dean retorted, opening the hidden area of Cas's closet and flipping on the light.

Dean emerged after he had gotten dressed and Cas's chin dropped slightly as he looked Dean over.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked.

"A little too much." Cas breathed as he took in the sight of Dean in a black, fitted waistcoat and tapered leg pants, tight in all the right places. "You're too sexy."

Dean smiled. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Terrible." Cas answered.

"I think your logic is flawed." Dean attacked Cas's neck and jawline with soft kisses.

After a few moments, Cas pushed him off. "Dean. Change into something less sexy."

"Fine." Dean sighed, going to change into a normal suit.

"That's better." Cas replied as Dean came back out in a regular black suit. The only thing off was the tie, which was a neon rainbow gradient.

Cas sighed as he interlocked his arm with Dean's and they walked out of the closet and down the stairs.

"Bela's all ready with the limo." Gabriel said, a young, pretty, blonde at his side in a far too revealing dress. No one was surprised at that though.

"I'm dropping Dean off at the back entrance, correct?" Bela asked as they got into the limo.

"Yep." Gabriel answered.

Bela nodded before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

"Hey, look at that. A limo just pulled up outside." A girl pointed out to another.

"Yeah. I wonder whose it is." Another girl replied.

Gabriel stepped out of the limousine with his date and walked towards the entrance followed by his brother.

"Of course it's the Novaks. I should've known." The first girl sighed. "That cute one doesn't have a date. Maybe you should try to score with him."

"He's not my type." The other girl shrugged.

"So. He's rich. That should be your type." The first girl retorted.

"Whatever. Looks and money just don't cut it for me. From what I've heard, Castiel is kind of a bitch."

"Castiel is kind of a what?" Cas asked as he intruded on the girls' conversation.

"Uh...erm..." The second girl stammered.

"A bitch, Cas." Dean laughed, stepping up behind him. "See, I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Fuck off, Dean." Cas smiled.

"Wait. Dean Winchester?" The original girl asked, batting her eyelashes and toying with her black hair. "You snuck in here? Wow..."

"I'm used to it." Dean smirked, Cas wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

"You must be _sooo_ bad." The blonde breathed.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"You single?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm single." Dean answered, the girls' faces lighting up.

That didn't sit well with Cas. He turned and grabbed Dean's tie and crashed their lips together.

"Sike." Dean mumbled out of the side of his mouth as the girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Like I said, Dean. Fuck off." Cas glared at him, but Dean just laughed.

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and whipped him around so Cas's back was pressed against Dean' chest. Dean leaned in and rested his chin on Cas's shoulder. "I'd love to, but schools don't turn me on that much."

"This is why I didn't deny the fact that you were a sick, twisted, pervert earlier." Cas remarked.

"Asshole." Dean grinned, releasing his hold on Cas.

Cas froze and titled his head up.

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean chuckled.

"This song is perfect." Cas chided as 'We Can't Stop' came on.

"What in the hell could _this _song be perfect for?" Dean retorted.

"I took the liberty of learning a new way to dance after last time." Cas smiled.

"Really?" Dean laughed. "Well I gotta see this."

Cas turned around so his back was facing Dean, he crouched slightly, and then quickly started shaking his butt around.

"Oh my God, Cas!" Dean exclaimed as he grabbed Cas's hips. "Stop."

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"Never twerk Cas. Ever. Just don't. I don't care what a fine piece of ass you are, just don't. Just stop." Dean said. "Hell, wanna waltz?"

"What's so wrong with twerking?" Cas tilted his head.

"Everything. And guys really shouldn't twerk. Especially you. Especially you in a suit. Especially you in a suit at your high school." Dean laughed, before pulling out the flask Bobby gave him and taking a large swig.

"Okay..." Cas sighed.

"Oh don't be so down." Dean smiled, kissing Cas.

Cas brought his hands up behind Dean's neck. "Fine."

"You only bothered to look up that? Nothing else to entertain me with?" Dean grinned.

"I thought that would be fine. I know how much you like my ass." Cas stated.

"Your ass is for my eyes only." Dean growled.

"Logical argument." Cas smirked. "So tell me, Dean. How does one dance to a fast song other than a waltz that feels like it will make your feet explode?"

"Well, I don't really know. I've never danced with a guy before. Most of the time it's hot girls grinding against me and being all flirty." Dean shrugged.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, Dean, but in my opinion, we're past the flirty grinding stage." Cas said.

"Well, who cares about your opinion?" Dean laughed, taking another sip from his flask.

"You. Well at least you're supposed to." Cas replied.

"Yeah, well, sorry." Dean mused.

"Are you feeling alright, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, fine." Dean brought his flask back up to his mouth.

"What's in that thing?" Cas snatched it out of Dean's hands and smelled it. "Something strong. What is it?"

"Tequila." Dean answered.

"God dammit, Dean." Cas sighed, shaking the flask. "You've already almost downed this whole thing. Great."

"I know. It's great. Let me have some more. So tasty." Dean smiled.

"You are a disgrace." Cas scowled.

"What about Grace?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed. "Just don't make a fool of yourself. If that's even possible being you and all." Cas snapped. "Don't go kissing anyone hot unless it's me either."

"You're the only hot person in my eyes." Dean smiled.

"Yeah. Well, whatever. I'm going to go get you something to drink that's not alcohol. Don't go anywhere." Cas said.

"Okay." Dean replied, Cas walking off.

"Here." Cas placed a plastic cup of red punch in Dean's hand. "You just had to bring alcohol, didn't you?"

"It tasted good." Dean shrugged, taking a sip of the punch.

"Of course it did." Cas sighed.

"Yeah. Of course it did. It's tequila. You should try some." Dean nodded.

"I'd rather not." Cas placed the flask in his back pocket.

"Loser." Dean retorted.

"I'm not a loser." Cas protested.

"Whatever." Dean smiled. "Let's dance."

"At least we won't look so out of place slow dancing now." Cas mused, gesturing to all the other couples dancing under the pale rose-colored lights, a soft orchestral tune playing in the background.

Cas scowled as he had to position Dean's hands on him correctly. Cas had to nudge Dean in the right direction to get him started, but apparently once Dean started he couldn't stop.

"Ow!" Cas yelped as Dean stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." Dean giggled.

Cas brushed it off and tried to keep swaying with the beat. "Watch your feet. That hurt."

Moments later, Dean misstepped again and Cas let go of Dean and jumped. Without Cas supporting him, Dean lost his balance and fell over.

"God dammit, Dean..." Cas muttered as he pulled Dean up to a stand. "You're a pain in the ass. Just be glad I won't be missing anything. On the bright side, you do make a good excuse to leave early..."

"All that fretting for nothing, huh?" Dean chuckled. "Come here and leave within twenty minutes?"

"I have you to thank for that. I hate school dances. So unsophisticated and full of people getting high and having sex in the janitor's closet." Cas snapped.

"That's graphic." Dean retorted, Cas pulling Dean's arm over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist in support.

"I could get a lot more graphic. That poor janitor. There's a reason he quit working here. At least he found out why he kept finding mayonnaise in there even after he cleaned it up. I think once he found out that was semen and not mayonnaise he became terribly repulsed. Who wouldn't?" Cas rambled awkwardly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Just trying to keep you entertained before you run off and pole dance on that lamp post." Cas sighed.

"Ooh!" Dean piped up. "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I pole dance on that lamp post? I'm very skilled at it." Dean replied.

"I'm sure you are, Dean. You can pole dance when we're at home and in private. No need to put on a show." Cas smiled bitterly.

Dean clapped. "Awesome!"

"Very..." Cas mumbled as he leaned forward and said something to Bela.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Home." Cas answered.

"You know where I live?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes, Dean. I do. I go there all the time." Cas sighed.

"That's creepy." Dean mused.

"No, it's not. I'm allowed to go to your house." Cas stated.

"I should get a restraining order when I'm sober." Dean laughed.

"Please don't." Cas said. "That'd make this relationship a little difficult."

"Okay. Only because you're giving me a ride and I think you're kinda hot." Dean shrugged. "No restraining order this time."

"Good." Cas picked at his nails and sat out the short car ride.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, man. That limo is sweet." Dean grinned. "I'm good from here."

"No, Dean. You're not." Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him off, giving a quick wave to Bela behind him.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Dean stopped in his tracks.

"I'm your fucking boyfriend! That's how!" Cas exclaimed.

"No need to yell." Dean rolled his eyes. "Wait what? You're fucking my boyfriend? Cas wouldn't do that."

"No. He wouldn't. And he isn't." Cas shook his head and continued pulling Dean along.

"You're bad at jokes." Dean retorted.

"You don't always think that." Cas muttered, locking the door behind them.

"Why are you locking the door?" Dean leaned against the wall.

"Becuase you always lock your door when you sleep." Cas responded, pushing off his coat and undoing his belt.

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Becuase I sleep with you frequently." Cas replied.

"In which sense?" Dean was frightened now.

"Both of them you idiot." Cas scowled.

"Are you telling me that you sneak into my room at night and roofie me?!" Dean cried.

"Of course not." Cas replied, stepping out of his pants.

"Why are you getting undressed?" Dean asked.

"Are you this stupid? We're going to bed. I'm going to have to deal with you being hungover tomorrow." Cas retorted.

"Oh. Okay." Dean shrugged, tossing some of his clothes to the side, Cas quickly picking them up and placing them in the clothes basket.

"Stalker and neat freak. What did I do to attract one of you?" Dean scoffed.

"News flash, Dean. I attracted you." Cas corrected.

"Oh. How does that work?" Dean mused to himself. "Why you? What the hell was I thinking?"

"Dean." Cas walked over to him and knelt on the ground before him. "I love you, but sometimes you should really learn to shut up." Cas leant in to kiss Dean, but was met with hands holding him back at shoulder length. "What is it, Dean?"

"Knowing where I live, sleeping with me in apparently both ways, and locking yourself in my room with me is one thing, but no kissing." Dean laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, dude. I think you're drop dead hot gorgeous sexy and all that stuff. Maybe that's just the alcohol talking-"

"It's not." Cas intervened. "I'm very attractive and we both think so."

"I'll take your word for it, but I have a boyfriend and we're in a damn happy relationship, so no kissing or hugging or groping or anything." Dean said.

"Well, I'm allowed to do it. I'm your boyfriend." Cas stated.

"No, you're not. Sorry. Cas is my boyfriend." Dean chuckled.

"But _I'm_ your boyfriend." Cas repeated.

"Sorry sweetie, but if everyone I found attractive was my boyfriend, then I'd have two. You and Cas, but Cas is enough boyfriend to last me this lifetime and the next and the next and the next and the next and the next and the next. I'm good." Dean replied.

"Really?" Cas tilted his head.

"Would I lie to someone who may or may not be about to murder me?" Dean countered.

Cas face spread out in a smile. "Oh. No, I don't suppose you would."

"Please don't murder me though." Dean said quietly.

"I would never." Cas smiled.

"Good." Dean sighed in relief.

Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head and threw it in the clothes basket. "Touchdown."

"Actually it's a slam dunk, but close enough." Dean laughed.

"I'm no good with sports." Cas sighed.

"It's okay. Don't get too down about it. No one could ever be sad around me." Dean consoled him with a pat on the back.

"Sometimes I truly believe that, Dean." Cas brought his hand up to cup Dean's face and slowly rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"You're kind of intimate, dude." Dean retorted.

"No shit." Cas rolled his eyes, leaning his face up towards Dean's.

"Dude. No." Dean protested. "I said no romantic crap."

"I'm your boyfriend, Dean. I can be as romantic as I want with you." Cas said.

"You. Are. Not. My. Boyfriend." Dean frowned.

"Whatever you say, Dean..." Cas muttered disappointedly, pushing Dean down into a lying position in the bed and crawling in next to him. "Oh my God..."

"What?" Dean mumbled.

"You are completely shit-faced right now and you still look so _so_ attractive." Cas smiled.

"We think alike." Dean smirked, his eyes barely open.

"Not at all." Cas shook his head, trying one more time to kiss Dean. Right before their lips touched, Cas was on the floor with an aching stomach.

Cas groaned as he sat up.

"Last chance, dude. I said no affection." Dean glared at him. "You're not my boyfriend and never will be."

"Dean. I am very tired of your shit right now. I am Cas. Cas is me. I am your boyfriend. This is me." Cas grabbed the photo of him off Dean's dresser and tossed it at Dean.

Dean looked at it and shrugged. "Hm...That is you."

"Yes, Dean. It is." Cas climbed off the floor and back into the bed.

"Hi, Cas. Nice to see you finally." Dean smiled.

"It's about time. Can I get that kiss now?" Cas asked.

"Yes." Dean answered, adjusting his position with a quiet moan.

"Like I said, it's about time." Cas grinned leaning in and finally letting their lips touch.

"You're hot." Dean mumbled, running his hand through Cas's hair.

"I know." Cas whispered.

"You're Cas." Dean giggled.

"You're drunk." Cas laughed.

"And tired." Dean laughed.

"Good." Cas snapped playfully, turning off the light. "Now I don't have to deal with your complaining until tomorrow."

"Fuck you." Dean mumbled.

"I love you too, Dena." Cas draped his arm around Dean's waist, an pressed in closer to him.

* * *

A/N: Holy motherfucking shit balls. I went WAAAAAY too long without updating this. I worked on it everyday, I swear. Just I'm not used to having to do things in the outside. The outside is scary. Long story short though, my parents and I got in a huge fight and I ended up spending like 4 days chilling with my best friend at his house, so I couldn't really write there.

Sidenote: If you ever feel like nuking a state, nuke Arizona. They just passed a law saying that business owners have the right to deny service to gays and lesbians. I had a huge rant about it in the comments section of CNN. There were more comments getting posted there than there were on Justin Bieber's Baby video when it first came out on YouTube. Within seconds there were like 20 new comments. I hate this country sometimes...why can't we all be Canadians and be loving to gay people and be nice and have lots of syrup?

But yeah, next chapter will be up hopefully within the next two days, depending on how long it is. In the mean time, I am currently up way later than I should be for good health. MOMENT OF TRUTH THOUGH. WHAT IN THE HEAVEN/WORLD/HELL WILL HAPPEN NEXT? *doctor who theme song plays ominously*


	24. Chapter 24

Cas woke up to Michael standing above him with a spray bottle. His face was cold and wet.

"Get up." Michael ordered.

"_You're_ getting me up?" Cas scoffed.

"Yes. Now up." Michael snapped.

"Why you? Don't you have better things to do than care about my sleep schedule?" Cas groaned.

"Yes. I do. So get out of bed and get dressed. I left one of your suits still in the closet." Michael said.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Cas asked, sitting up and looking around the empty room. "Where did all my things go?"

"I packed them." Michael answered.

"Why? Are you kicking me out or something? If you are, you know where to drop them off."

"No. We're leaving." Michael replied.

"Leaving? What do you mean 'leaving'?" Cas pushed the blankets off and climbed out of the bed.

"We're leaving. That's what I mean. Our things are all packed and the limousine is waiting. The airplane leaves in just under four hours." Michael stated.

"Airplane? Leaving? What the fuck is going on?!" Cas exclaimed.

"How hard is it for you to understand, Castiel?" Michael scowled. "We are leaving. We are going."

"Where?" Cas demanded.

"Cardiff." Michael responded.

"Wales? We're going on a vacation in Wales? How long? It can't be long enough to pack _all _my things." Cas groaned.

"It's not a vacation, Castiel. We're moving there." Michael said.

"Moving there? Since when? Why the hell did no one tell me about this? Why am I finding out now?!" Castiel yelled. "I have a life here!"

"We all have a life here, Castiel. We're leaving because it is necessary. Do not question my choices." Michael growled.

"Well go ahead. Leave. I'm staying here." Cas stated.

"You are now? I don't think so. I am your legal guardian and you go where I go and you go where this family goes." Michael replied.

"I'll run away then!" Cas defended.

"You won't get far." Michael retorted. "I'd find you in mere hours."

"No! This isn't fair!" Tears were starting to form at the corners of Cas's eyes.

"Life isn't fair, Castiel." Michael stated.

"I'm not going!" Cas shouted. "I refuse to!"

"Listen to me. You will willingly come along, or you will be physically placed into that vehicle and anything else you refuse to do. And we both know that I'm not joking." Michael snarled.

"Well we also both know that I'm not going anywhere willingly." Cas smirked.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Michael pushed open Cas's door and two burly men stepped in. "You sure you want to resist?"

"Positive." Cas smiled smugly.

Micael nodded at the men and they walked over to Cas and each grabbed onto one of his arms. The two of them lifted him up, Cas thrashing in their grasp, and walked him downstairs and out to the limo.

"Bela?" Cas sighed, leaning up towards the front.

"I know, Castiel. I'll make a pitstop at Dean's house." Bela said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Cas smiled faintly in the rearview mirror before wiping a tear off his cheek.

He turned to hear the conversation his brothers were having outside of the car.

"I told you he wouldn't take it well." Lucifer scowled.

"I don't care." Michael retorted.

"Just let me take Cas and Gabriel." Lucifer pleaded. "They have their lives set up here."

"And they've each made foolish decisions. This gives them a chance to reprimand themselves and fix their mistakes." Michael added.

"Sure they have, but they're still just in high school. Everyone fucks up, Michael!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Even you."

"You are correct, Lucifer, but their mistakes will cost them their future as businessmen." Michael responded.

"Maybe they don't want to be businessmen." Lucifer said.

"They must be. Who else will carry on this family's good name?" Michael asked.

"This family has no good name thanks to you. All this family has is billions of dollars." Lucifer growled.

"And I got this family their billions of dollars. So Castiel and Gabriel need to become proper businessmen so they can manage and grow our funds when they're older." Michael countered.

"And you want them to turn into you?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Michael answered.

"Maybe they don't want to be like you though. Maybe Gabriel wants to travel the world and sleep with women in every country. Maybe Castiel wants to stay here and make a life with – are you fucking kidding me?!" Lucifer yelled. "Everything you're saying right now is total bullshit isn't it? You don't care about them being businessmen! You're only moving to get Cas away from Dean. This was your plan all along!"

"I was wondering when you'd finally realize it." Michael mused.

"You arrogant bastard!" Lucifer hit Michael across the face. "You're uprooting them from their home, their lives, their friends, the rest of their family just because of a boyfriend?!"

"I do what's necessary." Michael stated, pushing Lucifer off him. "Now go fetch Gabriel."

"Is it true?" Cas choked as Michael got in the car.

"Is what true?" Michael asked.

"You're doing all of this because you can't stand the thought of me being with Dean?" Cas replied.

"It doesn't matter why I'm doing it. The point is that we're moving no questions asked." Michael answered.

"Well fuck you. I'm asking questions and I want answers." Cas demanded.

"Getting answers won't change anything." Michael responded.

"I don't care. I know they won't, but that doesn't change the fact that I want them." Cas sighed.

"I don't think you do." Michael said.

"Well you're never home and you never loved me. You don't know a thing about me. You don't know that I really _do_ want answers. You're tearing me away from everyone and everything I loved, Michael!" Cas cried. "I think I deserve some answers."

"You asked for them." Michael warned.

Before Cas could start giving Michael the third degree, the door slid open and Gabriel sat in the seat next to Cas. "You okay, baby brother?"

"What do you think?" Cas muttered. "Get woken up and told we're leaving the fucking country and that it's all because I finally found love, but found it in the wrong place."

"Damn..." Gabriel breathed. "What a douchecake."

"Tell me about it." Cas slumped down in the seat as the limo started pulling out of the driveway, two U-Haul trucks behind them.

"It'll be okay, Cassie." Gabriel soothed, patting Cas's thigh.

"No it won't. You can't convince me if you can't convince yourself, and obviously you can't do that either." Cas stated blatantly.

"You're right. It's all about to go to shit." Gabriel sighed.

"You should've just lied to me..." Cas mumbled.

Gabriel laughed bitterly. "I tried..."

* * *

"Bela, this is not the direction of the airport." Michael stated.

"I know." Bela replied flatly.

"Where are you going then?" Michael asked.

"I believe some goodbyes are in arrangement." Bela answered, turning down Dean's street.

"I didn't tell you to come here, Abby." Michael growled.

Bela flushed red with the use of her real name. "I'm not going to have a job after this anyways. So what the hell?"

Michael sighed discontentedly as she slowed down.

* * *

"Dean, look." Sam pointed out the window.

Dean looked up from pushing Wheaties around in his milk and saw a limo coming down the street.

"Hm? Think it's for us?" Dean chuckled.

"How many other people are dating billionaires on this street?" Sam snorted.

"I was just joking, but I guess you have a valid point, too." Dean smiled.

"I think it is for us." Sam mused, the limo stopping in front of their house.

"I'll go see who it is." Dean said, pushing up from the table, but accidentally bumping it causing the cereal to spill on him. "Shit!"

"Good one, Dean." Sam laughed.

Dean ran his milk-covered hand through Sam's hair earning a 'fuck you' in response. Dean strolled outside, shutting the door behind him. When he made it halfway across the yard, Cas was getting out of the limo and they met under the shade of the large oak tree.

"Hey, Cas. See you've arrived in style for once." Dean smirked.

"Yes." Cas nodded.

"I was actually planning on coming by later tonight. Today's-" Dean started.

"Our six month anniversary. I know." Cas replied, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"If you want to call it that then sure." Dean shrugged.

"What else would you call it?" Cas asked with a false smile.

"Six months since the first time we met each other slash had sex." Dean answered.

Cas laughed, but obviously not enough to convince Dean completely.

"I was going to get you a gift later tonight, but until then you can have this spoon." Dean held up the spoon that he apparently still was holding.

Cas snatched the spoon from Dean's hand and looked at it. His eyes moved to the wet milk on Dean's clothing. "Was I...interrupting...something?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Dean answered.

Cas hesitantly looked back at Dean's shirt.

"Oh you sick fuck. That's milk. I spilt my cereal. I don't just carry spoons around randomly." Dean burst out laughing.

"Well, you can do a lot of things with a spoon." Cas shrugged.

"I'm dating a kinky pervert. Great." Dean retorted.

_You won't be in a few minutes..._ Cas muttered in his mind.

"Something's wrong." Dean stated, wiping a tear away from Cas's cheek.

Cas nodded slowly, letting his cheerful facade fall away.

"You look terrible." Dean commented.

"Thanks." Cas grumbled.

"Did someone die?" Dean stepped closer to Cas and took his hand.

"Sadly, no." Cas replied.

"Sadly?" Dean scoffed. "What in the hell is so terrible that someone dying is a good thing."

"I'm leaving." Cas sighed.

"Leaving?" Dean repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Wales." Cas laughed angrily. "Fucking Wales!"

"What about whales? What do whales have to do with anything?" Dean asked.

"Not ocean whales, you idiot." Cas snapped. "Wales as in the country over in Europe."

"You're going there? How long? When? Why?" Dean demanded.

"How long? God knows." Cas's voice cracked and he swallowed as he struggled to keep his composure. "We're moving there."

"Well, at least you have time. It's not like you're moving today. We have plenty of time before them." Dean smiled pathetically, trying to comfort Cas.

"You're wrong. We're leaving today. We're on the way to the airport now."

"You didn't think to tell me this sooner?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I didn't know until an hour ago, Dean!" Cas cried. "Michael woke me up and said we were leaving. I didn't know what in the hell was going on!"

"Don't go, Cas." Dean pleaded. "Don't."

"I have to, Dean." Cas choked out. "There's no way out."

"Come live with me. I can get Dad custody of you and you can hang with Sam and I until you're 18. It'll only be a year." Dean tried.

"You don't think I've already thought of that, Dean? You don't think I haven't thought of every single way out of this already?" Cas scoffed.

"Just run then. Right now. Just run behind that alley and keep running and don't stop. I'll hold them off as long as I can. And you can run and run and when you're far away, you can call me and I'll find you." Dean struggled to find an escape.

Cas shook his head sympathetically. "They'd find me. They'd find you. They'd find us somehow. There's no getting around it."

"No." Dean protested, starting to cry. "No. Don't say that, Cas. There's always a way. No..."

"Not this time, Dean." Cas breathed. "Not this time."

"Long distance? New phone number? Email? Skype?" Dean begged.

"No doubt Michael will be blocking all contact with you and your family from all devices and phones." Cas stated. "You're the reason we're moving, Dean. I wouldn't leave you."

"Oh. There is no way around this then, is there?" Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug.

"No, Dean. There isn't." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean in response. The horn went off a few times behind them.

"We're going to be late, Castiel!" Michael groaned from an open window.

"Up yours, Michael!" Cas yelled.

Dean saw Michael's face contort with disgust as the window rolled up and couldn't help but feel a little proud of how far Cas had come. Dean turned his head and pressed his lips into Cas's cheek. Any second now, Cas would turn around and say it was just a joke, a sick, fucked up joke. Dean waited for that moment and it felt like an eternity, an eternity that never came.

Dean felt a hand slip into his, with a pair of keys now in his hands.

"They're to the mansion and all the cars, including this limo. I'll make sure Bela's still around so you'll have a chauffeur. I'll have everything arranged in the next week. A moving truck will come by by next Saturday at the latest. Michael would never sell that place, so it will still be paid for and there will still be staff, just there won't be as many employees. I hope that's okay." Cas said quietly.

Dean pocketed the keyring. "Can I get your room?"

"Make sure there's room for me if I come back." Cas smiled.

"If? When. You're coming back, Cas. Maybe not soon, but someday you will." Dean stated.

"One can only hope." Cas shook.

"I love you, Cas." Dean stated. "I love you so much and I always will."

"I love you, too, Dean." Dean felt wetness pooling in the crook of his neck.

"Castiel!" Michael called again, Bela honking the horn.

"I have to go, Dean." Cas retracted from Dean's grasp and stood on his toes so he could place a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"No. No, Cas, you can't." Dean pleaded.

"But I can, Dean." Cas replied. "And I am. This is me. Leaving."

Cas turned his back to Dean and took a few steps before pausing. "I love you."

He could hear Dean choke back sobs as he walked to the limo. He put his hand on the handle and slowly wrapped his fingers over it. He inhaled sharply and froze.

"Cas..." Dean whimpered. "Don't."

The next thing Cas knows, he's running back to Dean and they're in each others' arms, kissing each other and running their hands along their bodies.

"I don't want to go." Cas said. "Dean, I don't want to."

"I don't want you to go, either, Cas." Dean shook his head. "But I started this. I should finish this. Go, Cas. I don't want you to go, but I don't want you to get in any more trouble than you already are."

Cas took a step back, loosened his tie, and pulled it over his head. He rolled the tie up neatly and placed it in Dean's hand. Cas leaned in to Dean's ear and whispered, "Tie a yellow ribbon, Dean."

"Yellow ribbon? What yellow ribbon? Tie it where?" Dean asked.

Cas placed a longing kiss to Dean's lips before walking to the limo and slowly climbing in. Dean watched as the limo pulled away from his house and he saw Cas's silhouette melt into Gabriel's, his big brother trying to comfort him.

Everything in the world fell silent and still, time slowing down before Dean's eyes. He fell to the ground in front of him on his knees. He knelt down to the ground, holding the tie close to his chest. He could hear the thud of Sam running out to him and sitting next to him. Sam was talking to him and asking questions, but Dean couldn't hear him. All Dean could hear was silence – silence so loud that it was screaming in his ears and bursting them – a constant droning silence like the monitors in a hospital when someone dies, because that's what had just happened. A piece of him died.

Dean didn't know what was going on or what just occurred. He didn't know what to do or how to move, how to talk how to pick himself up off the ground. There was one thing Dean did know, though.

An earthquake just happened.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. A terrible depressing ending to this - Or is it? I'm either going to write an epilogue to this in the form of another chapter or a sequel where stuff happens. So, leave a review because if you've stuck with me this long, then you're pretty awesome (And awesome people leave reviews) and tell me what you thought and if you'd rather have an epilogue or sequel. :) I'll probably leave about three days before I decide stuff, so yeah.


	25. Pre-Epilogue? Intermission? Idk

*When you see this lil' asterisk thing, go and search for the song if you haven't heard it already. Thing's make a little more sense in my opinion, or at least be a little more meaningful.

* * *

Dean sat on his sofa, a blanket draped over his shoulders. He was gripping a glass of ice water tightly with both of his hands. He stared blankly ahead, looking at nothing, out of focus. After half an hour of coaxing and a little upper body strength, Sam had gotten Dean back in the house and on the sofa.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked, gently removing the glass from Dean's hands.

Dean fingered the tie in his lap. "He's gone." He finally whispered.

"Cas?"

Dean nodded. "Cas. Gabriel. Michael."

"Gone? What's gone mean, Dean?" Sam slowly ran his hand down Dean's back.

"Gone. They moved." Dean choked.

"Moved?" Sam scoffed. "In a day?"

Dean nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"It was Michael wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Dean answered.

Sam looked up when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw it was Charlie. He gave her a quizzical look and undid the chain, letting her in. Immediately she ran over to Dean.

"Dean are you alright?" Charlie sat down next to him.

Dean shook his head. "No."

"I came as fast as I heard." She said.

"It's alright." Dean sighed with a sniffle.

"I figured Cas would come and tell you before he left and you know..." Charlie sighed. "His brother's a real asshole. He should die a fiery death."

"He should." Dean grumbled.

"Don't give him any ideas, Charlie." Sam retorted.

"What does yellow ribbon mean?" Dean asked.

"That's random." Charlie chuckled. "And I'm not sure."

"Well that's the last thing Cas said to me. He told me to tie a yellow ribbon." Dean said slowly.

"That's a song, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "Tie a yellow ribbon round the ole oak tree."

"Oh. Never heard of it." Dean shrugged. "Why would he tell me that?"

"No clue." Sam replied.

"Are you two idiots or something?" Charlie scoffed.

"Probably." Dean answered.

"You've never heard the song? That's probably the most poetic thing Cas has told you, Dean and you've never heard the fucking song? Either of you?"

"No." Dean and Sam replied at the same time.

"Give me your phone." Charlie ordered.

Sam pulled out his phone and tossed it to her. She went onto YouTube and searched for the song.*

After the song finished, Charlie handed Sam his phone back. When they looked over at Dean, he was staring at the tie in his lap, thinking intensely over something.

"Dean?" Sam asked tentatively.

Dean picked up the tie and slowly walked outside. He observed the oak tree and after a long moment of just standing, Dean tied Cas's tie around a branch and admired it for a minute. He pulled a pocket knife from his jeans and cut a small piece of the tie out. He put the piece of tie in his wallet and pocketed his knife. Dean went back inside and came out with a needle and thread and sewed up the small hole.

"That was probably _the most_ beautiful thing I've ever seen." Charlie sighed. "Cas hands the dude his tie and tells him to 'tie a yellow ribbon'. Who knew Cas would be so sentimental?"

Sam laughed. "I have seen Dean make so many girls so weak in the knees and head over heels for him."

"Any of 'em like Cas?" Charlie smirked.

"Absolutely not." Sam breathed.

* * *

Cas changed out of his clothes and set Dean's spoon on his new nightstand. His dresser was already laden with photos of he and Dean, and his walls weren't much different.

"Cassie..." Gabriel sat beside Cas on his bed. "This is not the healthy way to deal with a break up."

"We didn't break up!" Cas protested, his eyes already starting to tear up again.

"Cas, you're not going to see the guy for years at the least." Gabriel sighed.

"Exactly. I don't want to forget him. I want his face to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing when I got to bed. It'll make things seem like they haven't changed that much." Cas said quietly.

"Is there a need for _all_ these pictures, though? Why not just put a big one above your bed?" Gabriel suggested.

Cas pointed upwards, Gabriel shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "And of course you already did? And how the hell did you get that up there? We have high ceilings?"

"I put a chair on the bed and stood on that." Cas answered.

Gabriel laughed. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Tell me again why that's such a bad thing?" Cas asked.

"Castiel, don't say that." Gabriel wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder.

Cas frowned. "I'm scared, Gabriel. Scare of forgetting him."

"Cassie." Gabriel said softly. "You don't forget the first guy you ever loved."

"But what if I do?" Cas whispered.

"Listen to me, Castiel. You won't." Gabriel stood up and pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead. "Now get some sleep."

Gabriel flicked off the light switch and shut the door. Cas walked over to the window in the dark of his room and looked at the stars. After a moment, he pulled the curtains shut and crawled into his bed.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to have to say this is the shortest thing I've ever uploaded on this site. Like seriously. But yeah, I'd already uploaded a chapter of another story today, but I still had like 4 hours to waste, so I figured I'd write this. I felt like last chapter was an adequate actual 'ending', but I also thought I should write just like a mini chapter sort of thing that takes place immediately after that for the most part. So, tomorrow I'll decide whether I'm going to do an epilogue or a sequel, but either way, I'm pretty sure I would've written this sort of thing anyways. Got to kill some time somehow.


	26. SEQUEL!

Hola, peoples! Most of you said you would like a sequel, so like a prostitute, I'm only here to please. So I created a new story for this sequel which you can find here:

s/10144595/1/Press-Rewind

Thanks for sticking with this story! It's actually been fuck tons of fun to write! :D


End file.
